Cuddle Monsters
by Angelswings123
Summary: Cuddle Monsters - Samcedes A/U- For Samcedians enjoy! FOR THE BULLY get over it. There are serious issues like m-illness. Hopefully you will like the humar and feel the LOVE! First time/Glad I did it! GLEE, Sam, and Mercedes. It is complete. For the Mature. BULLYING is childish and cruel and I don't go through this on other sites. Spread Love not Hate.
1. Chapter:1 Out Here on My Own edits

**Chapter 1: Out Here On My Own** (edits)

 **Mercedes Latrice Jones POV** _  
_  
 _Mercedes always dreamed of becoming a world renowned contemporary Gospel and Rythm and Blues singer. In High School she was a Social Butterfly. She was a member of the Glee club, Chess club, the Cheer Squad, and even the Sewing Club. To say Mercedes was popular was an understatement. Everyone loved to be around her magnetic personality. Her smile would lighten the darkest day (or so she was told) and she gave so much advice she seriously considered becoming a psychologist. Mercedes loved the attention._

 _As the only girl in a family of five. Her dad Jeffrey Jones was one of two dentist's in Lima, Ohio. Her mother Michelle Oliver-Jones was a Grade 15 in the Federal Government. Her older brother MarKeith Lamont Jones is a senior at Brown college in Philadelphia and her baby brother Marshall Tyson Jones is a Freshman at McKinley High School her alma mater. Mercedes graduated with honors, and took the first plane to her destiny in Las Angeles, California._

Mercedes was focused. Her goal was to give herself 5 years to make a name for herself. It didn't happen, not right away. What did happen was a _good dose of reality. To say Mercedes was naïve when she first came to CA is giving her credit. Mercedes was what some called "green" like unripe fruit. She never experienced alcohol, certainly not weed or any other type of drugs, she wasn't versed in street slang (what the elders called common sense) she was book smart, she had one date or so with a boy from church and a fumble in the dark during a black out, and that was it. Nothing to right home about. And although Mercedes was very comfortable with her sexy and confident in her talent in Lima, Ohio, something about a year or two of rejection began to weigh on her self-esteem. She thought she would be able to dive right into the MUSIC scene and when that didn't happen right away, she became disappointed but Mercedes did not give up hope._

 _During her second year Mercedes was a little more established. She had created a brand for herself and began to market her talent better this meant she sang at weddings, restaurant openings, ground breaking ceremony's for new land, and of course she sang at church, any place really that paid cash and not chicken dinners (really - a fried chicken dinner)._

 **MEET THE FRIENDS**

She made friends easily enough. There was Quinn who she met singing at BONE FISH a restaurant on the outskirts of Southern, CA durung the Mother's Day Celebration her second year in Cali. Quinn was a classic beauty, tall, model thin, beautiful eyes, smart, funny, charming and was a part time waitress/full time mother of a 3 year daughter named Bethany. A classic beauty that was over worked under payed and constantly doting on her daughter. Mercedes was surprised to find out that Quinn graduated top of her class from Yale. There was a story there but Quinn was also guarded about her background. Mercedes and Quinn became close friends when one day Mercedes was singing and Quinn started harmonizing on You go ahead let your hair down by Corinne Bailey Rae.

There was Quinn's ex-boyfriend, sometimes lover and baby-daddy Noah or Puck as he liked to be called. Wait that's a lie, he liked to be called Puck-Myster but no one ever did, LOL! The boy was fine as wine and new it. He had those bed room eyes her mom would say. Sort of Hazel and gray. He was also tall, muscular, loved to accidentally show his abs as he stretched. And boy was he a flirt, he was a complete and utter mess. He had a bit of a wondering eye. Hence the back and forth with he and Quinn. He had actually been the school Badass, I'm told. I can see it.

 _There was Britney S. Pearce and she would introduce herself like that to everyone_. _Hi, I'm Britney S. Pearce what's your name? Mercedes came to call her Britt Britt, she was really sweet, kind of child like most times. She LOVED to dance which she often did when Mercedes sang. She had long blond hair almost white it was so blond. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, not dull but really alive always thinking. The girl loved her cat. She talked about him all the time, Lord Tubbington. To see her talk to that cat would make people think she was touched. But she wasn't she was just Britt Britt she really has a heart of gold._

 _Britney introduced Mercedes to Thee Samuel Jeremy Evans, another tall one (everyone was taller than Mercedes she was 5'2") Sam had captivating emerald Green Eyes. His hair was long enough to get on his nerves because he was always running his hands in it if it wasn't short and it rarely was. He was a_ _ **GOOD**_ _looking man. Not like Puck, he was beautiful like a movie star. He looked like he belonged on the cover of someone's magazine. He definately had a nice body but he wasn't arrogant about it. He was easily embarrassed because he constantly blushed. And nobody made him blush more than one Ms. Santana Lopez._

 _Now to know Santana is to love her really. She was a beautiful Hispanic woman. Sort of rough around the edges. The things she said in Spanish made Mercedes blush. Thank God she was dark complexioned. Santana wasn't around as much as Sam or Britney because of her career but when she came around Mercedes would hand her the mic. The girl was bad with vocals that blended with Mercedes like cookies and creme. But, she travelled a lot. Usually if you saw Sam, you saw Britney and Santana or just Britney and Sam. Mercedes wasn't sure because she was no expert but the three of them seemed_ _ **very**_ _touchy feely. She thought Britney was dating at least one of them, but she couldn't tell because both Samuel and Santana had wondering eyes. She caught both of them at different times watching her ass walk away. But that's another story for another day._

 _Britney worked for the local school system and it was Britney that told Mercedes about the job she was currently working as a substitute teacher for the music department. The trio were having dinner one night at Bone Fish and after Mercedes set Britney approached her and told her the teacher that was working at the Duke Ellington School of the Arts for the gifted and talented and disabled had taken ill with something mysterious. Mercedes didn't really hear what came next, she really needed to make more money so she could move out on her own and away from her cousin. When she tuned back in Britney was saying to call for an interview. She remembered her saying don't doddle._

 _Now Mercedes was sure that she would not be able to get the job because she didn't have a degree in Education or Music. All of Mercedes talent was natural. Her Mothers mother, Mercedes grandmother taught her to play piano and she taught her to use her ear to learn music. Mercedes could play and sing anything if she heard it one time. That's all it took. She taught herself to play the violin which was hard but she did it and that was middle school. When her parent's saw Mercedes gift for learning instruments and music they invested in other instruments. They payed for singing lessons and found that she has perfect pitch so they invested more money into her for music theory classes. All of this with the understanding that her grades could not suffer. She could give up one or two extracurricular activities but her grades could not suffer._

 _When Mercedes walked into that interview she walked into a blessing because she got the substitute teacher position. It was either a blessing or Mr. Figgins was desperate for help. Possibly a bit of both. She started right away._

Britney worked every day as the modern dance teacher and after school she managed a club for free style and hip hop for adults and every other _day she taught tap dance for ages 5 to 10._

 **MERCEDES, BRITNEY and SAM**

 _On Mercedes_ _first_ _day she met Britney for lunch in the teacher's lounge where she noticed a beautiful brick house of a man as she walked in. Mercedes raised one eyebrow, her body became overheated and she stopped walking with her mouth slightly agape and her slowly licking her lips. Thank God he was talking to someone and didn't notice because she would have embarrassed herself._

 _Of course Britney saw the whole thing._

"Mercedes! Over hear! Britney waved."

Snapping out of her daze Mercedes was able to move her feet finally and sit at the table with Britney and...  
"Oh, Hi Samuel! _Mercedes said a little embarrassed for having been caught lusting and for some reason she felt guilty for doing it in front of Sam, who looked a little bit sad in those eyes of his."_  
"Mercedes when are you going to start calling me Sam, asked Sam. SAM I AM and I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Mercedes giggled and said cute bowing her head in agreement." _Then turned her attention to tall, dark and lovely in the corner still chatting it up but with a different woman. Humph, she thought, Figures. Mercedes eyes lowered and she bit the inside of her lip. Britney was talking about a movie she wanted to see and asking if anyone wanted to join her over the weekend. Sam said he would go with her but Mercedes had to work at Bone Fish._

Britney said "Why would they name the Restaurant Bone Fish when they don't sell Fish? I mean, she said a Filet is not fish."  
 _Mercedes and Sam looked at each other puzzled and laughed out loud._

Just as they started to clean their area to return to their classes tall, dark and lovely walked over and introduced himself.  
"Hello", he smiled, Mercedes would later swear there was a twinkle of light on his teeth when he smiled. That's how white they were and his voice was so deep and sexy, Mercedes was swooning. "I'm Anthony Rashad, I don't believe I have had the pleasure he extended his hand."  
 _Sam rolled his eyes and excused himself thinking so she doesn't like me because I'm white? What the hell? I've been hinting and flirting, shit. One look at this Bozo and who are you again. Fine!_

Britney raised her eyebrows and watched the two greet each other. "Hello, I clearing her throat, I'm… Mercedes then she looked in his eyes and immediately looked away. It's very nice to meet you. she was blushing"  
Sam looking at the two said "Oh for Pete's sake" walking off shaking his head.  
Anthony spoke to Britney and said he overheard her extending invitations to the movies and wanted to know if the invitation included everyone?

Britney said, "Oh… well I **was talking to Sam and Mercy** here, pointing to herself and Mercedes"

Anthony said "Mercy" in a low sultry growl that made Mercedes insides do cartwheels.  
Yeah, said Britney and rolled her eyes before saying, **and Sam**. Britney _couldn't stand Anthony. She'd watched him make his way through the women in the school and Mercedes was fresh meat._

 _While Mercedes looked away and made herself busy wiping the table and pushing in the chairs._

Anthony said "Whose Sam?"

Mercedes said, "Oh! he's Britney's friend really, I mean we all are but, I really don't know him very, very well. Britney twisted her head and looked at Mercedes, squinted her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

 _Anthony smiled and before he could respond his phone rang. So he excused himself to the hall._

Britney teased Mercedes, "He's her friend" as they walked to their classes laughing. Britney said, "I'm telling Sam" Mercedes pushed her and swung at her missing. NO! Mercedes said, They laughed together as they walked down the hall. Mercedes said "Shut up, I was just... nervous."

At the end of the day Sam and Britney showed up at Mercedes door and saw Anthony Rashad talking to Mercedes. Sam was thinking he looks like a tall elephant, he was towering over her petite form. They knocked on the door and Mercedes jumped.

Anthony excused himself and said "Mercedes I will give you a call."

"What was all that about asked Britney?"

He wanted to know if we could meet for brunch since I have to work this weekend.

Britney looked at Sam who was turning red with jelousy and anger and looked away.

Sam said "I wouldn't advise it." "Don't shit where you have to eat."  
Mercedes eyebrows furrowed, she really didn't understand, "Ummm. What?"

Sam said "I'm just saying it's not a good idea to date where you work or live."

"Hold on, Mercy said" Don't **you** and Britney date... oh **and Santana**?

Britney and Sam stared blankly at Mercedes and said " **NO! We're cousins!** " Britney said "I like lady parts" and Sam said "I... like someone else." lowering his eyes slowly.

"Oh!" Mercedes said.

"AHHH" Britney teased Sam. "Do I know her?" She wrapped her arm around Sams arm who had begun to turn red in the face.

"Nah… I don't know, you might." That's all you are getting. The last time I told you about someone I liked you went to her job and interviewed her like you were the police. She thought I had a wife. It took me two weeks to build back up intimate relations.

"Laughing at his response she pretended to gasp SAM… Boy you something else" Mercedes said. Well sorry about that. Why the hell, didn't you introduce Sam as your _cousin_ and plus you guys seemed… you know…?"

"No. What?" they both asked…

Mercedes was pushing her head forth trying **not** to have to say. They still didn't get it. **You know** … together – _together_.

"Oh! Ewww." "Oh God No"… they broke a part.

Mercedes bellowed with laughter. "I'm sorry." She kept laughing and saying, you ARE always touching or holding hands or hugging said Mercedes still laughing. Then realization set in about Sam. Oh shit she thought. Oh no, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Sam apologetically as if to apologize for ignoring his previous advances toward her.

Mercedes invited the two over for dinner but Sam declined he was going to go to the gym. Mercedes was little disappointed but in light of current circumstances she understood.

Britney said yes but that she couldn't stay too long as she and Santana had planned a late date and she wanted to have time to get ready.

"So", Britney said. You never said if you accepted his invite.

"I told him I would consider it." Mercy said. I don't want to get involved you know she said lying? I have no idea of what I am supposed to be doing. I am completely in the dark when it comes to dating. I've really never been good at all that emotion stuff any way. I know, I'm so pathetic she covered her face with the dish towel, but in my defense my focus has never been on boys, and my family has always sheltered me, you know like a princess.

Britney grabbed Mercedes by the arms and said "don't say that. There is nothing to it. You are talking and eating, she grabbed a piece of bread demonstrating just talking... and Britney chomped on her bread with her mouth open and said... and eating. Eeew Mercedes laughed."

Mercedes smiled. "I'm still scared, or nervous, or anxious I don't know maybe all three, I just have feelings I don't understand. "

"Well, maybe that's your body warning you **not** to go" Britney said smiling softly. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't say be careful, he looks like a lady's man she said." Britney seemed to get a darkness over her face. In fact her entire disposition changed and just like that, she bounced back. It happened so quick Mercedes didn't even have time to let it register as to what actually happened. Then Britney started singing some Sesame Steet song " Small **b** is the boy in the valley, who makes the b sooouund beee, bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bad ah boy, Small **d** is a letter too... turned the other way... a_rooou_ u_ u_und" ...and Mercedes was distracted by her antics, laughing and joining her, she loved shows like that.

Britney was excited to see Santana. She had been on travel for a week and tonight was her first night back. Santana came through the door calling out for Britney.

"I'm home mi amor te extrañé tanto. Tráeme esos labios. ¿Me extrañaste demasiado?"

Britney responded, "sí mucho" and smiled.

They embraced for a while just holding one another and getting reacquainted with each other.

Britney grabbed Santana's hand and said "Ven Déjame mostrarte cuánto".

Later that evening Britney was staring off the balcony and Santana walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"What's wrong Brit Brit?" Sanatana said.

"Just have things on my mind Britney said. Nothing to worry about. Britney walked over to the bed and sat down. I was thinking. Maybe it wouldn't be a terrible idea to start taking theropy again. What do you think about that?" Said Britney.

"Has something happened? I mean if you feel you need to, of course I support you but I'm here for you too babe if you want to talk."

Britney smiled weakly, "I know, and I love you for it" she told Santana "but I think I'm not ready to share everything yet. But soon, she looked in Santana's eyes. Soon."

Over the next two nights Mercedes and Anthony talked on the phone all during the day and texted each other throughout the day. He asked her all about her dreams, and family back home in Lima, Ohio. He talked about his career as a pharmaceutical sales representative and how he got the contract for the school, how many years, how important he was to the company. Almost like a script.

Anthony told her he knew someone that was on the music scene and he would see if he could bring her to his studio. This excited Mercedes. She had begun to feel like she was putting her dreams on the back burner because of the need to make money to survive. And though she _could_ call home to ask for help her pride wouldn't let her. Her parents and she did not agree with her plans to move to CA and pursue her craft. Mercedes having been a "good girl" all of her life shocked hell and heaven out of her parents when she told them no. Mercedes shocked herself !

FLASHBACK

Mommy, Daddy, I know that you are going to be disappointed. Immediately Jeffrey but in, if this is about that fool idea to not go to college yet pursue some half thought out idea of a dream then, yes. Michelle looked at Jeffrey and touched his knee to quail his frustration. Let her talk Jay. Just, lets listen to what she has to say. Well Mommy, Daddy, this is about me going to CA to pursue my dream of becoming an R&B and Gospel singer. I don't want handouts from you guys. I don't want to owe anyone. I want to prove to myself and...and everyone that ever tried to hold me back that I am just as talented as they are if not more. Mercedes stood a little taller, the color of my skin won't stop me. My size or the clothes I wear won't stop me. They could see her passion...and her naivete'.

END FLASHBACK

As Michelle watched Mercedes and Jeffrey go back and forth about Mercedes being too young and having no real world experience her mind drifted

FLASHBACK

Touching Jeffrey softly, baby, Michelle said, her heart aching for the many nights Mercedes cried to her about not getting the solo in Glee with that damn Scheuster and his favorite pupil Rachel Berry. Together they did something to her baby and her self-esteem. Then that crack pot of fool Jessie Saint James telling her she is lazy. **My baby! Lazy!** Michelle wanted to snatch a whole in his butt crack for that.

Baby, Michelle sometimes called Mercedes. Listen to your momma, _No man can take from you what God has in store for you. All your blessings have your name on it. I know it seems unfair because we have always taught you that you are the head never the tale. Your not getting a solo over Rachel does not change that fact. Baby your time is coming. Right now as hard as it is take what you can learn from them and leave the rest in Lima, Ohio. I believe in you baby. You are already a star._ _Hold your head up._

 _Singing to her daughter (That's right Look up to the hills from whence cometh your help… she sang… Your help cometh from the Lord, who makes heaven, and the Earth...)_

END FLASHBACK

Mercedes thought about how supportive her parents, well her momma was even though they wanted differently for her… her mom eventually said, Jeffrey, Mercy baby can't we compromise as a family? Your daddy and I are not going to see you alone living in a strange state with no means of money to care for yourself. We will give you one year of allowance but at the end of that year you will have to take on your responsibilities. I will give your second cousin Avery Jones a call and let her know that you are coming. You will stay with her for the year, regardless, she's family and I know she'll look after you without being over bearing. Jeff said "I want weekly calls to me and your mom."

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Mercedes said jumping and hugging her parents.

 **ANTHONY and MERCEDES** Present Day

Anthony asked Mercedes "So... you are basically out here, alone, on your own? It sounds like they will take care of you if you need help. Have you ever had to go back and ask for help? Mercedes said "No, I was fortunate enough to use my talent to make enough to live here together with the teaching job. I am still on the 5 year plan, though. I have 3 more years to go before I completely give up and go back home with my tale between my legs." She gave a subtle mirth… and then it happened.  
Anthony said speaking of help baby girl I didn't get a full pay check and won't be able to get groceries or pay my car note or nothing, knowing Mercedes would offer to help. _He called her beautiful and promissed to pay her back. She thought He said he believed in her._

Ok, I guess this is the part where I invite you to leave a review. Thanks for reading. I don't own anything that isn't real everything else is just FanFiction. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Chocolate Cake edited

**Chapter 2 – Chocolate Cake and Gossip Whore's** (minor edits)

 **Two Month Time Jump**

"Yeah Mommy, Mercedes rolled her eyes, I am staying safe, Mercedes said into the phone. I carry my pepper spray, no dark corners, I travel in groups or I don't travel at all. _Mercedes rolled her eyes again."_

"How's Daddy? How is Kieth? Is Lil man adjusting to High School?" _Mercedes mom Michelle knew her daughter was trying to distract her, she sucked her teeth and sighs_."

"Ok, Mercy I get it, I will back off… a little. I'm just worried about my baby girl, she says in a small voice."

 _Mercedes breathes a guilty sigh,_ "I know Ma, I miss all of you too, but, I just feel like I need to do this."

 _As her mom listened to Mercedes she could tell there was something bothering her. She cleared her throat,_ "I haven't told Jay yet, Michelle said but, well I am going to put in travel orders at work to attend a conference in CA. The Federal Employee for Women (FEW) conference, Michelle said, _and sat back waiting for the drama."_

"Oh," _Mercedes eyebrow raised… She struggled but was able to say_ "Oh... Good!" _She cleared her throat._ "I mean if you come... _thinking quickly she said,_ "I can introduce you to my friends and put your mind at ease about how well I'm doing". _Mercedes lied_. _Well she thought I might as well sell it._

"This is going to be great! I can't wait ma. Let me know as soon as you have your itinerary." _And just like that she gave herself a migraine._  
"I'd better get off the phone so I can get dressed for work, said Mercedes. I love you Mommy, please pass my love to everyone."

 _Mercedes sighed, damn, she thought. How in the_ _HELL_ _am I going to pull off HAPPY. She rolls her eyes._

 _Ok Mercedes, why are you_ _ **not**_ _happy, she asks herself?  
Mercedes starts the shower and starts removing her pajamas.  
Once she steps in the shower the hot water loosens her muscles and she is able to think.  
1\. I am happy working at the school with the children.  
2\. I am happy with my new friends.  
3\. I am happy singing at Bone Fish.  
4\. I am happy with A.n.t. - and that is when her head began to hurt.  
"_Well, that was easy, she laughed. You know what you need to do."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hi You Guys! Shana said, _as she walked into the teachers' lounge. Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at Sam who grumbled._  
"Hello _they both said at the same time. Flatly_ "

 _Mercedes said under her breath where only Sam could here_ "Please don't let her come over here," _as she smiled_.  
Wouldn't you know it _?  
Shana walked right over and sat on, I mean by Sam.  
Sam rolled his eyes, cleared his throat while scooting his chair a little closer to Mercedes as his ears turned red. _  
_Mercedes rolled her eyes again at Shana flirting with Sam._

"What's going on guys, Oh, Wow Mercedes did you bake that, What is it cake, Shana asked?"

"I did, _Mercedes replied smirking_. I'm sorry, I only brought enough for me and my friends, _touching Sam's arm gently and rolling her eyes this time at Shana."_

 _Shana squinted her eyes and laughed out like a hyena as she placed her hand on Sam's bicep._

"Oh, no thanks, I'm watching my figure and I **KNOW** someone else that is too, she said winking at Sam."  
 _Sam's brows shot up. Shana continued talking to Mercedes,_

"I mean she says, I can't afford to let myself go... _dragging her finger down the front of her over stuffed sweater, never taking her eyes of Sam, then pointing to Mercedes and ends with_ like some people. I have to stay fit, she took in a deep breath. I have to stay tight. Besides sugar is the devil."

" _Sam interjected, w_ ell I like a woman with meat on her bones _. He winked at Mercedes, who blushed and lowered her head a little."_

 _Sam continued speaking while rolling his eyes at Shana,_ "I like a little something to hold onto. Thw excuses himself as he pulled his arm away from Shana standing and taking Mercedes and his empty trays to the trash."

 _Mercedes stood up ready to walk to the door when Shana hit her with a bomb that stopped her in her tracks._

"Oh Mercedes have you been to that club over on K' Street she asked. Oh, honey I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't tell you all about it. I mean I know you are new around here and things move slower in Boonsville where you come from…"

 _Mercedes turned to leave saying_ "I'm not into the club scene."  
 _She really didn't have time for this trick.  
Shana grabbed her elbow lightly. _"Ok Good goody, I'm sorry, that wasn't nice. God don't like ugly. Look, you and... let's just say a we have someone in common."  
 _Shana looked down at the container of cake.  
_  
Mercedes was highly annoyed by now. "Ok, _Mercedes said as she shrugged her shoulders."_

 _Sam walked ahead of them waving as he said good bye._

"Ok, Shana said well, this _person_ tells me that you have been getting really, REALLY close with a certain someone lately."

 _Mercedes didn't say anything.  
"_More than holding hands and cooking little treats, Shana deadpanned. Wow, look your friend is married, _Shana said this knowing it would deter someone like Mercedes. Goody goodies didn't date married men."_

 _Mercedes frowned saying_ "Da, _hell_ are you talking about Shana?"

 _Mercedes was confused and tried to walk away._ "I really don't like gossip she said and I would thank you no..."

" _Shana rolled her eyes,_ I'm not finished, she cut her off. He has been seen clubbing at the club on K street with all different types, if you get my meaning" _Shana started bouncing her hips getting his freak on.  
Mercedes just looked at Shana with a non-readable blank stare. "_Damned seriously, Shana said."

"Ok, so you told me, and… Mercedes said, what's your point?"

 _Shana smiled slyly,_ "Look I will spell it out. I really don't like the games Anthony plays. He's dangerous and over way over your head. It's not about liking you or not. You can look into it if you don't believe me." _She motioned he hand flipantly._  
"Just… Don't sleep with him she said barely above a whisper."

 _Mercedes looked at Shana like she had two heads and was thinking "Ooook, now you have gone too far. When the hell did Shana and I become chummy enough to talk boyfriends and Sex? None of my girls are thirsty enough to date a married man, I don't think she said furrowing her eyebrows."  
_

_Shana broke Mercedes thought process saying,_ "Like I said look into it if you think I'm lying. It's not like he really hides anything he does. I'm just trying to help you open your eyes since your girl Britt's been gone." _Shana shrugs and walks away.  
_  
 _Mercedes begins to think why does this woman look like the lady on that old show WKRP in Cincinnati? The one my parents used to watch. What was her name "SNAP" Loni, YES, Jennifer Marlowe!_

END FLASHBACK

 _Mercedes took a deep breath and walked into her class. As her day went on of course Shana's words were haunting her. She had let Anthony use her car because he claimed his car needed repairs, so at the end of her day she was just waiting for Anthony when Sam walked into her class calling her name._

"Mercedes, he called."  
"Mercedes he called again walking closer."  
"Mercedes he said _and touched her shoulder."_  
 _Mercedes grabbed her chest saying_ "Shit!" _Then remembering where she was she tried to clean it up.  
"_Sam smirked, I'm sorry I called you three times. I guess you were in deep thought. Are you worried about Britney he asked you seem distracted?"  
"Oh, no Mercedes said. I mean yes, I am worried about Britt, I just… never mind."

 _Sam leaned forward and Mercedes nose was assaulted by his cologne._

"Oh Damn, she sniffed the air moving closer... is that… Joop?"

" _Sam grinned wide,_ yes back up off me. _He laughed."_

"She slapped his chest lightly saying hush boy. Don't nobody want you Mercedes joked."  
Sam's eyes dropped a little and he said "well that's disappointing."  
 _Mercedes eyes stretched WIDE._  
 _Sam chuckled at her reaction._

"Any way, Mercedes said _shaking her head and smiling nervously._ "Shana... she began."  
 _Sam groaned._

" _Mercedes touched Sam's arm and said,_ I know but for once I don't think… I don't know, I am so confused."

"Well said Sam, _as he sat on the desk beside her teacher's desk swinging one leg while the other steadied him on the floor._  
"Talk to Sammy he said, come on. _He pulled Mercedes hand so that she stood in front of him._ Tell Sammy what's the matter." _Mercedes looked down and giggled.  
_ "You may as well, Sam went on, Britt isn't here... and, well I really am a good listener. I have even been known to give good advice."

"Oh really, _Mercedes said as she smiled and giggled again."_  
 _Ok she thought, Mercedes took a deep breath and just as she was about to speak there was a knock on the door.  
_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
_

_SHANA – Jennifer Marlowe_


	3. Chapter 3: Mercedes Jones Has Left edits

**Chapter 3: Mercedes has left the Building  
** _(WARNING DOMESTIC ABUSE/EMOTIONAL ABUSE/Mild SMUT)_

_Just as Mercedes was about to tell Sam what Shana said there was a knock on the door. Now to most people Mercedes and Sam were aware that her standing so close, that it could "possibly" be perceived as inbetween his legs, but Sam and Mercy were just friends, right? They didn't do anything wrong. So why is it that when Anthony knocked and proceeded to walk in and take in the scene before him before saying..._

 **Anthony and Mercedes** _  
_"Well damn, get a room why don't you said Anthony."

 _Mercedes jumped 10 feet back away from Sam._  
 _Sam looked at Anthony and smiled tightly while rolling his eyes. Sam then looked back at Mercedes and said discreetly_ "the offer still stands any time."

 _Mercedes looked down and thanked Sam as he walked passed Anthony out of the door.  
_  
"Hey Baby, Anthony said _leaning down to kiss Mercedes on her plump lips but Mercedes turned her face then looked down so Anthony could only kiss her cheek.  
Mercedes stepped back and looked at Anthony. Anthony looked at Mercedes with a raised brow.  
Merceses looked away immediately then turned to gather her belongings. _  
"Mmm, so what was all that about asked Anthony?"  
"Anthony went on, I know you are going to say you don't think whitey does but I'm a man and I know other men. Sam Evens, the "blond Adonis" has the fever for the flavor for some _Chocolate Thunder he said as he poked her in the side then smack her ass._

 _"Mercedes shooed his hand away fake laughing_ and said, don't be ridiculous. He was just being a friend, or trying to be one since Britt is not here right now she said." 

"Oh, Anthony replied, you still haven't heard from her?"  
"Nope, Mercedes said. I am getting worried even though Sam says she ok." _Turning to look at Anthony as they walked_.

"Mercedes asks Anthony, can we go somewhere and talk?"  
"Sure baby, but don't you work tonight at that Fish place asked Anthony?"  
 _Mercedes rolled her eyes thinking, It's Bone Fish, and  
No, not tonight she thought, I don't know why you can't remember the name of the place or when I am singing there.  
_  
Anthony broke her train of thought asking "Should I be worried chuckling, conversations that start out with can we talk are usually not good ones. If this is going to be a deep conversation I may have to cut it short."  
"Wait what, asked Mercedes, I thought we were going on a date?"

"We are baby, we can go to the four o'clock feature playing at the Bowling Alley. _Anthony said this as though it was a real treat."  
_  
 _Oh Hell no, Mercedes thought hold on. Mercedes threw up her hand and said again, clearly annoyed_ "Hold on, you are taking me to the Bowling Alley, On a military base that shows free movies?"

 _Defensively and not seeing her point Anthony says_ "What's wrong with that?" "Girl I told you all those white people you be hanging round have you thinking you are too good for your own people."

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes, thinking here we go._ "Look, I don't want to get into an argument, Mercedes said. I just thought we were going to a restaurant, not the kind on a corner but the kind where you sit down and have a real meal, and maybe dancing over on K' street or something _Mercedes snuck dancing in to gage Anthony's reaction_.  
Anthony replied "We can either go on the base or not at all. I don't care."  
 _Mercedes looked at Anthony confused. Thinking when the hell did this person show up and who the hell is he now?  
_ She asked Anthony "What just happened? _His whole demeanor changed. But she couldn't understand why? Mercedes starts thinking, so because I questioned where we are going, she shook her head and breathed deeply, once again Mercedes the evening is cancelled._  
 _Truth be told Mercedes didn't want to go. She didn't want to be with Anthony. She was beginning to question why she was ever with him._  
 _Anthony walked to her truck and got in as if to say, I'm driving. Mercedes just switched directions and walked to the passenger side and got in._  
 _Anthony was sitting looking at her. Mercedes looked out the window. She did not turn her head until she realized they weren't moving._  
 _Anthony rolled his eyes at her once she looked his way and said,_ "Keys!"  
"Oh, Mercedes said. I thought you had them. Sorry." Then she thought wait, why the hell and I apologizing?"

"No Anthony replied, I gave them back when I walked in the class but you were all up in that white boys face... you didn't see me."

Mercedes mouth dropped in surprise that he would go there like that. "That's not true Anthony, she said."

"Oh, so I'm lying Anthony said forcefully."

"I am not accusing you of lying Anthony, Mercedes said calmly."  
"I know damn well you not, he said lowly."

 _Mercedes looked confused, she wanted to cry. She was just that stressed. How in the world did she get in this situation? Her mind began to drift._

"Look, Anthony said breaking her out of her thoughts. Tanisha sent me a text message saying her daughter needs a ride home. We are not going to the Bowling Alley after all then he chuckled."

"Well, Mercedes said, _good she thought_ , why don't I just drop you off so you can do that I don't mind."

 _Anthony snapped,_ **"YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE A CAR RIGHT NOW!"** _Mercedes jumped._  
 _Mercedes really did not want to go pick up someone's child and take them home, to another woman's home no less, who Anthony 'claimed' was_ _not_ _a girlfriend but a_ _ **BEST**_ _friend he would do_ _ANYTHING_ _for._

"Fine, _Mercedes said exasperated. Her mind drifted back to the hauting conversation with Shana earlier."_

 _ **WARNING, EMOTIONAL ABUSE, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, MILD SMUT  
SKIP AHEAD **_  
_Truth is Mercedes was terribly unhappy in her relationship with Anthony Rashad._ " _Hmph. She thought to herself, the great Anthony Rashad. Mr. Pharmaceutical contractor, there for everyone except her. Mr. never has a dime to do anything with or for her since the very first date where he wasted $200 on the very upskale Skyline Restaurant._  
 _Truth is Mercedes was embarrassed and ashamed.  
Truth is if she was being really honest she was afraid.  
Truth is Mercedes did not know what to do. _

After their evening was wasted picking up and dropping off a _teenager_. Mercedes just wanted to go home…WITHOUT Anthony. She just wanted peace of mind.

"So, Mercedes said, _but Anthony couldn't hear her because he was blasting C Lowe's Forget You. What an ass, she thought. He just does things to annoy me now._ I need to go home Anthony, you just missed my exit."

"I know, he said. We are going to my home."  
 _Mercedes rolled her eyes thinking damn it all. She was so tired.  
_  
"What is wrong with your truck did they say asked Mercedes?"  
" The CV joint needs to be replaced. It also needs a timing belt but they don't make them anymore Anthony said."

"...Well, wow" _Mercedes said as they pulled up to his house._  
"Well, he said."  
" Well what, Mercedes asked?".  
"You coming, I missed you today did I tell you that Anthony asked, smiling deviously and walking around to open her door. I thought I sent you a text."

"Oh the text, Oh well yeah, I got that at like **8:00 a.m."** _Mercedes raised an eyebrow and slid out of the vehicle slowly. She really didn't have a good feeling about this._

"Umm…" _Mercedes began as they walked in his house._ "Anthony I really think,"  
 _He turned around and Mercedes felt tiny compared to his 6'11 stature weighing all of 280 or 300 pounds to her measly 5'2 in height and maybe... well that's not important._  
"I umm". _Mercedes started again._

"I umm what? _Ignooring her Anthony said as he began to rock back and forth and grabbed her hips so she could do the same…_

 _Before Mercedes could say anything else Anthony was backing her into his bedroom. Sex, she thought, I should have known._

 _Anthony was not a gentle lover. He was selfish wanting Mercedes to do acts she wasn't comfortable with. No she wasn't a complete virgin when they started dating but she just wasn't very experienced._

"Sit on my face Anthony said."  
"Do what Mercedes asked."  
 _Anthony reached down and yanked her on top of him. Once Mercedes could not stand any more torture from him, he let her fall to the bed and thrust himself inside of her. All ..."4" ...inches._

Now Anthony used this machine. He called it a "Dick Machine". It made his dick thicker. Seriously. _Mercedes thought to herself, I wish it made it longer. Evertime she thought about it she laughed to herself.  
Every time he would thrust inside her he wasn't long enough to really stay, he kept slipping out. I guess that's why his pussy'eating was so on point. Then he would get mad at her and accuse her of sleeping around because his damned member was not long enough.  
_  
 _Mercedes let Anthony finish his business and jumped up to shower.  
She looked under his bathroom sink and didn't see it. She to thought to herself, she left some liquid soap specifically 'Oil of Olay' just in case. True she had not been there in a month, but…it should be there. Unless...  
_

"Mercedes she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. This is not you. This was never you. You are a good girl. You were not raised for scum. Know your worth. This ain't it. Truth time."

 _Mercedes wiped herself clean as best she could then_ _walked back into Anthony's room and noticed a red flashing light in his hand._  
"Wait a minute Mercedes said, did you make a video of what just happened?"  
"And, Are you still recording, I am not even dressed Anthony, No! Absolutely Not!" 

"Calm down, Anthony chuckled and said I turned it off."  
"Oh really, then why the hell is the red light still on asked Mercedes?"

 _Mercedes was enraged. Anthony just laughed and said_ "Oh, I thought I turned off the light so you couldn't see me recording."

 _Mercedes squinted her eyes and immediately started getting dressed._

"Where are you going Anthony asked?"  
"I am going home Ant. I can't do this anymore she said."

"Oh, so you leaving me hungh _?" He stood up and started walking toward her._

 _Mercedes didn't know what happened next._

 _She didn't know where the fight came from inside of her but when that gorilla of a man pushed her something in her snapped._  
 _When Mercedes came to her neck and back hurt, her shirt was ripped, her arm bruised._

She stared at Anthony trying to comprehend why he was complaining about imaginary scratches on the back of his neck.  
"Look what you did to my neck he said."

 _Mercedes was in shock. She gave him back his spare key. Took her car keys and started to walk out the door._

Anthony called after her,"I will kill you if you try and leave me!"

 _"Mercedes walked back in his room. Looked Anthony in his eye and said,_ **You don't have that authority** _ **.**_ _She let the door slam behind her."_

Mercedes Jones has left the building…


	4. Chapter 4 Sam and the Evans' edits

**Chapter 4: Sam and the Evans**

 **MERCEDES**

 _When Mercedes got home she took off her clothes, took a long shower, put on her house robe, laid on her sofa and cried.  
She knew she should call someone.  
She knew she was in a bad place.  
She couldn't call home. She just couldn't.  
She was embarrassed, humiliated and afraid. Who could she call? She really didn't know any of her Cali friends long enough to feel comfortable sharing something like this.  
She didn't know what to do.  
Mercedes felt too ashamed to pray. She remembered her Grandma once said _"All God needs is an honest conversation"

 _So, she just whispered a little conversation of thanksgiving that she was able to walk away. She asked for guidance. She asked for protection._

 _Mercedes fell asleep crying that night._

 _When she awoke her mind only thought of one person so she took it as a sign._ _ **Sam**_ _. She would call Sam Evans.  
She turned to sit up and that's when she saw the bruise on the inside of her left arm. As dark as I am I can clearly see purple on my skin, she thought. Purple used to be my favorite color, she smiled sadly.  
Her back hurt, then she remembered being body slammed. She winced at the thought as well as the pain, she closed her eyes tight and shook the thought away. _

"Get it together Mercy, she said out loud, it's not that bad."  
"You are stronger than this."  
 _She reached for her phone and scrolled through her phone book for Sam Evans._  
"What did I put him under? Oh I didn't he did," _she chuckled. Clearing her throat. Then touching herself gently, her throat was soar, it felt like she'd been screaming. Duh, silly girl she thought_. 

_Mercedes scrolled and scrolled saying to herself I know I saw him put his number in my phone._  
 _Ok, she got up and walked into her bathroom to go through her morning routine.  
When she picked up her phone again she decided to scroll slowly through each name. _

"Maybe he used a middle name. Nope, no such wait… what?" _Mercedes cracked up laughing out loud._  
"No he did not put WHITE CHOCOLATE. Sam Evans is crazy" _she said shaking her head and laughing._

 _Mercedes took a deep breath and thought about calling Sam again._

 _I mean she did feel a little better today. Except for the bruises no one could tell what happened. It's just that she was truly shaken up last night. Maybe calling him right now would not be such a smart thing to do._

 _Sam may think I'm damaged she said. Why should that matter, you just need a friend. Not another boyfriend, wooooh, she shook at the thought._  
 _She felt drained all over again._ "Put up or shut up, she said out loud looking at the number."

 **SAMUEL JEREMY EVANS**

 _Sam was just waking up for his day. Usually on Saturdays he would head to the gym or go for a run. This morning he told his Aunt Bertha that he would check in on Britney. Sam's dad, Dwight Samuel Evans was Britney's mothers' brother. So that made them first cousins. Sam and Britney grew up together for the most part every summer either he was sent to her home or she came to Texas to stay the summer with him and his twin siblings._

 _There was Sam or Samuel who was the oldest, then there was Stephan who everyone called Stevie and last but never the least was Stephanie, who Sam called Peanut. Sam was seven years older than his twin siblings and very close to them even though they were in Texas still and he was now living in a flat in Cali._

 _Sam came to Cali to go to school for the art program at the California Institute of Liberal and Modern Arts College. That was the story anyway. He and Britney were roommates for a while until Britney and Santana moved in together._

 _Britney studied dance and Sam studied graphic art, art design, as well as cartoon structured art. Sam was an excellent artist. He was good in all things art related really._

 _It was the reading that was hardest for him growing up. For a very long time he struggled with Dyslexia_. _He used to ask Britney to read his assignments to him out loud. Britney didn't mind she knew the struggle for Sam was real.  
Sam's parents invested a lot in special education teachers, those that specifically specialized in teaching children with Dyslexia.  
The public school system was a joke. But they were fortunate enough to have stumbled upon a teacher that recognized Sam's issues early in life. _

_Sue Sylvester was a no nonsense kind of woman. She managed her classes with an iron fist. In her class no one was allowed to be bullied. This is probably why Sam felt safe enough to be vulnerable in front of her long enough for her to figure out what needed to be done. Sue called his parents in for a conference and referred them to Emma Pillsbury, a special education teacher and the rest is history._

 _Sam was able to attend his classes with confidence and by putting his best effort in learning everyone was surprised to see he was an honor's student._

 _Sam's dad and grandfather taught him how to play guitar._  
 _They taught all the children how to play at least one instrument. His family was quite musical. Back home in Texas, Sam_ remembered warm nights sitting on Grandad's and Grandma's _porch with his parents playing Country music. His absolute favorite was Blue Grass. Man they could go for hours having jam sessions. While the neighbors and family danced in the yard._

 _Those were great days growing up. There were always games_ to _play that the whole family participated in. Baseball in the open field. Dodge ball at night. Fishing in the lake with his father and grandfather. Grandma's creamed corn and his momma's fresh rolls. Sam had a great childhood_.

 _His childhood best friend Joseph Sullivan and he were still close to this day. Sam, Joe and Britney were always seen together. Britney was always what they used to call a Tomboy._

 _Joe's parents couldn't afford to send him to college and when he didn't get the scholarships he desired or the grants, well he and Sam had to part ways for the first time. Joe attends the community college in Texas right now but he is still working hard to transfer to CA with his best buds._

 _Britney was in Kings Hospital to regulate her medication.  
Britney suffered with mental illness and for years received several different diagnosis until she came to live in California and actually received proper medical care. _

_"_ I guess those Texas hick doctors didn't know what the hell they were talking about, Aunt Bertha told Dwight over the telephone. I just wish we knew the truth earlier. Britney suffered needlessly all these years on the wrong medication."

 _The whole family met to discuss Britney's care and how to proceed with her going away to school, and how to handle their business publically, should they ever need to do that._

 _Sam volunteered to keep a close eye on Britney, no matter what he was in to. He would help her remember to take her medicine and if ever she needed to go in-patient he would visit her and make sure she was being cared for properly. So this morning Sam was headed to Kings Hospital to visit with his cousin and report back to the family on how she is doing._

 _Visiting hours were from 12-2 and 7-8pm Monday – Friday on Saturday 4-5pm and again at 7-8pm. You had to sign in and give any personal items to the front desk. By personal items I mean clothing, special blankets, combs usually plastic, soap, nothing with points nothing with strings. Nothing that the patients may be able to use to harm themselves or other patients_.

 _Sam knew Britney hated going in-patient with a passion.  
She hated the curfews on the t.v. in the common room.  
She hated walking in a straight line to the cafeteria to eat with the other patients. _

_She hated that she couldn't dance in the studio and that she only had 30 minutes to enjoy fresh air in a fenced in courtyard like she was a prisoner._

 _Most of all she hated the nurses that made her lift her tongue to make sure she took her medicine.  
Not all of them but that brunette with the thick black birth control glasses, for which Britney and the other patients named her 'Nurse Cratchet' was ridiculous with checking. She wanted to humiliate you. She even provoked some of the patients so much til they were taken to the white room. _

_It was a sound proof room with nothing in it but a bed. If you were put in there the other patients wouldn't see you for the entire day, sometimes days. The other patients are your only form of communication, and for some patients that alone takes their crazy to a whole new level._  
 _Britney hated that. Who on Earth would willingly come to a place like this unless they seriously needed help?_

 _When Sam was finally able to see Britney she looked much better than she did before she came to the hospital_. _She had begun to look down a lot. She wasn't emotional (crying) but she was unusually quiet and didn't want to hang out. When she said she didn't want to dance Sam suggested taking her to the doctor._

 _Her doctor made the call to send her to King's he said her levels were unbalanced and the quickest way to get her back to feeling like herself was to monitor her for at least 30 days.  
Of course the school is aware of her illness. You have to make people aware with all the drama around mental illness these days. She didn't want to have a breakdown in front of anyone and if she put a support system in place that is the best way to keep her _business to a minimal.

 _The school released an announcement saying that she was on sabbatical due to a family emergency and would return within the month. As people questioned the front office employees they were not allowed to violate her privacy so they just said she's ok and they would pass on any concerns._

 _Britney had put on a little weight and she hated it._

"Ughh!" Britney said. "I feel so fat. Look at my ass in these sweat pants Sammy."

"Sam replied actually Britt it looks good on you. But I know as soon as you leave here you will dance it all off."

"YES Britney exclaimed! How, how's Tana asked Britney? Has she asked about me? I can't call her from here and I know she was flying to Madrid."

"Yeah, ugh she called two days ago and I told her you were doing well. She seemed relieved. Have you told her exactly why you needed to come to King's?"

"No, _Britney shook her head._ I don't feel like it's the right time."

"Look Britt, Santana loves you. She won't care about mental illness and all that. She would only care that you are getting the proper care you need."

"SAM, _Britney snapped_ that's easy for you to say because you don't have my struggle but people say all the time that they will be there for you then all of a sudden they start being around less and less. Or, they start making jokes like "Did you take your meds today?" When they don't agree with you. You aren't allowed to show ANY emotion or you're deemed "CRAZY" she sighed."

"I know you mean well _, she grabbed his hand and they interlocked their fingers, "_ but the only people that **REALLY** understand are other crazies like me she chuckled."

 _Sam's eyebrows furrowed._ "Don't say that Britt, that's not funny and I disagree with you. I DO know how you feel. Remember I have been here for every break down since we were 13. At the fair, in Texas when you got into that fight and I got my ass kicked because you HAD to run your mouth to the BIGGEST damn mutha in the fair. What the hell Britt? I'm still mad about that."

 _Britney laughed out loud holding her stomach and rocking.  
Sam side eyed her but he was laughing too. _"I love you Britt, he _said looking into her eyes._ All of us do. We are here for you honey. You have a safe place to go if things don't work out with Santana but honestly Britt. I think she's the one for you."

 _Britney looked at Sam with sad eyes._ "You do?" _She sounded like a little girl.  
_ "Yes babe, I really do. Just think about it. Ok?" "Did the doctor say when you can be released? How is the medicine working for you?"

 _Just then a loud blood curling scream was heard._  
 _Sam jumped out of his seat like he was ready to fight saying_ **"WHAT THE HELL?"**

 _Britney just calmly looked around to see where the scream came from. Britney rolled her eyes._ "She's been doing that since three a fucking clock in the morning. She wants them to give her Klonopin and they told her no, so she's throwing tantrums".  
"Oh, wow Sam said. I'm …" _Sam scratched the back of his neck and shook his head sitting back down. Only to jump when the screaming lady came running into the common room with two male nurses hot on her trail._

"No!" _She screamed._ "Nooo!" _She was in the corner in a ball or at least trying to be._ "You can't see me!" She said. "You can't touch me!" _Sam looked on astonished. He looked over at Britney and she was writing in her journal like everything was normal.  
I guess for her he thought it is. Maybe he's wrong, maybe no one can understand what she truly has to endure unless they experience it too.  
Sam was brought out of his train of thoughts when the two men walked passed him dragging the lady. _  
Britney shook her head and said. "She's going to the room."

"What her room, Sam asked?"

"No. The quiet room and Britney pointed."

"One more question Sam said, "was that a pair of men's underwear on her head?"

 _Britney looked up with laughter in her eyes as she bellowed at Sam._

There's my Britt Britt. _Sam grinned widely._


	5. Chapter:5 Kitty Kat Goes Splat edits

**Chapter 5: KITTY KAT GOES SPLAT** (edited)

 _(Short chapter with just a little Fluff Stuff)  
_

**SAM and KITTY**

 _After Sam left King's Hospital he called his Aunt and dad. He did a little shopping for groceries and decided his day had been eventful enough. He would go home and relax. Sam's pants pocket vibrated and he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see the person's picture calling.  
Sam rolled his eyes and pressed the red button for ignore.  
_"Not today Kitty" _He said to himself._ "Not today".  
 _Just as Sam was pulling up to his flat he saw Kitty's car in the parking lot._  
"Oh great, _he rubbed his hand over his face_. "Shit!"  
 _Sam parked the car and stepped out opening the back door to get his groceries._  
"Hey Sam, _Kitty sing songed._ I tried to call but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I know I was driving, _Sam lied_. What's up? Why did you stop by unannounced?"

"I thought we could... talk, _she purred walking behind Sam._  
 _Sam stopped walking before walking in to his flat._ "Ok, _he turned_ and said, talk."  
"Well, _Kitty smiled nervously,_ aren't you going to invite me in?" _Sam squinted his eyes. Then breathed deeply before sighing._ "Yeah. Sure, _sounding aggravated, he turned back around. As he walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away Kitty made herself comfortable._  
 _Kitty was wearing a short little silky number that rose as she crossed her legs. She had on her_ _ **"f"**_ _me sandals as Britney called them._  
 _Sam was still wearing dark jeans and a black form fitting T'.  
He wanted to come home, shower and play video games to relax.  
He really wasn't in the mood for Kitty shenanigans. _

_The doorbell rang breaking Sam out of his thoughts and before he could say anything Kitty had opened the door, like she lived there.  
_ "What the hell, Sam exclaimed!"  
 _It was his neighbor's kid Marley selling Girl Scout cookies._  
"Yes," _Kitty said to the child.  
_ "Oh, high ma'am is Mr. Sam here, _Marley who had a naturally bubbly personality said with a smile._  
"Kitty! What do you think you are doing _Sam asked clearly annoyed as he walked to the door behind her_?"

"Hi Marley, _Sam smiled kindly as he moved Kitty out of the way."_  
"Hi Mr. Sam, did you still want to buy the cookies, Marley was beaming"  
"Absolutely Marley, come in darlin let me get my wallet."  
"Ok, thanks Mr. Sam." _Marley stepped inside the door and noticed Kitty rolled her eyes at her while looking her up and down._  
 _Marley rolled her eyes back and licked out her tongue at Kitty, and quickly smiled at Sam as he reentered the living room._

_Sam smiled back at Marley, he saw the exchange but pretended he didn't._ "Ummm is this enough Marley?"  
"Oh wow, I don't have change. I can go get it from one of my dad's." _She started to turn but Sam stopped her smiling_  
"Sam said its ok Marley, let's just donate the rest to the scouts, _then he winked at her."_  
 _Marley grinned and jumped excitedly._ "Thanks, Mr. Sam!"  
"Ok, are you headed right back upstairs asked Sam?"

"Yes Sir, I told my dad's I would come right back when I saw your car pull up." _Marley looked down blushing._  
 _Sam smiled he knew the young girl had a crush, but she reminded him of his kid sister so he joked with her. Besides being good friends with both her dads he had great respect for women, young and old. Well, he tried to. He made an over the top exaggerated sigh like he was shocked and hit his chest._ "I'm shocked Marley, not you?"  
 _Marley laughed and rolled her eyes._

"Ok, ok whatever. I was just excited to give you your cookies. They took so long to arrive. Anyways, I better get back before Papa Kurt or Daddy Blaine come looking for me."

"Yeah, you do that, Sam said, tell Blaine I will call him later or stop bye please. Bye Marbles and thanks again Sam teased."  
"Bye Mr. Sam _Marley beamed_."

"Ughh finally Kitty said, _and just like that Sam was tense and annoyed all over again.  
Sam closed his eyes while closing the door._

"What did you have to say, Kitty? Or was this another ploy to come over?"  
"My, my, my someone must be grumpy. _Kitty slowly sache'd toward Sam. He knew what she wanted from the look in her eye._

"I know how to… _she started as she grabbed for Sam's belt buckle. Sam moved her hand and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and pressed her against the sink.  
_ "Do you now Sam growled, why did you come over Kitty, what is it you want?" _Sam reached under her slip of a dress and pressed his knee between her legs. Spreading her legs he pulled her ass back and unbuckled his pants._  
"Ooh Yeah baby, that's it." _Kitty purred._ "That's what I want."  
 _Sam smirked, grinding his dick against her, he pulled down his boxers just to his knees and stroked himself until he was at full length.  
Don't... move he whispered in her ear. _Sam reached for the condom in his kitchen drawer and rolled it in place _. Without warning Sam grabbed her around her waist lifted her slightly, slid his finger in her opening and rammed himself inside of her. She was warm but not tight._  
"Yes, Kitty yelled! "YES! Harder just like that Kitty said!"  
 _Sam's mind begin to drift. Kitty was white noise to him._  
"Yes, Yes Ohhh mmmmm Kitty went on." 

_Sam was over it. He thought of thick brown thighs. Pretty brown eyes, the smell sweet vanilla and coco butter. He thought of a full round ass,_ _ **dat ass**_ _, not the one on top of him with barely enough meat for him to hold onto. Sam thought of_ _ **Mercedes**_ _, and came._  
 _He pulled out and rid himself of the condom in the bathroom trash can_.

"Clean yourself up Kitty. You got what you came for so you can leave now."  
 _Kitty made her way from the kitchen to the bathroom while Sam retrieved the Clorox spray and wipes and commenced to wipe all evidence away that Kitty was ever there._

 _When he was done he took a long hot shower. He came out dressed in his manly robe that his sister brought him for Christmas with his favorite team's symbol on it. Kitty was still lurking about in his kitchen looking for something to eat._

_When Sam walked back in the kitchen he said_ "Look Kitty, I am not going back to dancing and taking it off for money. I don't care how many times April sends you over here. The gig is up."  
" _Kitty frowned and reached for Sam's bicep,_ Oh come on Sammy she purred. Maybe not the club but the private party's…"

"STOP Sam snapped interrupting her. How long have we been doing this Kitty!?"  
 _She jumped at the raise of his voice._ "I'm done said Sam. I haven't been to the club in well over 6 months. I'm done. Fenito, no more. Get that shit through your head and pass it on."  
 _He was looking her straight in her eyes. Kitty's eyes were stretched wide. She'd never seen Sam upset_. "So, she said, is that your final answer she tried to joke?"  
"Pft, Sam said is that a joke?"  
"Well, Kitty said what about us?" _She moved in front of him._ "Kitty, _Sam pulled her arms from around his waist._ There never was an us. April used you to lure me back to the club. It worked for a while because I, I don't know, I didn't care. But I do care now Kitty. I care too much for myself and I care too much to keep doing this with you. Do. You. UNDERSTAND!?"  
 _Even though Sam spoke softly his eyes were dark and his words and the meaning behind them were intense._  
"This isn't me. This isn't the life I planned for myself. I grew up in church for Pete's sake. My family would be so ashamed, hell they probably know and just haven't said anything. Waiting for me to get my act together. I am ashamed of this, it's not right. So no Kitty. There is no us. The only time I will be White Chocolate is in the privacy of my own home." 

"Ok, Kitty said _she was actually tearing up. Not because she wanted Sam, he was a game to her. She was afraid he would hurt her._  
 _Sam wasn't a heartless bastard. He hugged her shoulder and told her she could stick around and play a game or two with him. He even let her stay for dinner. But come the morning_ _ **Kitty had to go.**_


	6. Chapter6: SamEvansaFriendinNeed edits

**Chapter 6: Samuel Evans (** _ **A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed**_ **)**

 _The next day Sam was awaken out of his sleep by his phone ringing. He thought he was seeing things when the picture on the screen was of a one_ _Ms. Mercedes Jones_ _. Sam shot up off the couch. He cleared his throat._

"Hello," _he tried to not sound too excited._  
"Hello, Sam, asked Mercedes are you busy?"  
 _Sam looked at the time and looked outside to see if it was dark or light outside._  
"Ugh no, no he said. Just you know sleep. He laughed but that's ok."  
"Who is that asked Kitty?"  
 _Mercedes heard from the other line right before she heard moving around and what sounded like a hand covering the phone and muffled voices. Sam came back apologizing._

"I'm sorry, Mercedes said, if this is a bad time. I .. just… I was _… she shook her head." Come on Mercy don't cram up she coached herself._ "I was wondering if you were still willing to talk. She finally breathed out."

 _Sam frowned listening to Mercedes._ "Are you ok, I mean is everything ok? I...sure we can talk. When did you want to meet or did you want to talk over the phone?"

"Umm, I... _Mercedes hadn't thought that far. She was still very frazzled and not really thinking clearly. She began to tear up. Mercedes cleared her throat._  
 _Sam's mind was beginning to race. He had a bad feeling something wasn't right._

"Mercedes, he said quietly. Do you want me to come over? I don't mind. You don't sound to good darlin. Where are you right now?"

"Ugh… no she said, I ummm, she sniffed. Shit! Ugh, I... _She sounded confused, and she was. Her head began to spin._

"Mercedes, Sam said even softer, I really don't mind."

"She finally spoke, It's late... or early I mean, and I called out of the clear blue sky _Mercedes replied and drifted in thought to the last time she saw a clear blue sky._

 _"_ Mercedes, hello Sam said. _Merce, he started but she came back._

"Yeah Sam. I could really use a friend I think. Do you mind?"  
"I, don't Sam said. Not at all darlin. Just give me time to throw something on and I can be there in 30 minutes. You are in Riverview right? Those townhomes by the lake, not too far from King's Hospital right asked Sam?"

 _Mercedes head twisted to the side and she frowned._ "Yeah, how did you know she questioned?"

"Oh, I drove Britney there once. It was a while ago, he quickly said."

"Oh, oh well yeah, she mirthed, 2475." _Running her hand through her hair_ she said ring the buzzer and push that number for the gate to open. Just ring the buzzer so I will know it's you and I will come open the door she said."  
"Ok Sam said."  
 _Mercedes got herself up and searched for some leggings and a T'shirt_. _She also kept on the long sleeved, soft, comfy robe. It was just comforting._

 _ **A/N  
So, tell me what you think so far? Again this is my very first (and probably only) story. If what I have written didn't really happen then it is fanfiction. **_


	7. Chapter:7 Ring of Fire edits

**Chapter 7: The Ring of Fire** ****

 **SAM and MERCEDES**

 _Sam took a quick shower and put on faded blue jeans and a graphic T'-shirt he got from Hot Topic. He put on his lucky socks and red Chucks and was about to leave when he remembered Kitty on the couch. As he came out of his bedroom he gently shook Kitty telling her he was leaving and to lock the bottom lock and make sure it's locked before she leaves._

"Where are you going it's, _Kitty looked at the digital Star Wars_ clock it's 6:00 on a Sunday morning jeeze Sam?"

 _Sam walked to the door calling back but ignoring her question. "_ Make sure you pull the door shut and that it is locked."  
 _Sam walked down the stairs and saw Kurt walking Sparky the cat._  
"Morning Kurt said Sam."  
"Oh my aren't we up early, Kurt responded."  
" _Sam replied as he opened his car door_ early bird gets the worm _then remembered the cookies_."

 _He closed the door and ran back inside for the Girl Scout cookies which were on the kitchen counter. The ones Kitty didn't eat the night before. Kitty was up now, walking out of the bathroom._

"Oh, hey she said yawning, I thought you were gone."  
"I was I forgot these,holding up the boxes. It looks like you're up now. Come on I can lock the door."  
 _Kitty walked over to the couch to put on her shoes and grab her designer bag._  
"Ok well, I guess this is it hungh?"  
"Yep, this is it Sam said."  
"Kitty said, you're a good guy Sam. I hope we can be friends, she smiled, one day down the road."  
" _Sam smiled back and said while trying not to laugh at her statement_ way down the road."

"Kitty smacked his arm take care of you, Kitty said."  
"Sam closed the front door to his flat, taking out his keys and asked so what are you going to tell April, I mean, I know her temper can get a bit…"

 _"Kitty cut him off walking away and_ said don't worry about me Sammy Boy, I can handle April. _Of course she can handle April. April didn't put Kitty up to trying seducing Sam."  
_  
"Sam raised an eyebrow opening his car door. Alright, I won't. _Bye Kitty and with a quick wave Sam drove away not even looking to see if she made it to her car safely."_

 _Mercedes neighborhood was in a gated community. It was really rather nice with the ducks on the water and the fake dear and water fall on the rocks. Just the kind of place you would expect Ms. Jones to live. 'Classy'. He tried to remember the code she gave him and thought for a minute more_.

"Oh, _2475 he typed the numbers in the key pad and pushed the intercom button. Mercedes voice came over the speaker._  
"Hey Mercedes, said Sam."  
"Hey Sam, Mercedes said and the gate opened."

 _Mercedes waited until Sam walked up to the door then before he could knock she opened the door. As soon as the breeze came in Mercedes could smell Sam's cologne and she smiled. She raised an eyebrow and said_ "Joop hungh?"  
 _Sam grinned, and winked_ "I'll never tell."

 _Mercedes moved to the side letting him walk in the door. He looked like Sam always looked tall, form fitting shirt with Darth Vador on the front and a question on the back who is your father? She didn't get it._ But said "cute shirt. I love that you are into comics like that."

 _She smiled weakly. Sam raised an eyebrow should I tell her he thought, then thought better to let it go. Not everyone is into Science Fiction. But most people have at least heard of Luke Skywalker, right?  
_  
"Umm, _Mercedes locked the door and moved towards her living room motioning for Sam to do the same. Sam held up two boxes of Girl Scout cookies._  
"ahhhh, said Mercedes what you got there?"

"I brought cookies Sam said. S'mores and peanut butter, you're not allergic are you?"  
"Ungh Ungh, _Mercedes shook her head smiling wide. It was that smile that melted his heart._

"I'll choose S'mores said Mercedes."  
"Oh we have a winner Sam said."  
"Would you like some milk or something to drink asked Mercedes?"

"Sure, do you have Gatorade?"  
" _Mercedes smirked,_ no Sam she laughed. Do you drink anything other than Gatorade?"

 _Sam gave her that half smile and Mercedes looked away pulling her bottom lip through her teeth.  
_ "What he said, I like what I like."  
 _Mercedes looked in his eyes and was lost momentarily. He was standing at the bar and she was in the kitchen but she could clearly see how green his eyes were._

"I'll just have whatever you are having then Sam said."

" Alright Mercedes replied then milk it is."

 _"Sam noticed the sadness in Mercedes eyes. He changed the subject._ Mercedes I really like your home he said looking around. You've done a great job decorating it too. _Sam moved around the family room, dining area and living room. Stopping when he noticed a few pictures of what looked like family. Is_ this your family?"

" Oh yeah, Mercedes said handing him his glass walking up next to him but careful to leave space between them. She pointed out each member of her family."  
"You have siblings right, twins asked Mercedes?"

"Yeah, Sam watched as she sat down on her sofa rather gently and furrowed his eyebrows. Something was up. I have twin siblings that I am 7 years older than. They really are great kids though."

"I can tell you miss them she said."  
" Well, yeah Sam said."  
"How often do you get to see them?"

"Sam thought for a minute, well I just came back from Texas last holiday but if I'm really missing home, I just go."

"Just like that hungh, Mercedes laughed. Drop everything and fly off."

"Yeah, Sam nodded, basically. Nothing is more important than family said Sam."

"You guys are close, I can tell Mercedes said."

"Well, as close as brothers and sisters can be with the age difference. I think as they get older we will be even closer but right now with me in Cali and them in Texas it's a bit of a strain he said."

" Well, you have the internet and you can always Skype Mercedes said."

"Yeah but it's not the same. Sam turned to sit on the couch but thought better and asked if she mind if he just sat on the floor."

"Mercedes said make yourself at home. _There was a drop in the conversation. Before things became too uncomfortable Sam decided to dive in._

"So Mercedes what's up, you didn't sound too good on the phone. I was worried."

"Yeah, Mercedes said shaking her head once but feeling the pain when she turned too quickly. You mind if I turn the air on, I'm a little warm asked Mercedes?"

"Um, no it's your home Sam chuckled. I'm just a squirrel trying to get a nut."

"Mercedes laughed, Oh my God, my big brother said that corny line all the time she said smiling softly."

 _Sam thought as Mercedes was walking back to the sofa she'd probably be less hot if she shed some of those clothes._

"Mercedes decided to come clean. You know Friday when I started to tell you what Shana said?"

"Sam rolled his eyes, yeah I remember."

"Well, Mercedes proceeded to tell him what Shana said. Sam listened patiently."

"So you think he's been cheating he asked?"

"No, Mercedes said. I know he has been. Sam's eyes stretched wide."

 _Shana said something about a club on K' street that she told me to check out if I didn't believe her._  
"Oh, said Sam as he sat back listening to her talk."

"What Mercedes asked?"

"It's nothing like that I just used to work down there."

"Oh, Mercedes said doing what tending bar?"

"Ugh not quite. _Sam scratched the hair on the back of his neck, then ran his hands through his hair._ I was a dancer."

"Oh Mercedes perked up, you dance too? Man your family produces all kinds of talent Mercedes said."

 _Sam reached for Mercedes hand that was resting on her thigh and she jerked back quickly then apologized. Sam squinted his eye and thought this is new but apologized as well.  
_

"No Merce, I was going to say I was a stripper."

 _It was time for Mercedes eyes to stretch wide._ "Oh, her mouth was in the shape of an 'o'."  
"Wait, Mercedes smirked then laughed then a deeper bigger laugh was building on the inside. Hold up Sam, she was still laughing."

 _Sam was wondering what is so funny._  
"So what was your stage name she asked?"  
"Sam smiled wide, Oh it was White Chocolate. _Now he knew why she was laughing, he bit his lip watching her laugh_."

"I meant to ask you about that name. You put that in my phone and I couldn't figure it out. Ok, she settled, ok she said again. "Hey, she looked at him pointing to herself I make no judgments. But that name, where, why White Chocolate Sam?" 

_Sam smiled genuinely at Mercedes. She was like that. She never made him feel bad about anything. She never made jokes at his expense. She was nothing like Santana that's for sure. Sam simply said, because it's sweeter and winked."_

"Umm, so did you ever see him there she asked, getting more serious?"  
"Actually Sam answered can't say that I did. I started dancing on stage but most of the money came from private dances. That's where the big bucks started coming. Mercedes, Sam said it's a Unisex club."

"What does that mean? I mean aren't most clubs she chuckled."

"I mean, Sam said it's a club for people with alternative lifestyles."  
"Mmm Hmm, _Mercedes said still not getting it. Sam knew he'd have to explain further but decided not to push it right now. Mercedes didn't think things like that mattered anymore, it was the world they lived in."_

 _Mercedes eyes were looking sad again. "_ Sam asked why do you think he was cheating on you. Just because he goes clubbing doesn't mean anything?"

"No. I know Mercedes said quietly but lying about going to a club so you can dance with I'm guessing what men she rolled her eyes and shrugged, who knows… it… it is dishonest. It's hiding something when I have been a complete open book. It's always things I can't prove but give me the worst feeling in my stomach.

"Well, Sam said, other things do go on there besides dancing. Dancing for private shows is what I did a lot. Usually young women out for their last romp before someone marries or lonely older women out for fun. It's like anything goes there. _Sam's eyebrows were raised."_

 _Mercedes scrunched up her nose._

 _Sam would say she looked cute if her eyes didn't hold such disgust._

"Mercedes shook her head well, she said there were other reasons too."

"Ok, Sam said what other speculations?"  
"Mercedes continued, I haven't shared this with anyone. I only have speculations but it was enough to make me move."

 _Sam asked her what are you talking about eating his last cookie. Sam looked at Mercedes cookies and Mercedes offered hers to him as well. He grinned wide thanks. Mercedes laughed and shook her head.  
_ "You remind me of my younger brother, she said."

 _"Sam's stomach fell and apparently his facial expression went with it. Mercedes could see it so she tried cleaning it up._ I mean he has a bottomless pit for a stomach too."

"Hey girl, it takes a lot of food to produce the energy I need to keep these guns fully loaded. Sam made a muscle with his arm." 

"Smiling she said yeah, ok. Well, did you guys ever wonder why I left my cousin's house so fast?"

"I just figured you needed privacy he said. That was right around what 3 months ago, you had just started seeing Anthony." 

"Yeah, I had. My umm, cousin Avery has always competed with me. I don't know why. But in the family she just needs all the attention on her when I come around. When I started singing. She started singing. Then she complained that no one came out to support her. If I cooked a dish for a holiday meal she'd cook the same dish. She also talks about me to other family members."

"Sam frowned wow that's fowl."

Only reason I know is because overheard family talking at a family function, one of my other cousins said she was saying things about me. I don't even know what kinds of things. Well, I think I do. They… (my cousins) say I'm spoiled and uppity."

 _"Sam groaned. What's wrong with being spoiled?"_

"I know that I'm spoiled. I had a very good child hood. My mom used to give her my hand me downs. I would see them on the floor when I would visit. I've always loved fashion, you know. I would go through my closet and pick my favorite clothes for her. But when I saw her stomping one of the dresses to the ground. My eyes teared up burning. I didn't cry though, but she had this hate in her eyes. I just didn't understand it. I still don't."

 _Sam listened on shaking his head as Mercedes continued_.

"My first crush's name was Jim. We all called him Jim Boy. My brother and older cousins would never let me talk to any of their friends so when Jim sat next to me and started doing impressions I couldn't stop laughing. I don't remember where we were, I think at a cook out or something.  
 _She looked at Sam._ You DO know what a cook out is don't you?

 _Sam rolled his eyes and pointed and said_ "Just tell the story smart ass."

"Mercedes laughed ok, she smirked. We became fast friends. It was innocent. At least for me it was. Jim was my very first kiss. I was so excited. I told Avery's older sister. The next day Jim didn't come over. Oh, I remember, we were at their house. I just remember coming around the corner and seeing Avery and Jim Boys lips locked."

"Oh wow said Sam."

"She just had this look in her eye. I was more mad than hurt. I have very few memories of being around my cousins after that. Our lives changed as we grew up and our parents stopped forcing us to play together. I was into other things and Avery, well she got pregnant. All the family knew she was. Then she went off and married some Army SSGT. But when she came back there was no baby. She tried to lie and say she was never pregnant. One month later and she wasn't even married anymore. Eventually Avery was sent to live out here with her dad's side of the family."

 _Sam took a deep breath. Mercedes looked into Sam's worried eyes._

"Mercy, why do I have a feeling you are going to say Avery and Anthony were together?"

"Well, Mercedes said. That's what I think but I have no proof. It's just the way she started acting around him. Anthony and I were watching a movie in her living room one time and she called herself cleaning up. She literally bent over directly in front of him."

 _"Sam's eyes stretched wide._ What did you do?"

"I looked at him then looked back at her by now she had moved but I didn't miss the look she gave him. I hadn't even slept with him yet."

"Sam looked angry, his ears were red. Mercy, Sam called why did you call me over here?"

 _Mercedes slowly rolled her eyes._ Sam I don't really know how to feel. I feel stupid and humiliated.

"No, no, no, this is not your fault Mercedes. Sam tried.

"But isn't it she replied. I am absolutely horrible at this relationship thing. It's, it's too hard."

"No Merce, Sam said love doesn't hurt darlin, not that kind of hurt. That's not love."

Mercedes shook her head, ok. "So let me tell you, because I want your advice."

Sam replied ok, _he turned his body completely in her direction. Mercedes let one tear leave her eye and Sam's stomach felt like it was in knots._

"Aww wow, Mercy baby what happened, Sam really wasn't sure he wanted to know. Not if it was what he suspected. He already wanted to tar and feather Anthony as it was."

"Well, Anthony and I got into a fight, she finally said.

You mean an argument, right Sam pleaded?"

"Ugh, ungh no an actual fight."

 _"Sam's voice turned lethal. He was very quiet barely understandable. Just for a moment his eyes changed to a really dark color, she thought._ Ok, said Sam. I'm listening."

 _She looked away she felt ashamed and guilty all of a sudden._

 _Mercedes proceeded to tell Sam about the weekend's events._ Sam scratched his cheek and took a deep breath. What are you going to do he asked?"

"I don't know what to do Mercedes shook her head. Shana said he was dangerous. I guess… she trailed off. I don't know. _Mercedes snapped back to reality._ I just know I can't call home with this, I can't Sam, and she looked at him her eyes pleading for him to understand. They **will** kill him dead and I just, I don't want my mom to know about Avery she dropped her head. It would devestate her.

 _Sam's eyes darted around the room, he was thinking you don't have to tell the family. I will then his ass will die. Where is the goddamn number, shit Mercy he should die. Any man that puts his hands on a woman should suffer the maximum punishment he thought. A goddamn eye for an eye. Sam was beyond heated. All the while trying to keep his temper at bay so he wouldn't frighten Mercedes._

Mercedes said, "I failed you know. I came to CA to become some big star and it seems I have done everything but."

"That's not true Mercedes. I won't lie to you. I want to kill Anthony myself and we aren't even related. I just have no respect for a grown assed man putting his hands on a female. The man literally towers over you. He's just a pathetic excuse for a human being and I am sorry you got involved with him. But that isn't to say you were at fault. Look at me Mercedes, _she wouldn't look up._ Hey, he said gently. Mercedes is it ok if I hold you?"

Mercedes shook her head yes. Sam moved to sit next to Mercedes on the sofa and cradled her in his arms. Mercedes wept into Sam's strong arms. It' ok Mercy he whispered, It's going to be ok. We will figure something out, ok?

 _Mercedes shook her head yes. For the first time in several months she felt, safe, protected, dare I say Mercedes felt loved. She started singing a tune that Sam recognized but couldn't put his finger on it._

"What is that he asked her? Still holding her, more for him than her now."

"The Ring of Fire, by Johnny Cash said Mercedes proudly smiling."

"Sam grinned and pulled back then looked down at the brown skinned girl in his arms still grinning. You like Country music?"

"She returned his grin there's a lot you don't know about me Sam Evans."

"Sam kissed her forehead and gave the lop sided half smile then replied I see. Well, I look forward to learning Ms. Jonea.  
Mercedes darlin you are full of surprises."

 **A/N**

 _Mercedes was humming this tune, something she remembers from childhood._

Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring  
bound by wild desire I fell in to a ring of fire

I fell in to burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down  
and the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns

The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

 _ **I apologize for any mistakes the story is not Beta'd. I am also not trying to pretend to know anything about anything. It's all fiction if it didn't really happen. So please don't be offended. Thank you for reading. Thank you for following.**_

 _ **More Samcedes coming up next…**_


	8. Chapter:8 GettingthePiecestothePlan edit

**Chapter 8:** **Getting the Pieces to the Plan** (edited)

 _Mercedes fell asleep in Sam's arms because let's face it, there was no place she'd rather be. While she was asleep though, she kept trying to get comfortable moving or shifting just slightly until she was actually asleep. Sam thought to himself she's a mover with a lopsided half smile._

 _He wasn't sleepy so he just turned on the T.V. to watch something when he noticed the sleeve of her robe had slid up slightly, thinking this can't be comfortable for her, he started pulling her sleeve down and that's when he noticed it. Sam saw what looked like a fresh bruise. He was instantly enraged. I mean he knew she said they faught, he saw her moving a little gently but it wasn't very noticeable if you weren't looking for it but this mofo actually bruised her._ **Oh Hell NO!** _His face was tomato red and Mercedes shifted again so he knew his body temperature was rising fast. Think cool thoughts Evans. He was literally nauseated. He really cared for Mercedes he always had. It wasn't a passing faze he's been carrying these feelings from the first time he met her_.

Flashback

 _Britney walked in to Bone Fish and said, Oh hey there's Mercey I'll be right back. I had been looking at the menu going back and forth in a Trouty Mouth, Satan banter like we do when here comes Britney with this_ _ **mocha, curves for days, brown eyed goddess**_ _. Her hips swung without effort and my nether regions had a jumping, twitching fit, my temperature rose and I forgot how to use the Englishe language, momentarily. Before Britney could say her name I grabbed her hand shaking it saying hi... in NAVI, the Avataar language._

"Real smooth dork Santana teased _. I didn't care I was lost in her eyes, her smile. I didn't hear Britney say her name and when she turned to walk away a little whimper left my mouth.  
The three lady's turned from each direction and looked at me with confusion, embassment and something unreadable. Santana rolled her eyes, Britney covered her mouth trying not to laugh, but my mocha goddess just smiled shyly, batted those long lashes and turned back around to walk away. _

End Flashback

God, I was a dork he thought. It was a long while like six months before I could ask her my first question and then it was about comic books. She looked at me like I had two heads. Looking at her now he was just thankful that they grew to be friends. It must have taken a lot for her to trust him enough to call on him in a time such as this. He pulled out his phone and sent three text messages.

The first text was to Sebastian Smythe.

 **PrettyboySam:** Wuz up Bass, how's it hangin?  
 **Bass:** Wuz up wit yo pretty ass? Ain't seen or heard from you in like 6 months. How you livin, everything alright?  
 **PrettyBoySam:** I have some trash that needs dealin with. The kind that gets off on hittin pretty girls.  
 **Bass:** Yeah  
 **PrettyBoySam:** Yeah, you in?  
 **Bass:** You know it, hit me back  
 **PrettyBoySam:** Later

The next text Sam sent was to his neighbor Blain Anderson, one of Marley's dad's.

 **IamSam:** Hi Blain this is Sam.  
 **BlainfromSpain:** Hey Sam, nice hearing from you, what's up?  
 **IamSam:** Ha, ha. Listen do you and that lady built like a man still teach self-defense?  
 **BlainfromSpain:** Lol, Not funny and Yes at the community center, we take turns.  
 **IamSam:** Cool, I have a friend that I think may want to join your classes. I need to talk it over first but she's a good friend and it's either that or teach her how to shoot a gun.  
 **BlainfromSpain:** Sounds serious Sam, you know I will help… is your friend alright?  
 **IamSam:** No, but she will be if my plan works. Thanks man.

The third text and most important was to his momma.

 **Sammy:** Gooood Mornin giver of life, love of my life.  
 **WorldsBestMom:** is this my long lost son? Kinda early for you kiddo, and where the hell have you been?  
 **Sammy:** Such language so early in the morning, and I just talked to the twins and dad yesterday.  
 **WorldsBestMom:** Mmm hmm, well that don't sound like momma, nobody is momma but momma Sammy. I thought you knew. What's going on kiddo?  
 **Sammy:** Another broken winged bird momma  
 **WorldsBestMom:** Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry, Baby but you do know we can't actually save the world?  
 **Sammy:** Well then what's the point of being a Super Hero? I can at least try, on birdie at a time.  
 **WorldsBestMom:** Well if you are a Super Hero then I must be SuperMom lol.  
 **Sammy:** I thought you knew. I've got the best mom in the world.  
 **WorldsBestMom:** Alright Sammy, let me know when so I can set everything up. How bad we talkin Phase 1, 2 or 3?  
 **Sammy:** She's not as bad as Quinn was. Probably just Phase 1 but you are better at this than me. I just bring you the birdies. I love you momma.  
 **WorldsBestMom:** I love you the mostest.

And just like that Sam had a plan in place to help Mercedes.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Know You edits

**Chapter 9: Getting to know You** (edited)

 **MERCEDES and SAM**

How long I was asleep, asked Mercedes yawning? Oh sorry, I guess I didn't sleep well last night. I'm sorry to have fallen asleep on you like that.

 _"It's no problem. I didn't mind at all lil lady, I'll do just about anything to help a pretty lady such as yourself Ms. Jones. Sam using his southern drawl."  
_

_"Mercedes walking to the bathroom turned with a huge grin and played along. She placed her hand on her chest and batted her eyes, and fell right into script_ well I do believe I shall have to thank you properly. Oh I just couldn't stand to see you off without offering a big strong man as yourself a tiny morsel. It just wouldn't be right." 

_This time Sam grinned._ Alright, I accept but only if you would be so kind as to graciously accept my invitation to the Southern Charity Ball. Why I would be the talk of the town with a bell as pretty as you on my arm.

"Oh no sir, tis I who would be the envy of every woman and girl. I shall accept your invitation kind Sir that is if daddy says I can. I'm off to change we wouldn't want nosy neighbors getting the wrong idea and spreading nasty rumors before we even step foot."

 _"_ Oh hell, let'em talk. Why they ain't nothing but some old hens yackity yackin on everything they see. How can they miss anything sittin out on that porch?"

 _"_ MR. EVAN's! Mercedes exaggerated, language Sir, I thank you not to use such language in the presence of a lady and I am a lady."

 _They burst out laughing. Sam bit his lip smiling all the while and_ Mercedes laughed until she realized they were staring at each other _again._

"Mercedes said, My ugh father's mother loved the Duke. She would watch those old westerns for hours. A lot of times I would watch with her. It's one of the things I miss most about her. I could tell her anything about my life. She always wanted to know how I was doing. Grandma Walker-Jones. That was fun. What's your reason?"

"Well Sam began I'm a natural born Southerner. It's just in me."

"I love your accent said Mercedes I notice you hide it a lot."

"Yeah, well you are the first person to love it he laughed.  
When I first arrived people thought that because I was a Southerner I was a pushover and stupid. Men wanted to fight me over their girls. Girls tried to take advantage of me I guess they thought I would do anything for them, buy anything for them, and let them say anything to me. Nah, I'm just Sam. Sam I am, I don't start trouble I don't bother nobody." 

"Mercedes laughed you also don't like green eggs and ham Sam I am she winked." 

"OH NO _! Sam smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand_ , no, no you remember that. I was such a dork Santana was right. _He laughed with her."_

"It was ok, I thought you were really cute said _Mercedes suddenly finding her feet quite interesting."_

"Oh really he said giving her the lopsided, half smirk. So did you have plans for the day I'd like to take you somewhere if you will go with me?"

"Umm I have the set this evening at Bone Fish, it's only one set though. You should come.

"If that is an invitation I most certainly will _. They were staring and smiling again."  
_  
"Great, well let me pick out something to wear and we can go."

 _Sam took Mercedes to a park. It had Lilly pads and beautiful flowers. There was an owl sitting high in a tree, a white owl. Lots of nature trails with bamboo all around. There were benches placed in certain areas with those green trash cans attached to certain trees. You could hear bull frogs, birds chirping and the buzz of Dragon flies. Mercedes loved all of it. It was serene and there weren't many people. A family here or there. A couple walking a path holding hands. People with binoculars looking up in the trees. It was perfect. It was here that Sam decided to tell Mercedes about his plan._

"Mercedes, hmm she said sitting on a picnic table leaning back on both of her arms."  
"Mercedes how much has Britney told you about our family?"

"Hmm not a whole lot you and her are first cousins. She is an only child who lived with her mom your Aunt in New York. Her mom and Dad divorced. _Sam raised an eyebrow_. Mercedes caught it and said what?"

"Nothing Sam said, go on."

"Umm you have twin siblings. Your parents do a lot of missionary work. Like a lot, and you and your siblings have even gotten involved, oh and her of course. That's what she said you guys do every July. You like spend the whole month on missions. It really sounds exciting traveling the world, helping people like that. It takes a generous soul to give so much of themselves and here your whole family does it."

"Sam chuckled, thank you but it wasn't always exciting. I couldn't bring my best bud Joe on our missions and it felt like a duty. Not something that would benefit or help others. I didn't feel I had a choice with my life. I wanted to do anything different. I ran away from home."  
 _Mercedes sat up straight.  
_  
"Yup he said, I ran away. I came here under the pretense that I was going to be here for Britt and I was but I didn't come for school. I came to escape. I came for freedom. My decision to strip was a result of those choices. I met some real shady characters. Learned the way of the street fast I will tell you that. I'm not proud, I just want you to know me. I was immature and selfish. Like the Prodigal son."

"Is that a bible reference Mr. Evans, Mercedes teased. I'm not judging you Sam. I would never, she touched his arm gently. I'm sorry she said and moved her hand."  
"Sam grabbed her hand and told her it's ok Mercy I like when you touch me. He gave her one of those lop sided smiles again."

"Ok, she whispered bashfully, ok she smiled."

" _Sam sat up straight_. Mercedes there are some things you need to know, some things I need to share with you and it may change the way you see me. But I'm willing to tell you because of the greater good. I just ask for the sake of my family and those involved that you never, ever tell anyone. Can you do that for me Mercedes?" 

"She shook her head slowly before saying yes. Sam she whispered, are you going to tell me your family is the Mafia?"

 _"Sam burst out laughing so loud the birds in the pond flew away._ No he said when he was able to settle down."

"Wheeew Mercedes let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Ok, well I'm ready."

More to come with Sam and Mercedes  
I wonder what the secret is  
What's the deal with Britney  
How about Sam running from home


	10. Chapter:10 Trails and Tells edits

**Chapter 10: Trails and Tells** (edits)

 **SAM and MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes listened to Sam tell how Britney came to be. She listened tearfully but she listened. Sam told as little as possible obviously not feeling comfortable sharing other people's story even if he realized the importance._

"So because of what happened to your Aunt your grandparents started this?"

"Yeah sort of that and other people that needed help. They had the means to create a system that could save people's lives. It has grown over time. My parents do actually travel the world as missionaries but the heart of what they do is on the grounds of **Lilly Roads."  
**

"Ok, so why are you telling me all this? I mean do you think I need help like that?"

"I didn't say that and honestly I don't know. Only you know that Mercy. I mean I have seen firsthand how something like this changes people's lives. Other people don't seem affected at all."

" _Mercedes nodded slowly._ Ok, well thank you Sam but I think I will be ok. I, I don't want to hear anymore. I am sorry for what happened to your Aunt and I am sorry such evil touched your family. The work that they do, that all of you do is amazing. But I wasn't battered. I dated Anthony even though I knew he was a liar and a cheat. I kept dating him, kept putting myself in precarious situations with him. I feel like this is my fault. And if it is my fault, I guess…"

"Sam interrupted her and knelt down in front of her. Mercedes, he said look at me. He held her hands in his, noticing how they covered her hands. None of this was your fault sweetie. You did not deserve any of this. Men like that prey on nice, sweet young ladies such as yourself. It's awful yes and it happens more than you think. You are not the first person he has done something like this to I'm sure."

"Mercedes thought back to Shana, and the name fell off her lips in a whisper. _Sam nodded his head."_

"Probably. That's probably why she felt she had to warn you."

"Yeah, Mercedes said but I didn't listen."

"Sam stopped her, by that time you were in too deep. She should have warned you the first day. I mean she was talking to him that day. I know she saw him notice you. That would have been the time. I am almost certain that is why she acts the way she does. I really wouldn't be surprised if he is pimping her out."

"Mercedes covered her face with her hand. She said Oh, God. I thought the absolute worst of her. I called her terrible names and she sighed…"

"Don't do that to yourself Mercy. You didn't know."

"Mercedes looked at Sam and asked what makes me so different from her now? I'm the same. I don't know how to feel. One minute I feel angry, one minute I feel stupid, I am obviously needy, I am all messed up with emotions and I was never good at expressing emotions."

"Ok, let me stop you there said Sam. The difference between you and Shana is that _you_ fought back. You looked him in the eye and said no. You are stronger than you think you are Mercedes Jones. _Sam smiled and stood to his feet._ That other thing about your emotions. That isn't true you express such emotion in your music. I feel it in my soul when you sing. I get chills, literally. I am not lying to you right now."

 _Mercedes was laughing softly and shaking her head.  
_  
"You give other people something every time you open your mouth, whether that's encouraging them or making them feel a little less lonely. You hit the nail on the head. I won't talk anymore about my offer but at least think about it. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok. She reluctantly said."

" _Awesome he fist pumped the air. Mercedes burst into laughter_ Sam Evans did you just fist pump the air?"  
"I sure did he grinned proudly."  
"You are crazy Sam." _He held his hand out to help her stand up._ Only with you. He said." 

**Bone Fish Restaurant**

 _After Sam drove Mercedes back home he drove home and changed his clothes, showered and drove to Bone Fish to see Mercedes set. Mercedes came out dressed in a black sheer long sleeved form fitting dress. All her curves were on display. She looked flawless. Stunning. She took his breath away. And when she opened her mouth to sing his body reacted the way it always did with chills._ She sang covers of each artist starting with _A love Supreme by Chante' Moore, Jezebel, Feel No Pain, and Cherish the Day by Sade, Lost Without You by Robyn Thicke, Good Morning Heartache by Billie Holiday, and ended with You give good love by Whitney Houston._

"Mercedes you were, I can't find words girl you blew my mind. Mercedes laughed at Sam's antics. He could smell her perfume which only made her all the more enticing."

"Sam asked her are you going home I can follow you if you want, I don't mind?"  
"No, no she said. I'll be fine Sam. Really, I will. I'm fine. I'm ok."

 _Sam was reading her eyes. She couldn't hide her true feelings. So_ Sam said well, how about you humor me for my peace of mind

"Ok, fine she sighed even though inside she was most thankful."

"Thank you Mercedes said Sam."  
 _She said her goodbye's and gathered her things._

"As they walked to their cars Sam asked, so Quinn didn't work tonight hungh?" 

"Oh, no Finn said she called in because of Bethany. I guess she was ill or is ill."

 _They both said at the same time, I need to call and check on her, then looked at each other and laughed._

"Sam, Mercedes began I want to thank you for being such a good friend to me. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't called you. I mean I would normally call Britt, you know what I mean. She pushed him over and he laughed."

"Yes, Ms. Jones I know what you mean. Stop saying thank you, I hope our friendship can keep going Sam said _. Mercedes looked up at him and her eyebrows shot up."_

"Keep going she asked squinting her eyes?"  
" _Sam shook his head and stopped and looked in her eyes._ Only good things Ms. Jones, only good things with me."

"Sam opened Mercedes door and as she got in the driver's seat she looked up at him and said well, I guess only time will tell."

 _Sam followed Mercedes home and watched her drive in the security gate. He had asked that she text him when she made it inside since she insisted she could take it from there. When he received her text and only when he received it did he drive home._

 _Mercedes took off her dress and took a hot shower. Showers relaxed her. As she put on her T' shirt she received a text from_ _ **White Chocolate:**_ _Just wanted you to know that I am here for you no matter the time. Please call me. Hope you rest well and by all means_ _DO NOT DREAM OF SOFT FLUFFY PUPPIES_ _._ _ **OhMyMercy:**_ _responded LOL laughing emoji Sam Evans you are crazy boy, have a good night as well._


	11. Chapter: 11 High Oh Silver Away

**Chapter 11: High Oh Silver Away!** (Talk of panic attacks) edits

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes placed her phone on her night stand. Turned on her television and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she was walking she had a mental picture flash across her mind. Just a moment not even a second but it creeped her out._ "Da Hell?" she said out loud _. She poured herself something to drink and grabbed a bottle of water to take with her in case she became thirsty through the night._

 _Mercedes stopped at a local restaurant for breakfast the next morning before going to school. She made the extra effort to look nice wearing a candy apple red pencil skirt, a black and red long sleeved silk blouse with a black camisole under and of course her red bottoms. She loved all the Knick knacks this place had there was something for everyone in the family. She could never resist buying a few items to display in the class. It was always good to have extra just in case she wanted to use them as an incentive somehow. She was smiling and choosing these little trinkets when a deep male voice came from behind her startling her._

"She gasped." _The next sequal of events to happen were something out of a movie. Before she knew it she was at the school. Her blouse was completely soaked from perspiration and she was looking in the mirror of the bathroom in the ladies lounge talking to herself. She completely freaked out._ "This is not ok, Mercedes this is not ok at all. What the hell is happening to me? Shit. She said out loud."

 _A knock came to the door._ "You ok in there the voice of an older woman asked"  
"Ugh, Yah…Yes ma'am, tha… thank you. I will be right out said Mercedes."

"Ok dear, there is a nice young man outside that asked me to check on you. I will tell him you are alright."

"Ok, thank you. _When Mercedes came out of the restroom she was taken off guard by non-other than Anthony Rashad, she thought it was Sam. She steeled herself as he slimed devilishly moving his way toward her. He looked a little too smug. The ass was enjoying torturing her. In that moment Mercedes wished he would just die. Before he could reach her or say anything the door to the lounge swung open and Sam walked in like the Lone Ranger on Silver. The three of them stood as if in a show down from the Wild Wild West. Sam spoke first."_

"Is everything alright Mercedes he said as he walked between Mercedes and Anthony never taking his gaze off Anthony."

"Mercedes was also in a locked gaze. Yeah, she said now everything is. Anthony was just leaving."

"Hmph, Anthony grunted I'll see you soon, Mercedes. You know, I thought you were more mature than this, I thought we could work together and keep a… friendship but I see how it is."

"Do You Anthony? Do you really see how it is Sam said. I don't think you do. From now on you don't come near Mercedes, you don't call Mercedes, you don't text Mercedes or send any of your little flunkies to give Mercedes a message from you. I want you to really see how it is. It's going to be like this from now until time ends."

"Yeah ok, Anthony said. I see yo white ass he mumbled walking out of the lounge. Anthony hated Sam. Anthony hated all white people."

"Anthony, Mercedes called, you need to leave me alone. Forget you ever even knew me. Mercedes eyes were on fire. Inside she was a bundle of nerves but she stood her ground.

"Oh, so it's like that he asked?"

"I don't believe she stuttered said Sam."

WAS I TALKING TO YOU BOY? Anthony glared at Sam.

 **I AM TALKING TO YOU Sam returned!  
** Anthony smirked at them and pointed to Sam before leaving the lounge.

Mercedes let out her breath and sank into a chair at the table. "Niggas and Flies I do despise."

"Sam immediately got her a cup of water. What's that, Sam asked with a confused expression."  
"Oh, thank you she said taking the water and drinking it straight down. It's just something my grandma used to say. Just means people are getting on your nerves. Sam raised an eyebrow.  
It's a black thing she said. Let it go she chuckled."

"Sam ran his fingers through his hair while pulling out a chair."

"Thank you for showing up like that and standing up for me. Britney would be right proud of you she joked."  
"Sam rolled his eyes slowly, with a small smile. You are making jokes Mercedes but this is serious."

"I know Sam she whispered, I know."  
 _Mercedes stood up looking at the clock._ "I have to get to class."  
"Are you seriously going to teach class today asked Sam?" _Mercedes you are shaking like a leaf._

 _She hadn't noticed._

"Honey you just need to give yourself time. It's ok to do that said Sam."

"Ok, she said. Well I'm here now. I can at least stay until noon. I don't like disappointing the children. She was biting her lip and up pacing the floor. When is your free period she asked Sam?"

"I am off today. Teacher planning day."

"She contorted her entire face at that. Sam what are you talking about? It is not a Teacher's planning day."

"Sam smiled and said, I said teacher pointing to himself. Today I am planning to be wherever you are for however long you need me. I'm not leaving your side Ms. Jones. You are the rice and I'm white. We'll be white on rice today he joked."

"Mercedes burst into a fit of giggles. Shaking her head her hair giving body. So corny she said shaking her head walking to the door. Well come on white, rice has work to do."

 _Sam followed with that half smile, smirk all the while looking around for the trash his new name for Anthony._

 _When they got to Mercedes class she told Sam about what happened when she stopped for breakfast_. "I heard a voice and I froze. I turned slowly and there was this bearded man, very handsome man talking to me."

 _Sam thought, wait did she just say another man was "very handsome" hell no!_

"I smiled and said something but couldn't stop moving backward away from him. I panicked, turned and ran and I didn't stop until I was in the school's parking lot. What the hell Sam. Am I going crazy?"

"No darlin he said walking up to her to embrace her and rubbing her arms gently. It was a panic attack Sam told her."  
"But why, why is this happening dammit?"

 _"Sam looked at her with tender eyes_. I think we both know why. They are really quite common, a lot of people have them. I have had them before. Sometimes there is no real reason.

"Sam?"

"Yes Mercedes, he answered."

"I … how long, I mean what exactly do they… what happens at Lilly Roads? Can I just go for the weekend and come home? My mom is coming not this weekend but the next and I cannot let her see me like this. She'll try and ship me back to Ohio on the first plane."

"Calm down Mercy. It's nothing invasive like whatever that pretty little head is thinking. You stay as long as you need. Different experiences for everyone. No one situation is exactly the same. I can tell you that you can see a licensed professional if you want everything is made available to you and it's all in complete anonymity." 

"Will you be there with me Sam?" _She asked sounding like a little girl._

"Not for all of it but yes for some and as you are a personal friend of mine my mom will take extra special care of you when I am not with you."

 _Mercedes chewed on her lip. She paced the floor then said._

"How soon can we go?"

"Sam grinned we can go right now."

 _Sam stood and walked to where Mercedes was standing._

"So when you say the man was very handsome how handsome is that on a scale from one to ten?"

"Oh my god Sam Mercedes laughed. You are not seriously thinking about that after everything else that I've been through this morning. This is what you're thinking about? She was smiling and shaking her head, no."

"No, no Sam said laughing as well. I'm just saying, he said as he walked around to sit at her desk when the bell rang."

 _Mercedes was leaning her backside on the front of the desk.  
Sam was seated behind the desk.  
_"Mercedes he whispered. Mercedes leaned back to hear Sam smiling and greeting the children as they began to take their seats.

"Sam whispered so was he like an 8?"

"Bye Sam, Mercedes said shaking her head."

"OK CLASS, We will have a guest today, by a show of hands how many of you know Mr. Evans!"


	12. Chapter 12 Tears for Fears edited

**Chapter 12: Tears for Fears** (edited)

 _Mercedes was confused about going with Sam to Lily Roads. On what hand she just wanted life to go on peacefully. In her mind she thought about less complicated days. She knew she needed professional help because of the images and panic attacks also running away. She really didn't know anyone in the area, but she didn't want to chance being seen or cause for suspicion for no other reason than her own paranoia. Growing up in a small town contributed for sure. On the other hand her mother was coming and she wanted to be as normal as possible. But again she was growing increasingly frightened and exhibiting aggressive behavior being easily annoyed by her students. Her patience and forgiving nature was being challenged more and she feared she was losing the battle. She snapped on one little girl for asking to go to the restroom. Mercedes felt for some reason like the child was trying to get over. Like the baby was lying about having to pee. It was an overreaction which was confirmed by the puzzling look on Sam's face. She definitely needed to talk to someone or allow Sam to help her with his plan. At least she thought he and his family were a God send._

 _Sam stayed with Mercedes just as he promised and took the time to reply to some text messages busying himself while he waited. He was determined not to leave Mercedes alone. Sam stood and motioned to Mercedes that he was stepping outside the class to take a call._

"Yeah Bass, sorry I didn't get back Sunday I'm still working things out on my end Sam said."  
"No prob Sebastian replied so tell me what is going on?"

"Well I'm not where I can talk but look into this cat for me Anthony Rashad."  
"Sebastian asked aloud, why does that name sound familiar? Yeah I will look into it. How soon you need it?"

"Sam replied I am gonna be out of town the rest of the week. I will be back Saturday. Goin home to check on things and make sure everything is in place for her. Thanks man."  
"Sebastian said man you know I got you. You took care of my baby sister and I can't repay something like that. Tell your family I said hello and I will visit soon."

"Sam laughed man I don't even know why you putting me in that position. Don't say it if you are not coming. You know my mother."

 _They joked laughing before ending the_ call. 

**Sebastian's POV**

 _Sam and Sebastian had found his younger sister in a bad way after her husband was killed in Iraq. Nothing Sebastian and his family tried worked. Nothing would stop her from spiraling down. She was grief stricken and unable to care for herself. Sam brought Sebastian and his sister to Lily Roads. Six months later his sister looked like a new person. Turns out she was pregnant which nobody knew until she was completely checked out for a physical by one of the doctors at Lily Roads. Sarah his sister opted to stay at Lily Roads and being there in a different environment gave her life. She started working to help others in need. She said they saved three lives. Hers, her daughters and the memory of her husband's life._

 _Sebastian got his sister back and a baby niece, she named Samantha. They were ever grateful to Sam and his family. Sam didn't call often but Sebastian was always there when he called. Sebastian knew it was for a good cause. Even if he had to do something unorthodox as a man of law. His rationale was that scum deserved it. Sometimes you have to bend the rules you can't leave some people to the judicial system. Everybody knows that.  
_

**Mercedes**

Mercedes made an appointment with Mr. Figgins the school principal and her boss, to put in emergency leave. She thought how does this work for Substitutes? Mr. Figgins thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

He replied "Absolutely please have a seat?"

"Thank you said Mercedes, as I said before I have an emergency actually a medical emergency and need to use or request leave."

"Certainly, is there anything we can do for you?"

"No Sir, I honestly feel horrible about leaving you or the kids on such short notice. Please understand this is for the best."

"No problem Ms. Jones please take the time you need if more than a week please call back and let us know."

"Thank you sir, she replied."

"Mercedes, Mr. Figgins called. I want you to know that your safety and wellbeing is of the utmost importance to me. Please don't hesitate to contact me or Ms. Martinez during your sabbatical or return. We are in your corner."

"Ok Mr. Figgins, ugh thank you."

 _Walking away Mercedes felt that things were certainly strange._

 _She met Sam in the lobby he was waiting for Mercedes. Just as they walked out the office Shana was_ _coming in. Mercedes and Shana held a stare before Mercedes tried to speak. "I… she started when her_ eyes dropped. Shana thank you."

"They exchanged small smiles. Shana spoke I'm sorry I should have said something sooner but I let jealousy cloud my decision."

"It's ok. Mercedes said. I am sorry Mercedes said and walked out."

 _Sam drove Mercedes home to pack a small bag. He called his mother to let her know they were on their_ _way by plane._

"Sam, called Mercedes. Mhm, Sam said. Just how rich is your family?"

 _Sam pushed hair out of Mercedes eyes, seeing her nervousness, he smiled. "Who said we are?"_ Mercedes _pushed Sam's arm for messing with her. "Shhhhh, get some rest" he pulled Mercedes head to his_ _shoulder. When she relaxed he kissed her forehead._

 _When Mercedes awoke she looked out the window but everything was dark. She stretched and yawned._ "Where are we now she asked?"  
"Sam replied we are about 30 minutes from landing. Are you anxious?"

"Yes, Mercedes laughed nervously."  
"Why Sam asked, do you want to talk about it?"  
"Umm Mercedes started I don't know just all of this. I just feel like someone else needs this more than me."

"Mercedes, you are deserving of every good thing that comes your way said Sam. You have put yourself in the background for too long. It's your time Mercedes. Work on you. Don't feel guilty just go with it. Let's get you better. Ok?"

"Ok." She agreed with a watery smile. Sam rubbed a thumb across her plump cheek.

"Thank you Sam you may need to tell me that again."

"Sam said, as many times as you need Mercedes Jones."

 **Lily Roads**

 _When Sam and Mercedes arrived it was very late. His mom came out to greet them._

"Oh, Sammy she said squeezing him affectionately, my Sammy she kissed his cheek."

"Hey Momma he picked her up hugging her tight."

 _She was about Mercedes height only a little bit more petite. She had gold hair, like literally. She was clad in blue Jeans and a button down white shirt with a bandana tied to the side. She had an alto voice but softly spoken. She wore very little make up, maybe lipstick. Those plump lips Sam had were obviously hers first. Her smile was warm and inviting. Her eyes were blue like gray blue and full of wisdom.  
_  
"And you must be Ms. Mercedes Jones, superstar extraordinaire. The only woman who has stolen not only my son's heart but my niece as well."

"Um, hello ma'am it's just Mercedes she said reaching out her hand."

"Now Mercedes we are going to be great friends darlin. I will give you two choices of what I liked to be called she said hooking her arm around the two placing herself in the middle "Momma E" or "Momma". Out here I'm everybody's momma. We are all a family here. But as you stay you will get more comfortable with who we are. Tell me Mercedes have you any brothers or sisters?" _Mrs. Evans already knew but she wanted Mercedes to get comfortable talking. As they walked into Sam's childhood home Mrs. Evans asked if they wanted food or drink. Mercedes declined her flight reflexes already showing. Mrs. Evans told Sam to stay with Mercedes until she said otherwise. When Mercedes used_ the bathroom "Sam asked his mom well, what do you think?"  
"Mrs. Evans said, well son I've only been doing this 15 years, I would say she has been hurt physically and emotionally but she has fire in her eyes and you Sammy are in love with her."

"Sam turned red. Does she know? _Sam shook his head no._  
"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, well nobody knows better than you that until she loves herself first she won't be any good to anybody else."

"Yes ma'am, I do know that he said."

"Everything works out how it's supposed to, don't you worry."

"That's why I brought her to you, momma. He broke her, damn near broke her spirit. Sometimes she stares off you know, like Britt when she's low. She was so vivacious so full of life. Didn't have a mean bone in her body. Now she's snapping on the children and…"

" _Mercedes returned_ hey what you talking about? Mercedes looked nervous."

"Mercedes, Mrs. Evan's said we will never have conversations about you behind your back. We were discussing how much spirit you had before all of this nastiness, how you love your children and the changes Sam noticed."

"Mercedes said like what?"  
"And Sam shared again this time including Mercedes and holding her hand. Is there anything you'd like to add?"  
"Well yes, the panic attacks and visions of what happened or hurtful times in the relationship and she whispered I have nightmares now where I wake up sweating."

"Ok, Mrs. Evan's said. All these things are perfectly normal reactions to trauma my dear. Why don't I make you some tea to help relax you and Sam will show you to your room. I will bring it up to you. I'm gonna give you a hug now darlin. It's going to be alright she told Mercedes and with those words Mercedes crumbled into tears right there in the kitchen.

"They surrounded her with love. She cried for herself, she cried for Shana, she cried for the little girl inside of her and when it was over she let them put her to bed."

"Mrs. Evan's kissed her forehead placing tea on the nightstand she said tears cleanse the soul. We are already on our way to recovery she smiled."

"Sam said, I think I will stay close to her in case she wakes confused."

"Mrs. Evan's said I think that's a good idea. You can pull out the air mattress or I can make you a pallet."

"I can do it momma, just tell me where the blankets are. Thanks again momma, I sure am glad you are my momma I love you so much."

"I love you too Sammy she kissed her son and walked out of the room."

 _Sam washed up and changed for the night. He made a pallet on the floor by Mercedes bed. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side. His mother was right Sam was in love with Mercedes. If one believed in love at first sight he was a sure fire candidate. He whispered a good night in the air and he said a little prayer for Mercedes._


	13. Chapter: 13 Recovery Road

**Chapter 13: Recovery Road**

 **Sebastian Smythe**

 _Sebastian knew Anthony Rashad's name sounded familiar_. _The first thing he did was to run his name in the system.  
"_My, my, my, what have we here Sebastian said. There are two of you. Hmm, so like father like son. Damned. Who was working the case? How did that man go 10 years undetected? _Still reading the reports on Anthony Rashad Senior Sebastian becomes angry,_ wow she called the 5th district twenty four times. That woman called for help twenty four times. _Sebastian sighs deeply_ , I really hate crooked cops. They aren't cops. They're just crooked. So now dad is serving 25 to life _. Once the case was given to who Sebastian says scrolling through the report to see who worked the case and finally gave that douche bag what he deserved._ Aghh there you are Detective Charles _, Sebastian whistles._ Let me give you a call. _He dials Detective Charles office and says_ move over dad it looks like your son is about to join you. _After talking to Detective Charles and sharing information on Rashad Jr. Sebastian called Sam to fill him in on what he found out."_

 __ **Sam and Sebastian** _  
_"Hello, Sam answered."  
"Yeah, man it's me Bass. I knew that name was familiar. Dude's father is doing 25 to life in the Rockaways. He got put in for killing his daughter's mom. Apparently she took him to court for child support and the rest you can figure out. Piece of shit said Sebastian. If the son is anything like the dad he needs to be stopped sooner rather than later."

"I agree Sam said, just let me know when you pick him up. I'm sure that Pharmaceutical Contract is a cover. Maybe you can start with that. Just keep me informed. Thanks Man, said Sam."

"No problem it looks like there is a detective that worked his father's case that can possibly help with that said Sebastian."  
"Alright man thanks, yeah later said Sam hanging up the phone."

 **Sam**

 _Sam made a pallet on the floor next to the bed Mercedes slept in. When he woke up the next morning he fou_ nd _Mercedes laying under his arm. She was on top of the covers so Sam couldn't move freely. He looked at her with a half-smile. She must have awaken in the night and moved down on the floor with him. He gently moved his arm and pulled himself from under the blanket before getting up and starting his morning routine. He generally went for a morning run when he was back in Texas. Then he would come back and make himself useful with either helping his mother with whatever she needed or_ _taking over some chore his father could use help with. He left Mercedes a note on the nightstand and left her sleeping on th_ e _pallet. Sam came down stairs and said hello to his mom._

"Good Morning son, how did you sleep his mom asked?"  
"I slept pretty well, I don't think Mercedes did though. When I woke up she was beside me on the floor. I wonder if it was a bad dream or just unfamiliar surroundings Sam said."

"Or, maybe she just wanted to be next you Sammy, _his mom patted his cheek and smiled walking toward the refrigerator. Sam hung his head low because he was blushing something awful._  
"Alright, trouble Sam said, I'm going for a run. I'll be back shortly. Where's dad?"  
"He's around somewhere. You'll run into him sooner or later. Alright now shoo I have work to do she said."  
 _Sam laughed and left for his run._

 **Mercedes**

 _Mercedes woke up about 20 minutes after Sam left the house. She grabbed her back and got herself dressed before going down to the kitchen. When she came out of the bathroom Sam still wasn't back so she folded the pallet and placed the blankets on the bed. Hmm, she thought. I know I was in the bed, but how did I get on the floor. She bit her lip. Just then Sam walked in the_ _room._

"Oh hey, he said you're up. I was just checking to see if you were up and to let you know Momma is waiting for you when you're ready. I'm going to head across the hall and shower. I'll be down right after. Are you alright? _He smiled softly._ You look spooked Sam said. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, no I'm not spooked I'm just confused as to how I ended up on the floor. I just don't remember she said. Where did you sleep she asked?"  
 _"His eyebrows shot up in surprise,_ I slept on the pallet Mercy."  
 _"She looked confused._ Then who slept in the bed she asked?"  
"You started out in the bed, said Sam but I guess sometime during the night you decided the floor was better."

" _Mercedes raised one eyebrow_. Damned she said our first night together and I don't even remember. Was it good for you?"  
 _Sam burst out laughing, Mercedes grinned and winked as she walked down the stairs. Sam turned to go to the other bedroom that had his clothes. He couldn't stop grinning behind Mercedes banter._  
"That woman gives me fever he said _wiping his mouth_ _with is hand to make sure he wasn't drooling."_

 **Mary Evans**

"Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?"  
 _Mercedes heard Momma Evans ask as she rounded the kitchen._  
"I feel like I really rested. I just don't know how I ended up from the bed to the floor. I don't remember getting up."

 _Mary raised her eyebrows_. Hmm she said, _Mary turned around and looked at Mercedes._  
"Ok, darlin this morning after you get your fill I want to start working with you. Is that ok she asked smiling gently?"  
 _Mercedes shook her head._  
"After that we are going over to Lily Roads and I will introduce you to the family and walk you around the grounds so you can choose what works best for your treatment."

" _Mercedes looked at her_ and asked what works best?" "Yes darlin don't you worry it will all play out in the end." 

_Mercedes furrowed her brows and side eyed Mary Evans before saying_ ok.

"We have a big day ahead of us my darlin. Things may get harder before they get better she squeezed Mercedes shoulder gently but I promise if you stick with it everything will work out. Alright? You bout ready she asked Mercedes."

"Yes, ma'am I guess as ready as I will ever be. Umm should I tell Sam I'm leaving Mercedes asked?"

"Mary said, he'll come find you my darlin. We won't be losing you today."  
 _Mercedes chuckled thinking this is where Britt Britt gets all those crazy sayings. It runs deep in the Evans women. I hope it's not catching_.

 _Mary took Mercedes to an office with file cabinets where she gave Mercedes a packet of about 5 pages front and back. There were questions on there that seemed quite invasive. # Have you had unprotected sex? # How many partners are you currently intimate with? Check here if you would like to see the physician. Check here if you think you may be pregnant. Mercedes looked at the questions and sighed heavily. She hated that she had to_ _answer questions like this. She looked at Mary and said_ "Man, you guys don't leave a stone unturned."

"Mary responded, sweetie you have to be completely honest if you want to give yourself a chance. We are not here to judge you. The purpose of asking all these questions believe it or not, they are connected a lot of times. We women are more alike than we are not." 

_After Mercedes filled out the paperwork she was introduced to one of the therapists. She was pretty, tall, thin, blond, happy. Her name was Holly Hunter. She introduced herself and talked about Mercedes answers with her. She asked about medications and allergies and preferences._

 _Mercedes thought how is this helping me? I only have the weekend. Holly asked her to follow her to another room where Mary was sitting at the head of what looked like a circle of about 7 other young women._

 _Holly introduced Mercedes to the group and then one by one each person gave their name and told something about themselves._

"Mercedes said I love to sing, I want to be a singer." 

_They asked if she would like to sing something before she returned home and she agreed. Hmm Mercedes thought not bad. She took a seat by Mary who was patting a seat beside her. There was a statement on the board and the ladies had to write a poem or sonnet or haiku but they had to use the statement on the board. From there they all walked outside and sat around a tree, well in front of it in a circle._

 **The Circle of Truth**

Mary asked if anyone had anything they would like to _say? One by one the young ladies shared something that was either complicated that they needed help figuring out, or something hurtful that they just could not move passed. The women supported each other. Not everyone had the same issue. But there was kindness and unity and Mercedes felt safe enough to speak about what happened to her. Mercedes could not understand why she was having visions and dreams and panic attacks. She was told that the trauma she experienced was something that her brain was having trouble understanding_. _Mercedes had to think hard about what she was told. Was there a time in her past that tied_ _into what happened? She couldn't remember anything._

"She said I was always sheltered. Like seriously sheltered. I couldn't spend nights over anyone's home. I didn't go to party's I just have no real life experiences to compare this too. That's why it's surreal, like I'm watching myself in a Lifetime Movie."

 _Then someone asked her if she felt guilty and she said yes. As she opened up about her guilt she also found out she needed to forgive herself. She had been praying to_ _forgive those that wronged her but she never thought_ _about forgiving herself. Mercedes didn't realize she was crying_.

"Mary held her hand and squeezed it saying, I believe we have a break through darlin she smiled." 

_Mercedes gave a watery laugh. They stayed there for about an hour and the ladies went to different areas. Some chose music, some chose art, some chose dance it was whatever they most liked to do. Whatever relaxed them a_ _balance after the group therapy session. Mercedes chose art. She was to paint the way she felt_ _and explain what she painted in the end. Her piece was an abstract and Mercedes couldn't explain it so she asked the others to tell her what they saw. The consensus was that she painted a woman on fire. They told her that she was the woman on fire. So of course Mercedes chewed on that for a while. After that activity the ladies cooked a meal together and ate. Mercedes was shocked with how well everyone worked together. When she sat down to eat one of the young ladies came_ _over to join her._

"Hi, Mercedes right?"

"Yeah, you're Tina?"

"Yes she smiled you mind if I sit here?"  
"No please help yourself."  
 _The two talked about their love of music and fashion. They talked about their families and how they are treated like little children still. They really hit it off like they knew each other for a while. They exchanged numbers and Mercedes felt happy to have someone to talk to that would understand her, someone her age and a female. After the young ladies finished with their lunch_ _and cleaning up they decided to do some Karaoke._ _Mercedes found herself laughing so hard she was crying. One of the girls named Sugar got up there and knew she sounded good but was the exact opposite. They sang show tunes, and rap, country and just about anything_ _when someone gave Mercedes the mic. Everyone was all over the place, outside, upstairs, in other rooms just talking but when Mercedes started to sing "Aint No Way" like Aretha Franklin, everyone got quiet. People were_ _coming from everywhere._

 **SAM**

 _Sam was outside with his dad when he heard Mercedes he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He didn't stop walking until he was standing right in front of her._ _When Mercedes finished several of the young ladies were tearing up haven heard her story earlier, they knew her pain. Mary came up and hugged her tight. Then kissed her on the temple. Then all the other girls loved on her creating a big circle of hugs. Mercedes was overwhelmed with the love she felt. Sam leaned against the wall and watched with that lopsided smile. When everything died down Mercedes made her way over to Sam_.

"Fancy meeting you here stranger she said to Sam."

 _Sam didn't say anything he just grabbed her up in his arms taking Mercedes by surprise. When he released her he rested his head on hers. She kept her eyes closed and so did he._

"Sam breathed out I didn't have words Mercy you take my breath away."  
 _Mercedes leaned on Sam and breathed him in._  
"It's ok, she said _then put her head on his chest and held on for dear life. When they let go Sam took Mercedes by_ _the hand and walked her outside by the lake. It was twilight by now Sam's favorite time of the day he told her._

"Do you know why he asked?"  
"No, tell me she said."  
"Well it's when the sun and the moon are passing each other one going up the other coming down. It doesn't last very long but everything that light touches turns to gold. _He looked in her eyes._ Like your eyes right now, they have little flecks of orange and gold sprinkled in the brown. Your eyes are beautiful Mercedes." 

" _Mercedes lowered her eyes_ saying thank you Sam. I think you have beautiful eyes too. I feel safe and comfortable like being at home when I look in your eyes."  
 _Sam smiled_. Mercedes, Sam said."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I really want to kiss you right now even though I know it's not the right time what with everyt…"

 _And just like that Mercedes pressed her lips gently to Sam's. Sam closed his eyes and savored the moment. He didn't want to push things so he accepted the chaste kiss._

"Thank you he whispered."  
"For, Mercedes asked?"

"For making my dream come true."  
"Mmhmm, Mercedes moaned you've been dreaming about me, hungh?"  
 _Sam's eyes shot open at the realization that he said his truth out loud._  
"Well, Mercedes said. _I hope I didn't disappoint she said rolling her eyes and leading him away from the lake. Sam followed like a love sick puppy_.

"Not at all Mz Jones. Not. At. All."

 _When Sam and Mercedes returned to the house. Everyone was around the fireplace drinking and eating snacks._

"Gosh, Mercedes said we just ate lunch and it's already dinner time in like 40 minutes. Wow!"

 _Everyone was listening to Dwight Evans tell stories about his grandfather and the history of Lily Roads. Sam and Mercedes sat beside each other with Sam wrapping Mercedes in his arms. Mercedes was happy. She felt like a weight was lifted. She learned somethings about_ _herself. Made a new friend in Tina. Kissed Sam! She liked his mom and dad. She hadn't spent much time with his siblings_ _but as she thought on these things_ "Sam asked her what's on your mind?"  
"Oh, I was just reviewing the day and how much I have gained. Thank you again for bringing me here. I hope tonight I can sleep without waking up in night sweats. How do I know if I'm cured of the panic attacks she asked Sam?"

"Well I really don't think there is any way to tell until it happens to you. But there are some techniques you can use to calm yourself. I know how scary they are but if you arm yourself with knowledge I know you can do it." 

**Serenity**

"Can I tell you something she said?"  
"Mhmm Sam replied."

"I almost don't want to go back. Everything here is just so light and free. I just feel lighter Mercedes said."  
"Sam asked do you think that has anything to do with the work you put into it today?"

"Yeah, I guess so she replied."  
"Well, Sam said it doesn't have to stop because you go home."

"What do you mean she asked?"

"I mean you can see someone like a therapist. You can surround yourself with friends that will help you and love on you like Britt, or Quinn. It's when you don't talk and keep everything inside that you have that stinkin thinkin. We need each other to live. I need you he said." 

_Mercedes eyes stretched wide. She sat up straight taking in the heaviness of what he just said. Then turned to Sam who was running his hand through his hair thinking he said too much but she said._

" _Sam_ , I need to you more."

 _Sam just grinned. He figured he wouldn't press his luck. He already got one kiss. Mercedes returned his grin with a smile._

 _After dinner the young ladies returned to their rooms and Mercedes went to the house with Mary, Sam and_ _Dwight._

"How did you like today Mercedes Dwight asked?"  
"I quite enjoyed myself. I learned a lot I was telling Sam."

"Mary looked at Mercedes and smiled then said, Momma knows see _?" Mercedes and Sam broke into laughter_.

 _They made it back in the house and everyone came to the family room to watch a movie together. Mary called Mercedes out of the room to give her something._

"Mercedes she said, this may help you when you have things on your mind. Are you familiar with journaling your thoughts?"

"Well, Mercedes said I am familiar with writing song lyrics."

"Mary placed her hand on her heart. Oh darlin your voice is anointed by God himself. _She touched Mercedes cheek._ I'm giving you this journal so that you can write all your thoughts, any visions, dreams anything that concerns you. Sometimes when we right down those things that scare us they don't seem so scary when we understand them better." 

"Thank you Momma E. Actually thank you for everything you're doing for me."

"Oh darlin this is what I was put on this Earth to do. Just like you were put on this Earth to sing _. They hugged and walked back to join the others watching the movie_."

 _Later when it was time for bed after Mercedes and Sam and finished their nightly routine they met back in Mercedes guest room. Mercedes crawled in the bed. Mary brought her a cup of chamomile tea, and kissed her on the head telling her to dream sweet. Sam sat at the foot of the bed while she climbed under the covers._

"Sam, Mercedes said."  
"Mhm he answered."

"Will you stay with me til I fall asleep?"

"Absolutely Sam said."

"Thank you Mercedes replied. Sam Mercedes called?"

"Mhm"  
"How am I going to go to sleep at home?"

"Well, why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"Ok, _she said laying her head on the pillow and yawning._ Sam?"  
"Mmhmm he replied."  
"I'm happy she said drifting to sleep."

 _Sam didn't move right away. He waited to see if she'd start moving all around like she does sometimes. But she didn't a few minutes more and he heard soft snores. He got up and left a crack to the door with the hall light on. He walked across the hall but left his door open so he could hear Mercedes. He climbed in his bed and thanked God for another day before he said a little prayer for Mercedes Jones._

 _ **A/N**_

Thank you everyone for reading.


	14. Chapter 14 The Night of Coronation

**Chapter** **14** : **The** **Night** **of** **Coronation** (edits)

 _The next few days seem to pass too quickly before Mercedes knew it, it was Friday night and everyone was getting dressed to attend some County Dance._

 _Tina and Mercedes were dressing in Mercedes guest room playing music and dancing when a knock came to the door. They heard Mary call out._

 _"30 more minutes' girls"._

 _Tina was really good at doing hair. She begged Mercedes if she could do her hair. Mercedes was scared, no_ _lie, she side eyed Tina. Tina just laughed and assured her she knew what she was doing. She put her hand in Mercedes hair and heard Mercedes let out a small whimper_

"Jesus, she said."

 _Tina laughed out loud. She wouldn't let Mercedes see the final result until it was over but as she was doing her hair she told her she grew up with family that was from Puerto Rico and their hair texture is very much like hers._

 _Nothing prepared Mercedes for the look on Sam's face when she and Tina finally came down the stairs._

 _Everyone was making jokes about how long they were taking when Tina said_ ,

"Beauty knows No time"

"Isn't that supposed to be pain Mercedes whispered?"

"Tina replied go with it they don't know."

 _The ladies of Lily Roads all wore some variation of white._

 _Mary and Holly took all the young ladies to a boutique in town to shop for something white earlier that morning. Mercedes worried there wouldn't be anything her size and she was right._

 _She was utterly disappointed. Most places didn't specialize in clothing for curvy women._

"It's ok _Mercedes said with a sad face. Mary grabbed her shoulders and_ _said_ , all hope is not lost darlin. I still have some tricks up my sleeve _she_ _winked_ _at_ _her_ _smiling_."

 _Mercedes gave her a half smile. Mary told her to pick out some shoes and accessories. Well, Mercedes thought at least I will have new shoes and jewelry._

 _When the ladies came back from their shopping spree Mary took Mercedes aside and told her she had something to show her._

 _While Tina and the other girls began getting_ _dressed_ _Mercedes_ _went_ _with_ _Mary_.

 _Mary pulled out two dresses for Mercedes to try_ on, _Mercedes_ _gasped_.

" _Momma_ _E I can't, tears filled_ _her_ _eyes_. Mary said, first of all you can and you will. This is a gift and you don't want to be rude now do you?"

"Mercedes _wiped_ _her_ _tears_ no ma'am, I wouldn't. _Mercedes_ _gave_ _Mary_ a _big_ _hug_. _The_ _first_ _dress_ _was_ a _mermaid_ _cut_ _right_ _above_ _Mercedes_ _knee_ , _off_ _the_ _shoulder_.

"Very sexy Mary said. _Mercedes_ _blushed_ _lowering her head and smiling_. Alright sweetie this one is next _she_ _held_ _out_ _the_ _dress_. Let me help you Mary said, _unzipping_ _the_ _dress_ _Mercedes_ _had_ _on_. _The_ _second dress was more modest. It was a laced dress with a high collar, it stopped at the knee and had no sleeves. There was a key whole opening in the back and when she spun around the dress opened like a swan on a lake. Mercedes looked at herself_ _in_ _the_ _mirror_ _with_ _wide_ _bright_ _eyes_. _She_ _turned_ _around_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _back_ _then_ _smiled brightly_ , Oh Mamma E. I can't decide _she_ _covered_ _her_ _face_ _with_ _both_ _hands_.

"Mary said, well I don't want to push you on this but you seem to be leaning toward the one you have yet to take off _she_ _chuckled_.

" _Mercedes_ _gave_ _her_ _the_ _biggest_ _smile_. Yes, I think I like this one for tonight. I agree said Mary."

"Momma E am I to think you just had two dresses that fit me, perfectly hanging in your closet? _Mercedes_ _side_ _eyed_ _Momma_ _E then_ _raised_ _an_ _eyebrow_."

"Mary replied, I may have helped a certain someone to pick out the right size but the picking of the dress I can't take credit for."

 _Mercedes_ _swung_ _around admiring herself in the dress_ grinning _but_ _she_ _covered_ _her_ _mouth_ _with_ _one_ _hand_ _when_ _she_ _stopped_ _feeling_ _embarrassed at her giddiness and_ a _small_ _bashful_ _smile_ _appeared_ _until_ she heard _Mary_ telling _her_ _to_ _go_ _get_ _dressed_. Hurry up now go on."

"Tina! Mercedes called out running back wearing her new dress Tina, look!"

 **The** **Night** **of** **Coronation**.

 _The ladies were seated in a special section of what looked to be a library of some kind. The décor was beautiful. There were paintings of kings being crowned and paintings of naked white people. Naked curvy white people she smirked at the irony of what was once considered beautiful to all. There were candles lit all around and a very heavy burgundy curtain. The ladies oooed and ahhhed. They were like children looking at Christmas lights. At the podium Mary began to speak._

"You ladies have come to the end of a very painful road. You have worked hard to overcome and conquer the evil that touched each of your lives. Tonight we celebrate you and your success. Each of you came with a different story. This walk means something different to each of you but not just you those that love and support you as well. Momma will always be here for you but you have also learned to gain strength from one another. She pointed her finger at them and said and I expect you to stay connected when you leave. I am so proud of you my daughters. My heart is filled to bursting, _she_ _wiped_ _her_ _eyes_. We will always be here for you should you need us in the future. Now without further ado Dwight she stretched out her hand toward Dwight saying I turn things over to you."

"Good Evening daughters of Lilly Roads said Dwight Evans. All the ladies said good evening as most of them giggled at the handsome older gentleman. I stand before you with the awesome responsibility to present each of you with your crown. The ladies gasped and you could hear whispering amongst them.

That's right little darlin's we have come to the end of this phase in your lives and now you shall receive your crown. Before we do that I just want to read the definition of what a coronation is so that when you leave here you will always no your worth. It cannot be taken it is your birth right. Tonight you ladies are made knew. You have programs and can follow along as I read if you like. The internet says a coronation is the act of placement or bestowal of a crown upon a monarch's head. The term generally also refers not only to the physical crowning but to the whole ceremony wherein the act of crowning occurs, along with the presentation of other items of regalia, marking the formal investiture of a monarch with regal power."

"Now we are going to do something we have never done here at Lilly Roads. Tonight each of you have a loved one who was flown here to share in this important event in your lives. We have asked them not to tell you, so blame us for the surprise _he_ _smiled_. We have also asked that they place the crown upon your heads."

 _The_ _ladies_ _were_ _led_ _to_ _line_ _up_ _across the front of the stage and one by one their loved ones came and stood in front of them with a crown in their hands._

 _Mercedes eyes were stretched wide, she had already been tearing up but when she saw Sam and Britney she could barely hold it together. After about 10 minutes everyone was facing their loved ones. Some had parents, some had siblings. Mercedes had her two close and best friends. Britney and Sam held the crown together in one and with the other they held Mercedes hands. After the crowns were placed on the ladies heads Dwight said we will seal this coronation with a prayer. When he finished praying he announced ladies and gentlemen meet the latest queens of Lilly Roads. There was a rupture of applause and screams and yells_.

"Mercedes hugged Britney and cried, thanking her for standing for her."

"Britney replied when Sam asked me to stand for you I told him to take me home now. I don't need to ever know your story honey, but I am always here for you. That is my vow."

"Mercedes said, and I am here for you too. Britney excused herself to go speak to other members of staff and family."

 **SAM** **and** **MERCEDES**

"Sam and Mercedes were left standing in front of each other. Are you hot, asked Sam would you like something cool to drink?"

"Yes, I think so she said. Wanna walk outside Mercedes asked?"

"Yeah, _Sam_ _held_ _the_ _door_ _open_ _for_ _her_ _as_ _they_ _walked_ _out_ _to_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _balconies_."

"This place sure is beautiful, said Mercy."

"I think it's one of my favorite places in the world said Sam."

"Mercedes turned to face Sam and said I just want to thank you for the dress she _looked_ _down_ _as_ _if_ _to_ _model_ _it_ _unintentionally_ and taking care of me, Sam. I feel like a real queen."

"Sam shook his head weren't you listening Mercedes you are a real queen? You've got the crown to prove it. Never let anyone try to make you feel anything less. _He_ _looked_ _in_ _her_ _eyes_ _and_ _caressed_ _her_ _cheek_."

 _Mercedes looked out over the balcony. Sam and his lips were on hers before she knew what happened. They were soft and warm and being in his arms and attached to his face awaken feelings Mercedes had never felt before. She reached around his neck and pulled him down closer. Sam sucked on her bottom lip, he's sucking my lip OH MY GOD I'm melting she thought. Sam stuck his tongue in Mercedes open mouth and she realized she actually didn't really know how to french kiss. She panicked briefly but Sam gathered her closer to him and she relaxed into him. He went from sucking her lip to sucking her tongue and doing things that she never knew you could do with two mouths. Mercedes eyes shot open. Now she couldn't feel her lips. He released her slowly letting her slide down his torso. Mercedes was losing her mind with his hard body rubbing against her like that. Everything was at attention on her body, every part of her was_ _alive. She sighed and let out a moan._

"Wow! Mercedes said."

"Why thank you, Sam said. They broke into laughter. I'm kidding he said. I'm kidding."

"Well, I think I should tell you that I had never done that before."

"Yeah, I could tell, he said turning red in the cheeks, biting his lower lip."

"Oh, Mercedes said _embarrassed_ _and_ _frowning_ _she_ _lowered_ _her_ _head_."

"I think that's why I got carried away, he said."

 _Mercedes_ _did_ a _double_ _take_. "Wait, what?"

" _Sam_ _shrugged_ _his_ _shoulders_ _saying_ it turned me on."

 _Mercedes_ _eyebrows_ _shot_ _up_ _and_ _she_ _smiled_ _with_ _a_ _little_ _confidence_.

"Come here Mercy. Sam led her to what looked like stone benches. I think I should be honest with you."

"Ok, Mercedes said. _She_ _jumped_ _in_ _before_ _he_ _could_ _say_ _anything_. You have a girlfriend?"

"What Sam asked, No. I…"

 _She_ _cut_ _him_ _off_ _again_ you are leaving for the Army or staying in Texas? That's it isn't it?"

 _Sam_ _just_ _sat_ _back_ _raised_ _an_ _eyebrow_ _and_ _let_ _her_ _go_ _on_. _He_ _wanted_ _to_ _see_ _how_ _long_ _it_ _would_ _take_ _her_ _to_ _stop_.

"You finished Sam asked, Now can I say what I wanted to say, please?"

 _Mercedes took a deep breath. Her stomach started hurting. Owe kay she said holding her breath. Sam chuckled at her antics._

"Come on Cedes girl breathe. You are the one that's cray, cray he said."

"She nodded yeah I know, I've been hanging with **you** non-stop how can I not be she said laughing?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I have been dropping hints for a while that I like you Mercedes, even that I want to be with you, just you. I care an awful lot for you lady, I want you to have all of your dreams. I want to see you happy always or kill myself trying. I don't know how you feel about me and this couldn't happen at the worst possible time, I know. I know you are working on you and all. But I will burst if I don't tell ya. If you are going to go out with someone to the movies, I want to be that someone. If you want to attend a party or just sit in on a Friday, I want to be by your side. I want to fight for you and shower you with flowers and sprinkle you with diamonds. I want you to be my lady, and then _he_ _looked_ _at_ _his_ _hands_. I won't lie Mercy I want you to be my wife he said now _looking_ _into_ _her_ _eyes_."

Mercedes eyes shot open. "Wow, Sam. I just had my first French kiss she chuckled nervously."

" _He raised an eyebrow_. Can I ask you something about that he asked?"

"You want to know how can I date he who must not be named and not experience something so basic she said."

"Well, yeah he said."

"Ok, remember I told you I suspected him of cheating with my cousin?"

 _He_ _shook_ _his_ _head_.

"We had really just started dating. He started kissing me one night then out of nowhere he just asked me to go down on him. I was surprised. I feigned sickness. Actually the thought did make me sick, but I didn't want to do that. Here I thought we were going to make out you know. He skipped all the way to oral. _She_ _shook_ _her_ _head_ , _then_ _shook_ _all_ _over_. _Sam_ _gave_ a _half_ _smile_.

"Well he said, what about the – he said in a squeaky tone."

 _She_ _laughed_ , boys Sam, other boys?

"He shrugged his shoulders holding out his hands saying hey, I make no judgements."

"Ungh hungh… she said."

"Please finish he said."

"Well, there was my best friend who I had a crush on for six months in 10th grade who turned out to be gay."

" _Sam_ _choked_ _on_ _his_ _drink_. Wha… how, he shook his head."

"I told you Sam I was very sheltered. I mean even my brothers sheltered me. Besides some mean girls, they were friends of Rachel Berry's, they set me up. They told me he liked me like that. At first I said no, but I don't know. We did have a lot of things in common."

"I'm sorry, Sam said."

"For what, Mercedes said?"

"I'm sorry that you were tricked like that."

"Mercedes rubbed a hand down his plump cheek, you're such a gift she smiled. _They_ _looked_ _in_ _each_ _other's_ _eyes_.

" _But Mercedes was strong. She kept talking._ Then there was Bubba."

"Sam said Bubba. As in Bubba Gump?"

"No, _she_ _smacked_ _his_ _arm_ _lightly_ as in Shane Tinsley. He liked me but I didn't like him like that and everything just felt forced. We only went out twice, he was a member of my church. I think I was just excited SOMEONE asked me out. But he only talked about football or other sports. When he met my brothers the first thing out of his mouth was Yeah, man so how you feel about them forty-niners. _Mercedes_ imitated _Shane's_ _deep_ _voice_ _and_ _Sam_ _smirked_. Well needless to say the only time we were alone enough to do anything was when the lights went out on the block.

Let me just say it was a fumbling mess. And now there's you she said swinging her legs on the bench. That's just how short she was. So she said what about you, what about your experiences?"

 _Sam raised an eyebrow thinking about her question then sucked in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. Then ran his hand through his hair._

"Wow, she said that bad hungh?"

"No, he shook his head. Just very different that's all. Well, Sam began I've only ever slept with a few girls."

"How many is a few, Mercedes asked."

"Sam coughed out 4."

"Ok Mercedes said."

"The first kiss was at a retreat one summer. Me and Melissa kissed on a dare. Truth or Dare to be exact. I didn't like it. It was wet."

"Wet, Mercedes laughed."

"Yeah, I was disgusted until my friends Joe and Mike told me I was doing it wrong."

 _Mercedes_ _chuckled_.

"I don't know they said I wasn't supposed to try eating her face off. That's all I remember from that."

 _Mercedes started giggling trying to hide it. "_ But Sam told her no, no you can laugh. It was horrible."

 _Mercy rubbed his army affectionately._

" _Then_ , Sam continued when I turned about 16 I had my first time with Sue Ellen Farnsworth. She was my first older woman, all of 16 and a half. She had boobies." _Mercedes_ _gasped_ _and_ _hit_ _his_ _arm_ _laughing_

"What he shrugged I was 16, that was hot to me _he_ _laughed_. Anyway she invited me over on a Saturday and we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. The next month we were like two horny frogs making out. A situation presented itself and we had our first time."

" _Mercedes_ _shook_ _her_ _head_ _quietly_. How was it she asked quietly feeling a rush of emotions, some jealous, some annoyed, a little anger rolled in there too?"

"Ugh, Sam began well considering neither one of us knew what the hell we were doing it wasn't the greatest." Mercedes rolled her eyes feeling a sudden rise in her temperature. Oh, well wow she said. You don't have to tell anymore if you don't want she sounded sad now but was hoping he would stop."

"What's wrong Sam asked?"

"Nothing she tried to lie, she even tried to smile."

"Mercedes, I have been around you long enough to know several things about you. One of which is when you are lying and Mercedes Jones you are lying. Why, what happened?"

" _Mercedes_ _stood_ _up_. I don't know I keep saying I'm not good at this emotional stuff. _She_ _sounded_ _agitated_."

"Ok Sam said, let's take it slow. What are you thinking he asked?"

"Mercedes twisted her lip, I am thinking I really don't want to hear about you kissing and, and holding other girls. It makes me angry or something."

"Sam smiled slowly then grinned, Mercy he whispered pulling her to sit on his lap. Moving the strands of hair that had begun to fall out of the bun. He kissed her exposed shoulder. Mercedes felt like tingles or static was going up her arm. "Mercy Sam said I want to be with you. Nobody but you. You don't ever have to be jealous, but I am real glad you are."

"Well, I'm not she said. I don't like it. I mean I don't even know them and I want to rip Sue's face off she pouted.

" _Sam_ _laughed_ _out_ _loud_. So are you saying that you will be mine?"

"Mercedes looked at her hands. I don't want to do anything wrong Sam. I know that I really like you, I know that sometimes I ache with the desire just to be near you. I can't explain it. _She_ _looked_ _away_. I don't have anything to compare it to. I don't know if I…"

" _She_ _felt_ _his_ _lips_ _on_ _her_ _shoulder_ _again, soft and warm_. I… she tried but his kisses were distracting her. Umm she tried."

"Yes, he said."

"I can't umm, I can't think when you do that."

"Do what _he_ _asked_ , _kissing_ _her_ _again_. _She_ _pulled_ _herself_ _from_ _his_ _hold_. _He_ _grumbled_. I just want to say that I'm broken Sam. I mean I'm working on it and all but …" "But he said?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean you were the person I called after praying. I mean you are the first person I think of in the morning and the last person I think about at night. I think of corny jokes _she_ _chuckled_ and it's you I want to tell. I mean, when did I start feeling this way? Am I only feeling this way as a result of your kindness? I just don't ever want to hurt you Sam. Plus, what if we start like seriously doing this dating thing and I get a big contract? Then what will happen to us? I mean…"

" _he_ _put_ _his_ _finger_ _on_ _her_ _lips_. Mercy, I just want to be with you. Let tomorrow take care of tomorrow. Can we just live in this moment right here, right now?"

" _She looked in his eyes searching for something she_ _didn't_ _quite_ _know_. Ok she said. I would love it if we were together."

" _Sam_ _yelled_ _out_ _with_ a _fist_ _bump_ Wooh, WHO! _Sam grabbed her hand and ran back inside the building yelling she said_ YES!"

"Sam, she laughed they think we are getting married."

"He turned to her grinning. Didn't you hear me Mercedes Jones, I **am** **going** **to** **make** **you** **my** **wife** **one** **day**.

 _At that all kinds_ _of butterflies were released in her stomach. They rejoined the celebration with their hands locked. They didn't let go until it was time to separate for bed. They ate and danced and sang. They made_ googly eyes _Tina_ _told_ _them_ _once_. All Mercedes knew was that she was happy and she deserved happiness.

" _Mary made her way over to the couple and gave them both a hug._ My son and my daughter I approve of this pairing _touching both of their hands and jokingly imitating a China man."_

 _They all laughed._


	15. Chapter 15 Mrs Jones BIG Surprise

**Chapter 15: Mrs. Jones Big Surprise** _edited_

 **MERCEDES and TINA**

"Hello, hey girly how are you asked Mercedes?"  
"I'm great, now that I am back home I think things are like a new normal. I'm comfortable with it. How is Sam, Tina laughed knowing the mere mention of his name made Mercedes giggle."

"He's really great she said _with a blinding smile_. He is actually closing out his contract or whatever, like in negotiations with the school where we work Mercedes said."

"So, Tina asked, how does that work, will he have a job if his contract is out bid?" 

"Well, it's not his contract he just works for them but yeah hun, he could lose his job with this contract. Then it's back to the grind."

"Are you going to be ok if he gets another job away from the school Tina asked?"  
"Honestly Tina, I just don't know. I haven't had to confront anything. I've been flying on a Sam high _Tina and Mercedes laughed._ "

"Girl it ain't nothin wrong with that said Tina. Well, I have someone that I want you to meet if you don't mind."  
"Ok babe, who? Wait are you coming to town? I have someone I want you to meet too Mercedes smiled."

"Tina replied, well my someone is my uncle Davis. He helped to raise me when my dad died. He was like his best friend. He's not blood but I call him Uncle. I always have. Anyway he says he has business in LA the first weekend in July so you and Sam clear your calendars."

"Ok babe, I can't wait to see my girl. Do you need me to make arrangements for you or anything Mercedes asked?  
"Oh, no it's ok Uncs got it covered said Tina."  
"Well excuuuuuse me Mercedes laughed."  
"Whatever Tina said. I have to go girl, love you." 

**MERCEDES and Mrs. JONES**

 **** _Mercedes mom walked in her room._ Who was that she asked?"  
"Oh, that was a new friend Tina I met."  
"Tina her mother repeated. Well, you picking up and dropping friends like they going out of style. _Her mother tried fishing her_. I made arrangements for Avery and me and you to go to dinner tonight."

"WHAT Ma, how could you? I told you I was going with Sam." 

"Hush Mercedes her mother said, he can come too. The more the merrier."

 _Mercedes rubbed her hands down her whole face. Sighing. She gave in at least she could bring Sam. He could help give her strength_.

"Just tell him to dress nice, he does own a suit doesn't he?"  
" _Mercedes rolled her eyes in her head. Kill me now she looked up to_ _the sky._ Mommy what is the name of the place we are going to so I can text Sam."

"He can just meet us there her mom replied Bonaventure in downtown Los Angeles, CA. It comes highly recommended. The reservation is for 7:00pm do I need to say it? _Her mom looked at her._ On time is everything. You and I my sweet girl are going to go to the Hotel Spa. _She patted_ _Mercedes thigh,_ come on baby girl. Time waits for no one."

 _Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows wondering what the hell got into Michelle Oliver-Jones but whatever it was she liked it! She jumped up and followed her mother's instructions_.

"Mercy baby, why don't you bring that dress there?"  
"Which one, this one she asked holding up the form fitting white dress Sam bought for her at Lilly Roads?"  
"Yes, I bet you look beautiful in it _. She touched the material as_ _Mercede_ s _held out the dress_.  
"You sure it's not too much Mommy she asked."  
"Michelle had a plan and she was on a mission, no baby. Put it in the garnet bag and let's have ourselves a real Spa day."

 **White Chocolate** : I miss you darlin, where are you?  
 **Oh my Mercy:** I miss you more, Mommy and I are having a SPA day. I am so excited. We are already here at the restaurant slash hotel slash Country Club. What doesn't this place have, it's amazing?  
 **White Chocolate** : That sounds like just what my Queen needs. I think your mom and I will get on just fine. I am a little nervous though.  
 **Oh my Mercy** : I can call you. Do you want to talk about it? How did the meeting go?  
 **White Chocolate** : Not too great for the contract but I have some good news. I can't wait to tell you later. Hint, hint.  
 **Oh my Mercy:** Is that to say you aren't telling so don't ask. I see your ways you wicked man  
 **White Chocolate** : Ha! I only see you. That's all I see.  
 **Oh my Mercy** : I better go, I will see you soon. Be careful getting here.  
 **White Chocolate** : Ok, I always am.

 _Michelle made sure to be seated by the window allowing them to see the view. She had the wait staff to place a bottle of Reece wine in a bucket to chill on their table. She and Mercedes were clad in black and white. Michelle wearing a black form fitting velvet dress with double slit at the knee. She accessorized with a black flat hat that was huge. HUGE. Mercedes finally got to wear the other white dress Sam bought for her. The white off the shoulder mermaid cut dress down to the knee, also form fitting. This time she wore black LV's at her mother's insistence._

"Mommy, I get the distinct feeling that something is going on, care to let me in?" 

"Nothing is going on baby girl, I'm just visiting my baby and making sure she is taken care of while I'm here said Michelle." 

"Ok, Mercedes replied not believing one word. Mommy does Daddy know you dress like this when he is not around?" 

"Hush you. What your Daddy don't know … well he just don't. _They laughed. Ok Mercedes bit her lip. Her mom hugged her with one_ _shoulder and they walked to the elevator so they could go to the_ _restaurant._

"What time do you have?"  
"Five minutes after the last time you asked said Michelle. Why are you so anxious?"  
"Mercedes admitted I just really want you to like Sam. _That was half_ _true. Mercedes was also nervous to introduce yet another male to her cousin Avery._

" _Michelle grabbed her hand and said_ Mercy baby, if you like him then I'm sure I will too. Look at the smile he puts on your face.

 _Mercedes smiled softly and calmed a bit._

"It's 6:45 Mercedes said _looking over the city from her seat in the restaurant._ Man this place sure is pretty at night. Hey Mercedes."

 **Sam**

 _Sam was nervous he didn't know what to wear. It was 5:30 and he just finished getting his hair trimmed. He only had time to take a quick shower and not get lost trying to maneuver through downtown LA. He had to blast the air conditioning because he was sweating something_ awful. _Oh boy, he knew he was pushing it but he had to stop and get two bouquets of flowers for Mercedes and her mom. Orchid's for Mercy and Blue carnations for her mom. Mercy said blue was her favorite colored flower. Who was Sam to question it? He wore Pierre_ _Cardin suit,_ _the color was smoke._ _That's what the salesman said, smoke not gray. Sam changed things up a bit wearing his baby's favorite color purple tie._ _When he arrived to the restaurant there was a special elevator to take to the restaurant from the hotel. It was a very cozy elevator really only able to fit two people._ _A nice looking young lady rode up with him_. _She had this look in her eye like she could eat him up. Sam raised an_ _eyebrow and pressed the elevator button smiling tightly. He allowed_ her _to get off the elevator first. They arrived Sam and the young lady and the Host said right this way. Both the young lady and Sam looked at_ _each other then back at the host. Sam said excuse me sir, we are not_ _together._

"Oh said the man, Oh I apologize what is the name of your party and they both said Jones."  
 _Just then Mercedes hearing her surname turned as her mother looked_ _up to see Sam and Avery being led to the table together. Mercedes_ _heart ached. She put on a brave face but her mom and Sam could tell_ _her smile didn't reach her eyes._

"Hello Mrs. Jones, _Sam reached out to_ _greet her giving her and Mercedes their flowers. Sam was pulled_ _into a warm embrace by Mrs._ Jones.

"Thank you Sam, this is my favorite color."  
 _Sam winked at Mercedes. He had already kissed her and was blushing_ _at the thoughts he was having about Mercedes in that dress, that he_ _brought her, with that ass of hers. OH MY MERCY you are killing me_ baby.

"Sam said Mercedes you look (ravishing he thought) stunning he said."

 _Mercedes face was beat (meaning it was flawless) her skin had a gold shine from the powder her mom brought her. Her skin was soft and supple. Mercedes and Avery gave small greetings to one another which did not go missed by Mrs. Jones. Avery held out her hands to hug her Aunt as she walked over to her. Mercedes and Sam sat beside each_ _other. Mrs. Jones sat on the opposite of Mercedes across from Avery_ _diagonal to Sam. Sam scooted his chair closer to Mercedes then decided just to pull her chair closer to him until their chairs were_ _touching._ _He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers. Mercedes didn't mean to but_ _she let out a small squeal when Sam pulled her chair then burst into a fit of giggles._

"Mrs. Jones loved to hear her daughter laugh. Sam, Mrs. Jones said tell me about yourself."  
"Well, Sam said I am from Texas, Austin is where I was born."  
"Wait Mrs. Jones said is your family the Evans family that funds the School for the Blind what is the name of that school she asked?" 

"Yes, ma'am my family has invested in many schools and started many programs here in the U.S. for the disabled and for the gifted and disabled. The name of the school is Gardenia's Gifted School for the Blind or GGBS. My grandparents were actually the ones to start it and my parents, aunts and uncles have kept it going, along with other charities and causes Sam said."

"And what about you my good man, are you planning to follow in that legacy?"  
"Well ma'am I do have my hand in some of the charities and causes yes, but my love is in the arts. I am planning to become a freelance artist."

 _Mercedes head snapped over to Sam._

"He said that was the news baby. I figured since the contract didn't go through this is as good a time as any to start working for myself. I have the training. Next year I will be a senior if I choose but more importantly I can support you full time he said kissing her nose."

 _Mercedes was blushing and slightly embarrassed to be kissed in front of_ _her mom._

" _Avery just looked on rolling her eyes_ Oh she said _,_ Mercedes I didn't know you started dating someone new. What happened to Anthony she smirked?"

 _Mercedes and Sam stiffened at the name which was not missed by Mrs. Jones_.

"Mercedes picked up her glass of water and said that ended months ago." 

"Avery replied pity he was fine as wine and not before his time." 

_Mercedes mouth dropped open. Sam squeezed her hand. Wow, Sam_ _thought she really is something. And she is supposed to be family._

"Mrs. Jones interrupted his thoughts by saying Avery, what are you doing with yourself now a days hmm I here so many different things." 

"Avery looked at Mercedes and rolled her eyes then said Oh, well I'm sure there are exaggerations everyone likes to talk about me."

 _Mrs. Jones raised her eyebrows and smirked when she heard Sam and_ _Mercedes both say I wonder why under their breath. They looked at_ _each other and smiled. Sam could see the pain in Mercedes eyes and he_ _hated it. This was absolute torcher for her. But Mrs. Jones had another_ _trick up her sleeve.  
"Avery went _on I am still at the salon. I have my own booth now. My clientele has grown to almost 20 regulars. So I am doing pretty good said Avery."  
"Mrs. Jones called the waiter over, yes we would like to order please."

 _After everyone placed there orders Mrs. Jones excused herself to speak_ _to the host. She came back after about 5 minutes. During that time_ _Avery tried to get a word into the conversation Mercedes and Sam_ were _having. She just gave up and stared after a while rolling her eyes and_ _breathing heavy. Sam and Mercedes were talking about his plans to_ _freelance when Mrs. Jones returned with one Anthony Rashad in tow._ _Mercedes heart began to race and she was instantly angry. Sam was_ _the shade of a tomato and Avery was smiling like a Cheshire cat._ _Anthony walked in like he owned the world._

 **Mercedes**

Oh, HELL to the NO! What the HELL is happening!

 **Avery**

Shit about to get good up in here.

 **Sam**

Please tell me this is a nightmare, WTF is wrong with these people? Calm down Sam, stay cool. You cannot make a scene. "Ow Sam heard Mercedes say, _he was squeezing her hand too tight._ Oh, I'm so sorry. _He kissed her hand forgetting about everyone else in that moment."_

 **Anthony R.**

What … What the … why is white boy here with Cedes? I thought Mrs. Jones said this was about me and Mercedes. What is that skank of a cousin doing here? No, what am I doing here? Man, nah I don't have time for this.

 _Two WWE wrestler type looking men stood at the entrance of the restaurant. There was only one way out._

"Michelle began I suggest you sit down Mr. Rashad and I use that name lightly. I won't repeat myself.

 _Mercedes started to speak but thought better. The color started to_ even _out on Sam's face and he became less tense._

"Let me start with you niece. I sent my daughter to California to live with you so that she would not get conned, hurt, or abused by the scum of California. Unfortunately I did not know that I sent her to the heart of the scum."  
"What kind of person allows trash to take advantage of their family?  
Do you hate my daughter that much? What did Mercedes ever do to you? From where I sit she has always shared any and everything she had with you. She would worry me about putting special care into whatever clothes she **purchased** for you. I didn't do it. Jay didn't. Mercy did. She gave you the food off her plate and would give anything just to show you how much you mean to her as family. Mercy cherished you Avery. Why would you hurt her as you did?"

"Avery began to speak. Shut it up that was rhetorical I'm sure if you haven't thought about it before now this little act is not gonna make a damned bit of difference, not to me. And you are here dealing with me."  
"Avery I had to have a private investigator trail my child to find out what the hell was happening because Mercedes would never tell the family what a gold digging slut of a whore you are." 

"Wait a minute Aunt, Avery began…"

"Close your mouth for once Avery. I know you were sleeping with this excuse for a man right here she was pointing to Rashad. I know that you took money from me and Jay but still made Mercedes pay rent to you.

 _Mercedes was shocked._

"Oh yes, I know all your little dirty secrets honey. The fact that you would treat Mercedes like that then flaunt your stank ass in her face as if you did something. I already know you did stop shaking your head no. The damage is done."

"Which now leads me to you… you … criminal." 

"Excuse me Anthony tried."  
"Oh you know exactly what I mean by that. You, your daddy, your brother. All of you are nothing but a menace to society. You took advantage of my baby. You … hurt her. _She grabbed a knife."_

 _Mercedes was crying. Sam stood up, if he couldn't kill this excuse for a human being then he couldn't let Mercedes mom do it either._

"Mrs. Jones said I'm ok Sam, I will be ok. You will never see the light of day. When you leave here you are going straight to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200."

"Anthony jumped up yelling on what charge, yo bitch ass is crazy. You can't touch me. I don't know what your fat prude of a daughter told you…"

 _and just like that Anthony was on floor. Sam had hit him so quick and hard. One hit to the chin, Mercedes stretched her wet eyes now beginning to clear up. She hadn't said anything._

 _Avery now putting things together looked sadly at Mercedes. Mercedes looked away from Avery._

 _Mercedes stood up and ran passed the guards at the door looking for an exit, a restroom, something._

 _Sam had blacked out just that quick from the rage he was feeling toward Rashad and he wasn't too happy with the cousin either. When Sam calmed down he got himself straight._

"Are you ok, both Avery and Mrs. Jones asked Sam, _Avery placing her hand on Sam's arm?"_

" _Sam glared at her_ and said don't. Ever. Put your hands on me."  
 _Avery snatched her hand back._

 _Mrs. Jones called someone on the phone. Sam looked around for_ Mercedes.

" _Mrs. Jones shook her head. Go she said, go get our girl. Avery stood as_ _if she would be leaving as well but Mrs. Jones_ said where do you think you are going? You need to sit down and come up with a plan to pay me back for one year of rent to your trifling behind. You had better be glad you are my niece but for what you have done to my baby for God knows how many years I won't do my worse, but you stay the hell away from our family. I mean it Avery. You have made yourself the black sheep of this family. You have broken your parent's hearts."

"Every single person that has ever tried to help you, you turn around and burn the bridge. You need help Avery. Maybe after you have sought help and given the family some time. Maybe we will accept you back with open arms. Mrs. Jones and Avery were crying. I don't know how to turn my back on my blood Avery this is new to me. Just go… _she covered her face with both hands, and turned her face towards the view of the city so she could not see her niece."_

 _Anthony was still knocked out when Sam and Mercedes came back. They passed Avery on her way out. Avery stopped in front of Mercedes and tried to say something but she couldn't think of anything worth saying. She looked at the floor and walked out of the restaurant. Mercedes walked slowly to her mother whose back was turned._

 _Mrs. Jones wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to embrace her daughter. She held a hand out for Sam to join their embrace._

 _The host of the restaurant escorted two men to Mrs. Jones. She pulled out of their embrace._

"Hello Michelle, how long has it been girl come give me some suga?

 _Mercedes snapped her head around thinking who is this fool flirting with my mother._

"Stop that now Charles I am married and you know this. Come meet my baby and her man."

 _Sam felt his chest swell just a little at the sound of her calling him_ Mercedes Man.  
"Mercedes baby, Mrs. Jones said, this is an old friend of mine and his partner. They are detectives and have been investigating your ex. Mercedes held out her hand to greet them.

"Well they have a laundry list on him now." 

"Sam shook their hands as well and asked if either of you know a Sebastian Smythe?"  
"Yeah, we do. How do you know him?"  
"We are good friends."  
"Ok, well what's your name again _? Sam told him his name and before could say anything Mrs. Jones had dumped the wine bucket of ice and water on Anthony. He was now sitting up holding his head._ "

"Sam said I know damn well I did not hit him that hard." 

"He was probably trippin on something or coming down one of the detectives said."

 _Sam, Mercedes and Mrs. Jones shook their heads at Anthony's behavior._

 **A/N** Up next:

 _Tina introduces Mercedes to her Uncle Davis_

 _Anthony will pay for his crimes_

 _and More Samcedes and the Cuddle Party we've been waiting for_

 **I welcome you to leave reviews but I am grateful for those of you that are following and reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 A Mother's Love

**_Now See Pics on Tumblr_** ** _Chapter 16: A Mother's_** ** _Love_**

"You know I wanted to buy a gun and shoot him?"

"Mommy" Mercedes said, "I don't know what to say." "Baby girl you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that you have my love, and support as a woman and as your mom I'm always going to protect you, or die trying said Mrs. Jones.

" Mercedes made a sound and her mom asked what? Mercedes said, Sam said the same thing. Make me happy or die trying."

Mrs. Jones hugged her a little tighter and said I really like him for you Mercy.

Yeah, said Mercedes I really like him too.

"Ok Mrs. Jones what did you think you were doing? This was all very dangerous. I was terrified for you, for Sam, for me."

"I know you were, and it just made me angry for you to live like that." She said, "We do have family members that I could have called to handle him on his level. I may still call them but I don't want the whole family talking. I honestly don't know. I kept thinking of this line in Deloris Clayborn a character or a movie anyway she says "Sometimes the only thing a woman has is being a Bitch" and the more I thought about him putting his hands on you the more I just wanted him in jail. Even though Avery is selfish, greedy and stupid I guess I wanted to make him pay for using her too, said Mrs. Jones.

Mercedes asked and what about that Charles Detective friend?

"Oh, he is just a friend from high school. We don't keep in touch. Your daddy has always been the man for me. But it's good to have friends in high places."

Said Mrs. Jones and Mercedes replied "amen to that. Thank you Mommy." "Honey, one day and I hope you won't but one day you will have your own child and understand the depths a mother will go to for her baby's. Now, we must never tell Jay. Lord knows that fool would be dead. That man don't have an off button." They layed together cuddling mother and daughter until the dawn.

The next day Mercedes asked her mom to stay one more day so that she and Sam could spend the day together with her. Together they went to the market and brought seafood then to the grocery store to purchase whatever else they may need for their feast. During the day at some point Mrs. Jones and Sam talked.

"Sam," Mrs. Jones said, "I want you to know that words cannot Express the gratitude I have for what your family did for Mercy. Not just her but Quinn and all the many people your family helps." Sam smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. "Mrs. Jones" Sam said, "Mercy means the world to me. I would do anything for your daughter, I just wanted to say that."

Mrs. Jones replied "yes. You are a good man Samuel Jeremy Evan's." Sam's eyes stretched wide in understanding. "Ah" he said, "I see what you did there." Mrs. Jones said "I thought you might. I like you Sam but she's my baby." "So take care to do the right thing by her always, Sam finished."

Mrs. Jones winked and said "Exactamundo!"

"Yes ma'am." Sam agreed. Sam grinned.

"So Mrs. Jones tell me about Mr. Jones I figure one heart attack is quite enough in a lifetime." Sam said. Mrs. Jones replied

"Why Samuel are you implying that meeting Mercy's mom has given you heart palpitations?" She laughed.

Sam replied, "well I plead the 5th" he smirked. Mrs. Jones pat his arm as Mercedes approached "I like this one baby girl."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's and said "me too." She leaned up as Sam bent down to meet her lips and kissed him smiling.

During dinner Mrs. Jones brought up sex and using protection thoroughly embarrassing both Sam and Mercedes. "Mommy, whined Mercedes" suddenly finding her bread quite interesting while Sam once again turned a strange shade of maroon.

"I just want to say, Mrs. Jones began that you two may want to invest in not just condoms but a longer more effective method. I mean I know a lot of young people think pulling out…"

"OH MY GOD!" Mercedes yelled covering her ears.

While Sam wiped his face down with his hand grabbing his water and drinking all of it.

"Mommy please," pleaded Mercedes "we aren't even there yet."

"I know that Mercedes but you two are attractive healthy young blooded humans who are hot for each other,"

Sam choked on the last of his drink. Mercedes rolled her eyes holding her head looking down.

"Mrs. Jones" Sam decided to speak up, then when Mercedes and her mom looked at him he said "never mind" and looked at the ceiling.

Mrs. Jones said "just promise me no grandbabies before you give yourselves a chance to live. Be selfish and go to school or start your freelance firm,"

Sam raised an eyebrow as she kept going, "travel Mercedes sing all over the world, live your lives and then bring mini you's into the world."

The two young lovers just agreed uncomfortably not looking at each other or Mrs. Jones when Mercedes said "Movie Time!"

Mrs. Jones said "well I am turning in. I have an early flight. The driver should be here at 4:30am. Good night you two, come here Mercy baby give me a hug."

Then Mercedes and Sam stood to say good night properly. After Mrs. Jones left Sam said "that was…" he didn't have words. They were quite uncomfortable.

"Maybe, I should go" Sam suggests "yeah, ok" Mercedes agreed a little too quickly then tried cleaning it up. "I…I mean, if you want. Or you could sleep on the couch?" She didn't know what to say either. Sam said, "I ugh, I'll just go." They tried hugging each other and kissing good night but it came out awkward. They almost shook hands they felt just that weird after that embarrassing 90 minutes in hell. One day they would laugh about it but not today.

 **Next: What ever happened to Anthony?**

 _For pics to Cuddle Monsters go to Tumblr_

cuddlezmunzter1


	17. Chapter 17 That Clive is no Jive

**Chapter 17: That Clive is no Jive** (Short Chapter)

"Come on babe we are going to be late." Mercedes was a bundle of nerves. "I am so excited, we haven't seen Tina in what, how long has it been? "Three weeks Sam said spitting out toothpaste. It's been three weeks. He repeated wiping his mouth. Sam walked into the living room reaching for Mercedes to properly greet her. "Mmmm" she said squeezing him tight. Very nice, Mercedes smiled. "Sam said, I vote we don't go to lunch but that we lay here on the oversized sofa and snuggle, he kissed Mercedes neck and cuddle. Doesn't that sound better?" Mercedes chuckled deeply, "well", she said "as tempting as that sounds I see I have to be the strong one here. " Sam suddenly dipped Mercedes back and kissed her passionately. "How about Now?" he wiggled his eyebrows, Wow!" she exclaimed then laughed. "My Sammy, she rubbed his cheek tenderly. You are such a gift to me." Sam held her hand lifting her to her feet and kissed the inside of her hand. Mercedes said, I promise we will come back and snuggle and cuddle after. She held his gaze and asked how's that?" Sam grinned, any time we spend together is like…" Like what Mercedes asked?" Dropping his eyes, Sam replied, I don't know. "Yes, you do Sam Evans" Sam grabbed her by the hand and intertwined their fingers pulling her out the door he said come on, let's not be late. Mercedes tilted her head thinking Sam was being a bit strange. Ok, she said. And they left.

 **Sam**

Sam most certainly knew what he wanted to say he just didn't know how Mercedes would receive what he had to say. He was apprehensive about moving too fast.

He knew technically that he and Mercedes were a new couple but he has been quietly pining for her since that first year they met. What if she wasn't feeling him like that? He didn't know what she would be comfortable with. He wasn't sure of how to approach the subject without seeming like a horn dog or making her uncomfortable. So he put it on the back burner.

 **Mercedes**

Mercy wasn't oblivious to Sam's desire for her she was just inexperienced. She wanted Sam to take the lead and was uncomfortable asking him to. What if she couldn't please him and he left her for someone else? What do you say to your boyfriend to get things going? She felt like this made her a 23 year old baby. This frightened her. So she held her thoughts to herself. "Ok, she said. Let's talk later."

Arriving at the Hilltop Restaurant and Lounge Sam spoke to the host and asked for the Cohen party. "I'm sorry Sir," the host said "I do not see…" "Oh" Mercedes said "There's Tina, Sam" pointing. "HI!" Tina approached them holding out her hands for hugs. "Oh, Tina it is so good to see you." They embraced and held hands. Sam leaned in and kissed Tina's cheek. "How have you been?" What have you been doing in three weeks Sam said as they all laughed? "Come let's sit. My uncle will be here shortly. Tell me about your business idea, Sam." Tina said. "Oh, Sam said its nothing terribly complicated. I am going to make a brand of my comics. Hopefully build enough to eventually branch out." Tina said "Oh, have you picked out a graphic…" Sam was already shaking his head. He replied "yes. I have" looking at Mercedes and squeezing her hand. Mercedes spoke up saying, "he's been building up to this for years now. I'm excited for him." "Thank You baby," Sam said. Tina looked to the entrance "Ahhh, I see Uncle" she said standing and waving.

Mercedes looked at Sam with wide stretched eyes and mouth agape. "Sam! She kept patting his arm and started bouncing in her seat. Sam! Sam!" Who in turn was laughing inwardly at her excitement. "That's Oh MY GOD! Clive Davis."

Tina arrived at the table. "Uncle Davis this is Mercedes Jones Extraordinaire!" Mr. Davis held out a hand to greet Mercedes and said "Ms. Jones my niece has not stopped raving about you and the voice that is a gift from the Gods."

Mercedes was speechless at first until she found her voice.

"Umm thank you sir, thank you Tina." Said Mercedes

Mr. Davis turned to Sam and said "and you are Mr. Evans, I believe I am familiar with your family's philanthropism but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you until now."

Sam said "Well, sir I am very pleased to meet you and I have to agree with your niece and our friend Mercedes' voice has come straight from heaven."

Mercedes bashfully bowed her head in thanks and humility.

"Well, Mr. Davis said, I hope you won't find me too forward Mercedes, but I promised my niece I would have a listen that is why I chose this place. If you don't mind I would be most honored if you would sing something right now. Do you think you can do that?" Mercedes smiled brightly, looking at Tina and Sam she said, "Yah YES, sir!" She took a deep breath to center herself and… Mercedes snapped out of her daze and became 'MERCEDES JONES DIVA EXTRAORDINAIRE.' "Yes sir, do you have a preference" she asked?

Mr. Davis said he did not. He looked at his watch merely out of habit. Tina suggested she sing 'Ain't No Way' again.

Sam stood and pulled out Mercedes seat. He walked her to the platform stage and kissed her on the cheek then whispered

"Break a leg, my love." Mercedes heart skipped a beat. "Love?" she looked into those green orbed eyes and a flood of something she didn't quite know washed over her like air and she felt chills. She took to the stage and spoke to the musicians.

"Hello everyone, how is everyone today?" "I hope you don't mind if I sing a bit of Aretha Franklin for you this afternoon, I won't be before you very long."

As the music began Mercedes became one with the music, she only saw lights, she closed her eyes and she sang from her soul.

When Mercedes' focused her eyes and everyone came back in focus they were applauding and standing up all around.

Mr. Davis came up to her and gave her a small hug. He asked if she had an attorney for legal affairs and if not she needed one.

Mercedes looked at Sam and Tina who were both shaking their heads up and down. Mr. Davis said "give me a call so we can begin meetings and hiring a team for you next week. Tina baby, make sure she does."

"Thank you Ms. Jones we will be in touch within the next few days. Said Mr. Davis. Oh alright my dear, come walk me out" he said to Tina but not before telling the waiter to charge everything they had to him.

When they walked out Sam and Mercedes were inconsolable. They were on a happy high. They couldn't hear each other for their own excitement. They eventually settled to hugging and crying happily. When Tina returned they engulfed her with hugs and questions. "TINA! WHY didn't you say your Uncle was CLIVE Davis?" Tina looked at them with a blank stare, she furrowed her eyebrows and said simply, "but I don't call him Clive, like ever" She and Mercedes smiled at each other. "Thank you Tina," said Mercedes crying still. Sam and Tina wiping away her tears.

"You will never ever know what this means to me."

"We, We have to celebrate!" Said Mercy. The trio called everyone and told them to come celebrate the news.

Everyone came out. Sam called Mike, Blaine, Kurt, and Britney & Santana. Mercedes called Quinn who told Finn and she brought Puck. Pucks cousin Artie Abrams came as a tag along and all during the night Artie and Mike both competed for Tina's attention. Mercedes thought it was cute. Tina was giddy and had no idea of who to choose so she didn't choose.

Sam and Mercedes kept close to one another often kissing and hugging each other.

At some point all the ladies got together and decided to serenade the boys with songs from the 90s. Salt and Peppa's, Push It was first.

Not to be out done the men came back with a bit of Michael Jackson. Sebastian arrived late due to his work but brought his wife Bree. They joined in on the fun as well.  
Before long they were competing boys against the girls. They sang everything from Nikki Manage to Thriller from MJ. When they hit Whitney Houston it was all over. They stayed out partying until 3:00am before the first of the crew called it a night. Mercedes wouldn't leave Tina in the hands of Mike and Artie so she and Sam escorted her back to her hotel.

"Sam" called Mercedes. "Aren't you coming back to snuggle and cuddle?" Sam smiled brightly, your wish is my command. Sam was now thinking of cold things, _the North Pole, Ice, Ice Cream, Snow… anything to try and cool his libido._

They arrived at Mercedes home and after they took turns showering they turned on Avatar and climbed in bed to watch it together.

"Sam," called Mercedes "what was that you all were talking about?"  
Sam looked confused. "I need a little more babe."

Mercedes said, "It was something about chuckles, snuggle or cuddle parties. What's that about?"

"Well, apparently it's like a new age social thing." Said Sam.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't really know babe, but Kurt was talking about how everyone is laying around in a group cuddling". Mercedes raised an eyebrow. She thought about it.

"Why asked Sam, you interested?"

"Hell, no!" Mercedes replied.  
"Ha", Sam was chuckling.  
Mercedes asked "but, I mean what is the point of it?"  
Sam said "Baby I don't know. You sure you're not intrigued?" Mercedes replied "I don't know".  
Sam raised an eyebrow. He said, "Oh you thinking about it now?"

"Well, honestly it sounds weird." Mercedes said, "Don't you think?" Sam was cuddling into Mercedes neck and had begun kissing while his hands were feeling her and rubbing. Before long the movie was forgotten and they were full blown making out.

Mercedes became nervous about sleeping with Sam. She always let things go only so far. "Sam", she said pulling away, again.

Sam was patient but his desire for Mercedes was becoming overwhelming. He sighed heavily.

Mercedes sat up and said "Sam, we should talk."

He said "ok, what? Right now?"

Mercedes said "yes. It's about this."

Sam sat straight. "I'm uncomfortable, Sam"

Sam said "I can tell, he chuckled nervously"

Mercedes said "I feel stuck" like in my head too much"

"Are you thinking about your past?" Sam asked

"Maybe, she said. I don't know. Do you think I'm broken?"

Sam held her close, "Oh babe no, this is just a wall we will knock down together"

Mercedes decided to be honest. "Well, what if you get tired of waiting for me or what if I'm awful at this?"

Sam put his finger on her lips so she could calm down.

"Mercy, it's just me and you touching and kissing, and if you like where I touch or kiss I will do more of what you like. He thought for a while and said, you know, maybe we should go to a cuddle party."

"What?" "Why?" I already feel unsure of myself I don't want to experience something so intense intimately in front of strangers." said Mercedes.

Sam smiled lopsided. "I don't know", "what's the difference in

PDA with kisses and holding hands. I'm with you and you're with me" there is no one in between.

"Oh Lord," she grabbed her head shaking it and covers her face.

"Is that a yes asked Sam? Mercy just shook her head, "Ahh, it's a let me look it up before I decide."

"Cuddle Parties" Mercedes deadpanned "Oh brother"

"Yep, Sam replied but just a cuddle party. Only one."

"Maybe we should go with Kurt and Blaine?" said Sam.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and said "oh god, No!"

"Just think, he kissed her on the ear, about, he kissed her neck,

It, he kissed her lips. Looking worried Mercedes agreed.


	18. Chapter 18 Cuddles and Monsters

**Chapter 18: Cuddles and Monsters**

 _Shopping with Tina_

"Tina? What do you know about cuddle parties?" Asked Mercedes.

Tina furrowed her eyebrows "not a damned thing". "Like actual cuddling?" She asked. Mercedes shook her head, "What do you think?" Holding up a dress. "I think that dress is going to be a shirt on your girls" Tina said and laughed at Mercedes as she shimmied her breasts. "Of course, it will be but with some leggings or Jean's. Said Mercedes. Voila!"

"I see what you did there" replied Tina.

"I really do hate shopping in malls. My particular body type is never represented" said Mercy.

Tina asked, "So finish telling me about the cuddle party can I go and invite Arty and Mike?"

"Right said Mercedes just get sandwiched right there and get your freak on." Laughing Mercedes replied.

Tina laughed "if you've got it, you've got it."

"I ain't mad at you" said Mercedes. "Oh, these shoes and that dress, she looked at Tina and asked Yes or No?"

"Why are you two discussing cuddling at parties?" Asked Tina.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mercedes.

"I mean, what's going on, what aren't you saying?" Asked Tina.

"I'm afraid to move forward with Sam. We get so far and I retreat. I want to be with him. I don't know why I'm doing this."

Tina listened on, "ok she said. You, I am assuming have shared this with Sam?"

Mercedes said "yes" wiping a tear.

"Oh, sweetie you know I'll start if you start." Tina said.

"I know said Mercy, I'm sorry it's just frustrating."

Tina laughed "that's probably the problem."" She laughed. Mercedes rolled her eyes and pushed her saying "Hush." "Mercedes you ever think that it's just too soon? Let's look at makeup." Said Tina.

"MAKEUP!" The ladies yelled out giggling.

"You know Mercedes, once you blow up little trips like these will be a memory. You'll have people making your clothes and running all over for you. You heard Uncle, you're going to have a team." Tina said both ladies now dreaming with wide eyes and grinning.

Mercedes was barely able to contain her excitement. "Well, Tina started,"

"Hang on… Mercedes said, my phone is vibrating." Mercedes looked at her message and smiled. "Its Sam, he's thinking about me." She said smiling.

"Aww" said Tina. "So sweet. I say do it."

"What the cuddle party?"  
"Yes," Tina said. "Sam will be with you. Share something new." Tina said. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "something new? She chuckled we are new. Technically everything we do is new." Said Mercedes.

"You know what I mean Merce" Tina said.

"Yeah, it's just strange."

"Well we can google it?" Tina said.

"Oh, I did laughed Mercedes."

"Of course, you did," Tina shook her head. "Well honey it seems to me you made up your mind." Said Tina. "What times the party?" She laughed.

Mercedes bit her lip, "there's one at 7:00pm. Not too far from Sam's home. We could walk to it." "You hungry? Asked Mercedes."

"Not really," Tina said

"Yeah me either replied Mercy, Oh, have you heard from any of the girls?" Mercedes asked.

Tina said "yeah, Sugar. She and I are getting together later this month."

Mercedes shook her head "yeah, Sugar must be making rounds, she is coming here next month. I guess depending on what is happening."

"How about Momma E?" Asked Tina.

"Well we talk yeah, you know. She checks on me." Mercedes said.

Tina looked at Mercedes knowing what Mercedes was going to protest to.

"Oh, Hell No! I am not talking about Sam and my sex life with his mom." Mercedes cringed replying to Tina. "Bad enough my mother put the fear of future babies in our heads talking about contraception" said Mercy.

Tina guffawed with laughter. "OMG!" Tina laughed as they continued their outing.

 _Later that evening with Sam_

"So, baby you ready for this?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, baby I am" she said biting her lip. Sammy? Mercedes called.

"Yeah darlin?"

"Oh, wow you haven't said that in a while." Mercedes smiled and Sam realized she missed him calling her that.

"Yes, darlin," he repeated.  
"Just, please don't leave me alone in there." Mercedes asked. Sam looked in her eyes and said " **never.** "

 _The Party_

The party was held at someone's residence. As they walked in they saw pillows all around. About 25 people standing around talking. They saw art work that seemed to have a theme of the nether regions. Linking their fingers Sam and Mercy held each other's hands tighter. Just then a short perky blond approached the couple.

 **Sam**

"Kitty?" Sam frowned and asked confused.

"Sammy?" Kitty asked squealing and grinning. Moving in for a full body hug not noticing Mercedes until Sam pulled her closer blocking so that she could have a side hug. "Sam Evan's how are you babe? How have you been since we last saw each other what, last month right?" Kitty asked smiling and holding Sam's waist. Sam said "Yeah, that's _about_ right." Sam cleared his throat and introduced Mercedes who had grown eerily quiet and kept trying to inch back as if to slip away. "Hi," Mercedes said, "is this your home she asked Kitty?"

"Oh yeah, I just moved into the neighborhood actually."

Sam blinked thinking _what the fuck is Kitty up to? Her ass lives clear across town. Shit, just what I need._  
"Mhm," said Mercedes where might I find your restroom?"  
"Oh right this way."  
"Why don't we all go" said Sam.  
Mercedes and Kitty looked at Sam.  
Kitty said, "Now, now Sammy I know you like it kinky but let's have a drink first, then winked. Mercedes looked up at Sam rolling her eyes.

Kitty turned to lead the couple downstairs. Once there Mercedes walked into the bathroom and closed the door In. SAM'S. FACE!

 **Mercedes**

As they arrived Mercedes said to herself so far so good. Pillows lots of bright colors. Lots of male organs displayed in the form of art, Mercedes frowned. Not too many people. Hmm, she must be the hostess walking over now. "Sammy!" She screamed. _Wait the hell up, did she just say Sammy, not Sam or Samuel._ _Kitty_? _What the fuck kind of name is Kitty. Oh no this bitch did not just try to full body huh,_ _ **I KNOW**_ _she can see me here. Alright, let me just go get a drink or something obviously they need a moment. Damned Sammy she thought let my hand go, a little._ Mercedes tried to keep a pleasant face even when "Kitty" called Sam babe. But when she continued holding his waist. _So, they know each other intimately and she just happened to move in the neighborhood._ "Mmmhm, said Mercedes, where is the restroom?"

 **Kitty**

 _Oh, this is perfect, imagine the luck,_ Kitty smiled. "Sammy?" _I couldn't have planned this better. I don't need to drop by Sammy baby showed up on my step. What's that he's holding on to?_ _Whatever, this will be like taking candy from a baby._ _Lookie, lookie and from what I see, she has no clue who I am. This is going to be fun._

 **Sam**

"What the hell are you playing Kitty?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing Sammy," Kitty said rubbing his chest.

Sam grabbed her hands and pushed her back. "Kitty" he said, "I told you the last time we were together it was **the last time**. No more popping up, no more White Chocolate."

Kitty purred "So testy, I know Sammy baby you always say that though, then a month later we are right back. So drop the weight already and let's get back to you and me" she said pointing and switching away.

 **Mercedes**

Once in the bathroom Mercedes called Tina.

Whispering into her phone "Tina, OMG the cuddle party is being hosted by Sam's ex."  
"What?" Tina said. "Did he know it was there?"  
"No said Mercy, I don't even think he knew she lived here." Mercedes said

 **"Hold up!** Did you say lives?" Tina asked.  
"Mhm said Mercedes. Yup. That's what I said beginning to tear up and… and… and… and she's acting like she still wants him.  
Tina asked "what does she look like?"  
"Blonde perky small or petite, cheerleader type to his football heart said Mercy"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about you are the only cheerleader in his heart. She is his past. You are his present and future." Tina said.

"You're right, you're right, yeah, you're right. Ok." Mercy said getting her fight back.  
"You are alright," Tina said. "That skank has nothing on you. She just want the dick. But he belongs to you and so does his..."

"OKAY!" Mercedes said, taking a deep breath "Thanks gurl. I love you," said Mercedes.  
"Love you too, now go get your man!" Said Tina

 **Sam**

Sam was panicking. He was pacing thinking he can't let his past destroy his future before he even has a chance to really date Mercedes. Sam ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the nape of his neck. When all else failed he called Mike.

"Mike, answer the phone."  
"Hello?"  
"MIKE! Sam practically yelled. I got problems man."  
"What? Said Mike, I thought you were taking Cedes to a cuddle party."  
"Well, we are here Mike at my ex's party who just happened to recently moved in walking distance from me." Sam whined.

"Oh shit," said Mike.

"And, Sam said. She is making passes at me, in front of Mercy."

Mike said "oh man you are fucked. Maybe all isn't lost. Have you talked to Mercy?"  
"No, she's been in the bathroom for like 10 minutes."  
"10?" Mike asked "ok maybe 5 but awhile. I know she called Tina." Sam said.

"Well, Tina is level headed she probably gave good advice.

You just need to grow some balls and tell Kitty you don't want her. You don't want her, right?" Said Mike

WHAT? Hell No! I don't want her, I love Mercy!

Mike said, "Have you told Mercy that?"

"What? Ugh no. I didn't want to scare her."

"Well, I think said Mike, you two need to show a united front to Kitty. There are always going to be Kitty's in your life."

"Yeah, ok, yeah, you're right. United front. Ok." Said Sam.  
"You got this bro." Said Mike.  
"Thanks man," said Sam.  
"You Ok?"  
"Yeah, Alright."

 **Sam and Mercy**

Mercedes came out the restroom. Looking around for Kitty,

"Where's Kitty?" She asked. Sam looked so sad, like he wanted to cry. "She's upstairs" he said. "Mercy come here please he said pulling her close. Can we talk?"  
"Yeah, Mercedes said. Let's do that."  
"Look. I'm sorry about this. I had no idea Kitty was the host, no idea she moved out here. Still not sure that's true. But baby I would never set you up like this, I promise. You know I wouldn't don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, said Mercedes, I do. I am sorry to, for closing the door in your face. I didn't think."

"So, Mercedes said. You were dating Kitty last month?"

Sam said, "I wouldn't say dating. Anyway we slept together on and off for about a year and last month was the last time. I literally told her it was over before I came to your place last month. I didn't want her then and I don't want her now."

"Well, why did you do it with her? Were you using her?" She asked.

"Yes. But she was using me too, and she knew that that was all it was." He said. "Honestly, we met while I worked at Stallions and having all those women touching me made me feel, dirty, lonely and Kitty was there. I didn't sleep around with clients, Kitty is a dancer that works for her aunt April Walker, who owns Stallions. Kitty always popped up at my home if I was gone too long. If I'm being honest I knew she liked me more than I liked her but I didn't hide the way I felt, or didn't feel from her."

"How can you be sure she knows it's over she was just all over you. I'd hate to smack a bitch down in her own house but she is being disrespectful."

Ok, let me just say, she was not "ALL" over me, Sam tried.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and side eyed him.

"Ok, she tried it. But I wasn't letting you go." He pulled her in tightly, Mercedes laughed and Sam chuckled. "I am not letting you go for nothing." 

"If you want we can leave but I think we would be running and if we want this to work we have to stand together on a united front. We have to show her and everyone that I belong to you and you belong to me." Sam said.

Mercedes said standing in-between Sam's legs. How do we do that, Mr. Evans?

Sam pulled her closer well he said, "We just be our natural loving selves. Lots of PDA. LOADS!"

"Oh, said Mercedes I'm liking the sound of that."

"Mmm hmm" said Sam as they eased into a very sensual kiss.

"You ready darlin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" said Mercy. They intertwined their fingers and joined the others upstairs.

When they got upstairs the others were sitting in two's Indian style holding hands.

Kitty walked up to them and said, "ok guys what we are doing is getting to know each other by sharing."  
"Sharing what" asked Samcedes at the same time then grinning.  
Kitty replied "anything you want rolling her eyes at their cuteness. Now Mercedes if you would just come with me..."  
Mercedes pulled back away from Kitty.

Sam said, "Kitty she's not going anywhere with you."

"Ok" Kitty said, not missing a beat "well Rick can you come over here. She waved the tall red head over as Rick walked over Sam pulled Mercedes closer to him. Shaking his head no.

Kitty said, "Sammy you have to let go a little so Mercedes can partner…"  
Sam cut her off. "Maybe you didn't understand me before. Mercedes and I are not partnering with anyone else. We. Are. A. couple. You need to respect that."

"And Stop calling **my. Man.** Sammy" Mercedes said rolling her eyes at Kitty. "I don't like it."  
Standing behind Mercedes Sam kissed Mercedes neck. Mercedes giggled. Kitty crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"So, Kitty," said Mercedes "please proceed."

Kitty rolled her eyes and turned to grab a pillow " Here, she pushed a pillow toward them and said "sit across from each other if you can manage she said rolling her eyes at Mercedes."  
Sam grabbed Mercedes lips with his passionately kissing Mercedes and sucking her bottom lip. Mmm, Mercedes said. Sam then looked at Kitty and said "we can manage that and much more."

 _Cuddle Party Activities_

"So. Asked Sam. Who was your first Celebrity crush?"

"Christopher Thomas Howell" said Mercedes.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Sam laughing.  
"He was Ponyboy in the movie The Outsiders. My class went to see it in school. We also read the book by Francis Ford Capella. I collected a 500 paged photo album of magazine pics of him" She was now embarrassed and covered her face.

Sam smiled, "hmmm I have to look him up. Are you gonna make a photo album of me like that?"

"Ok Mercedes said rolling her eyes, who was yours?"  
"Alyssa Milano from Who's the Boss?" No I didn't collect magazines, but I did have a few stashed under my bed. He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh, said Mercedes she also played in Charmed. Eew!"  
" That's right" said Sam grinning because they watched the same show. "What?" He asked it's natural. He laughed.

Favorite food? "Chicken- said Sam preferably fried."

"Mine changes with my mood" said Mercedes.

"Hand written love letters or e-mail?"  
"Me? love letters with kisses and perfume." Said Sam  
"Oh, Mercedes said, you do all that? The lipstick and all?"  
Sam laughed. Very funny, ha, ha – then thought about it, you know, I would I think.

"Me? Said Mercedes I don't know, I have to try both."

"Ok, Star gazing in the country or watching the sunset on a beach?"  
"Hmmm, the stars." She said  
"Yeah said Sam? Me too."

They smiled and just as they were about to kiss Kitty rang a bell saying "ok, everyone how was that?"

"Now remember the rules always ask first and make sure you get permission. Alright we are now going to spoon."

Sam pulled Mercedes into him smiling, but felt Kitty scoot behind him.  
"Kitty what the hell?" Said Sam.

 **"NO**!" He said to Kitty. **"Do not touch me."**  
Kitty jumped up and tried to play it off "that is a perfect example of how to say no."

Mercedes guffawed at Kitty in her face laughing out loud.

Remember guys, Kitty said, the best cuddler will win this cute little stuffed animal, Kitty held up the stuffed toy. The Cuddle Monster. "Ohhh, Sam" said Mercedes, "I want one." 

Kitty said, "Well, in order to win you have to be voted by the majority as best cuddler"

Sam said, "That **ain't** happening. None of you are cuddling my Mercy." He gave his lopsided smile to Mercy and the two faced each other cuddling. Sam said I already know she cuddles the best. She wins all the prizes.

So Kitty, continued, the whole point to the exercise is to use human touch and find out what makes you comfortable.

 _Ding, ding, ding…_ Sam had an idea and started rubbing Mercedes leg with his.

Mercedes moved her hand to Sam's butt. Sam took the back of his hand and rubbed the length of Mercedes front, her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach.

Mercedes breath hitched, she then took her nails and rubbed down Sam's lips, chin, shoulder, chest only she pinched his nipple and his breath caught but he grunted as well.

Sam squeezed Mercedes ass and she giggled.

They looked beside them to see a man sucking a lady's toes.

Sam raised an eyebrow to Mercy and she said, ok with her eyes.

When Sam put her toes in his mouth Mercedes had an orgasm.

Never really experiencing something like that with someone she covered her face.

Sam watched Mercedes react to his tongue between her toes, her eyes rolled. But when he sucked her toes, Mercedes came which turned him on, which made him want to take her.

When she covered her face he thought she was adorable. He layed beside her and kissed her nose. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Sam whispered in her ear, so you want to take this to my place? Mercedes said "yes."

 _SAMCEDES FLUFF_

Sam didn't say goodbye he and Mercedes just left and went straight to his home. They held hands with linked fingers kissing as they walked.

Mercedes asked to take a shower when they arrived. When she came out Sam was not around. He was in his second bedroom. _Must be showering she thought_.

As she walked into the living room Sam had the place covered in candles. It was so beautiful.

She was in a sheet towel. Sam walked into the living room with his towel hanging lower than she'd ever seen. She instantly became wet. Sam told her "I can smell you Mercy."

She was embarrassed. She held down her head. Sam lifted her head up. He told her he liked the smell of her.

"It calls to me" he pointed to the tent his towel was sporting. He looked at her with that lopsided smile again.

Mercedes blushed.

Sam asked if he could remove her towel. Then he said can I take down your hair? Mercedes said "yes" then thought about the hair question. She asked him if her hair was going to need redoing. Sam stepped flush against her pulling off her towel. "Yes ma'am" he said. "I will pay for it. But right now, I want all of you with no prohibitions."  
He reached down and pulled out her hair clip, her hair stayed in place until he massaged her scalp. Mercedes felt intoxicated with the sensation of strong fingers massaging her scalp. "OMG" Mercedes removed his towel. They stood looking at each other.

"This is so nice Sam. I really, really …" Sam grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into his kiss.

 _Soft, cherries, soft,_ that's all Mercedes could think.

Sam was moving her back to the pillow palette he had made.

Gently he kneeled and pulled her down too. Sam gathered her to him while Mercedes kissed and sucked his neck.

Sam squeezed Mercedes ass, he could never get enough.

He laid her back. She opened like a flower. Sam began to dine. "Oh. My. God." Mercedes said. "Oh, oh!" She rode his face without being prompted and when she came he wouldn't have known if he hadn't tasted her honey.

"Oh, wow." Mercedes said. "That was beautiful."

Sam came up beside her. Mercedes kissed him. "I taste like that hungh, she frowned?"

"Yep, do you not like it? Sam asked. Mercedes covered her face, "must be something that grows on you."

Sam laughed out. "Yeah sometimes, I like the way you taste, he said" Mercedes blushed. "Really" she quietly asked.

"Do you want me to do you?" She asked.

"No. Not unless you want to."  
" Oh," she said.

"Hmm, Sam said. Can I ask you something?"

Yes, she looked at him.

"Mercy I noticed you didn't make a sound like at all."

"Is that wrong she asked?"  
"No. It's just. Did you want to?"

"Umm I guess. I didn't want you upset with me."

"Mercy he whispered caressing her. You could never. Not with this. Baby I won't ask but if you have been told you can't or shouldn't I want you to let that go and be yourself. Can you do that for me darlin?"

A single tear crept down her cheek and Sam wiped it away .

"Well said Mercedes I would like to try that with you."

So, Sam agreed. He turned on his side and Mercedes scooted down to his length. She took him in her hands and he automatically he held her head. Mercedes sucked Sam like he was a Slurpee from 7'eleven or a Milk shake from McDonald's. She quite enjoyed it. The sounds Sam was making let her know he approved which just made her more excited.

Sam hissed at first then said "Oh, shit Mercy. That's it baby. Yes, do that just like that." He was coming fast and he knew he couldn't hold on long. He didn't want to either in case she got tired easily. One, two, three pumps later and she was swallowing his seed.

Sam was drained. "Oh my God Mercedes. How the hell did your sweet ass learn to do that?"

She said, "I just did what you said."

Sam said, "Baby, that was, that was fucking amazing!"

Thank you, Sam said. Mercedes asked, "You aren't just saying that?" Sam said "no baby, I would never lie to you. Okay?" He replied. "Ok" she said.  
So, what did you think? Said Sam. "Well, it was warm, kinda like sweet and kinda bitter too. It wasn't awful. Are we finished she asked?" Shaking his head Sam said "Nope, you up for another round?"  
"Ok, well what is next?" He grabbed a condom and

Rolled it on. "Ok, Sam said "We can go really slow ok?"

She said, "ok."  
"Lay down here" he said Mercedes did then she opened her legs. Sam placed himself in between her and felt down for her opening, she was wet. He placed the tip of his length in her opening then began easing in. He grabbed both breasts and licked them both. Mercedes shivered and whimpered.

Sam slowly pushed in. He kissed and sucked her everywhere he could. Distracting the feel of him stretching her walls.

Mercedes completely froze. _Sam was much longer and thicker._ She lost her breath. "Breathe baby, do you want me to stop?" "No, not yet" she said.

He gently pressed on. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam and pushed her feet down signaling Sam to go deeper.

Sam bent one leg and linked their fingers. Mercedes sucked and bit on Sam's shoulders which excited him. Ugh he let out groaning and moaning. Sam thrust in and thrust around and thrust slow. He was building a rhythm like a dance almost.

Damned, Mercedes had never felt so loved, so beautiful. She felt sexy.

Sam felt Safe. He also felt loved as she caressed his shoulders. He grabbed her hand she linked her fingers with his.

They were making love and it was the best feeling in the world. Making love with Mercedes Jones was the best feeling he ever had in his life. He had to make her his.

Sam sat up and raised her up with him. Mercedes didn't know what to do. She looked in his green eyes, they were really dark with flecks of green now. She felt Sam guiding her hips. Oh, she thought. She smiled and he kissed her. She began thrusting too. Sam and Mercedes thrust against each other, Sam yelled out in passion and in ecstasy. Mercedes held on," Oh" she said, "Agghh" Sam said "come for me Baby"  
"oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhh" she held the last oh until she exploded which triggered the Sam's volcano eruption.

They fell together tangled in sweet sweaty bliss.

Mercedes started giggling, what Sam said? Mercedes kept scooting and laughing they played and kissed and laughed at how ticklish they had become after their orgasms. Sam pulled himself up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself of the condom.

Sam, looked down at his hands and they were red. At the same time Mercedes felt really wet around her bottom. When she looked she saw, "Is that blood?"

"Oh SHIT!" Mercedes started thinking about her cycle. Ummm nope naw, that can't be it, she thought. Right about that time Sam came around the corner carry a wet towel. They were both looking puzzled. Sam spoke first.

"Were you on?" He asked.

"No, no I wouldn't do that, you know have sex on my cycle." Mercedes said with wide stretched eyes.

Sam gave her the wet towel. Still thinking, he asked "Was your Heiman ever broken. If not, I think we just did."

Mercedes stared blankly.

Sam stood and said. "Why don't I make you a warm bath?"

"Ok" Mercedes said.

Mercedes got up and pulled up the linens. She was so embarrassed.

Sam could tell she was feeling weird, he walked up to her. Looked into her eyes, his eyes were back to being emerald green and he said" Please don't be embarrassed Merce." Mercedes chuckled nervously with sad eyes, "hungh that's easier said than done babe. I… I she furrowed her brows well" she said. Stepping into the tub. "I always said his dick was 4 inches." Sam and Mercedes burst into laughter. When they stopped laughing Sam sat on the commode on a towel and talked to Mercy. "I mean Sam it's like everything about me was still virginal waiting for you."

Sam replied, "Hey, I don't have problem with that, he kissed her nose. Not at all."

Mercedes said. "Remind me to kiss you when I get out of this tub." Sam smirked with that lop-sided smile and said, "You need remindin?"

Before Sam could leave out of the door, Mercedes said, "I think, I'm falling in Love Samuel Jeremy Evans."

Sam's eyes stretched wide. Mercedes said "what? What is it?" Sam was looking like his eyes were wild or something. Sam started to tear up with glassy eyes. "Mercedes, I have loved you almost from the first day we met. I love you so much Mercedes Latrice Jones. So much. I have just been waiting for you to catch up he grinned" Mercedes was crying now. "Ok, shoo, let me clean up, and soak…

 **A/N -What I own is not Glee or anything in this story unless it's truth. Everything else is fiction.**

I just want to say I am VERY uncomfortable writing fluff  
 **I know you want to know what happened to Anthony.**

 **Is this the end of Kitty Kat?**  
 **What kind of contract is Mercedes getting and will this mean she has to leave Sam?**

 **Or, maybe here is a good place to say** **The End** I insist I am not a writer. I am also not in competition with other Samcedes Authors.


	19. Chapter 19 Time Keeps on Slippin

Chapter: 19 Time Keeps on Slippin

Mercedes Jones

(Time jumps all over the place)

Mercedes Jones has released three studio albums. Her debut album Mercedes released in December 2018, debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 and was Certified gold by the RFIAA with sales exceeding a million copies worldwide. The record was nominated for four Grammy Awards winning the 2019 Grammy Award for Best RB Album. Her second album I Remember Us, released in 2022, also debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 and was certified gold by the RIAA. Her third album, Mrs. Jones peaked in the top ten and featured the Grammy-nominated track " This World".

She also became the principal singer of The Lion King musical album, which earned the 2025 Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album.

In October 2023, Jones stepped out of the public eye for six months after her brother, and close friend were killed when her brother's car blew up. She resumed her public appearances in 2024, with high-profile performances at the World Cup Super Bowl, the Grammy Awards and The Oprah Winfrey Show. Following the death of her youngest son Mrs. Jones had a nervous breakdown blaming herself for his death. When Mr. Jones found out about Mrs. Jones involvement the Rashad's incarceration their marriage became strained for several years. News reports said there was no way to tie the heinous crime to the Rashad's as they were still incarcerated at the time. The youngest Rashad was known to have dated Mercedes Jones over seven years prior. When asked about his involvement with the crime Mr. Rashad shared his condolences for the family and offered his assistance in any way possible. Mr. Rashad says he holds no ill will against Ms. Jones family and claims retaliation for a broken heart in such a gruesome manner is another insult to his family.

Mercedes still remains close to Tina Cohen-Chang who is now married to Mike Chang. Chang owns a dance studio in Southern California. Tina using a pseudonym became world renown author winning the Nobel peace prize for her novel The Disappearance of Earth.

Quinn and Mercedes remained close until Puck was killed with Mercedes younger brother. It was only by Gods grace that Noah's and Quinn's daughter was not with him at the time. Though Quinn knew it wasn't Mercedes fault she was prone to hysterics whenever they visited one another.

Mercedes was terribly guilty and had to be medicated for depression after such a dark period. Sources report Ms. Jones being hospitalized briefly.

Though she broke up with Sam when they realized she would be on tour for a full year in another country Mercedes thought they would get back together when she returned. However, imagine her surprise when what she came back to was a very unavailable Samuel Jeremy Evans. Seven years passed and their only communication was happy birthday e-mails or congrats on another win.

Sam

Sam's talent truly shone during his spell of drawing Iron Man, in the often over-looked Caged Angel series. This featured everybody's favorite playboy billionaire and philanthropist-turned-superhero Tony Stark battling with meds and staring into the abyss of alcoholism. Sam's bold composition of panels influence many comic book artists today. Sam was nominated for a Will Eisner Comic Industry award in 2020 for his work on Caged Angel. He drew Marvel's Spaceman Wolverine with author Mark Millar as part of the character's 45th-anniversary celebration. On 4 May 2023, Sam sketched characters and signed comics for 50 hours straight to raise money for the Candle lighters Childhood Cancer Foundation of Texas, and The Lilly Roads Foundation of Texas.

Sam remained close to Mike Chang throughout their careers and all the ups and downs in their lives. Mike was there for him when he found out his father had a stroke and was put on bed rest. During that time Sam went back home to Texas to help his family. His mother kept busy this was her way of dealing with pain. Six months later they were together again for the funeral and burial of Dwight Samuel Evans. Everyone came to show their support. It was during this time that he saw her.

"It's good to see everyone, I appreciate all the support." Sam said pointing to a trail that led to a gazebo. "Of course we would come Sam your dad was a wonderful man. Sam I still need to say how sorry I am for your pain." Mercedes never could resist Sam's sad puppy dog eyes. "Thank you," Sam said quietly. They reached the bench and sat down, one on each end. Seven years ago they shared dreams and kisses in that very spot, they were both thinking it.

"How long are you staying" Sam asked. "Just until tomorrow I have a previous engagement I couldn't get out of but I will be on Momma E duty tonight." She smiled weakly. Sam looked out over the water.

"This is such a weird feeling" Sam said. "Knowing he will never give me advice again or just say I love…" he began but didn't finish. Mercedes decided to change the subject "Oh, um, how is Britt and Santana? I haven't had a chance to see her yet." Sam said "Britt is not doing well she's probably laying down, you remember,"

" yeah" Mercedes said "he raised her as his own." Mercy took a deep breath.

"Mercedes I can't do this with you." Sam said. "Do what Sam," Mercedes was honestly confused.

"This, he pointed this feels strained. Talking to you about real things but not addressing the elephant in the room. The timing is terrible but face it. Time is never going to be good."

"Oh, said Mercedes sadly. I will go. I just wanted… I'm sorry. I will leave." She said.

"Ok," said Sam which broke Mercedes heart. As she stood to leave he tried to grab her hand but she pulled her hands together not wanting to make things worse for him. Mercedes had hoped they could talk, and try to be friends or if she's honest with herself she wanted Sam to leave his present whoever and get back together with her. But she knew that was selfish especially right now.

"Why don't you ever fight for us?" Sam called out.

"What?" said Mercedes turning and stopping.

"You heard me Mercedes why don't you ever fight for us? You are always trying to do right by me or do the right thing. What do you want Mercedes?" Asked Sam.

"Sam please Mercedes started I didn't mean to upset you more. I thought I was being supportive."

"That's not what I'm talking about Mercedes and you know it." He said.

"What the hell Sam?" Said Mercedes, "what is the point of doing that now? You are engaged to be married. It has been seven years. Seven. What do you want, what do I want, what the hell does it matter now?" "You know how hard it is to express my feelings."

"Yes, Mercedes I do. And rather than go through a little discomfort you would settle for a lifetime of pain?" Sam asked.

"I am dying inside every day. You made us this way and I hate you for it Mercy. Crying now, I do," he said walking flush up against her. Mercedes was full on crying by now.

"Sam, please I never wanted to hurt you. I always said that. It wasn't on purpose. I thought it would be too hard not seeing each other every day. I came back Sam. Just like I said I would but YOU moved on." She said. Sam was turning tomato red in the face, he also was crying. What the fuck is she talking about. He thought. "I … he started but he furrowed his brows.

Sam turned around. Looking down he said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stopped you."

Silence.

Neither of them said anything.

Mercedes said "Sam, I don't know what I thought coming here today. I did know it would be difficult because I would have to see you here with… her." Sam interrupted her, "Mercy I promise I am not trying to hurt you by having Naomi here. She knows who you are and that you would be here."

Mercedes said "ok." Wiping her tears.

Sam said "you still didn't say what you want."

Mercedes looked up to the sky and breathed in fresh air. "I know" she said.

Sam just watched her leave standing crying. He turned back toward the trail and walked. Sam searched his heart for feelings that he thought he had for Naomi. It's like no matter who I'm with they mean nothing when she comes around. Sam thought back to conversations about children with Mercedes. He can't see that with Naomi.

Sam thought about Mercedes telling him to live his life. He was angry that she threw him away like that. That that was all his love meant to her. He was deeply hurt that Mercy would walk away. Because he never would have. When Sam looked up next he was standing at a cliff. He turned around to head back.

Mercedes made her way to Mrs. Evans home. She was going to let her know she couldn't stay. She would drive the rental to her hotel. As she approached the house she saw Naomi. A tall, sort of thin, sort of homely looking woman. She wasn't particularly plain just girl next doorish.

"Hello" she said to Mercedes, "hello" Mercy returned. She held out her hand and said I'm Naomi. Mercedes said "I'm Mercedes Jones" nice to meet you. "Yes ma'am" she said "I know she quietly stated."

"Umm well," Mercedes said "I will just be going." Naomi said "he's waiting for you."

Mercedes said "oh, no" she pointed "he's walking down the trail."

"No" Naomi smiled softly "I mean he's holding on waiting for you". Mercedes blinked, turned around and asked "what makes you think that?"

"A woman knows" said Naomi.

"Oh, I see" said Mercedes.

"When I met him he was a ball of anger. Over time he told me about you and I thought that explains a lot. Naomi said"

Getting annoyed now "Why be with an angry man" asked Mercy?

"Well said Naomi I lost my first love to war. Since then a piece of a man is better than no man at all."

Taking a deep breath "I see" said Mercedes.

Naomi continued and "I never kidded myself I knew where his heart lie."

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, thinking for what six damned years, this is too much. "I'm sorry Naomi I think I should go."

She said "yes, of course, but its not me he wants. I'm just a placeholder."

Mercedes walked inside, but stopped and said, "Naomi you are choosing Sam and he is choosing you. I am leaving so you and him can go back to your lives."

Almost like clockwork Sam came into view.

"Hey stranger Naomi called the distance."

"Hey yourself" Sam tried smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

Naomi said "I think you should go to her."

Sam's head hurt "What... what are you talking about Nay?" said Sam.

Naomi smiled, "I know Mercedes is who you really want, I guess I've always known." Naomi said.

Sam replied "it's not that simple."

She stood in front of him and took off his ring. She stepped down to face him on the porch. Naomi lifted Sam's hand and put the ring inside. She said

"Samuel Jeremy Evans you are a good man but I was wrong thinking that having a piece of a man is better than not having one at all. You forget I had a true love once too"

"What?" Sam said? "Naomi I do not understand"

"Its Nothing. What is important is that you and I and she knows that She's your person Sam. Even I can see it."

"Yeah, but she don't want me" said Sam "and I guess you're saying you don't either?"

"No Naomi said. I am saying that I wont stand in the way of true love."

Naomi was crying now.

"Besides you and I both know you are who she wants. She wanted you standing at the reception hall door watching us dance and it hasn't changed in all these years."

Sam hugged her tight and squinted his eyes realizing he missed something.

Naomi kissed his cheek and walked away.

Sam stood on the porch until Mike came out.

"She left me too said Sam. I saw said Mike.

"She thinks she's in the way of true love."

Mike said you "know she's right stop thinking with your head up your ass."

Sam said, "I am not she let me go. Pushed me out. We even fought about it."

Mike said "you didn't fight hard enough, did you even hear what Naomi said?"

Sam looked at him and blinked. "Mercedes said she came back for me." Sam said. Mike walked evenly beside him "she did."

Sam looked at him.

Mike said, "She didn't want to mess up your happiness."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled the ring Naomi gave out his pocket, he tossed it to Mike. "Give that to my niece."

Sam said "how am I supposed to trust she wont leave again. Whose to say she even wants my love?"

Mike looked behind him and saw Mercedes through the screen.

Mercedes said "I. Do."

Sam turned around to see Mercedes. How long have you been there?" Sam asked.

Not long she replied.

Mike opened the screen and walked back inside. Mercedes stepped out.

Sam said "what did you say?"

Mercedes said "I do. I want you Sam. I am the one that pushed you away. I am the one that ended us. I am the reason we hurt every day we are not together. I am stubborn and prideful Sam but I still want you. That is my answer."

"Will you walk with me?" Sam asked.

"Right... now?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes he gave the lopsided smile."

"Ok" she answered.

Sam led her to the stables.

"Are we going riding" she asked.

"No, I just wanted privacy without going to far, in case mom or Britt…"

"Oh," she said.

Sam said "how do we not allow this to happen again Mercy?"

"Are you asking me if I will leave you again because you and I both know you would have stayed."

"Well she continued I am not so selfish anymore. I know what it's like to make a decision for us and lose out. I wont EVER let that kind of love go again. If I can be honest, here is what I didn't say that fateful night. I wanted to experience more. I thought you would too, I was incredibly insecure with your natural beauty and my shape and people's opinions, I thought you would get bored of inexperienced me, or I of you. I thought there were experiences with other people I may want to experience without you.

Mercedes held her hands now finding some place to sit, Sam I was incredibly stupid. Momma tried to talk me out of it. Mommy did too. But I couldn't be told."

"I see Sam said. And did you get what you wanted? Your experiences?"

Sam had a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Ugh, well what I got was drama. Nothing was the same without you. I didn't do anything while working that first year. Sam looked at her.

"I thought you said you got your experiences?"

"Well hmph, in seven years I did she said, I got drunk once. Didn't like it. Never tried that again. I went to a strip club. I didn't like it. I went to a few clubs, I did like the dancing but the music so loud it deafens me I did not."

"I see Sam said. What about dating I know you dated?"

"Well yes, but a lot of what the public sees is not the actual truth. I did eventually date Tank. But only after I came back for you and saw you with Naomi."

Now it clicked for him. Sam furrowed his eyebrows "when, when was this?"

"Um it was at Britt and Santana's wedding reception. I saw you dancing with her. I arrived as soon as I could. You were laughing and the two of you looked happy. I was going to stay but Stephanie saw me and she and I talked for awhile about how sad you had been. About how for months on end nothing and no one could get you to even smile. She said that was the first time she had heard your laughter in months."

"Oh", Sam said. He lowered his eyes.

"Well Mercedes continued her next words to me got to me. She said please Mer Ce Ce if you are just gonna leave him all over again please let him have this happiness." I gave her my present and asked her not to mention my attendance.

As I left I saw Mike and Tina. They saw how upset I was and tried consoling me but I explained what happened and honestly I was still healing over Tye"

he interrupted and said "and Puck"

and she shook her head "yes Puck too. I just left." I was hospitalized shortly after for a brief period.

Sam grabbed her hand.

Would you do it all again the same way if you could go back? Mercedes said,

"Hell to the no." She suddenly broke into tears "I would never do it that way again. I realize when Stephanie talked to me that indirectly I hurt so many people. For what? Silly girlish nonsense."

She wiped her face.

Sam sat beside her I was angry, and stubborn too, I became bitter. So much time wasted apart.

Ouch this haystack hurts! Mercedes chuckled "that's because you are still wearing you suit. You can't be comfortable."

"I'm not" he said. "Honestly I'm just tired. I am tired of thinking and of death and I'm tired of being...without you." They finally looked in each others eyes.

Mercedes looked out the barn and said "it is going to rain, you can smell it. I should go before it gets too bad."

Sam was looking her up and down. As if he was really JUST seeing Mercedes in that moment what she was wearing. He reached and pulled the string to the white peasant top she wore never losing her gaze. He pulled her top down exposing her breasts. He leaned in and hungrily he sucked her breast. He was now on his knees pinching and ducking her while Mercedes was running her fingers in his hair. Pulling him to her, arching her back. Sam pushed open Mercedes legs and while she was still dressed he put his face down between her legs biting at her through her Jeans. She couldn't feel any thing but warmth and pressure but it was the point of his urgency that made her wet. He began unbuttoning and pulling and unzipping. Mercedes helped remove what she could before Sam carried a practically nude Mercedes to the area with haystacks, stacked all around and a pile of hay. There was a green wool blanket that was sometimes used. Sam looked at Mercedes standing before him as he peeled off his clothing. Sam's temperature was on fire Mercedes touched his chest and then his abs. Sam closed his eyes at her touch. Sam lifted Mercedes onto himself. Mercedes moaned and Sam hissed and said Shit Mercy you're so damned right. Mercedes relaxed into his fullness as they became one. Mercedes wrapped herself around him moving to adjust. She was hungry for his mouth, his skin his touch. Sam thrust up into Mercedes then he lay her back on the haystack. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders and pounded into her warmth and wetness then lowered one of her legs and leaned down to suck her breasts squeeze then again he pinched her nipples. Every time he did she would release and Sam would Smirk. Sam's back was covered with Mercedes scratch marks. She pulled his hair which drove him crazy. They kissed and bit, and sucked each other. Sam flipped Mercedes around and filled her from behind he held her close to him at first as he thrust slowly in a circle feeling her wetness and her clit. Mercedes reached into his hair and pulled it. This turned Sam on more. He pushed her forward so she was on her knees and hands, doggy style. Sam pulled Mercedes hair and rammed into her from behind. Agh! Yes! Mercedes cried out in pleasure. Sam layed on her back pumping her all the while then reached around for her clit again and rubbed her button while thrusting from behind until he was laying flat on her backside never losing his pace. At first Mercedes was pushing back just as hard. Then she realized he was positioning her to where she could only take it. Mercedes began to tighten around his length. Sam turned her over quickly and started thrusting into her while they held each other. Mercedes smacked Sam's ass which surprised him. Fuck! he yelled and he picked up his pace going deeper. Yes! Mercedes screamed. Shit! Shit! Shit! Sam yelled, damned Mercy your pussy is so fucking good. Mercedes smacked his ass again. Agh agh Sam groaned Shit! He said Mercedes said fuck me hard Sam. Sam said Oh shit he pinched her nipple again agh Mercedes cried out and bit Sam's nipple while she came. Sam yelled Oh shit! When he felt her tighten again. He could barely talk he was hoarse but said I'm Fuuuuuuuckinnnng cominggg ahhhhh and growled Mercedes name with the release of his seed. They lay exhausted on the haystack.

Out of breath Mercedes says, "you know, the hay is all up my ass right?" Sam burst out laughing. "I'm serious Sam, we could have done this in my hotel room."

"Oh shut it he said rolling over to lay beside her. You loved it." Mercedes laughed "that's beside the point."

" Shh Sam said kissing her. I've missed you so much he said. Don't ever leave me or make me leave again." Mercedes said "I promise."

Sam pulled the wool blanket over them and Mercedes said "Sam, that kind of wool itches my skin."

"Shhhhh" Sam said. He pulled her close to him to cuddle. "Sammy" she whispered. "Mhm" Sam responded "Cuddle Monster" and they burst into laughter. "You would bring that up right now." Said Sam.

A/N

Thank you,

@Jacquelinehogan922

So Mr. Anthony did serve time not for domestic violence of course but for drug trafficking and trafficking weapons. He was also running a prostitution circle but he didn't do time for that.

He and his family had Mercedes youngest brother and Puck killed when his car blew up in Tye's driveway. No one saw anything. No one knows anything, of course. The Rashad's are under suspicion but that is it.

Mercedes dad blamed his wife for not coming to him and allowing him to handle the Rashad's as if they still wouldn't have retaliated. Not so. Anthony Rashad is evil and comes from evil. Eventually if Mercedes and he had stayed together he would have pimped her out. That was his intention for her and to use her for her money.

Though the Jones' lived in fear for a long while the Rashad's never bothered them again. But how were they to know that?

I own none of the Glee characters only that which is real. Everything else is just fiction.


	20. Chapter 20 Two Wrongs and No One is Righ

**Chapter 20: Two Wrongs and No one is Right**

 _Two hours later and Sam and Mercedes were waking to the sound of voices approaching._

"Shit!" Said Mercedes. "Who is that Sam?"  
"Not sure" he said yawning.  
"Sam she whined my clothes are a little bit everywhere."  
Sam scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah." Sam whined still sleep, Mercy." Mercedes popped Sam on the ass. "Ow!" Mercedes pointed to the barn door. Sam called out "Who is that?"  
"Is that you Sam?" Came a voice. "Yeah, Sam answered, Stevie?"  
"Yeah it's me." Said Stevie. "Momma was worried…"  
Sam jumped up and ran to the door. "Oh, ugh DON'T come closer, Sam shouted!" Mercedes smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes. "Lord, leave it to men" "what?" asked Stevie now he was thinking.  
"Seriously, Stevie, Sam said. I'm indisposed."  
"Oh, said Stevie, Oooohhhh."  
Sam said "wait for it" knowing Stevie was thinking. Sam shook his head no, here it comes.  
"Oh, so you and Nay out rolling in the hay?" Stevie chuckled lowing his voice a bit.  
 _In that same hushed tone_ Sam said, "No Stevie, we'll talk about it later just go tell Momma I'm alright and I'll be right there."  
Stevie said a little louder, "Hold up Sam, who you got out here? If it's not Nay then who hungh?"  
Sam said through gritted teeth, "Leave it alone Stevie I said we'll talk **r**."  
Mercedes grabbed her head shaking it and rubbing her temples.  
"I'm coming in, said Stevie" and was moving for the entrance.  
"Oh Shit," said Mercedes trying to look for another blanket or something, anything.  
Sam said, "Dammit Stevie, quit being an ass and stop with the games. Just, just go tell Momma I'm alright."  
Stevie thought for a beat, "seems to me that _YOU_ are in a situation and if I TAKE your clothes." Now Stevie was in the barn reaching for Sam's scattered clothes.  
Sam tackled Stevie, in his birthday suit yelling "Cut the shit you dumb ass"  
Stevie holding his own yelled back "Oh, I'm the dumb ass? **I'M NOT THE ONE CAUGHT NAKED IN THE FUCKING BARN CHEATING!"  
** _Sam was enraged_ "Oh you ass Stevie grow the hell up"  
 _Sam didn't care anymore he was walking toward Stevie ready to bring the pain_ "You play too much Stevie, that's always been your damn problem" _ramming into Stevie and body slamming him.  
Stevie rolled over grabbing Sam's clothes on the barnyard ground and took off running.  
Sam was full on chasing Stevie… naked. Mercedes was howling she was laughing at them so hard.  
While they were distracted Mercedes crawled to get her clothes and put them on quickly. When Sam and Stevie returned she had everything on except her shoes._

 _Mercedes looked at Sam's naked length swinging back and forth eye level. She raised an eyebrow and said_ "Certainly no shame in your game laughing"  
Sam smirked lopsidedly and asked "Should there be?"  
 _Seeing that Sam was with Mercedes Stevie was now embarrassed for judging and harassing them. Stevie started to apologize_ "Mer Ce Ce I didn't know. Sam and I we clown each other all the time." Mercedes patted Stevie on the chest stopping him from talking saying "Nobody knows the Evans antics more than me" Are you still putting bugs in the fridge?"  
"Actually yes, Stevie said it's called research now. I just got the grant I applied for Sam."  
"Aww man that's great," Sam said. "I'm proud of you" _and just like that the weight of his new responsibility as the oldest crashed down on him_.  
"Stevie said thanks" _but Mercedes knew they were thinking of their Dad._

"Hey, you two why don't we celebrate before I leave?" Said Mercedes  
 _Sam looked panicked but tried not to.  
_ "Um, Stevie," Mercedes said "can you give us a minute?"  
"Oh, Sure I'll be at the house, said Stevie"  
Mercedes turned to Sam, "Sammy, why don't you come with me?" "It's just a small job, it will only be one day."  
 _Sam pulled Mercedes to him hugging her close, because suddenly he needed to feel her near him. He looked at Mercedes with worried eyes saying_ "You don't mind?"  
"No, Silly said Mercedes, why would I mind?"  
 _Sam shrugged_.  
"Actually Sammy, you may get a kick out of it."  
"Yeah? Why's that? Said Sam, what is it?"  
"Oh, just a little voice over job for a cartoon character called Vixen."  
Sam said "OMG!" _He was walking around shouting and with both hands he ran his hair back._ _Sam had a HUGE grin on his face. Huge!_  
"Mercedes, Sam said, are you telling me that you are the voice of Vixen?"  
"Yes Sam, I am playing Vixen in the new movie Vixens Betrayal."  
 _Sam was over the top_. "Oh MY GOD! Do you know how sexy you are to me right now? I am like out of my head." _Finally calming down_ , "Mercedes, Sam said I am so hard right now, OMG." _Mercedes just looked at him with one raised eyebrow and poked out lips._ "Oh, ok, ok, Sam said, I'm calm."  
"You sure Mercedes chuckled."  
 _As they continued their walk to the house Mercedes heard Sam exclaim_ "I am really dating Vixen" _he sounded like a little boy._ _Out of nowhere Sam grabbed Mercedes arms stopping her from moving and said_ "Baby you gotta let me hit that while you're in costume."  
"Bye Sam said Mercedes" _they were now at the porch of the house_.  
"You and your reaction is no surprise to me Sammy." Mercedes said smirking.  
 _As they opened the door Momma E. was waiting for them.  
Sam looked confused_. "Momma, you alright?" _Mercedes walked over to give her a hug but thought better of that decision and stood still.  
Momma E took in their disheveled appearance not saying a word the three of_ _them._ Mercedes said, "I'm just gonna go grab a quick shower if that's ok?"  
 _Momma E and Sam both shook their heads yes. Momma E because she was holding her tongue. Sam didn't speak because he could feel a good tongue lashing coming on. As soon as Mercedes was out of ear shot_ Momma E said "Samuel Jeremy Evans you need to see me." _By that she meant we need to talk because clearly he saw her she was right in front of him.  
Sam dropped his head like he was 12 and not a grown man in his 30's._  
"First you two come in my home smelling like the cows and horses in the barn and you look like you been rolling in hay. I don't even want to know she held up her hand. I'm concerned with three hearts that can break because of not thinking things through. Naomi is a nice girl, but I know she's no Mercy for you. Nobody ever will be. I love you regardless but baby you have got to choose."

Sam said, "Naomi gave me back the ring and told me to go back to Mercy, Momma."  
"And just like that, **she snapped** **her fingers** everything fell back in place? Baby seven years is a long time a part. You don't even know who Mercy is anymore."

Sam interrupted her, "Ok momma, I love you, and I love all of you, I do. But when it comes to Mercy I know every hair on her body. I know her every expression and what they mean. I know when to push her to do better and when to walk away before she explodes and I'm not afraid of life with Mercy. I know Mercedes Latrice Jones like I know myself and she knows me just the same. A lifetime wouldn't change how I feel or where I want to be momma. Now I am sorry for hurting Naomi but of all people ya, know she gets it the most. You say we don't know each other, ok we have grown up more and the best part of starting any relationship is learning new things about each other. Momma look, we lost daddy, we lost Tye and Puck and to top it off we lost seven years we didn't have to lose. I don't want to be a part from Mercy anymore momma. I ain't livin if I'm with anybody else." _He looked at Stevie and Stephanie sitting at the dining room table listening in._  
"I know you two hear me but I want to make this clear. If ever in my life I am separated from that woman upstairs you need to know she is the ONLY person that can truly reach me. I don't need protecting even though I appreciate the love. Ya'll just, sometimes you love me too much."  
Stevie said "ok, but what the hell are you talking about?"  
 _Stephanie said_ "I know" _Momma and Stevie looked at her confused. Mercedes had come down stairs and walked to stand by Sam_. "I saw Mercedes the day Britney and Santana got married. Said Stephanie" _Momma E looked confused_. "What are you saying Stephanie Momma E said?"  
 _She went on_ "She was _standing at the entrance of the venue about to walk in with her present. She stopped when she saw Sam and Naomi dancing on the dance floor._ "I told her how hurt Sam had been for months and that in that moment it was the first time I heard him laughing. I asked her not to come back if she was only going to leave again." _Momma he gasped and covered her mouth, Stevie got up and walked away. Stephanie was looking at Sam and Mercy trying to see_ _understanding in their eyes. It was Mercedes who stepped forward and embraced Stephanie.  
_ Mercedes said "It's alright. We are together now. Our love proved the test of time. We don't have to experience hurt like that anymore."  
 _Stephanie looked at Sam and tried to walk up to him to apologize._ She said "Sam, I just love you too much I guess crying. I just couldn't bare you heart broken. I'm so sorry." _Sam embraced Stephanie_ saying "Naomi told me she saw Mercedes there that day." _Everybody looked confused. "_ Yeah, before she gave back the ring. I guess she thought out of sight out of mind. But she knew who had my heart."  
 _Momma E reached for Mercedes_ and said "I'm afraid I have misjudged you all these years. I had a feeling you would return for Sammy when I tried to talk you out of breaking up with him. But I know my Sammy and how he has never done well with separation. I need, no we all need to mind our business."  
 _You heard grumbling around the room. But Sam and Mercedes started clapping in agreement._  
Momma he said "Well that makes it easier."  
"Makes what easier asked Stevie?"  
Momma E said "well I know we supposed to be mindin our business but I'm old now and I want to see my grandbabies."  
 _Mercedes looked and Stevie who looked at Sam who looked at Stephanie. Then Sam and Mercedes looked at each other._  
Momma E went on talking, "it is known in our family that when someone dreams of fish a member of the family is pregnant. I was taking my nap and dreamed of two blue eyed pretty fish. Oh, they are beautiful."  
 _Now Mercedes had to sit._ Momma E then looked at Mercedes "you alright baby? Stephanie one of ya'll get the girl some water _." Sam was glued to the spot. His mind was racing._ _When Mercedes sipped her water and took a deep breath_ Momma E continued "now I was saying that's when I woke up and asked Stevie to go get you and bring you back here to me Sammy."  
 _Sam's eyes stretched wide now_. Momma E went on "I know what I'm talking about. Just watch the picture she said pointing to Mercedes" _who gulped her water down and furrowed her eyebrows. Mercedes face went through a myriad of expressions. Mercedes couldn't even hear Momma E anymore she was a voice_ _in the background._

**Mercedes**  
 _Ok Momma E is a little up there in age how the hell could she possibly know if I'm pregnant with what a dot? I won't be rude but I won't be running to the doctor off an old wives tell. But then, what if we are pregnant. Would it be so bad? I know Sam and I are end game. We talked about having children before. Granted it was seven years ago or so. She didn't say A baby she said two blue eyed pretty fish. Babies. We have no house together. We are NOT married. A baby she started to smile and looked at Sam smiling. He was facing her now with a goofy smile on his face. Mercedes finger pointed for him to come to her. When he sat beside her she snuggled into him._ Then said "Oh, God Sam you need a shower. Oh, go shooing him away go baby please go."

 **Sam**  
 _Here we go. Another wives tell. I… wait babies? She said two as in twins? Sam why are you even going there? Momma cannot possibly know that we are pregnant. Could she? A baby with Mercy. That would be a dream come true for me. We already know the till death do us part. Hell, I can get a ring, home, wedding I don't care I just want it whatever_ _ **it**_ _is with Mercy. Babies… me a father? Wow daddy, you leave us and if momma is right he or she or they are coming as you left us. I promise right now that I_ _will_ _be there for mine. I had the best dad and granddaddy in the world. I would be honored to share what they taught me. A baby that was made in love. What could be better? Sam smiled looking over at Mercedes then walked to her when she beckoned him_. "I'm sorry Momma what was that?"  
Momma said, "I said I have three questions for you two. They both said Ok?"

"When is the wedding? When you going to the doctor? Where are ya'll gonna have my grandbabies living?"  
Sam ran his hand through his hair, and wiped over his face then said, "Man Momma you just don't give a person a chance to breathe. Momma we just got back together like literally. Chuckling he said I mean where does this ever happen and to who?" Momma said "apparently now and to you." _Mercedes giggled._ _Sam's eyes stretched wide before he smirked._  
Momma E was still talking "I'm thinking Mercedes is you want to fit a wedding dress ya'll need to get a move on."  
 _Mercedes said low enough for only Sam to hear_ "if I'm not careful she will have me believing"

 _Sam excused himself to go upstairs and shower, about 5 minutes later Mercedes followed Sam upstairs because she didn't want to be the new centerpiece. Mercedes walked into the bathroom while Sam was showering which startled him._ "Hey! Said Sam."  
"It's just me boy don't nobody want you," Mercedes said.  
"Now we know use a lying liar that lies." _They laughed_. _Mercedes was seated on the commode._ "Sammy she called."  
"Yes darlin."  
 _Mercedes grinned thinking every damned time_. "Would it be so bad to be pregnant right now? I mean we are pretty established in our careers and we already know we will get married eventually. We just have to decide where to live. I'm just thinking. I mean she's probably mixing medication or something right?" _Sam looked at her knowingly_ , _Mercy shrugged_ and said "sorry."  
 _Sam turned off the water and stepped out as Mercedes passed him a towel. He gave her the towel and she dried his back,_ "crack the door please babe I feel overheated." _Mercedes was standing, leaning on Sam a little too much. He turned around to see her fainting.  
Mercedes opened her eyes to see eight pair of eyes staring at her_. "What happened she asked?"  
"You fainted my dear," Momma smiled _. Mercedes was holding her head._  
 _"Oh, yeah it was hot in the bathroom that's what happened. If my body gets over heated I faint. It's happened before. It's nothing serious I promise. Sam was looking worried. Momma E looked like she already knew. Stephanie and Stevie were confused and decided she was ok, so they went back down stairs._ "Mercedes did you eat today." Asked Momma  
"Ummm She thought, no I guess I didn't."  
"Let me fix you something" Momma E. got up.  
"Momma you don't have to do that I can make a sandwich please don't put yourself out."  
 _Sam shook his head,_ "no I'll go with momma and bring you back something. You lay here for a while." _Mercedes raised an eyebrow,_ "please" said Sam. "I'm worried babe." _Mercedes poked out her lips and_ said "ok."  
"What kind of sandwich do you want?" asked Sam.  
 _Thinking Mercedes tapped her chin_ , "I actually want steak and cheese with mozzarella" _she smacked her lips making them pop. Sam shook his head and chuckled._ "I just haven't had one of those in a really long time. That is all it is not a craving" said Mercy.  
Sam said "Ok, I may have to order it and have it delivered."  
"Wait Sam, it's getting late can we just go to the hotel and order room service?" "We can" Sam said "is that what you want to do?"  
"Yes I think it would be best, I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Well, let me tell Momma she'll probably still give you a sandwich though. I'll get your shoes" said Sam.  
"No need" Mercedes said _standing up_ "they are downstairs and we are headed that way."  
 _Sam rolled his eyes._ "I see your wicked ways my sweet." _Mercedes laughed._ "Whatever did I do?" She asked  
"On the way Sam said we can get a pregnancy test."  
 _Mercedes rolled her eyes_. "Now here you go. She said."  
"What? It's ok to rule it out." _Sam shrugged._  
"It is too soon Evans," said Mercedes.  
 _ **Later at the Hotel  
**_

_Sam asked Mercedes about taking the test. Mercedes refused to take it telling him it's just too soon to get an accurate reading._ "Come here. Please?"  
 _Sam pouted and came over slowly to sit by Mercedes_. "Ok, now let's do a little something called research _." They looked up and read together what was on the internet concerning conception and how soon to take the test._ Sam said **HA!** _When they read that it is possible for conception to take place in minutes. Then Mercedes was up,_ **Nah in your face** said Mercedes _when they read that taking a test before at least 10 days would give a false negative._ "Sam, Mercedes said. Yeah, I'm getting that you want this."  
Sam said, "Well yeah, I want you forever. I want a life with you. You know that though." _He wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist._ "Why said Sam don't you want this too?"  
"Absolutely babe but just. She said."  
"Just what? Talk to me I promise it will be ok." Sam said.  
"Ok, said Mercy we just got back together. I want time with you. Just you and me Samcedes time. I know I was excited and filled with questions earlier but now…" _She gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand._ "You see?" She asked. "Yeah, I do. I know I have a tendency to jump into things too soon. You keep me grounded babe." "But Sam you look disappointed said Mercedes" _There was a knock on the door. Mercedes jumped up,_ "Yay! The food is here."  
 _Sam didn't say anything he just smirked lopsidedly he agreed with his Momma, Mercy was pregnant. He didn't care._ Sam said "oh, wow that looks good." _Mercy had a stuffed mouth and was humming and rocking from side to side._ Sam chuckled, "hungry much?"  
Mercy grinned "Shut it. I didn't eat all day."  
 _Sam just smirked, because he already knew. Mercedes shook her head she could guess what he was thinking._ _As Mercedes felt herself drifting to sleep_ Sam said "Mercy"  
"Mhm" she said.  
"Will you marry me?" _Mercedes eyes popped open. She didn't say anything then smiled_ and said "don't I get a ring?"  
Sam laughed and said "not until you say yes."  
Mercedes said "that's not how this works. That's not how any of this works laughing at him."  
"Well, Sam said what kind of ring do you want?"

"I don't know Mercedes said. Why doesn't this feel, I don't know exciting or like euphoria?"  
Sam said "I don't know did you want a big proposal where I announce it on the morning news?"  
 _"Actually no, the less people that know about us the better. I just want to be with_ _ **you**_ _right now. Not 10,000 cameras. I don't want to compete for your attention with family mine, or yours or friends, or anything. I just want to spend time with you. Mercedes said. I'm sorry, she said._  
"No, no it's ok, I get it, and I feel the same way. _He held her just a little bit tighter and kissed her cheek and temple. And just like that they were back to making love When Mercedes finally went to sleep for the night she dreamed she was in a wooded area walking without shoes. Mercedes knew she was looking for something. She walked until she came to a body of water. Her mother and her daddy was there. They seemed to be trying to fish with fishing rods. Catching today? Mercedes asked. No her mom said, not yet. That's a pretty white dress her dad told her. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and smelled good cooking somewhere. Where's Sam her dad said? Mercy replied He went to get… I don't know she said. She looked at the lake. It looks like people across the lake. Mercedes asked. Are those people? Yeah, that's right her parents say. Mercedes watches two figures come closer and closer until she recognized them. One was a young Dwight smiling and carrying something. The other was her little brother Tye. She wanted to run to them but Momma E stopped her and said no baby, it's not your turn. Dwight and Tye stood before her each handing her a baby. Tye said "She will never need for anything, it won't be like the first time" Mercedes took both babies and Sam and Momma E. and her mom and dad, all of Sam's family with cousin's and all her family everyone even Avery stood behind her while she held the babies. She looked back toward the lake for Tye and Dwight but they were across the lake waving with others all around them. Mercedes turned around and walked back through the woods following Sam.  
_

_When she woke up she had to get her bearings she looked around the hotel room confused for a minute. Then she looked at Sam and shook him so he could wake up. Once she knew he was actually awake she told him her dream. Then asked him_ "What it meant?"  
"I'm no expert baby he said yawning, but it sounds like our dead relatives handed you two babies in the woods." _Sam was dead serious_. _Mercedes grabbed a pillow and hit him with it._  
"HEY, WHAT I SAY?" _Mercy got up and pulled out her journal to write down her dream as best she could_.  
"Sam, we have to get up it's time to get ready. Come on babe, your Vixen awaits she said in a sultry voice." _Sam popped straight up in bed. Mercedes giggled._ "You are such a dork. But you are my dork. Come one let's get to the shower."

 **A/N**

Thank you JacquelineHogan922, for the reviews

To be honest I went back and forth with the time jump so thanks for saying that. I'm sorry about the sadness. Now I know what other writers mean when they say they are also affected by what they write. They are definitely making up for lost time lol.

Jay from Tumblr thank you so much for the likes that was the best feeling in the world to see, so thank you!  
To the others that are quietly reading thank you for stopping by.

Up next


	21. Chapter 21: The Good Rev

**CHAPTER** **21: The Good Rev.**

 **REV. JOE**

"Hello Shana thank you for coming."  
"No, Sir thank you Mr. Or father or Minister I'm sorry I'm nervous. Said Shana."  
"Ok Shana would you like water or some coffee perhaps?" Asked Joe. "No Sir, like I said before I'm scared and concerned for my brother, she said sadly, He's in major trouble."  
"Well Shana, I don't know if I can help him beyond setting up the initial conversation. I'm not the police."

"Do you mind if I pray?"asked Joe.  
What right now, shh? Said Shana realizing she was about to curse in church she caught herself.  
"Yes, right now smiled Joe."

"Ok, what do you need me to do? She asked"  
"Well, just bow your head if you feel comfortable and relax. If you can he offered"  
"OoooOk" she said.

 _Joe led Shana in prayer. He thanked God for Shana and her brother, for the many blessings of the day. He thanked God for answering prayers. He thanked God for guiding Shana to him and prayed for continued protection, knowing all things work together for the good of those who love him. He thanked God for being ever present. In Jesus name Amen._

"Shana said is that it?"  
"Yes were you expecting something different? Asked Joe sincerely but slightly amused."

"Well you didn't ask for anything you just said a bunch of thank you's . I can do that too. She said it like what's the big deal."

"Shall we begin asked Joe? "

"Ok, so a long time ago I used to work with Goody Goody, Umm Mercedes Jones. We were kind of seeing the same person. Said Shana"  
"Joe said what do you mean by seeing?"  
"I mean like boyfriend girlfriend stuff, she rolled her eyes at his ignorance. So umm anyway she went on." "Mercedes broke up with him, I sort of told her a bunch of lies cuz I was protecting my own, you know?"  
"Joe decided to just listen and not interrupt. He shook his head understanding"

"So fast forward and I'm having a couple people over you know, um we were partying."  
"Do you mean drugs and alcohol?" Asked Joe.

"Shana's eyes stretched wide, then squinted, possibly. Lied Shana."

"Shana, I am not the police. What you tell me will be held in the strictest of confidence. He told her with a very soft comforting tone to his voice, very calming."

"So what like you can't tell?"  
"Sort of, I draw the limit when death is involved." said joe."

 _Shana lost all the blood in her face. She thought about whether she should proceed._

"Shana? Are you ok? Asked Joe."

"What? Focusing again, Oh yeah, well. Sometimes I have these get togethers and invite friends you know Byob cuz them niggas is greedy she sounded amused. They'll be done used up all my ugh stuff, _she rolled her eyes_ , so anyway my younger brother Shawn came to visit and he likes Kitty, an exotic dancer, or reformed whatever, I don't know. She's one of the dancers down K Street (that's how everybody knows where you work). Thinking she said, "She was there and April, but April came but left right quick, still trying to remember, Oh, Harmony came."

Joe noticed Shana perspiring a bit, he thought she looks like she's not well. Lord give her strength, he said under his breath" "My brother is playing spades and he partnered with Kitty."  
"So he gets a call and goes to the bathroom to talk cuz he couldn't hear." Any way Kitty followed him, probably to get some, she stretched her eyes wide and bit her lip frowning, "Oh I'm sorry."  
"Joe waved his hand for her to keep going. Obviously not a fan of this Kitty. Thought Joe."

"I get a feeling something is wrong. Like it's about to get real hot on the block." "Shawn I said what the hell?" he got Kitty nagging at him about standing up for himself for something and it just seems like something is off" so, I grab his arm and pull him out on the front."

"What are you in to?"

"Ain't Nuttin, Sis let go ah me. Demanded Shawn."  
"Mmmhmm, I hope for your sake that means nothing." Said Shana.

"Look I say, if Anthony gave you a job to do you, you can't. Don't trust any of them, ok? I'm serious Shawn."  
"Yeah I got it. He eased out from my hand" I'm looking at him and looking at how nervous Kitty is and come for him one more time.

"Dammit Shawn what did you agree to do?"

"Get off me. Shawn demanded."  
"Ok" said Shana

"I think I forgot to tell you, something, ok, first of all, that Kitty is all of 9 years older than my little brother."

"Joe said, what is the problem there?" Shana looked shocked.

"I'm 9 years older than him that is disgusting". Ok, you ain't gettin it.

So, anyway He goes off with Kitty. The next time I hear from Shawn…

 **Flashback**

"Hey Sis,"

"Ugh hey Shawn what's going on?"

"I just want you to know that I love you and appreciate everything you ever did for me. (He was speaking low) _Shana could barely hear him_ , "What?"  
"Look if I never get to say it I want you to take care of yourself. You don't belong around here." _Now he was crying_.  
Shana started to panic "SHAWN, What the hell you talking about Shawn?" She could tell he hadn't gone through with whatever it was. "What are you gonna do Shawn? You don't have to do it, just, just walk away, hey… hey come to me and I can get you away Shawn, Shawn listen to me." _He starts crying which makes me want to cry but I hold it in. "Then he says he loves me and_ well, see, it's just me and my brother. I practically raised him, you know like my own. Umm, Anthony took me in and I took care of Shawn too. _"_ "I came home from work one day and Anthony and his boys were trying to get him to follow behind them." I can't say what, I don't like talking about it. It's something no person should ever have to…she stopped suddenly wiping away a single tear, It was bad. I put my foot down.  
One I'm a woman. Two, and that's my only family so that's two and 3.

Shana looked expressionless, "I never really saw him for the evil person people said until he looked right through me at that moment And I was his number **#1 B,** GIRL, girl. She was proud of that. She had power. Sorry, she said. _She was anxious now her leg was shaking noticeably. "_ He didn't like being told no. Right then and there I felt a chill. Granny used to say someone just walked over my grave."

 **End flashback**

Here is where Kitty came from, she is working with Anthony, or for him. He brought her that house by Sam Evans.  
 _Joe's eyes stretched wide at the mention of Sam's name_.  
"How do you know?"  
"Until I told him no about Shawn there wasn't anything he would not talk about in front of me. Kitty was used to seduce Shawn it's the oldest trick in the book; cept now I can't tell if she is real." I am scared, but more for Shawn. You look surprised that I am saying I'm scared. Look, I have seen and done a lot with that man.  
"Joe said, I am not surprised I am wondering how awful your situation must be, you don't look like you scare easily."  
Shana smirked (she thought it was a compliment) "Anyway I walk in on them discussing a "job" that was supposed to get done. So already I know that is conspiracy which where we come from that is 25 to life. Joe asked, "Where are you from?" Shana said, the south, not trusting Joe.  
"Joe smiled and said fare enough, I'm sorry please go on"  
Shana chuckled, "you are quick. So, I turn around. I don't want to know. But I hear the name **Jones** and I freeze, then I hear **Puckerman** and what I heard next confirmed my worst fears. I must have blacked out. I made everyone get out my house. I DEMANDED Kitty and Shawn tell me the truth. They wouldn't talk. The little cat was actually being loyal and keeping her mouth shut. I said, ok fine. I went to get Gloria Albright,  
"I'm sorry who is Gloria Albright, asked Joe, confused."

"She's a what? My gun." Now Joe's eye's widened.

"Shawn knew I was bug out my mind. I told them _nobody_ gonna be making decisions about **my** life no more. Now, I told them I want the truth or I start shooting. They **STILL** don't believe me so I shot _at_ them. I wanted to miss. Shawn and Kitty know I'm Anthony's secret weapon, that's why I stayed **#1** , that and my _skills_ ," _she bragged_.  
 _Then said, I know where a lot of bodies are buried._  
"Shawn, _I yell_ "SPILL GUYDAMMIT!"

And that's when he talked…"Ant man set up a job for me to put a homemade bomb in that Jones kid's car. My whole everything went numb." _I just ask_ "Why Shawn? That's all I want to know."  
 _Noooow Kitty spoke up_. "He did it as a one time to get me out." She said. I don't know really what happen right after, the life went out of me like wind and I think I fell. I came to smacking him upside his head and Kitty's face had a hand print plus she was looking scared but I did ask him "And now what? Hungh? what you stupid stupid boy? He's crying by now and so is Kitty. Don't you cry now! Don't you dare cry right now!"

"So Sir, Shana said he's in the worst kind of trouble. Me too I guess, I'm looking over my shoulder."  
Joe asked, "Where is your brother now?"  
"I don't know. I don't want to know, it's safer for us that way. Last time he sounded like he was in a bad way, though, like it's just now eatin at him. My brother don't have that kind of heart. He ain't no gangsta". What? Shana defended, I didn't start this way. I was once just as good and sweet and Ms. Jones. But she shrugged, life."  
"So your brother actually said he put the bomb in the car?" Asked Joe. Shana said, "yep" _pulling her hair. And moving from sitting too long he thought._  
"Why now Shana? Why now after all these years? Asked Joe."  
"Well, see I been diagnosed with Cancer. The ovarian kind. It's my penance she chuckled. _Joe frowned and looked sad_. Shana thinking she didn't get it right asked "Was that the wrong word?"  
"No no, Shana it was right. Shana, even with that, why now? Asked Joe."  
Shana replied, "That Mercedes she didn't deserve to lose her family like that. If you ever met her you would know why. She's just goody goody. And well I always did have a soft spot for Sam Evans."  
 _Joe's eyes stretched wide._  
"Don't look so surprised sir the man is walking sex." Said Shana laughing.  
 _Joe raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin._  
"Anthony really hated Sam" said Shana. She shook her head but when I tell you that man must have Angel's all around him. I think he does she went on as if in awe, "Twice he tried to have Sam killed and couldn't," two times she held up two fingers.  
"How? Asked Joe very concerned. Shana _sing-songed_ "by putting a hit on him, one time the guy came back and said the gun wouldn't work, I had the shot, I tried to shoot, I did but the piece of shit wouldn't work. I'm sorry Ant man."  
Anthony said "Oh it's the guns fault?" Shot the man with his own gun, then laughed." _She shook her head._ "The other time I don't know. I got bits and pieces just know he had a contract out on him. But now he has security everywhere wherever he goes. Shana sucked her teeth, he switched tactics anyway. He tried sending Kitty back to him but she was no match for how than man felt about Mercedes. If you ask me which you didn't, Mercedes didn't appreciate what she had with Sam.

"How do you mean asked Joe" or maybe she was one of those bad boy girls. She chose Anthony over Sam. Cuz they were both trying. Oh, Well, Some girls just like bad boys. That's when I tried to tell her to go but I said a bunch of lies and played my hand too close. When Anthony woke up to what was really happening, the competition, I mean, he started hating Sam Evans. See Anthony wanted Ms. Goody goody for what I don't know, he had me. _She seemed hurt. Joe raised an eyebrow thinking interesting behavior._

"Heard she fought him back, she surprised me there, didn't seem the type" said Shana.

"Who told you that Joe said? "Anthony's **bi** … I mean he told me. He was surprised, He shouldn't underestimate women, her."

"He said she tried to take control _Shana chuckled_ , bump that, she took control she told him he didn't have the **authority** to kill her. Man he was madder than I had ever seen him. Kinda like he actually loved her you know in a twisted way."  
"So.. Oh, so he used Kitty to try and distract Sam from Mercedes, but I think they were together by then and when that didn't work, she said sadly he got Shawn to bomb the car?" Said Shana.

Joe asked confused, "But he was already in jail when that happened wasn't he?"

 _Shana was tired of explaining, she rolled her eyes because Joe just didn't understand the underworld or the world like she did,_ "Sir, yawl act like people can't reach out from jail, he still had people on the payroll. He still HAS people on the pay roll and if not him the I KNOW his daddy does." "Look, it's simple, he couldn't get Sam and he couldn't get her the way he wanted so, how does that saying go? If I can't have you no one can. He took something close to her heart." _She yawned._ "I'm getting tired" Sir,  
Joe said, "Shana, you came all this way, are you sure you don't want to tell Mercedes and Sam yourself?"  
"No Sir, for one, I wasn't really nice to her, I told you that and I kept making passes at Sam in her face. I was, I was a mess. They don't need to know, only thing they need to know is that… I… I just _(she started coughing)_ Look, I want my brother to receive as much leniency as he can and I guess Kitty sense she hasn't given him up in all these years. Maybe she does love Shawn. Be nice if one of us had it."  
Joe asked "Where will you be Shana?" "once I get the ball rolling will you be ok?"  
 _Shana smiled_ "don't you dare try saving my soul sir. I will be around." _Joe smiled._ "Shana I know you are on the run right now. You can't be comfortable in your condition. It sounds like you are alone."  
"Shana said Get to the point rev."

"Joe smirked, I like that name better than sir. Then he smiled almost a grin, the church has a room it's actually an efficiency." said Joe.

Shana replied "Sorry Rev, I don't deserve charity from the church. That I **wont** do."

"Ok said Joe not giving up Will you think about it?"

Shana said "I don't know are you gonna pray?" _Shana looked scared._

Joe smirked, "There is a very strong possibility I will, Occupational hazard" _he smiled faintly and went on,_ "I tell you what let me get you a warm meal and you can let me know, I need to make some calls. I may need to leave for a couple of days. Please consider my offer. It is not charity if we find something around here for you to do." _Joe picked up his phone and called his assistant._ "Lauren can you come to the office I want you to meet someone."

 _Shana looked at the door to see a woman as big and tall as Anthony Rashad._ _She looked at Joe._ "Rev. I been around the block a couple of times. I see what you're doing."

"Oh" _said Joe intrigued._

 _Shana said_ "yup. Lauren here is not gonna let me leave."

 _Joe raised an eyebrow in understanding. Then furrowed his brows._ "You are free to go Shana at any time. You came by Gods grace and you can leave anytime of free will."  
 _Shana squinted her eyes._ "You know Rev. Something about you reminds me of him."  
"Who asked Joe?"  
Shana gave a half smile, and said Sam Evans."  
 _Joe just smirked and looked down to hide his blush, having not forgotten she said he was sex on something, well maybe he did but he knew she was flirting. He wasn't dead._ He looked then to Lauren who was laughing with her eyes knowingly and he said clearing his throat, Um, Lauren we have a new guest."

"Lauren said ok Joe sweetly, how long she staying?"

"Joe looked at Shana, Shana didn't speak. She was unsure of her original plan now."

"Joe said as long as she wants or needs." _Shana looked at him confused and surprised but most of all grateful, she lowered her eyes then turned to Lauren._  
"Ok. Said Lauren, Hi Shana you wanna come with me, hun?"

 _Shana started to go but paused and looked at Joe then said_ "I saw your name and Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones name on a piece of paper." _She pulled out a sheet torn from a tablet. It was worn like it was old._ "I already knew them. I know they are good people, so I looked you up and booked a flight. It was selfish but I figured if anybody can help Shawn surely a man of God can, if you're real."  
"Ah, Joe said, Shana I know you don't think you are but you were sent here for a reason. I do hope you stay long enough to find out what that reason is. Thank you for trusting me and taking a chance like this. I promise to so my best for your brother. But Shana just like you trusted your truth with me, won't you please consider telling them."  
Shana quietly said, no. I won't do it. But you can if you think it will help.

Joe smiled and gently touched Shana's hand, "thank you Shana, I will be in touch, you are safe Shana."

Shana looked "glossy eyed and said humph, I have never heard those words before Rev, even if they aren't true for me. I hope one day you can say them to Shawn."  
 _Lauren and Shana left and Joe began to pray. He knew the road ahead was difficult and possibly dangerous and so many lives would be touched if not changed for good by his next actions. Joe didn't pretend to know the answers. He only knew who had the answers they all needed. When he finished praying he understood clearly Shana didn't think she would live to see her brother vindicated or all those that have suffered by this heinous crime and she was entrusting her brother to his care. He made his first call._

 **Mercy**

 _Mercedes was in serious thought about what Tye told her in her dream_. _This_ _time_ _will_ _be_ _different_. _**She**_ _won't_ _want_ _for_ _nothing_ or was it need for nothing _. Lord, Humph. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She walked to the sofa and sat on her leg._ Saying out loud, "I just don't know. Sam came into the living room. "What you doing babe? Sam asked."

"Hmm Oh, I'm trying to figure out that dream. She said."

 _Sam pulled her into his lap so he could hold her_. "Well, maybe don't think about it and the answer may come, said Sam."

 _Mercedes looked at Sam_ "you're right my smart, strong, good loving man" _she gave him a quick kiss on his puckered lips and laughed at him._

"Well Mercedes said now what should I think about?"

"Sam said we could look in this catalog to get an idea of rings."

"Mercedes said Yeah, I guess you need a ring too. She chuckled."  
 _Sam tickled her._ "Funny he said." _They got comfortable and started looking at the rings when Sam heard Joe's ringtone. The Wild Wild West by Will Smith._ "That's Joe said Mercedes" _amused at Sam making a man of God's ringtone that song. She chuckled to herself._ "Well she said, he could be gone for at least an hour so let's see what's on TV shall we?"

 **Sam**

"Joe man what's happening on your end anything good? How is Mom?"  
"She's well, she misses you and the twins. Britney came to see us, um I think last month she introduced Santana finally."  
"Wow, she didn't tell me that. That is major. I know you didn't care but with Santana's history with family and religion and the whole spiritual situation. How did things go?"  
"Aww come now kid, this is Joe. Things were great Brit is my sister and who she loves will also be loved. It's like that Hamilton man said Love is, Love is, Love."  
"Yeah," _Sam sighed smiling, proud of his longtime friend and brother_. "So man tell me, what's going on? We need to do a male bonding trip or the fabulous five unless you are calling to tell me you met someone. Said Sam."  
Joe laughed out "HA! The only someone I have TIME to meet is the Lord in church. _They shared a laugh,_ you know Sam I have some time coming why don't I come see you? It's been ages. What do you say?"  
 _Excited!_ "Aw man that sounds great! Oh… said Sam disappointed. Um, well, Mercedes and I are back together, Said Sam."  
"Wait, when did this happen? That's **great** Sam! _Concerned now,_ how is Naomi? Did she take it well? How are you? asked Joe."

"Um yeah, bud she did take it well and I'm super. Thanks for asking man _." Sam realized he had not thought about how he was doing with such a quick transition._

"Absolutely, man, well Joe said now I have confirmation that I **must** come see you."

"Sam said, well, ok, let me clear it with Mercedes _and"_ … "Joe _interrupted Sam and said_ "Sam there's some _news_ that you need to be made _aware_ _of_ and a phone call won't do. I **will** tell you it is of _grave_ _importance_ _and_ _extremely_ _urgent_. _We_ _must_ _be_ _vigilant_ _on_ _every_ _front_. _Said Joe._

Sam replied, "okaaaay, that was morbid and cryptic laughed Sam nervously, um OK bud, now you have my attention."  
Joe said "good. Though this is a matter that affects not only you but also **Mercedes** **Jones** , and many others. _Sam's eyebrows are furrowed he's thinking of only one thing_ I ask that you keep what I have said to yourself. I should arrive tomorrow. I will text you the time and where." "Ok Joe. Sam chuckled nervously "you've got my mind going Joe but I will _he sighed heavy_ wait for you. Is there anything you will need or anyone?"

"Joe said, if ever there was a time and there is always a time but the hour is at hand, pray, I will see you soon my friend."  
 _True to his word Sam whispered prayers for what was to come._ _He told Mercedes that Joe was coming on urgent business but he didn't know what was going on. He then offered to cook. Sam cooked to clear his mind. Mercedes cleaned to clear her mind. So while Sam took to the kitchen Mercedes started a load for wash and pulled out the vacuum. Sam made a pecan and cranberry salad with his own dressing and_ _shrimp with vegetables over angel hair pasta. Over dinner they talked about how Sam thought Mercedes did as Vixen. Of course he had ideas which came in handy. "_ You know, you might be working your way on pay roll if they listen to your ideas, said Mercedes." _Sam blushed_ , "oh, _no I don't want money. It's not like that. I don't want them to feel I'm being overbearing, he chuckled I am a guest. How do I look coming in and taking over?_ _Mercedes was undeterred_. "Yes baby, I know and when they ask you to be a consultant for say… **50k per idea what then?** _Sam stopped talking and stared at her blankly, he had no words._

 _Mercedes smirked and said "mhhm" She chuckled getting up taking his plate to clean it._

"You know baby, I haven't talked to Mommy or daddy or Britana I'm being neglectful." _She was talking and cleaning._

"Sam she called, I think we should either go see or call my parents and I think you and Britt and Joe should go out without me and Tana. What do you think?"

Sam said "what brought this on?"

Mercedes said, "I don't know balance maybe." Then Sam said, "Or, we could have a party and invite them all like maybe… I don't know, a wedding reception?"  
"Yeah," _Mercedes said but there was something missing like excitement, or joy._

Sam said "is everything ok? His eyes were filled with concern. Something's on your mind and it ain't me he tried joking."  
She didn't laugh. Sam said "man tough crowd."

 _Mercy smiled softly_ , "I don't know babe I really don't. I'm happy we are getting married and back together, really I am. Maybe everything's going on fast speed and I need a shot of espresso, _she joked half-heartedly._ "Well come here so I can hold you, said Sam."  
Mercedes laughed. See this is just a prime example of why I love you she kissed him, you are such a cuddle monster."

Sam _smiled returning her kiss and said_ "That's because you are so cuddly." _But he couldn't help beginning to worry about Mercedes mood on their relationship, though he believes she's happy_.

 **A/N  
** Well how about that? Seems there may be justice after all for the Jones' and Puckerman's. Maybe Quinn will have peace too.  
What is really going on with Kitty?  
And why is Mercedes not jumping for joy?

I'm finally glad to bring Joe on board. I have always liked his character.

Your reviews are giving me life as they say so keep them coming, I don't mind. Thank you again for all the likes on Tumblr (cuddlezmunzter1 to see photos for Cuddle Monster) and thanks again for reading. 

_I don't want to own Glee or the characters. I only own that which is real all else is just Fanfiction._

Until next time my friends… 


	22. Chapter 22 Doing the Right Thing

**Chapter 22: Doing the Right Thing**

 _Sam was up early the next day. He decided to go for a run to help calm his nerves more than anything. Ever since he talked to Joe that conversation was all he could think about he was very anxious_. _Then with Mercy not quite being herself, taking the pregnancy test but getting a negative, but not saying anything about it, not wanting him away from her but telling him he smelled from good, really good he smirked lopsidedly, to Oh no, oh God move Sam, had him worried._ _He was only gone for 40 minutes but when he returned Mercedes was awake in the bathroom._ _Sam startled her when she came out._ "Agh" _she gasped_ , Oh, my God babe _grabbing her chest and laughing,_ you scared the mess out of me" she said.

"Who did you think it was, and what damage were you going to do with a brush? _Sam chuckled_ , aww, don't pout c'mere', I'm sorry babe, I love you _he said kissing her temple_ , _she rolled her eyes,_ _and one more he kissed her again_ , mmm you smell good, said Sam" "Thank you baby, Mercy said but you smell like… _Sam raised a brow,_ "like what babe?", "not sure Mercedes said like bad food." _Sam looked at her like she had two heads_. He bent his head closer like did I hear that correctly, WHAT! Asked Sam." _Shaking his head, that's a new one_. How about I go shower? He said." " _Mercedes whined_ , you gonna be long?" _Sam thought damn woman I will be in the shower washing burn smell_ _but he said_ "no longer than usual, my love." Smiling now Mercedes said "Ok, babe, do you want breakfast?" "Yeah baby, surprise me said Sam." "Hmmm, _Mercedes looked in the fridge_ , surprise we need groceries, lol she said to herself." _Mercedes heard Sam's phone ringing and knocked on the door_. "Baby your phone, its Joe, said Mercedes." "Ok, said Sam, can you tell him I'm on my way?" he responded. 

**Mercy**  
"Hello? Hi Joe, Sam's just about ready he had a quick shower. Ummm, _chuckling_ she said I wasn't going to but I can stick around for you Joe, sure. I guess shopping therapy will have to wait she breathed lowly. Ok, well here's Sam, yup see you soon.  
 _Handing Sam the phone she scratched her chin thinking oh well, I thought I'd let Sam handle the urgent business alone but, I guess not."_

 **Joe**

Joe had arrived bright and early just as he said the next day. He called Sam and Mercedes answered the phone. Oh hello Mercedes, I'm at the airport are you two on the way? You weren't coming? Joe looked confused, oh, no I wasn't suggesting for you to come but well, I guess Sam is bringing me to there so we can speak privately. _He thought WOW!_ _But said,_ well I'm sorry, I know how serious you women are about your shoes he joked _. Joe thought that was interesting, and thought nothing more of it._ Thank you ma'am I will see you shortly.

 **Sam**

"Hey Joe, I'm walking out right now. I should be

20 minutes give or take a few said Sam _." As Sam drove he thought about Mercedes saying he smelled like bad food and laughed to himself. That girl says the wildest things he said pulling up to the terminal._ _He could see Joe like a giant over other people. He blew the horn_. "Hey Joe he said _getting out to help put his luggage in the back. They grabbed hands and hugged, Sam stepped back and said_ Wow Man, so you finally did it hungh? _Joe felt his hair and said_ "yeah, felt weird for awhile. Yeah Sam said _understanding age changes a lot of things,_ you're a real grown up now man _laughed Sam_ , now how does it feel, how long did you have them 100 years he joked. Joe laughed yeah, I'm about that old. _They laughed_. Joe said hey I didn't mean to mess with yours and Mercedes plans I hope she isn't too mad. Sam asked ungh, ungh why you say that? _Joe looking out the window thinking of how to tell them the news and simply_ said, shoes. Sam looked at Joe's shoes then back to the road and said mmhm, thinking what the hell?

 **Mercy  
** _Straightened up a little and by a little that meant she pulled out the vacuum and turned it on thinking_ "SHE won't want for anything" THIS TIME, _this time_? _When was the first time?_ Agghh! She said, relax Mercy it's just a silly old wives tale. That's it, _she called her mom_. "Hi Mommy, I miss you, _Mercedes didn't give her mother a chance to speak._ Mercy! _Her mom said_. Hi Baby what do I owe the pleasure? Ok, said Mercedes. I'm only kidding baby, how are you? Well, I… don't know. Michelle sat down, talk to me baby. What's going on? Well mommy, _Mercedes proceeded to tell her mom absolutely everything that happened from the funeral forward_ … and now I just, I don't know mommy. _Michelle listened without saying anything then asked all the regular questions, are you eating right? Are you drinking enough water? When all those answers checked out she said_ , well… it could just be hormones. Mercedes replied, I thought about that too. I mean it must be right? Michelle thought for a beat then said, Mercy baby did I hear in all that that my Samuel came back from the dead claimed you, marked you and then asked you to marry him? _Mercedes looked at the telephone and rolled her eyes_. Yeah, ungh hungh, he did. Well, you don't seem too happy, said Michelle. _Now Mercedes was irritated_ WHY does everyone KEEP saying that? She snapped. "Michelle said, wait the hell a minute Mercedes Latrice Jones as long as you and I live you will never be old enough to disrespect your mother. Now, you owe me and apology and then she waited. _SILENCE_. NOW Mercedes said Michelle." _Mercedes burst into tears_ I'm sorry mommy, I am, I just don't know what is going on. Michelle said Mercedes take the pregnancy test. You sound like you are pregnant. Mercedes replied. I already did, it was negative. When did you take it said Michelle. Like umm, _clearing up her tears now_ I think two days ago. Right on the 10th day. Said Mercedes. Why the 10th asked Michelle? Mercedes replied because that's what the internet says. _Michelle looked at the phone like it was crazy and Mercedes could see_. So the internet is your doctor now? _Mercedes suddenly perking up and laughing at how ridiculous she must have sounded._ You're right. Michelle said, I can come see you if you want. Maybe you are just missing family. Mercedes replied that really sounds nice Mommy, and I know I told Sam I just wanted him right now but I really do want my mom right now. _She was tearing again_.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Jones**

 _Michelle said_ , I'm on my way "JAY!" _She called upstairs to her husband as she hung up the phone._ Jay, _she called again_ , "what is it woman _he came walking out of the study_. Why are you calling me like the house is on fire said Mr. Jones?" Michelle said "hush up now, Mercedes needs me _she was trying to reach her luggage on the top shelf in the closet_. "Mr. Jones said oh, I see, she only needs you not her daddy? What is it this time?" _Michelle rolled her eyes then turned to see him._ _She walked up to him and hugged him tight_. "I didn't say she didn't need her dad, I only said she needs me, you know she ALWAYS needs you." _She kissed him on the cheek_. "Now, can you pull out the luggage she asked sweetly?" "Nope, he said, not til you tell me why and for what." "Alright Jay, she said _placing one hand on her hip. She walked over to their bed and sat down. She patted the space beside her._ Now, are you going to tell me what this is really about?" "What are you talking about said Jeffrey?" _Michelle answered him saying_ "Well, I know you don't care if I go see Mercedes, hell you will finally have peace and quiet, I know you aren't really jealous over our child. _Jeffrey's eyes fell_ _a little at the mention of the word child. Michelle understood now. She patted his thigh and_ said, "you know Jay, I think this could be a good trip for both of us. Why don't you come with me?" "She didn't call for me to come he said. Oh hush with that semantics she said _and waved her hand then thinking quickly she replied "_ but Sam will probably need a dad what with Dwight leaving so recently." _Jeff was confused._ "What does Samuel have to do with this asked Jeff?" "Oh said Michelle didn't I tell you, Samcedes is back?"

 _Mr. Jones entire disposition changed_. Jeff said, "Michelle stop play your games. You lying." "If I'm lying I'm flying she said."  
"Well it's about damned time Jeff said standing up, And Michelle said, _Jeff stopped moving_ , and what…? They are getting married _Michelle smirked. Jeff's eyes stretched wide. Then he looked confused and hurt, then a small smile came to him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Michelle then said_ , Out with the rest." _Michelle walked up to him_ and said and our baby is having a baby Jay. A baby she whispered. _Mr. Jones pulled his wife into an embrace._ She's pregnant he asked? Michelle said, she doesn't know it yet but she's treating you like I treat you when I'm pregnant. **Jeffrey's eyes shot up** then he said how many nights we staying? Michelle smiled, I figure a week should do. But **MPH!** She bent down in pain, Jeffrey held her arm and bent over with her asking what, what just happened? Michelle stood back up, I don't know Jeffrey but something is going on and our baby needs us and I mean right now, and Jeff, yeah honey I'm listening, he said. Call Momma E. 

**Joe, Sam & Mercedes**

 _Sam and Joe arrived to see Mercedes putting away the vacuum. She had made a small tray of vegies, fruit and cheese and crackers. When she saw them she grinned wide_ and said Joe, _giving him a hug._ Wow, Joe _mph she pulled away suddenly frowning and waving her hand in front of her nose,_ Sam can you please take out the trash? The smell is overpowering. "What asked Sam _looking at an apple core and banana peel in the trash can literally? Joe touched Sam's arm looking him in the eye and said_ why don't I walk with you? _Sam looked at Joe, then Mercedes and reluctantly said_ O..k?"  
 _The two men grabbed the empty trash bag and walked to the outdoor trash receptacle. Once outside Joe asked_ Sam, How far is she? How far is who asked Sam? _Mer_ _ce des_ said Joe, _not knowing that they didn't know. Understanding washed over Joe's face and he quickly changed the subject, or tried._ Ugh, said Joe I mean Umm _… Sam stopped walking and_ said look Joe, don't you start flaking out. I don't think I can take my best bud and my best girl going loco all at once. _Joe laughed._ She's not loco Sam said Joe smiling softly. Hmph, Sam disagreed. Something is definitely going on with her and she knows it too, she's not pregnant. _Joe looked at him and said_ Oh, _Sam explained I saw the negative reading. He didn't say he saw it in the trash and Mercedes never mentioned taking it. Sam just thought she didn't want to disappoint him, especially with how he and Momma E had built everything up. Joe just let Sam talk then said_ , well maybe we should just get to this so we can figure out what's happening with our girl. _Sam raised an eyebrow then_ said you know if I didn't know you were a man of God. _Joe laughed at Sam's jealousy. He always teased Sam about Mercedes just to add color to his complexion. Inside their home Mercedes was sipping on a glass of ginger ale with her feet up. When she heard the door she sat straight up_. Thank you so much guys. Doesn't it smell much better? Fresh air Mercedes smiled happily. _The two men looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement, Sam staring at Joe a beat longer saying see, I told you. Joe ignored Sam's stare_. Joe said ok you two can we talk about why I'm here? Sure Joe they both said. Mercedes and Sam sitting beside each other giving Joe room to sit or stand or walk. Well, the other day, well yesterday someone came to see me as my role as an officiant in the state of Texas. _Sam and Mercedes looked on expectantly…_

Joe said softly Mercedes what I am about to say will be extremely difficult but we must handle this matter quickly and with precaution to those you may feel are your friends. Ok, Mercedes said breathing a sigh. Sam said Joe, its ok just say it. Ok, Joe said. I have reason to believe that the person that I know who the person is that killed your brother Marshall Tyson Jones and Noah Puckerman. Mercedes was staring but talking, why, why would you believe that she asked quietly. Joe replied because of the person that told me and because they were working for Anthony Rashad. Mercedes whispered the name Rashad. _Sam was looking at Mercy trying to be there for her because he knew her reaction was coming. He just didn't know when or what she would do_. Mercedes said, Joe why didn't you call the police? Joe said becaude I needed to talk to you and Sam first. Mercedes whispered thank you. Joe? Mercedes said what is … she stopped talking. Joe said, would you like to hear what I was told? _Mercedes was staring into space. Then she looked at Joe and her eyes were brown but they had amber mixed in, her eyes looked like fire._ Mercedes said yes, _Joe moved so he could face Mercedes directly and began telling them how a woman walked into his life and placed a responsibility on him to bring those responsible for the Jones and Puckerman deaths to justice. Not knowing how Mercedes would respond Joe proceeded to tell them that woman's story and connection to Anthony Rashad. Sam and Mercedes could not figure out for the life of them who would know them and Rashad. Joe further explained Kitty's involvement and Mercedes and Sam both had expressions of disgust._ Oh My God Mercedes said above a whisper holding her mouth. _When Joe told them Anthony had a contract out on Sam and twice failed in attempting his murder Mercedes grabbed Sam to her tight. Joe waited for Sam to say it was ok to proceed._ Joe said I can stop if it is too much. Mercedes said no, I want to know all of it. _She was crying but the tears were only shedding they were not tears of relief. Joe explained that her brother was just a young twenty year old and Noah who had finally figured out the only woman for him was Quinn were killed for Kitty_. Mercedes said, I want him dead. _She began to sit up. Joe didn't say anything. Sam squinted while looking at Mercedes but said nothing. He was raging himself. Joe finally hit Mercedes and Sam with the final blow or so they thought_. _The person that came to me asked me to try and save the young man that committed this act of violence._ Mercedes said, Murdered! That murdered two people and destroyed countless lives. I always knew it was Anthony, I hate him screamed out! NO! Don't touch me _. She told both men as they moved to try and comfort her._ Don't. I want ALL of them to pay! Joe sat back and said I understand Mercedes. Mercedes head snapped to Joe, she said Do you? Do you really? Joe said yes, I would like to think I understand. You are angry and hurt and this has opened old wounds. Why Joe, Mercedes said? Why she squealed out. Why didn't you call the police? Why are you hiding an accomplice? Why are you asking me for mercy? Because that **is** what you are doing. You really don't understand see, I am the reason my brother and friend are dead. ME! Anthony wanted me! I decided to date him and I STAYED KNOWING, knowing that that he was… Mercedes began to crumble to the ground and Sam rushed to help her, hold her. No, Sam said. No baby please don't say that it wasn't your fault baby remember what Momma said? Mercedes was turning her head from side to side. _Joe got up to get Mercedes some water and something to clean her face. He gave the drink to Sam who in turn tried to get Mercedes to drink some water knowing if she is drinking the water she will calm down._ Mercedes baby for me baby just a little sip. _Finally after at least 15 minutes of her babbling about all this being her fault and crying in hysterics she took a small sip_. Good baby Sam said, one more baby. _Mercedes frowned_. I _she started trying to talk. Somehow Sam had gotten her in the bed she guessed it was for comfort_. Mercedes said Sammy, yeah babe he said. _Today is the anniversary of the death of my baby brother._ _Sam and Joe's eye's stretched wide in understanding._ Mercedes said, this is a dark day for the Jones'. Joe asked if he could pray with them. Mercedes said, I don't care anymore and Sam broke, _he excused himself briefly. His mind was reeling. HE wanted them dead the lot of them Kitty, the shooter whoever that fool was and the one that came forth but most of all he wanted RASHAD DEAD. Sam had never felt so much hate for another human being. He realized just how far he had allowed himself to go when he heard Mercedes say, I don't care anymore. He knew she wasn't talking about prayer. Sam decided to call for help. He called his mom but of course he could only reach her voice mail. So Sam tried plan b. He called Mrs. Jones but just his luck another answering service._ Dammit! _Sam felt lost. He was trying to be strong for Mercedes but couldn't muster strength for himself. So Sam prayed. He prayed and prayed right there in the living room alone. Through all of his praying Joe was also praying with and for Mercedes. When Sam finished praying he felt a sense of calm._ He heard Momma E saying two wrongs never make a right baby. He heard her saying as he thought back to his younger years. Then he heard the voice of his father say always do the Right thing. Always hungh? He asked out loud. Well there is my answer. It's just helping Mercedes to see what the right thing to do was. _Little did Sam know the answer to their prayers were released the moment they asked? Sam decided to cook Mercedes one of her favorite meals by him. She loved his homemade chicken soup no matter the weather. Mercedes said she could taste the love in every morsel. While Sam waited for the food to simmer he tried calling the parents again. Still he wasn't able to reach any of them. Wow, thought Sam if he didn't know any better he would say they are out together. Sam said where is everybody when you need them? Joe came out of the bedroom with Mercedes to check on Sam_. Joe asked Sam if he was ok, Sam replied looking at Joe, I will be. Joe replied we all will. I have to believe this will work out for the good. I have faith that it will. So Sam started exactly what is it this person expects of us and why all the anonymity? Well said Joe, sitting at the dining room table they are trying to protect their family and cleanse their soul. Sam said you sound like they are dying. I need to know who it is.

 **A/N**

 **Hello All thank you for reading Cuddle Monsters which is not Beta and thanks for liking the pics for Cuddle Monster on Tumblr.**

 **jacquelinehogan922**

 **Thank you again for your reviews,likes and support.**

 **I am going off memory here but to answer your question Mercedes was depressed because of the anniversary of Tye's and Puck's death and so was her Dad when he seemed to be upset about Michelle visiting Mercy, but there is more to it for Mercy and it will come out.**

 **I won't know what will happen with Anthony until I start writing his inevitable punishment. Writing for me I am finding is not a constant stream of thinking. Bits and pieces come and I try to fit them together to make sense.**

 **Yup Mercy is preggers and giving Sam the business.**

 **Shana - well, unfortunately she is the type of person to really not give a care about anyone or anything until it affects her. She let her jealousy of Mercedes and Sam cloud her judgement but eventually csme around to doing right by them but her brother is the one she is really trying to help. She's very tit for tat or you do for me and I'll do for you. She doesn't understand the concept of generosity and good will amongst men because of her hard background.**

 **coming soon the calvary arrives, Mercedes confirms her dream part 2 and keeps Sammy boy on his toes.**

 **I do not own Glee or the Characters from Glee everything I right is real unless it's fiction.  
**

**#angelwings123 #Cuddle Monsters #Samcedes for life**


	23. Chapter 23 When the Saints Come Marching

**Chapter 23: When the Saints Come Marching In**

 **The Rents**

 _Momma E was processing in one of the new employees at Lilly Roads, a new counselor by the name of Katheryn Wiles, when her telephone rang._ Answering her phone "hello there stranger I guess I was on somebody's mind."  
"Momma have you talked to Samuel lately? Asked Jeffrey and Michelle."  
"Well I usually talk to him once or twice a month. I already had one call from him so I guess I'm due, why do you ask?"  
"Well" _Michelle took the phone off speaker and as she and Jeffrey traveled to the airport she brought Momma up to speed about their children_.  
"Well, Momma said _a little breathy once they finished_. I say. I guess I'll be seeing you by tonight or first thing the morning I'm processing in new employees because Holly isn't here but as soon as she gets here I'll be on my way. Yeah, alright we'll talk." _"Her newly hired employee began,_ Mrs. Evans, I mean Momma E. I wasn't ease dropping earlier it's just my boyfriend needs work, as I said we recently moved here from out of state." What type work does he do? Asked Momma E" "He's good with animals and could maybe work with the farmhands or possibly even the cleaning crew we are not picky, Kitty smiled sweetly." "Well I am said momma, you're still on probation until the background check and the rest of the process is complete why don't we talk about it then. I don't usually in-process but Holly couldn't come in until the afternoon but when she does she'll take you through filling out the W2's and getting your finger prints. _Kitty thought shit, fingerprints._ _But, then Momma E looked Kitty in the eyes and she_ said I understand everyone needs help sometimes. He'll have to go through the same in-processing." _Kitty broke into a sweat_ , "I'm sorry did you say fingerprints asked Kitty wow that's great you guys really beef up security around here she said." "Momma E. replied darling having the best security team in the state is what we pride ourselves in she winked, that and our cause of course, right on time, there's Holly. Holly this is Katheryn Wiles I need you to finish processing her paperwork huhn, did everything go ok?" "Holly said "it went, then fake smiled, so what have you done or what do I need to do, never mind I'll figure it out she said smiling at Kitty, Hello I'm Holly Holiday." 

**Sam**

 _Joe, looked at Sam with furrowed brows._ "She said she didn't want you two to know but I talked her into telling you. I think it will help Mercedes… and maybe you to."  
 _Sam sat at the table_ "ok, I'm ready." _They heard Mercedes walking closer to them looking worse for wear. Sam got up to make her a bowl of soup. Mercedes yawned_. What are you ready for? _Sam said honey you really should be laying down I can bring your food to you putting crackers on a saucer and placing the meal in front of Mercedes then looking at Joe._  
"Joe, said Sam you want any? Its good soup man Sam smiled."  
Mercedes said _blowing her soup on her spoon_ "baby stop trying to evade and distract it ain't working. Fix Joe some and yourself and please, I'm sorry, I forgot to say that. Can I please have a glass of wine?" 

_Joe's eye's shot over to Mercedes. He forgot they didn't know she was pregnant_. "Um, Mercedes I didn't know you drank alcohol he said."

"Oh, I don't trust me it's very rare but I can't get rid of the headache and the medicine you two gave me didn't work. _She sighed rubbing her temples,_ I just want to relax. One glass shouldn't hurt she said _taking the glass from Sam and sipping it. She breathed in a sigh and_ said ok is everyone comfy? Now spill Joe what's Sam ready for?"  
 _Sam bowed his head in defeat._ _Joe nodded and said_ "If I called you "Goody, Goody" what would you say?"

 _Both Sam and Mercedes said together_ "SHANA!?"  
 _Joe stared at them waiting for them to put things together_. "Mercedes said it's Shana _? Anger, hurt and confusion was on Mercedes face and Sam was shaking his head and saying wow. Joe began to tell them the second part to this horrible truth. So, Mercedes said "_ she is **really** trying to save her brother and clean her conscience?"  
"Joe said I do believe those are two main reasons."  
"Oh, said Mercedes what is the other?"

"Joe said she said this time she wanted to do things different."  
"Mercedes said wait, what did you say? Say that again."  
"Joe said she feels she was not her best person before to you and Sam and said this time she wanted to do things differently. She really didn't want you two to know it was her. She didn't see the good in it. I asked her if I could reveal her as the source."

 _Mercedes had stopped listening when he said Shana's words to him, she knew those words, she had been repeating those words for two weeks almost,_ _she dreamed_ _of those words. She ran to get her journal to confirm what she knew. When she returned she looked at Sam blankly. Sam was talking to Joe asking about Shana's condition and where her younger brother w_ as and how he got tied up in all this so young when Mercedes came back looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Mercedes? Baby what is it?" _Sam was thinking I don't think I can take one more surprise_.

"Mercedes said the dream …Sam, Tye was talking about Shana, he said this time it would be different, she won't want for nothing."

"I'm sorry babe I'm not following say that again."  
Joe got it and smirked then said "confirmation and whispered a thank you." Mercedes said "Sam, your best friend and trusted bud from childhood who is not only a good man but a minister said that Shana told him this time it would be different. My baby brother who I miss and love dearly came to me with your father handing me a baby each of them but Tye **said** those words to me. Those **exact words** Sam." _She could see understanding in Sam's eyes. She held is hand sitting back down and picking up her spoon when she was filled with nausea and knew she had 0 point 2 seconds to make it to the bathroom or the whole house would reek of vomit. Sam and Joe watched Mercedes run to the bathroom on fast speed. Sam followed her and helped get up off the floor. Joe brought the glass of water again. Mercedes reached for the mouthwash and tooth paste when she began again._ Sam said, "I think we need a doctor Mercedes. Something is going on with you babe and you know I'm worried. I saw the pregnancy stick reading was negative" _and then Mercedes was reminded of what her mother said_. "Umm Sam baby can you help to the bed, I really feel dizzy and my head feels like it's going to explode said Mercedes."

"I got this. Sam picked her up and Mercedes laid her head on Sam's chest. Mercedes mmm she said you smell good, _then she started to sing softly holding her stomach as he placed her gently on the bed._ Mercedes said thank you baby you do smell good. Just like fresh fruit." _Sam shook his head laughing inside at her nose and the different smells he's been JUST today_. "Where is Joe asked Mercedes?"

"He's in the other room Sam said."  
"Can you call him I need to ask him something?"  
"Sure baby I'll go get him."  
 _Mercedes frowned then_ said "ok."  
 _Joe and Sam came back in the room and Mercedes said_ OK One. We need the authorities. Two I understand the need to protect and save her brother but I feel sometimes you can't take care of people. The best way for them to learn is to be responsible for their choices."  
 _Joe and Sam shook their heads understanding_. "But she said, I won't make this decision alone. I want everyone to come together and decide."  
"Joe said everyone like who?"  
"Well, said Mercedes looking at Sam. Maybe Sebastian and Sam said ok, um definitely Quinn and my parents."  
"Ok said the men."  
"Um, my head is hurting again, OH! Sam Mommy is coming I called her earlier."  
Sam said "well that explains why she didn't answer her phone."  
"You called her too asked Mercedes?"  
"I did before… he said when… we, earlier." Mercedes said "I understand." _She looked Sam up and down and really looked in his eyes._ She said "you seem unusually calm." _Sam weakly smiled_ "well I thought I was getting out of control with avenge me thoughts he said in Darth Vader's voice."  
 _Mercedes and Joe smiled._ "Well I prayed, on my own"  
"Yeah, that's good babe what did you, did you get what you needed she asked him?"  
 _Sam sat close to her on the bed and she now propped herself up rubbing his arm_. "Well, Sam said biting his lip I remembered my dad telling me to always do the right thing when I was a boy."  
 _Mercedes took in what he said._ "And that calmed you?"  
"Well, yeah, it did babe. What is right about this situation? Nothing. But at some point the violence, the dying the heart ache has to stop so new things can spring forth, the answer was simple, like pruning away the dead. He looked at Mercedes and said I didn't say it was going to be easy but yes, that is what I believe and waited for her to respond."  
"Joe said and what do you think the right thing to do is?"  
"Well, Sam said I think we need to talk to Shana, at some point he finished. Also we need to talk to her brother, I think."  
"Mercedes asked this time so Sam what is the right thing to do, you didn't answer him?"  
"That's just it babe, I don't have that answer but I believe if we are careful not to let ourselves try to avenge our loved ones but honestly, geeze I don't know but something along those lines."  
"Joe patted Sam's shoulder, and said don't worry my friend. The answer is coming."  
"Mercedes said Sammy,"  
"Yeah babe he smiled weakly at her with concern in his eyes."  
"Can you take Joe and go get another pregnancy test? I think the other could have been wrong."  
Sam's grin could light up the sky he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Absolutely! C'mon Joe you heard the little lady we gots work to do." _Joe shook his head and Mercy fell back laughing at Sam._

 _Joe walked to the living room and waited for Sam to get the keys. Sam looked at Joe_ and said "you knew didn't you?"  
"Joe said **yup** , but how Sam asked? It's a gift, its life on the inside of her." _Sam still didn't get it._ "Don't worry about it said Joe let's just get the tests." _Sam nodded and with that they were gone._

**Mercedes**  
 _While the guys were getting what was needed from the store Mercedes thought about the second part of what was said in the dream won't want for nothing, maybe it was she won't want anything from me and Sam. Mercedes felt at peace. Finally she figured out the dream_. "Shana she said, wow. Who would have thought? _She honestly didn't know how to feel_."

 **Shana and Rev. Joe**

 _Shana and Lauren were folding towels when Joe called. He wanted to check in with Lauren to make sure church duties were taken care of as well as update Shana_. "So Rev. How goes it asked Shana?"  
"It goes well Shana. Lauren tells me you've been helping her, thank you. We could always use help said Joe."  
"Well it's the least I can do really no problem Rev, but I know that's not why you called said Shana."  
"No it isn't the only reason, can't put anything over on you said Joe. They want to meet with you and your brother." _Shana cursed under her breath_.

"I knew it was a bad idea telling them she said."  
"Joe calmly responded I think it would be good and work in your brothers' favor to work with the victims proving he too was a victim in this. They also feel that he should be made responsible for his actions, and choices."  
 _Shana sat down with a thump, she was trembling now. The medicine she was taking made her do that but she didn't know what was to come and not having that control terrified her.  
"_Well said Joe, what do you think? We have not involved the authorities yet so time is still of the essence."  
"Shana asked Joe, you really think bringing my brother out from hiding and handing him over is the best thing Rev?"  
"Joe said yes. I have faith for what I am believing."  
"Shana thought for beat then sighed, Let me talk to Shawn. Do they know he's with Kitty she asked?" "Joe told her yes, they now know everything you told me."  
"Shana really didn't know how to feel. Being nice and accepting mercy and kindness was all foreign to her. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Go ahead and set it up Rev. we'll be there."  
"Joe said ok, how are you feeling Shana?"  
"Never better Rev, she lied."

 **Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Momma E**

"Jay baby what time did Momma say her plain was coming? I thought she said she had a layover. All that money and that woman still takes commercial air. I don't understand it said Michelle."  
"Well, honey some people are frugal said Jeffrey."  
"Yeah and some are just plain cheap she said pushing his arm."  
"Well I know you are not referring to me Mrs. Bentley he replied."  
"What's that supposed to mean she said with her hand on her hip and a twinge of I damn well you are not complaining in her tone?"  
Jeffrey was nobody's fool he said "Nothing dear."  
"Yeah alright Michelle said then going back to her original topic, So should we wait for her or have a car bring her?" I really hate to leave her alone."  
"Yeah said Jeffrey and Sam won't appreciate leaving his mother alone."  
"Oh well, you'll take care of Sam, I'm joking she said kidding."  
Oh I will? Will I? He started tickling her."  
"Michelle licked out her tongue at her husband right before her phone rang."  
 _Momma E's voice came over the speaker,_ "Michelle if you have me on that speaker."  
 _Michelle took speaker off_. "It's hard to hear Momma and you are just going to ask Jeff for whatever directions you need anyway."  
"Momma said what does that matter? I don't want the world knowing what I'm up to, now missy let me speak to the man barely containing her laugh."  
Michelle shook her head chuckling. "Jay it's for you."

 **Sam and Joe**

"Alright, said Sam which of these things am I supposed to choose?"  
"Well considering the reading of the last one I'd get more than one this time Joe replied."  
"Yeah, good point. Ok, well then that makes it easy. One of each said Sam."  
 _Joe thought well you can't go wrong._ "Hang on, my phone said Sam. Oh, said Sam you finally decided to call your son?"  
"Boy what are you talking about I have been here all day and my phone has been on."  
"Here where Momma I tried calling you?"  
"Planes, trains, and automobiles she sing songed what's going on?"  
"Well I can't talk right now I'm in line to buy something but I will call you when I get back home said Sam"  
"Son how long are you going to be?"  
"Not long Momma I promise. I will call you right back."  
"Well you won't need to call son if you just open the door in about, _she held the phone away from her mouth and asked_ how much longer before we get there? Then told Sam 40 minutes."  
"Wait, what momma and whose with you?"  
"Those are you're soon to be in-laws you are talking about Michelle spoke up in the background."  
Sam shook his head. So y'all were together all along, Oh boy, he said. Ok, well I will see y'all soon I guess he said." _Rubbing his hand over his face then back through his hair a tell sign of stress._

 **Mercedes**

 _While waiting for Sam and Joe to return Mercedes drifted back to sleep_. _She really hadn't been feeling herself and today she was introduced to the nausea and vomiting. She thought to herself next time I will think twice about a romp in the hay. She had just really began to sleep well when she heard Sam and Joe talking. She tried to get up but her head hurt so bad all she could do was lie down_. "Sssssl Ow" she said frowning in pain. "This is the pits." _Sam came into the room and sensed something not right with Mercedes._ "Babe I'm back I'm putting the tests in the bathroom you ok, he went over to her. Sweetie is… _Mercedes cut him off running to the bathroom again to vomit_. Wow, said Sam. This is the pits." _Mercedes finished and washed her face and brushed her teeth._ "That's what I said she replied. Baby I'm sorry to ask this but could you please take a shower? You smell like outdoors."  
 _Sam was completely without words._ _He didn't want to say anything because he knew it would be wrong. He just turned around and started walking to the shower._ _Joe came to the door to tell Mercedes what Shana said when he heard the shower running. He asked if Sam was getting ready for bed_. Mercedes said, "I don't think so. He should be out shortly." Joe said is he showering, _looking at the time, thinking ok but it's like 7?"  
"_Yes said" _Mercedes was trying to lie down again without moving too much._ _Joe looked at her concerned clearly she was in pain,_ Are you ok asked Joe? "Mercedes whined I really don't know I would like to take the test to see if everyone is right but if I move or talk my head feels like it will explode. Only when Sam is near me do I really feel better but he smells like different foods all of the time and just now he smelled like the great outdoors."  
"Joe stifled his laughter well, Joe said. Wait just a few minutes. Why don't I get a drink for you then when Sam is done showering you two will be ready, how about that?"  
"Mercedes whispered ok, like a little girl."  
 _Joe turned laughing the whole way to the kitchen saying to himself_ "just call me the water boy." _Joe brought back the water and placed it on the night stand. Mercedes had drifted to sleep in that short time._ _Sam was now out of the shower and putting on fresh clothes. The shower actually relaxed him and gave him a chance to think clearly. He noticed the water and turned to go thank Joe when he heard Mercedes mumble his name_.  
"Yeah babe" he said walking over to her. "Sam"… _Mercedes she breathed him in like she hadn't seen him in another seven years. He smirked,_ "yeah baby it's me _he went to her_."  
Mercedes explained to Sam what she realized when talking to Joe and Sam began to feel guilty for his mischievous thoughts, here he was ready to run like the wind if he had to take one more shower, but it's probably the part that is him inside of her making her act like that, he thought. "So, Sam said let me get this straight. When I am away from you, you hurt on some part of your body usually the head he asked?" Yes, she said. And when I am near you there is a small chance that my smell can sicken you too?" Sam looked confused and slightly insulted if he was honest. Sorry babe but yes she said then tried to lighten what she said by saying well also sometimes you smell delicious and I can't keep my hands off you said Mercedes. _And just like that he was grinning and kissing on her again while Mercedes giggled._ C'mere woman he said in Carry Grant's voice, she laughed out loud. When you put it like that babe I don't mind, I'll take a hundred showers just to see you smile at me like that." Aww said Mercedes pulling him close for a kiss. Mercedes joining the fun said "I shall give you a kiss". Sam's eye's brightened WENDY! Wendy from Peter Pan! You know what that does to me Sam said climbing on the bed behind her now while Mercedes giggled into his kiss. One hour later a very happy Sammy and somewhat tired Mercedes were talking while Sam held her close. "Well, Sam said the parents are coming I got a call so do you want to wait until they are here too or do you want to go ahead and take it the tests now'?"  
"Why do you keep saying tests asked Mercedes?"  
"Well, I thought we should get more than one since the last one lied said Sam."  
 _Mercedes chuckled at him for calling the test a liar._ "I need to know" said Mercedes looking at the glass of water don't you and I think Joe wants us to know too they looked at each other and laughed.  
"Ok, well drink up' Sam said _and held his hand out for her to walk with him to the bathroom._

 _Joe decided to watch the T.V. when he heard Mercedes laughing. He smiled to himself, he had been worried about her and how the news was affecting her._ About an hour or so later he heard the intercom _to the door and walked over to push the button to let the parents in._ _Joe opened the door and stepped aside covering his mouth laughing because not one of them said hello, not even Momma. As the parents came into the New York duplex, apartment home they each went in a different direction it was just that spacious. Jeffrey walked over to the TV and sat on a couch. Momma E walked to the kitchen and Michelle walked to the back calling for Mercedes. She knocked on the door and Sam's head popped up. Mercedes was finally really asleep_. Hey Sammy baby, Mrs. Jones said, aren't you gonna come give me a hug?" _Sam pointed to Mercedes sleeping then tried whispering but Mercedes shifted holding him tighter. So he texted Mrs. Jones that he couldn't move and how Mercedes had been health wise._ Michelle shook her head, saying Awww my poor babies and came over to kiss Mercy and Sam on the forehead. She said "when she wakes I will relieve you, if that's ok?" Sam thought I don't know how but said ok, thanks _he_ _was thinking HELL TO THE YES!_

Michelle returned to the living room with Joe and the others. Michelle looked at Joe and said "Something is going on, well couple of things but I'm more concerned with the bad of it all right now, so Joe you may as well spill because those two are in no condition to tell us anything tonight."

 _Joe's eyebrows shot up hearing his name. He hadn't really been around Mr. and Mrs. Jones enough to really know very much about them but quickly he understood just who was in charge and it was not the men in the house._ "Yes ma'am, so Joe began the sordid tale of how Rashad had their son and his friend _murdered. Momma E had come to sit by Joe for support for the others even though she was terribly bothered and upset keeping busy helped her during times such as these. Their reactions were emotional which was to be expected. But at least they were able to go through it without having to put their children through it again. When Joe finished talking to the parents it was well into the night and they still had not checked into a hotel. Mercedes and Sam still had not come from their room so everyone decided it would be best to say good night and reconvene in the morning._

 **A/N**

 _Thank you to those following and reading, I welcome your reviews but thanks all the same._

 **Up next everyone comes together to discuss a plan of action  
Still to come – Shana and her brother meet with Samcedes  
In the midst of it all Sam and Mercy moving forward with their plans  
and Mercedes wants to do a Benefit Concert in honor of Tye and Noah.**

I do not own Glee only that which is real everything else is just fanfiction.


	24. Chapter 24 While You were Sleeping

**Chapter 24: While You were Sleeping**

"You know every time I watch this and he says blue monkeys I cringe. Why didn't he die?"  
Sam smiled at his pregnant fiance. "What Mercedes asked, why you smiling like that?"  
"I just love hearing you get all into my all-time favorite movie." _Mercedes shook her head rolling her eyes but smiling all the same._  
"So babe you know our parents know right? Sam asked. Yeah, I know. Mercedes said. Well we have to make some decisions like today. I just, Sam started. The timing you know he said rubbing her stomach. Yeah babe I know. What babe asked Sam? Mercedes what is it? Mercedes had started to tear up. It's like you said I guess, timing she said. Let's just get this over with so we can go on with our lives she said. Yeah, Sam pulled her into the hug."

So once we open that door, Sam said pointing  
"Mercedes said yeah I know you ready? Sam said yeah you?" Mercedes said as long as I have you beside me. Baby how is this gonna work with me going to work? Sam asked. I don't know Mercedes sounded tired she took Sam's hand and tried to make a brave face. Sam led Mercedes to the living room where they greeted their parents. Hi baby how are you feeling asked Mrs. Jones? Mercedes hugged her mom and dad then Momma E. Well I guess as well as to be expected. You look good babygirl said Jeffrey." _Momma E just walked in the kitchen and_ prepared something for Mercedes to eat. _Sam sat down at the table looking in his phone. He dialed Sebastian and asked him to come to their home by 1100. Seba_ stian said I don't know if I can but Sam said one word. Rashad. In fact he said that to Quinn she was the most difficult to convince to come but she agreed. Jeffery really didn't want his wife calling any old beaus but given the situation he didn't have a choice. He was ashamed when it came out that he was jealous and thought she was having an affair with this guy. He dammed near drove her to him with his insanity partly from losing their boy Tye and him blaming her. They got counseling and worked really hard together to stay together but now this.

Michelle was anxious about Detective Charles coming she new he was an instigator but she begged him to behave for the sake of all that is good and right and what does he do but lingers with his hug when he greeted her until Jay practically pulled her away from him (noticeably to everyone) then stood between them. Thank you for coming Charles said Joe. Have a seat, Michelle said through gritted teeth. Charles smirked. Michelle was moving from space to space, from Mercy to Jay thinking it is too early to have a drink.

Another knock came right as they were going to close the door. It was Mercedes oldest brother MarKeith Lamont Jones or LJ.

When Mercedes saw him she ran to him they just held each other while everyone got settled. It was an unspoken understanding that the siblings were missing their brother and saying it's just me and you now in that embrace.

When they stopped Mercedes returned to Sam and he rubbed her back. When everyone was finally there Sam thanked them for coming and turned it over to Joe.

He only needed to tell Detective Charles, Sebastian, Quinn and MarKieth. The parents knew, Sam and Mercy knew of course. The atmosphere was just solemn.  
"He has to be brought in said Detective Charles plain and simple."  
"I think we are all in agreement said Mercedes but there's more to it don't you think?"  
"Look said Sebastian **they** are the bad guys they don't conduct their own negotiations as if it would matter, the law is the law. If you murder someone you go to jail.  
"Here, here said Mr. Jones!"  
Mercedes was listening but she began to feel heavier and light headed. She asked whoever's in the kitchen may I have a glass of water. Her brother LJ came out with the glass. Thank you bro.  
Detective C. Had said his piece no compromise.  
Mercedes said ok everyone I agree with you all about being punished by the law but isn't it Rashad who we are really after? There's no guarantee that we can get a deal. I understand but if the brother can point the finger to Rashad, I don't know she dropped her head. Sam said I think she is saying can we get a lesser sentence and protect the brother because they are going to be targeted by Rashad and their people?"

"Wait a minute said Momma E. who else is there?"

"Well there's Kitty Wiles for one the whole situation was for **her** freedom said Mercedes angrily then mumbled this some coma cozy bullshit." Sam smirked with that lopsided smile.

"Wiles? Momma E asked. What does she look like?"  
"Short blonde pretty Mercedes rattled off.'

"Momma said I need a picture of her right now with anger in her tone. Everybody looked toward her. Sam pulled up Kitty's Facebook. Here said Sam pointing that's her."

Mercedes looked out and said the internet is a wonderful tool.

"When Momma saw the picture and realized Katheryn was Kitty she turned scarlet red in the face. That little heffa said Momma E. She joined the conversation to get them and jail them and said what happens if we know where they are hiding?" Mrs. Jones came over to stand by Momma E.

Well they lose that as a bargaining piece, we arrest him and the accomplices and call it a good damned day said Detective Charles.

"Sam looked at Momma E and asked, what?" She pointed to Kittys picture I just hired her yesterday she asked for a job for her boyfriend **. Everyone** had a different look some with confusion, some with open mouths, others were furious.

"Quinn who was furious stepped up and said, ok well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get the bastards."  
"We don't want them to get spooked and run said Mrs. Jones"  
"What the hell was she thinking, she had to know who you are said Mercedes?" Sam and Mercedes told them about Kitty. "Detective C said to Sebastian I think we should treat this as though Rashad is still behind this. I believe they are playing on your good nature looking at Joe and Momma E. then to Mercedes and Sam, why else would one go to the church and the other go to a home that helps people who most of the time have been abused?"  
I'm sorry but its TRUE Rashad could be behind this said Sebastian. The fact of the matter is Shana withheld evidence and is hiding a murderer brother or not. Kitty whatever her name is, is traveling with a murderer. Then there's the young brother who did it all for "love."  
"Mr. Jones said quietly ain't that much love in the world." MarKeith said "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Detective C said listen folks, these are serious crimes. It's not pick pocketing. All of them will be brought in but at the very least if the young man is just stupid and in love there is protective custody that can be arranged to keep him separated from the general population. They will all need to give written confessions. And they **will** have to face Rashad at some point. "Sam said, but will Mercedes?" He looked at her and she understood, protect the baby(s).  
Joe explained I was able to get them to agree to meet with Sam and Mercedes.  
"No offense Joe, said Sebastian, I know you mean well but no can do. Shana already told you about the attempts on Sam's life. Two people have died no; what will happen is while we are sitting here talking my partner has already arrested Shana at your church. Then Sebastian said looking at Sam it's for your protection. Detective went on and a car was sent to Lilly Roads to pickup Katheryn aka Kitty Wiles and her boyfriend Shana's brother Shawn, who was also hiding on the Evans estate. Momma E. blinked and looked surprised. If you see any of them they will be in holding. We just can't take the chance." _Mr. And Mrs. Jones breathed a sigh of relief. Quinn smirked, and gave Mercedes a soft smile. She said I will be in touch to Mercedes and left. It still hurt Mercedes that her relationship with Quinn suffered she was hugging her brothers arm when she began to tremble._ He looked at her saying it's alright. They were both softly crying, Jeffrey and Michelle joined their children in a hug until Mercedes said, "it's hot I can't breathe" so they broke the group hug laughing but Mercedes said Sa…. and passed out." _Mr. Jones and MarKieth caught her before she hit the ground and carried her to her bed. "_ Momma suggested having her private physician come check her out. No hospitals, no media. This Rashad thing is going to be a shit storm of media attention she said." Mrs. Jones Sam and Momma accompanied Mercedes in the room. She was talking but she wasn't awake. Sam had broken down crying hard and saying it's just been a roller coaster and too much for her. It's all too much. Mary said nonsense Mercedes is strong and she has us, all of us, she reached for Michelle's hand. Michelle embraced Sam and so do you. Her body is adjusting to the pregnancy and yes the stress, her body is saying I need rest. Then Sam said she wasn't really feeling herself lately. What do you mean the mothers asked? Sam said she's been like sad but not. Like um settling down, she's not even excited about the wedding or anything. "Momma E said listen to me son, Mercedes has experienced great loss. Have you ever thought about maybe just maybe she is waiting to see if it all happens? Like your Granny would say don't put all your eggs in one basket." But she knows I'm not leaving said Sam. She does but she was a part from you for 7 years. Mrs. Jones shook her head in agreement. "She's just slowly accepting things baby. Tye, Noah, my love and your daddy hell we've all had enough drama for me said momma. I still don't understand why that girl would be so dumb as to come to Lilly Roads. She has to know I'm your mother." _Sam just stared out not answering. Mercedes was still calling Sam so he layed beside her and held her close saying_ "I'm here babe. I'm right here. Rocking her." Momma said I used to whisper encouraging words to you Sam right in your ear. And Mrs. Jones said I used to read the bible to her when I carried her and when she slept as a small child. Sam said ok. He would try anything. He whispered I love you Merce. You're going to be ok. Dream about our baby and tell me about it. He read scripture and he sang. When he needed to eat or a bathroom break he would let Mrs. Jones or Momma take over. One time Mr. Jones talked with him outside. Sam he started I understand why you didn't ask for Mercedes hand. _Sam's mind was on a tilt a whirl. He didn't know if he was coming or going and Mr. Jones is talking about formalities._ "Uh, oh sir, I believe I oh you an apology sir."  
"No, you don't said Mr Jones, I have always felt your heart belonged to Mercy. She just needed to realize the depth of your love. I knew she would but I was about to give up. Seven years is a long time. So I understand. I'm proud of the man you are Samuel. You're a fine young man. He patted him on the shoulder walking away. "Thank you Sir Sam said I appreciate you saying that, Lord knows I'm far from perfect but I think I'm it for Mercy. I know she's it for me Sir. I'm just glad to be here finally."  
They walked back inside and MarKieth said "Samuel congrats to you and sis man. Yall ain't waste no time eh? _Sam grinned thinking about the hay day and_ said no I guess we didn't, he blushed." "Joe, said Sam man how are you?"  
"Oh, I'm alright, how is Mercedes?"  
"About the same said Sam, are you headed out?"  
"Yeah, man said Joe."

"Well, thanks you know for all this. You're the absolute best friend ever. Look said Sam I…"  
"Joe interrupted you don't have to say anything they were right. That's their job, to serve and protect. My job is to be an instrument of the Lord. This has taught me to stay in my lane he chuckled then smiled brightly. I can still check on them in my original profession. Maybe one day Shana and Shawn will have that meeting with you two said Joe."  
"Sam said, I wouldn't count on it. I want to stay away from the drama. Ok man well given Mercedes condition I'm sorry I can't drive you back to the airport. I'm coming to see you soon."

"Alright you know where I will be. Kiss our girl for me Joe laughed at Sam's expression and walked out the door." 

"Sam shook his head and stretched. He went back to Mercedes and asked how is she, any changes?"  
"No, she just calls for you and every now and then she'll whimper. My poor baby Mrs Jones said wiping Mercedes head with a damp cloth."

Well, I'm going to shower so I can hold her. 15 minutes later Sam was holding Mercedes when she called him. "I'm here baby he whispered in her ear. "Why is it so dark?" asked Mercedes." Sam sat up. He thought she was trying to come round. Sam she said? Yes baby, I'm here then nothing."  
 _Sam thought of something what if when she starts talking I go along with whatever. So in the middle of the night Sam heard Mercedes calling for him_. _Then she said it's too dark_ , so Sam said "I will turn on the light is that better?"  
"Thank you Sammy she smiled." He raised an eyebrow, he didn't realize it would freak him out. Like seriously he sat all the way up staring at a sleeping Mercedes. He thought back to the doctors' visit. He claimed this kind of think was normal and happens sometimes and that once her body rested enough and Mercedes was ready to face the world she would. They had hooked her to an IV when on the second day there was no change for the life she carried as well as her own. By day three family and friends were thinning out. All except Mrs. Jones and Sam eventually. But now it was just him and Mercy and Sam missed his Mercedes and wanted to know she was alright.  
He decided the next time she called him he'd try again answering her. He didn't have to wait long before she was calling him again. "Sam? Sam?"  
"Here I am Baby"  
"It's dark Sam"  
"I will turn on the light now, what do you see?"  
"I see you Sammy, I see trees, she said"  
"Who else do you see? I see Naomi, and Nicholas and Momma E with Narissa. See she said"  
"Yes baby where are we?"  
"Mercedes giggled at the picnic silly in the back yard. Sing Sammy the kids and I want to hear you sing our song."  
"Oh ok, said Sam furrowing his brows, you start."  
Mercedes began to sing a song from the movie Mary Poppins super_cali_fragi_listic_espi_ala_docious"  
"Sam joined right in "even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious…."  
Mercedes was giggling then fell back into her sleep. Sam wrote down every conversation. What she said, what she saw. The children, their names, anything. She would change songs, she would change names all but one. Narissa and Momma E was always holding her. Sam settled to go to sleep for the rest of the night on the sixth night. When he woke Mercedes was sitting up watching TV. He didn't know if he was dreaming at first until she said "Good morning!"  
He jumped out the bed only to run back and hold her tight.  
"Sam said Oh baby you gave us such a scare. How do you feel?"

"I feel great Mercedes said. Very rested. Did you sleep?"  
"Oh yes he grinned. So Mercedes grinned too."  
"Oh wow she said I need the bathroom. Sam?"  
"Yes love, he said. Mercedes blushed"

"What's with the IV in my hand she asked?"  
"We had to call the doc for ya babe you were out so long."  
"How long is long she asked?"  
"A week said Sam."

"You sounded like you were in Neverland. That and Mary Poppins yeah, seriously he told her laughing at her expression."  
"So tell me again she asked what did the Doctor say?"  
"Ok, said Sam I will count out each of them. 1. Non-24-hour Sleep Wake Syndrome the rarest, 2. Exploding Head Syndrome which I think explains the head pain, 3. Sleeping Beauty Syndrome which made you sleep for an entire week the medical name is Klein Levin Syndrome or KLS."  
"Wow said Mercy." Not finished said Sam biting an apple, there's one more and it's my favorite, Sleep talking Syndrome it's actually not dangerous and very common.

"Mercedes blew out a breath, well I feel excellent now. Just famished."  
"Sam said, Well why don't we eat breakfast, I will cook ok?" "Yeah, she said I'd like that grinning. Mercedes sat down and turned on the T V. Sam what has happened to the world in one week?"  
"What are you talking about babe?"  
"IHO **B** , she said."  
"Oh said Sam chuckling. I don't know what the hell they are thinking."  
" **What the hell** is the International House of Burgers? She asked."  
"A good dammed joke is what it is. You know they've been under fire, by everyone _he stretched out his hands holding a spatula._ See what happens Mercy when you aren't around? He walked back to the kitchen you want to eat there or here?"  
"I'll come to the table, thank you."  
"Sam bent down in her face and kissed her softly the world goes kaput when you're not around."  
"Mmm Sammy I loooooove pannycakes said Mercedes."  
"I know wiggling his eyebrows I know he grinned."  
"Mercedes asked what have you got planned for today baby?" "Well, I have been working from here. I have a conference call with Stan Lee at 11:00 and after that Tamera will have to catch me up. What were you thinking asked Sam?"  
"She started hugging him around the neck I was thinking we disappear and spend the day together she smiled."  
"Mmm he kissed her, I like the sound of that said Sam. I will send Tamera a message right now."  
 _He smiled at Mercedes clapping and jumping that's the Mercedes he knows and loves, then he thought I love all of Mercedes but that's my favorite._  
"Great! Mercedes clapped I'm going to plan out thee BEST day ever."  
"Good and while you are doing that you want to make an appointment with your baby doctor he asked?"  
"Ok, she said I can do that"

 **Mercedes**

 _A plan of action for today. Make no plans. That won't work, too many cameras. Hmm she tapped the pen on her chin. Jet skiing for him rock climbing for him, what about me…nix that. Gosh this is a full time job. I think I have it should I surprise him or should I surprise him…surprise him?_ "Ok I shall surprise my man." _Mercedes dials Sam's PA to clear his schedule and make arrangements for the surprise trip she had just now decided, one full week, without asking Sam about what he had on his schedule._

"Yes, hello this is Sam Evens office how may I help you Tamera answered."  
"Hi Tamera, how are you Mercedes asked nice and bubbly?" "Fine thank you and yourself?"  
"Oh I'm doing great now that I'm awake laughed Mercedes thinking Tamera knew about her sleeping for a week, or at least new about her."  
"That's lovely and why may I ask are you calling?"  
"Oh giggled Mercy, I'd like to take Sam away for a week as a surprise and I needed some information from you just a few details on Sam said Mercedes."  
"Tamera rolled her eyes. I'm sorry who is this and why would I give details about Mr. Evans."  
"Now it has occurred to Mercedes they had not actually met. Woe, I'm sorry I'm Mercedes."  
"Ok now that we've established who you are what business have you with Sam. "  
"Tamera I'm his fiancé Mercedes Jones she said."  
"Tamera laughed and said yeah right first of all Mercedes Jones would never make her own calls, secondly Sam likes them tall and thin, usually blonde not short and stout and not black, _Mercedes was floored and all she could bring herself to do was blink_. Tamera went on, everyone knows that who watches the news so try again. Better yet play time is over and I have work to do thanks for the joke. Please don't call again this is a professional line. No solicitors and with that she hung up."

 _Mercedes finally closed her mouth she shook her head as if someone smacked her_. "Oook she said, I guess Stephi then," _so she called Stephanie Sam's younger sister._  
"Hi Mercedes how are you feeling?"  
"I'm doing much better thank you"  
"You sure you sound a bit different what's up?"  
"Umm, would like to surprise Sam by taking him away for a week and I needed some information, said Mercedes." "Stephanie said, Oh, well Tamera could probably help you better, I mean besides you no one knows him better. I mean down to underwear preference." _Mercedes heart tightened behind that comment. She cleared her throat and said._ "Yes of course. I will try her first, she lied." "You sure nothing is wrong asked Stephanie?"  
"Mercedes chuckled but nothing was funny then said yup thanks, Stephanie."  
 _Mercedes mind was reeling, Sam has a PA, she's been his PA for five years, she knows him as well as me, she doesn't know about us, like at all. Sam doesn't date BLACK women._  
"HELL TO THE NO!"

 **A/N**

It appears Shana won't get her way after all  
Was Joe in the police's lane?  
It's not looking good for Kitty, Anthony, or Shawn…  
What about Tamera? What's her issue?  
That and more when Cuddle Monsters returns…

Thank you to those that are reading and following, Special thank you for the reviews and likes jacquelinehogan922  
 _for pictures to the chapters visit me at Cuddlezmunzter1 on Tumblr._ Also, the sleeping conditions are **real**. I experienced 2 during pregnancy. _Peace, Love & Harmony_  
 **2 A/N**

 _I have begun editing the earlier chapters there may be slight (minimal) changes, or areas I wanted to elaborate on. FYI_


	25. Chapter 25 Wherever You Go I Will Follow

**Chapter** **25** : **Wherever You Go I Will Follow**

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes was hurt. Not because of the lie Tamera spoke which of course she knew was a lie. It was the truth of what Stephanie said. That Tamera knew her Sam, her baby daddy and it hurt she said_ "Maybe she does know him better." _She knew she should talk to Sam but she needed time to think without Sam messing up her thoughts or distracting her. There_ _was something that kept sticking in her mind like a sewing needle. Not enough to cause tremendous pain but it annoyed her. She wrote Sam a note that she was going out and not to worry, she would be back soon. She took a shower dressed as best she could incognito, called her PA, her agent, and anybody else that may come looking for her if they hadn't heard from her normally and let them know she was stepping out and would return not to worry. Mercedes r u running? Yes._

 **SAMUEL**

 _Sam was finishing up with his 11:00 conference call and called to check in with his PA Tamera._

"Hey Bosman said Tamera."

"What's up Tamera said Sam? Just calling to make sure my day is clear and to find out what is on the schedule for tomorrow. Getting a jump start said Sam."

"Sure thing Bosman, ok so, I cleared your calendar for today but tomorrow you have a shoot to promote your new brand she said." "Oh yeah that's right, thanks Tamera. Anyone call for me today Sam asked?" "Nope, just some 'crazy' saying she's your fiancée, which I **KNOW** isn't true you JUST told me to cancel your wedding plans with Nay. Now you're supposed to be getting married just like that she scoffed? Tamera said she said get this, that _she_ was Mercedes Jones like THEE Mercedes Jones the R and B singer. **1.** You only ever listen to Country **2.** You don't even date out your race." _Sam's whole body froze, all the blood left his face_. "Tamera _whispered Sam_ , wha…what did you tell her?"

"Tamera said I told her to stop playing and not to call back."

 _Thinking Sam would be pleased and commend her as he always did for being his mote dragon she waited for him to say good work, or good looking out, but not this time,_ _Sam_ _just_ _hung_ _up_. "Hello? Hello? Bosman said Tamera?"

 _Sam_ _hung_ _up_ _and_ _called_ _Mercy_. _She_ _had_ a Jason _Marz_ _song_ _playing_ _on_ _her_ _voicemail_.

"Great, Ooo k said Sam, Good old Mercy anytime she's upset music is the outlet. Alright Mercedes, he said here we go."

 _Sam_ _had to listen to the whole song, nice happy song. The kind that says they want good things for you. Sam twisted his lips. So if I'm Mercy and I want to send a message, shit Sam said. Fuck! When he walked into the New York apartment home the first thing he saw was a note. Oh thank God he chuckled. As he read the note he realized slowly this was possibly not a good note._ "So he said, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this? Look for you? Stay here? Shit! Ok, ok calm down Sammy boy. _Think he said pacing the floor_." _He didn't want to start calling around and worrying people_. "Dammit!" He called Tamera back. "Hey Bosman."

Sam was stressed now trying to be calm. "Hello? Sam everything ok asked Tamera"

"No, Tamera it isn't, Sam said can you tell me _exactly_ what you said to Ms. Jones please."

 _Tamera was nervous now_. "Yeah, ugh I, ugh ok, umm Sam **snapped** TAMERA! _She_ _jumped_ , ok well I may have said I knew your type of dates given your ex and what's reported on the news, and everyone you've ever dated in the public eye."

"Sam said mmhmm ok, so what did you say, I was getting married, that I only date blondes what?"

"Tamera said well, Yes, yes I said that and um,"

" **AND** said Sam, come on Tamera it couldn't be that bad, Right? Right Tamera, Sam pleaded?"

"Well, I kind of said you'd never date someone with her body type or complexion, sort of."

 _Sam rolled his eyes_ and said shit, _everything went blank, He couldn't see, he could not hear_.

 _Tamera listened to him freaking out and was thoroughly surprised and confused._ Bosman, you there? "This is my fault said Sam."  
"I don't understand said Tamera."  
"Ok, let me explain it to you. You should **not** have spoken to anyone like that. It was unprofessional and that alone is grounds for dismissal. "

"So Sam, said Tamera"  
"Oh, what happened to Bosman, Sam sassed?"

"You would fire me, Tamera White, who has been devoted and loyal to you for 5 years over this one little mishap?"

"Tamera I don't have time for this. It's not just about this one time. I let things slide when you walked out of a board meeting when I announced my wedding. I let things slide numerous times when you accidentally mixed up lunch dates or ANY date with anyone. All with the understanding that you would get your act together or leave. I think you've had numerous opportunities and the end result doesn't change. This is insanity and it ends today, right now."

" **YOU** **KISSED** **ME** , Sir you led me on screamed Tamera!"  
"That NEVER fuckin happened you gave me soup, cough syrup which knocked me out and YOU took advantage **4** **YEARS** ago. I forgave you. I believed it was a lapse in judgment. You were off your meds. No more Tamera. I really think you should continue seeing Dr. P. I will send a letter to her and personnel at Lilly Roads, and of course my attorneys, I am sorry this couldn't have ended better for you."

"I tried Bosman, I just need more work. I'm ok though. I'm NOT crazy. I just get things confused sometimes, you and Stephan you look so much alike."

"I know Tamera said Sam and I understand, but it's not working out anymore. I'm not mad. Mom and I will check on you well, maybe Stephanie should come and I should pull back for now?"

"Ok, she was crying. Bye."

 _Sam hung up and immediately made the appropriate calls._

"Fuuuuuuuck me!" _Sam through the phone clear across the room. He went to the liquor cabinet and found the Patron, Vodka._

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercy had a driver take her to the airport and took a private plane to destination Tina Cohen-Chang._

 _When Mercedes arrived she was so happy to see her bestie._ " _Hi! They laughed until they cried and when Mercedes shared that she was pregnant. Tina was so moved she cried Mercedes hugged her. They did some shopping and had dinner. All of this before "_ Tinasaidalrightcuttheshitgurl _._ What'sgoing _on?" Mercedes looked at Tin with wide innocent eyes. "_ UnghunghsaidTina _,_ don'tbeatthosebrownbeautiesatme _." She laughed at Mercedes._ "Hey said Mercedes can we get Britt Britt and San over here _asked Mercy?"_

"Aren'tyoutiredaskedTinaIt's almost 10pm at night?"  
"Mercedes just poured on the puppy eyes 8 no 9 but not 10."  
"Not the point, O. I. sure said Tina _picking up her phone_. Hey girl, yeah I know but er um we have a, uh, situation can, ugh you and San come over? _Over the 7 years Britney and Santana had become friends with Tina and together they often took mini vacations or staycations. She turned her back to Mercedes and said something. When she turned back. "_ She told Mercedes they'll be here in an hour."

"Oh good, thank you sweetie Mercy said. So Tina said you haven't mentioned Sam. _Mercedes neck snapped to Tina. Tina thought mmhmm just as I thought_. Tina said well, I only ask because Mike will be back tomorrow. He's going to tell Sam you're here. Mercedes said we will let tomorrow take care of tomorrow and rolled her eyes."

"Oh really? _Tina laughed_ since when don't you worry? Mercedes said never mind that let's talk about something else? Ok, said Tina but we have talked about everything under the sun. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Why don't I get some blankets and pillows?"  
"Ok said Mercy."  
"You want a snack Tina asked, anything?"

 _Tina took this time to send_ Mike a text and told him before he came home from New York, stop passed Mercy's apt and pick up Sam. He has a package here waiting for him. Mike replied K.O. I will just go there now I was headed to the hotel. Got it Love kisses texted Tina. Back atcha Mike replied _." Tina turned to see Mercedes putting in a movie._

"Tina said I'll get the door dropping off blankets and pillows. She opens the door to Britney and Santana in onesies holding a teddy bear."

 _Mercedes turned to see her friends and soon to be family then burst into laughter._

"I want a onesie said Mercedes," _Santana pulls out a Walmart bag with onesies for her and Tina.  
_ "Tina said hell to the naw. Mike is not seeing me in that. I'm trying to get some when he see's me. Not remind him of our daughter."

"Please! Said Mercedes"  
"Oh, come on said Britney." _Santana just held out the bag. Tina took the bag and walked away to put it on. Mercy appeared saying, it's too long pouting they all laughed at how much longer her onesie was on her.  
_ "Ok said Britt we have snacks, we have the girls"  
"from out of bed even Santana added then said what, to Tina's glare."  
"Britt said we have the movies now hmm what's missing? Oh yeah the reason for this emergency get together"  
"Or intervention said Santana." _Mercedes looked at them and bit her lip. They looked at each other._

 **SAMUEL**

 _Sam was in the middle of leaving his 5_ _th_ _song on Mercedes voice mail when someone knocked at the door. Sam stood smoothly but couldn't walk a straight line. He made it to the door and opened it to see Mike, Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine. "_ Hhhhheeeeey guys whatre y'all duhn here? _They all leaned back  
_ _"_ Mike said oh, we heard there was trouble in paradise and thought you could use a hand finding your way home."  
"I gotit it said Sam."

 _Coming inside_ Kurt said, "unh hungh we can see that. Blaine get the pitrone. Mike he needs a shower and to change I'll let you handle that. I will start the coffee."

"Where we goin asked Sam looking around? Where we goin guys? Mike said we're going to get cleaned up so we can see Mercedes."

"Oh! Mercedes she left Mike, she left a note, and, and,

"I know said Mike, I also know where she is and if you are good and listen I will take you to her."  
"Sam cheered up, **YOU** **KNOW** , know where _Mer_ _Mercedes_ is?"  
"Mike said oooh from the smell of his breath, Ok bud c'mon, I thought Vodka didn't have a smell?"  
" _Kurt and Blaine looked at each other,_ I don't know, maybe everyone is different."

"Kurt shook his head it's going to be a long night. Well said Blaine it's not like we were _doing_ anything just in New York for the opening of your very first New York boutique ' _Diferance_.' East coast and West man I am so proud of you."  
Kurt smiled. "I did do pretty well didn't I?  
"I'll say next stop China."  
"I'll drink to that." They toasted with Sam's Patron.

 **Mercedes**

"So, Aretha said Santana spill."

"Sam's PA called me short, stout and fat. Oh and made reference to my skin being too, dark for Sam.  
The girls went completely off.  
"Britney said what the hell did Sam say? Tamera knows better than that, I'm surprised."

"Santana said really, looking not one bit surprised pursing her lips."

"Tina said, what did **YOU** say?"  
"Mercedes answered, I didn't say anything she whispered quietly and further Sam doesn't know."

"Well, why not asked Britney? He would defend you, you know that?"

"Yes, of course, I do. She smiled softly. It's because I also talked to Stephanie and there was something she said that um"

"What honey, asked Tina _rubbing her arm."  
"_ She said Tamera has worked for him for the last 5 years and knows him even down to his underwear choices."

 _The ladies frowned._ "Santana said she may know his underwear preference but I doubt she's seen him in them. Is that why you're worried?"

"Actually no, Mercy said. I DON'T know him. I mean the last 7 years are gone. We can't get those back."

"True said Tina but you can make new memories and learn each other in new ways, I would think you would talk about that before getting back together."  
 _Mercedes rolled her eyes_ "Can you turn the light on the shade is so dark said Mercedes to Tina."

"Britney said there's more, what else?"

"What do you mean asked Mercedes?"

"Lord Tubbington said there were 5 reasons. You gave 2." 

"Mercedes looked at Britney with a blank stare."  
"Are you telling us the fact that she didn't know you were his fiancé didn't bother you?"

"Mercedes said well, I mean, we don't want a lot of media involved."

"Brit said ok, we understand but, Santana said as his main squeeze you expect Respeck _they all burst out laughing._  
"I guess you're right said Mercedes."  
"What about being disrespected like you were? Didn't that hurt too?"  
"Mercedes shook her head. She began to tear up. Mercedes said I mean, as successful as I am and as loved as I am she _was pointing to the girls_ you would think that something like that would roll off my back."

Tina hugged her "oh honey, it was wrong, and very mean and unprofessional."

"Mercedes said maybe I'm just emotional and overreacting, _they didn't say anything but looked at each other. Knowing her situation Tina braved the challenge._ "Well Tina said maybe you could have talked to Sam before flying across the coast."

" _Mercedes rolled her eyes at Tina holding up 2 fingers and_ said, well I am aloud to do irrational shit, I'm pregnant."  
 _Then Britney and Santana made oohs and aahs and OMG's, Tina cried happy tears. Brit clapped and held Mercedes hands while Santana side hugged her. When Santana moved Tina said me next. After they all got there hugs  
"_Brit asked does Sam know?"  
"Mmhmm he does. All the family found out, what yesterday."  
"Oh, ok said Brit as a first cousin and close friend she would take offense to being left out." Tina side eyed her.  
"Ok so, Santana said frowning why didn't Tamera know, I mean what if there was an emergency?"

"Mercedes looked sad but agreed. Maybe he just didn't have time, I was sick. He was working from home. He never left my side."

"Brit said, that sounds like Sam, and I bet he's over the top about the bambino."  
"Babies said Mercedes"  
"TWINS!" The room erupted. "Mercedes laughed that's what Momma E says her dream told her."  
They laughed "Britney said, hey, don't doubt the fishies"

"Mercedes held her hands up like hey, she said I am officially a believer. Guys I just didn't know how to handle rejection from Sam, or hearing Sam agree with Stephanie about how much Tamera knows. I don't want another women touching or even thinking about his underwear."

"Ok babe, just tell him, said Santana."

"Just like that, asked Mercedes"

"That's right said Brit, I agree said Tina."

"Well, Mercedes yawned thank you lovelies. We're also getting married."

"They screamed, a giggly Mercedes yawns again because she was sleepy. Tina said looks like someone needs rest. Well the guest room is already made up with fresh linens."

"Where will ya'll be asked Mercy?"

"Well I'm getting in my bed said Tina."

"We can sleep here said Brit, Mercedes said why can't we all stay together?"  
 _"Santana rolled her eyes,_ ungh ungh nope no megusta, no pregnant mommy's on the floor. Bed! She pointed, Now!"

"Okay, ok geeze said Mercedes."

 _Santana smirked grumbling in Spanish_.

"Mercedes was walking away and said I **CAN** understand Spanglish."

"Good night Momasita said Santana."

 **SAMUEL**

Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Sam were now _asleep all over the place when Sam wakes up with a splitting headache. He looks at the time its 10:00pm, sleep 4 hours, he starts groaning which wakes up Kurt who wakes up Blaine who then smacks Mike with a pillow until he finally gets up. "_ What'sthe plan Mike asked Blaine? Where is Sam? Mike jumps up looking around. "Sam comes from the back saying, I'm here wishing I was dead."

"Ok, well you can't die til I get you home said Mike."

"Home where, asked Sam, Texas?"

"Ugh no sir, home Cali where the women are."

"Wait, said Sam, Mercedes is in California?"

"Yup said all three."

"And you knew all this time and didn't tell me?"

"Nope. I knew when Tina texted me to come see about you, you ingrate, calm your tits."

"Kurt said I knew when Mike called me for help to sober the lush pointing at Sam."

"Blaine chimed in, well, I just guessed, she's there most of the time."

"Sam looked at them and holding his head shook it slow. Alright well, clearly I'm in no condition to drive anything so what's the plan?"

"Um **you're welcome** , Sir said Kurt smacking Sam for not using his Southern manners he was so fond of."

"Sorry, said Sam, not sorry he grinned. Thanks guys good looking out. Now I need to… he started"

"cut off by Kurt hold up wait, you need another shower man that stuff comes out your pours."

"I'm getting kind of tired of being told I stink said Sam."

 _The three men looked confused._ "Never mind, said Sam _rolling his eyes, leaving to shower for what felt like the hundredth time."_

 _When he left the guys huddled for what they called_ "Mission Get Sam to Mercy".

"We can take the red eye and be there by 6:00am."

"No, I say just leave at 6:00 layover for 1hr then 1 more hour. Ok, I see your point." Blaine and Mike were discussing arrangements. "So are we all decided and ready asked Kurt?"

"Yeah, yeah, they said."

"Um, Sam comes from out the back keys in hand looking good, smelling fresh saying alright a friend is flying us there. He's sending his driver."

 _The three men looked at Sam like deer caught in headlights._

"What he asked?"

"Man, if you knew you could do that why didn't you say something?"

"Sam shrugged, nobody asked me _, they started throwing things at him_. Hey, he laughed blocking throw pillows and a shoe, I thought I had. I thought I said everything one man should never be aloud to say to other men."

"Did he tell either of you asked Blaine the other two shook their heads, If you don't ask we won't tell."

"Fine, get your things we should arrive in 4 hours, like 5 or 6 am. So tell me again you say Tina texted you asked Sam?"

"Um yeah at about 5 or so." "Did she mention me, Mercedes, did Tina say?"

"No, I didn't get the impression Mercedes knew she was texting me."

"Ohhh, so this is a bumb rush Sam smirked?"

 _In truth he was quite annoyed with his little lady. Running off with a note left behind across the coast no less. Not answering her phone at all_. _All day and night what the hell was that?_

"Hey said Mike you alright?"

"Sam snapped out of his thought and said oh, yeah man just thinking about this baby and wedding."

"Hold up, said Blaine Mercy is pregnant?" "Kurt said you're getting married?"

"Sam said yes, and yes."

"Oh, said Mike as if now he gets it.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh? Nothing Mike said lying." "Sam explains that Tamera said some inappropriate things to Mercedes and laughed when Mercedes said we were getting married."

"What? Why? That makes no sense she's your PA said Kurt"

"I didn't tell her about Mercy and I, like at all, everything has just been happening so fast, I feel like I can't catch a breath."

"Mike whistled, Kurt said, welcome to life. Blaine pat Sam's shoulder saying good luck brother. Well, since you guys are here, I have an idea but I need you guys' help."

"What's up?

 _Sam shares his plan before sitting back and enjoying the rest of the ride._

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes was getting up in the middle of the night to relieve herself when she decided to check her messages. Sam had called countless times. She felt a twinge of guilt and sighed sitting on the side of the bed. She played the messages 10 songs she counted. "Oh Sammy" She started to cry at the sweetness and sincerity. Sam knew her even if she didn't know his underwear choice. Pretty Brown Eyes & Tevin Campbell she was singing before she knew it. She layed the phone on her stomach so the baby could hear the music. Sam was sending messages to her through songs. "He remembers. He's saying, I'm breaking his heart and He wants to talk to me_. Oh, baby, your mommy needs to get it together. But right now I'm hungry. We are hungry she said to her stomach."  
 _She looked at the clock it was 5:00_ _am_. _Mercedes made her way to the kitchen to make a sandwich or something. Britney heard moving around and came peaking around the corner_.

"Hi Mercy, the baby hungry Britney asked bending to say, Hi baby."

 _Mercedes laughed at the ridiculousness but complete beauty of it all. She hugged_ Brit "I miss you I wish we lived closer, schedules, life, we will have to do better." _They sat at the table_. "Oh, Brit said warm milk. Do you want some?"  
"Is it just milk or is sugar, vanilla and cinnamon in it too?"  
"Hmm maybe you should make it Brit laughed."  
"Ohhh no. You make, I teach Mercy chuckled"  
"Do you miss teaching Mercy?"  
"Sometimes it was immediate gratification when you would see it in their eyes, that they learned something knew or IDK. I miss my privacy. Right now I miss Sam."

"Aww said Brit, you know he's coming for you don't you?"

"No, she frowned, I only left a note that I would return, I don't know, he is probably angry, I don't know what to think right now... Mercedes placed her elbows on the table and held her head. I am wrong for leaving like that. He's been leaving songs and calling and…"

"Hey, said Brit, no bashing of any kind, breathe and release."

 _Mercedes calmed a bit but now she'd begun to worry about Sam. She drank her warm milk and fell asleep on the sofa talking to Brit. Brit let her lay her head in her lap. The house was sleeping once again._

 **CHANG** **HOME**

 _At exactly 6:15 am a perfectly harmonized group of 4 men were heard singing_

"Quit Breaking my Heeeaaart"

 _The ladies came to the front room, Tina and Santana were rubbing their eyes and yawning and stretching but Brit and Mercy had just drifted they jumped up first._

 _The men started from the beginning and let Sam lead of course then they added uncoordinated steps put together on the fly where Kurt shimmied into Blaine's left from his right. The ladies covered their mouths doing all they could to keep their composure. Sam was not deterred he broke into Can we talk with the puppy dog eyes and everything. But the guys couldn't remember the words correctly which_ made the _whole thing more heartfelt and adorable but when they finished Sam and Mercedes stood in front of each other staring at each other._

They had not moved from the middle of the room so everyone busied themselves anywhere but there.

 _Finally Mercedes took Sam's hand and walked him away so they would have privacy to talk. When they came to the guest room Sam pulled Mercedes into a hug and kissed the top of her head._  
"Sam said, you told me you wouldn't leave me again."  
"Mercedes looked down and chewed her bottom lip, I was scared"  
"Of sked Sam?  
"Your rejection of me she replied"  
"What is this about Mercy, help me out here."  
"When Stephie said that Tamera knew you better because of the last 5 years even down to your underwear choices…" Sam frowned.  
Sam said ok, so this is about what Tamera said.  
Well, that and I guess my insecurity and jealousy and possessiveness and that I felt disrespected and just couldn't take the rejection that another woman was aloud such intimate details into your life. I ONLY want that. Only I should know your underwear. Why the hell does she know your underwear size"  
Sam looked at her hiding a smile by biting his lips. There are some things I did wrong. I won't blame time, I won't blame unusual circumstances, I won't blame forgetfulness or distraction. I should have made sure everyone that deals with any type of business with Samuel Jeremy Evans should know who the Mercedes Latrice Jones soon to be Evans is. I'm sorry baby. I've dealt with the Tamera thing and update all my affiliates. I do want this Mercedes. I want us. Do you still want us? Yes of course Sam I love you, rubbing her stomach we love you. I just felt in that moment like those 7 years, like in those 7 years. Sam interrupted her, baby we can't get that time back. We just can't. Is it going to be a period of adjustment yes, we talked about that. But Sam, said Mercedes, I don't feel I know you anymore like you know me. Sam breathed that in, he didn't believe it but he said ok. We aren't going to get anywhere babe like this. Can we pin this and come back? Ok, she said, not knowing what to think.

She stepped back and said I need to wash up and get dressed. Ok, said Sam. Mercy kissed his cheek because she hadn't washed her face or teeth or anything and frankly Sam wanted to freshen up too. Hey Mercy don't you have a home around here? Yeah, I do. What are you thinking? You want to leave? We can, let me change. Then because he was exhausted he laid on his side just to relax but being with Mercedes aloud his overactive mind to rest and with the sound of running water and the smell of Mercedes all around him he fell asleep.

When Mercedes came out of the bathroom she saw Sam asleep. She thought about taking him out of his clothes so he wouldn't wrinkle them but she didn't trust that situation. She was barely holding her hormones at bay. He felt her moving him and woke up.

"Sam said in a gruff voice hey, what are you doing?"

I was trying to help you get comfortable did you want a snack or anything? Yeah a drink please. Ok, I'll be right back. When she opened the door the gang fell over trying to listen. Sam sat up noticing and shook his head. He got up and said hey ugh guys you wont mind if we head out would ya?

No said Mike and Tina, yes said Santana and Kurt, Britney and Blaine shook their heads.

" _Mercedes came out the bathroom and_ said, Guys we are going to head to my beach house so we can have privacy _she rolled her eyes playfully._ I called a driver she told everyone _then packed her overnight bag, Sam had a gym bag that he grabbed off the floor. When the driver arrived Sam and Mercy had made their rounds with goodbyes and promises about the wedding and keeping them informed and involved. They promised to meet again soon_."

The ride there was quiet. Sam held onto Mercedes the entire ride there.  
"When they arrived Mercedes asked do you want to shower before we talk and I can make us something to eat?"  
"Sam squinted his eyes and said ok, you aren't going to run away again?"  
"Mercy said, I deserved that but no, I'll be right here in E.T.'s voice _" Sam gave a half smile._

 _Mercedes prepared something filling, healthy but quick. Tuna apple salad. She chopped up fruit and placed it on a tray. She put everything I'm the fridge and walked to the bedroom to find Sam standing wet in a towel.  
_ "I have no clothes to change into, I guess I didn't think said Sam."  
"What's in the gym bag?"  
"Sam said, gym clothes, what else?" _Mercedes shook her head and lowered it so she wouldn't laugh in his face. It didn't work._

 _Ok, but right now with him standing wet in a towel hanging low, mmm mph, cool down hormones.  
"_Um Oh, she said I don't have male clothing but, I have oversized T-shirts. I mean just, or I can send out for something." _She suddenly remembered that she didn't know his size and Sam could feel the shift. He knew what just happened._  
"Mercy, he called, Hungh said Mercedes? Oh, I want to shower too before we get into all that if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure said Sam shaking his wet hair. Where are the T's he asked she pointed to the dresser and took her things into the bathroom?" She closed the door. Sam looked over to the dresser.

"Sam found a graphic T' that read "I'm not gay but $20 is $20."  
"He laughed, he loved it perfect he said." _It fit him a little snug but he pulled it off that and his boxers._

 _By the time Mercedes had come out Sam had set the table he even found candles and placed them on the table._ "So where do you want to start asked Sam?"  
"Mercedes said we can start with the apologies then move into reasons and end with assurances until the next time." Sam frowned.  
"Ok he said, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tamera. I'm sorry she spoke badly to you. I should have told her about you."  
" _Mercedes was eating her salad and stopped_ to ask is this an all cards on the table full transparency conversation?"  
" Sam chuckles when is it not?"  
"Apparently the conversation where you neglected to tell me why Tamera is more important than me and now mini me." " _Then she felt bad when she saw the hurt look on his face_ , I'm sorry she said, for being mean. _She lowered her head a little."_

Wow thought Sam, shit. "Is that what you think he asked her?"

"Mercedes said, a little yes Sam, how does a wonderful morning and day turn in to a tsunami of events? All I wanted Samuel. All I wanted was your schedule information from Tamera to surprise you with a week long trip to Maliki Island, the one under the sea. I just wanted me and you time."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tamera said Sam."  
"Wait, tell me asked Mercedes, why me and not her about me?"

"Listen baby, please come sit with me, let's calm down please. I promise there's a reason. If I were you I probably would have gone to your job, hell Idk."  
 _Mercedes who had stood up took her seat again._ "No thanks, I'll sit here."  
"C'mon Merce, don't be hard like that come here. She got up and walked over and sat on his lap"  
"He kissed her neck, was that so hard?"  
"She replied you have no idea"

"Ok, said Sam Lilly Roads has a program to help people in need of work. Some well most are severely disturbed by the trauma they experienced and survived. Tamera is one of LR's most problematic cases. She was a friend of Stephanie's from college who had an obsession with Stevie. He didn't share her feelings. She wasn't creepy or anything but after her incident she only trusted being around Stephanie. Stevie, felt guilty about what happened, I will spare you for obvious reasons. She went through years of treatment at Lilly Roads. We thought placing her in an environment a professional one would help her transition back into society. Slowly she became better, we gave her a job where we could keep eyes on her and we of course work as a team with her medical team. She isn't dangerous but sometimes delusional."

"Meaning asked Mercy?"  
"Meaning there was an incident where Tamera brought work documents to my home when I had the flu and took it upon herself to rub Vicks Vapor rub on my chest as I slept. She had given me a soup or medicine it happened 4 years ago."  
"Wait what? She drugged your ass and vapored your chest, _Mercedes got up and walked to the kitchen._ How did you allow her to keep her job after that, asked Mercedes?"  
"Babe she's not dangerous she gets confused…"  
"And who the hell did she confuse you with?" She gasped when she realized.

"Stevie they said together" to Mercedes understanding Sam shook his head. _Mercedes looked confused_. She asked was Stevie intimate with her? Sam dropped his head and said I think so, purely consenting and mutual but I think after she became obsessed. That is just my theory"  
"Geeze, said Mercedes so when she is confused she thinks she's with Stevie?"  
"Sam answered I believe if she doesn't take her meds she gets delusional amongst other things."  
"Like asked Mercedes?"  
"Like hallucinating."

Ok said Sam I believe she was experiencing this when I told her she would have to return for treatment. There had been other incidents in the past but, I.

Sam you could have handled that better, I know said Sam. You could have trusted me. Mercedes there was a lot going on. You know that. I do know that Sam but in that time my parents, my brother, my friends, my security, my PA, the guy damn mail man and the help know who SAMUEL JEREMY Evans is. So again, how important am I that none of your people knew about me?  
"I took care of that Sam said."

Yes babe you did. Now. She got up and walked to the back saying I need a nap, you comin? We miss you. I, my... Thank you for explaining all of that."

"Let's watch a movie? My mind just needs to rest, said Mercy I need happiness, no duress no stress.  
"Can we do that?" _Sam followed Mercedes then turned around to go get snacks_.  
 _"Mercedes put in a cartoon instead._ When Sam walked in he asked I thought we were going to watch… she said balance."

They climbed on the king sized bed and Mercedes felt herself melt into Sam. One touch from him and she was on fire. Mercy your skin is like fire.  
I know, my hormones are out of control.  
How can I help you asked Sam?  
Well, for starters can we lose the clothes and blanket and about three pillows? So off came the clothes there went the blanket and pillows.  
Sam was laughing. What's funny? This is torture he said. Welcome to my world she said. I just need to cool down because if I get over heated I will faint.  
"That's right said Sam. Doesn't help to know but I do remember."  
Mercedes looked down at a very erect Sammy and burst into laughter, maybe this wasn't a good idea? Or maybe it was a trick so you could have your way with me?  
You wish, boy don't know body want you.  
Sam stuck his finger in her wetness, Mercedes gasped in surprise, then Sam brought it in front of them and said, you are a lying liar that lies, and sucked his fingers.

Sam placed himself between Mercedes legs. Mercedes said ungh ungh and turned them over. She climbed on top of him and lowered herself until they were one.  
"Sllll she moaned and Sam said mmmMercy baby take what you want"  
"Mercedes said I fully intend to as she began to work her hips and pop her ass hard on his dick. Sam smacked her ass saying give it to me baby come on. She road Sam until he begged her to slow down. When Sam flipped her over Mercedes started to crawl away, Come here he said, we aren't finished. We're just getting started. So you like to make me beg, hungh? Two can play at that, and with that he thrust hard inside Mercedes, ungh she let out a grunt. He did it again, Oh Mercedes wanted to suck so she grabbed his hand and pulled him flesh against her backside and put his finger in her mouth and sucked while Sam kept pumping her from behind. Oh da ha ham. Sam said. She let go of his hand and they were now up with Sam pinching her nipples but when he touched her clit, Mercedes screamed Aghhh! Sam feeling her release positioned himself to thrust until he came. He growled and bit her on the shoulder as he came.  
"That's what we needed said Sam pulling her close to him."  
"Mmm hmm said Mercedes. That and about 7 more. "  
"7. Sam said surprised."  
"Um hun for every day of the week when we leave."  
"So we are going still asked Sam?"  
"Do you not want to?"  
"Oh, no if that's what we're doing everyday then hell yes he joked!"  
"Good thing I know you're kidding, said Mercedes" "and you said you didn't know me"  
"But first last one in the shower is a rotten egg."  
"You know you are such k… he took off for the bathroom. I win yes!"  
"Now could you start the shower and pull out the towels and the liquid soap and cream asked Mercedes?"  
"Hey, you tricked me said Sam you're still laying down."  
"No, I didn't you're the winner she laughed as he kissed her all over her face. I love you so much Samuel, it hurts."  
"Sam kissed passionately and pulled her close to him then whispered I love you more."


	26. Chapter 26 Wonder Twin Powers Activate

**Chapter 26: Wonder Twin Powers Activate**

 **Mercedes**

 _Mercedes made her appointment with the obstetrician. Sam went with her. I think he thinks I will run again, even though I told him I wouldn't he says  
_ "Ok, darling then kisses me on the lips real quick with that _mmmaaah sound which makes me giggle and then he takes my_ _hand and pulls me along."_ _She sticks out her lips pouting and rolling her eyes. He took me to his job the other day, which was fine except I draw the line at being babysat by the "Nerd Convention._ "Sam, I said, I know that you do trust me, and I know I brought this anxiety you have on myself with recent behavior. I shouldn't have scared you like I did. I understand you're angry with me."  
"Sam said, Mercy darlin you didn't make me angry you just… you just… woman sometimes you make me a little bit crazy" _He was using to a finger and thumb to show how little.  
_ "Oh, ok well as long as it a little and you don't actually go crazy baby, I said _" Raising both eyebrows at his side eye_. "Mmph, said Mercy she mumbled somebody is salty." "Sammy baby we can't live like this, Mercedes whined." _Sam just looked at me like, wanna bet? And so here we are at the baby Doctor for our first appointment. I know when to shut my mouth contrary to popular belief.  
The doc walks in, I wanted a lady. Her name is Peggy. Peggy Scurry, she's a hugger (aww I thought), and she's short like me._ _Not that it matters but she is also black. As long as she is good and we_ _both_ _have to like her._  
"Hello, you must be Mercedes?"  
"Why yes, you are, you look like your mom."  
"I do actually how… _looking at Sam confused_. How did you know I ask?"  
"I saw your picture on the cover of Ebony magazine last year a special Mother's Day edition she chuckled."  
"Oh, of course I say tickled that she's got a sense of humor. I look at Sam and he shakes his head yes, meaning he likes her too." _Actually, she was recommended by Tina but for the safety of our families we have learned to keep things separate. She took us through the normal procedures I imagine. When she asked if we had questions Sam pulled out a sheet of notebook paper. Doc was amused. I was somewhere between proud of my man and OMG please don't let this be my Sammy for the next 8 months. We found out that traveling during the second trimester was better for our little grain of rice. That's_ _how big shim is (she/him) until we know. But, the doc did say if_ _ **my pregnancy**_ _was_ _ **healthy**_ _I could fly, and go under water. Doc gave us prenatal vitamins, then looked at Sam and said make sure she takes one every day. Sam was on it too like he was in_ _the military standing at attention "Yes, Sir"! Ok, not that bad but he was eager bless his heart. I just shook my head smiling. When I saw the size of those ginormous horse pills I looked at_ Sam and said "Hell to the No" _and who do you think won that round? Mmm hmm yup Sammy baby and the Doc_. She has _been doing this long enough, I guess that's why she gave them to Sam. But Sam is my sweet loving adorable and thoughtful man, he ground it up into a healthy shake and with a kiss he gave me one every morning. We figured out if I eat before getting out of bed I have less morning sickness. So let me get back to the trip_

 **Sam**

 _Now of course I was concerned about Mercy's condition with our kid. The doctor said the second trimester was the_ _ **best**_ _for travel. But Mercedes had to have her way which made me worry, which meant I had to keep my eye on her because she will try to push through not feeling well if she can and well, no, not with this missy. I know she's thinking I'm upset about the whole east coast west coast thing but I told her I'm not. I just want her and our baby safe. So we agree that on this trip at the first sign of trouble we would come home. Which of course brought up the issue of where are we going to actually raise our family? I really want to go south, but I know with Mercy's career and style of life, shaking his head and scratching his arm, man, she's a hard core city girl. But I love her, and I won't know until we talk. I just want her happy really. That's what makes it all worth it. Oh, yeah the trip. So we go and things go really well, the first day. Everything is fine the first night. We've checked in with the Doc and she's on call actually, plus we hire a temporary nurse to travel with us. We know what to eat. What we can and cannot do. We are well informed. This is_ great, the _first night. The next morning Mercedes looked like something wasn't right. She tried to play it off like I said she would but I insisted, good thing too because she was hit with some serious morning sickness, OMG it was horrible. I felt bad for her. She was standing up from the bed. I was coming out of the restroom and she took one step forward when it looked like someone turned on a faucet of grape shake coming from her mouth. I called housekeeping before … never mind. When she was able to stop she looked up at me and said_ "Daddy, baby don't like grape and now, mommy don't feel good". "You don't say ( _thinking no shit Sherlock_ ). _Here comes the whinin_. "Sammy, I don't feel good." "I know darlin said Sam." "I'm sorry Sam I wanted to give you a happy time, something to make you feel good."  
"Darlin don't you think a real good time is how we got here, _Sam laughs_ "  
 _Mercedes rolls her eyes. "_ Ha, Ha very funny she chuckles"  
"Sam said let me get you some water."  
"Thanks babe just let me try to clean this and myself up."  
"Were you going to shower Sam asked?" "Mercedes said, I guess so now. I don't want to leave this she said pointing."  
"Go, Sam says I will take care of it" "You sure she asked?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." _Mercedes walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Then Sam answers the front door,_ "Right on time, look I'm real sorry about this but I will give you a nice tip if you can make sure the stench is gone, I mean like spic and span. Sam pulls out $100 to show the house keeper. I'll be in there when you are finished, just knock."  
 _Sam went into the bathroom to make sure Mercedes was ok, with the whole fainting when she gets overheated. He sat on the commode_. "How you doing he asked?"  
"Ok, she said can you hand me my soap please I thought I had it. Thank you baby."  
"You need any help _?" Really Sam didn't want to be around that smell while they cleaned._  
"Ok, sure can you get my back, I thought you were taking care of that mess your baby made me make?"  
"I am said Sam"  
"Housekeeping?" "Yup" "Well I hope you tip them well, that's just ugh… so embarrassing even though I know I shouldn't be I just don't want someone to have to clean up after me like that" "It's ok darlin, sssshhh he started massaging her shoulders. Hey that's what we can do? Do you feel up to it? I think I saw that they will come to our room."  
"Ummm, I'm hungry babe. Can I snack on something first? My tummy feels empty said Mercedes and quickly said Hush it to Sam."  
"Whaaaa, I didn't say anything"  
"Yeah well you would have" _Sam laughed at her for being right_. "Yeah I just need something like a slice of pizza." "Ok well we can go upstairs and get it then go to the masseuse." "Ok said Mercedes." "He pulled out the sheet towel and wrapped her in his arms. Darlin you know we're going home right?" "Yeah, I know she sounded so sad it's such a waste." " Well maybe we can work something out for the remaining days." "Something like what?" "I don't know perhaps they won't mind letting us come back and finish out our stay as opposed to a refund. We can ask" "When we come back I will pull out the suitcases so we can pack up said Sam _kissing her forehead knowing she was disappointed._ Maybe they will give us a two year hold he said _while hugging her_. Alright there's the knock. Let me go first, I just want to make sure it's safe, no chemicals or wet surfaces."

 _Sam returned smiling._ _The room smelled like vanilla. They had even changed the linen again._  
"Mercedes said oh, wow they did a real good job Sam."  
"They better, I gave them $100 he joked."  
"Well it was $100 well-earned personally I would have given $200 but that's just me she teased _picking out clothes to wear_. She turned to catch a piece of chocolate candy being hurled at her from Sam. Ooo Thanks, yum."  
"Sam just laughed." 

_While they sat eating, Sam pizza and Mercedes a salad because the smell of the grease on the pizza made her nauseous._  
"Sam said you know darlin I'm fine with us spending time at home?"  
"What like a staycation?"  
"Yeah, I guess that's what it's called I mean unless you wanted to try somewhere on land _?" Mercedes twisted her lips thinking._ "I was trying to do something to help you relax, where you can do fun exertions and stuff."  
"I know babe, and I appreciate what you're trying to do but honestly I'm ok."  
 _Mercedes side eyed him._  
"Ok, I will be in time. It's just gonna take time."  
"Mercedes said yeah, nobody knows that better than me."  
"So we are good? We can go home and have a staycation?"  
"Ok, but that means no visitors, no phone, and no outside interference. Just me, and you and baby makes three."  
"Sounds perfect said Sam, I can't wait."  
"Baby I'm sorry if I was pushing you, you know about your dad." "No I didn't feel pushed, I'm just worried about you and mini me."  
"Did you say a mini you?"  
"Yup"  
"Mercedes said you know what you're right. A mini you is inside of me causing havoc she laughed and gave him a tight hug trying to relay all she didn't know how to say to comfort him."

 _As they walked back to their room for the evening Mercedes noticed what looked like a face moving toward her. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. When it was close enough she realized it wasn't a floating head but a fish_. "Oh my God Sam are you seeing this?" "Yeah darlin I'm right here looking at it." "Oh, hell yes said Mercedes it is time to go."

"A fish that has the face of a man and it just kept coming toward me."  
"Sam said, Ugh Baby I think it was just swimming and was curious you know with the lights and everything. That's actually pretty awesome."  
"Ungh ungh, Sam that was creepy she said."

 **Sam**  
 _So we came home and started our 4 day staycation_.  
"Mercy when do you want to start thinking about setting a date?"  
"Um, I don't know?" _She looked at his expression_. "I'm sorry, you have my full attention. I have already started."  
"What he asked how, when?"  
"See baby, the way my mind works I'm leaning toward having our main home in Texas, maybe even the wedding."  
"Oh wow, Sam said you have been thinking walking over to sit on the couch with her. When did you decide this, I mean I'm not complaining it's just I've been trying to figure out how to bring it up to ya?"  
"Sam, I remember you saying that."  
"I did? Sam looked genuinely confused.  
"Or maybe I dreamed it" Sam was staring and thinking, did I say something?"  
"Sam, baby it's not important how, but I agree. I absolutely do not want my babies growing up in square Ohio. And baby you loved your childhood."  
 _"Sam smiled_ , yeah I can show our kids how to do everything I was taught to do. Mercedes just listened on as Sam remembered learning to fish and learning to ride a horse."  
"You know Mercedes said, I like fishing too."  
"Sam looked at her and said no, you like catching fish. You do not like putting bait on the hook, Mercedes said yuk! _Making a face_. And you don't like taking the fish off the hook said Sam. "That's because it's slimy Sam."  
"Ungh, hungh said Sam."  
"I can still come, said Mercedes pouting."  
"Of course you can come darlin, we'll make it a family activity."  
"Yeah, said Mercedes."  
"Ok, said Sam what about getting a ring?"  
"Honestly Sam, you know my ring size. I don't want to be there. I want you to do it. Whatever you choose I'm going to love. _Sam's eyebrows shot up_.  
"He said ok _, looking at her in the eyes and holding that gaze. Then he kissed her hand._ I get it. You want something to be a surprise. You Mercedes Jones want a traditional proposal." _Mercedes looked down biting her lip._  
"Well, I just feel like if this was a puzzle all the pieces were thrown in the air and landed here and there all out of order she said."  
"Mercy, is that how you feel, like we're out of order?"  
"No, I don't know, No the order of how things are happening is out of order.  
"Sam raised one eyebrow not understanding then said but people have babies all the time before they get married."  
"True, she said. I just when I used to think of us you know, I always saw us doing things the other way.  
"Ungh hungh, Sam was soaking up what she was saying. _Squinting his eyes at Mercedes. She laughs at his expression,_ "She said what babe?"  
"Sam said, I don't care as long as the end result is you becoming Mrs. Samuel Evans. I will pick the absolute best ring in the world for you Mercy. You are going to love it."  
 _Mercedes grinned at Sam's excitement saying_ "I know babe, wanna know how I know?  
"How he asked?"  
"Because you love me and I love you _she tapped his nose_."  
"Say it again he said _picking her up to sit on his lap so he could snuggle and cuddle with her._ _He kissed her neck_ , ok he said, so you want me to pick out the home in Texas?"  
"Um, no she said, I want to look with you, I think it will be fun."  
"Oh yeah, fun hungh said Sam baby real-estate agents are the worst said Sam."  
"Mercedes said that's because you aren't making them work for you babe _."  
"Sam rolled his eyes_, ok, well I guess Mercy is going to teach Sammy here how to do it."  
"If I must she joked"  
 _He pushed up so that she could feel his length under her where_ _she was sitting._

"Hey, watch where you poke that thing, we are having serious discussions she laughed"  
"He said, alright we have an Obstetrician that we like that is here in Cali, but we will need doctors in Texas."  
"Well by the time we are actually ready to move we will probably need a Pediatrician. So I think that will work out, but I can ask Momma for a referral from Lilly Roads one of those Doctors she said"  
"Oh, yeah that's the ticket he said in a Roger Rabbit voice."

"Mercedes said, you know I'm not real worried about fitting into a dress. I mean, Kurt can design around my figure whatever size I am in the pregnancy."

"Yeah said Sam but, you won't have energy like you would if you weren't."  
"True, I guess my point is I wouldn't let that become a factor she said"  
"Oh. I see said Sam."

"Are we keeping the New York and California homes?"

"Um, I don't know right now. What if I really love being a mom and don't want to return?"  
"That would be great, fine with me babe Sam said."  
"Yeah, but what if the mini Sam likes you better and I get depressed and"  
"Sam cut her off, he raised one eyebrow like an idea struck. He linked their fingers and said come with me. They walked to the bedroom mirror and he stood behind her. Sam said, do you see those two in the mirror right there?"  
"Yes, Mercedes said _loving the feel of his arms around her."_

"They can do anything they agree upon with the wisdom of God on their side they can't go wrong. They are more powerful together but a part they are still strong, see he said?"

" _She stared for a beat then turned to look at him, yeah she said._ I see it.  
"They look good together too, don't they he said?"  
"Yeah, they do. I love you Sam she said looking at him smiling. You always know what to say to calm me down."  
"Sam kissed her sweetly. Mercy you do that for me too darlin. _He kissed her neck once, twice three times. Mercedes moaned._ _Sam smacked her ass and_ said you ready for lunch, what do you have a taste for?"  
"You, Mercedes said honestly but I guess I should eat how about tuna and ice cream and beets, lots of beets in a salad."

"Sam blinked, ok he said"  
"Mercedes added, and maybe later you'll give me some White Chocolate to go with my ice cream?"

"Grinning Sam said your wish is my command. You coming with me to the kitchen or laying down or what are doing?"  
"Um I am going to watch you work in the kitchen, it's sexy.  
 _Sam smirked lopsidedly then did a body roll to the sound of Mercedes laughter at his playfulness._

 **A/N**

Ok, Jacquelinehogan922 I hope I answered your question well, Mercy hasn't quite figured that out yet.

 _I'm glad you are liking the story, thank you for reviewing. Someone downloaded the story, I didn't know how to feel (laughing) at the end of the day I decided that it is an honor for people to read the story, but reviews give me life_.

 **Hopefully what I am writing and posting on Tumblr is not offensive, that is not my intent. Remember I only claim what is real. Everything else is just fanfiction. I don't own anything that didn't actually happen so Glee. You do not belong to me.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Betrayal and the Humiliat

**Chapter: 27 The Betrayal and the Humiliation**

C.N.N Entertainment **S  
** Anthony Rashad has had several run-ins with the law, including physical assault charges following an incident with his then-girlfriend, Shana White, in 2013. He was charged with felony assault and making criminal threats in that incident, and received five years' probation and community service.

In 2018, Rashad and his bodyguard were arrested and charged with felony assault after an alleged altercation outside of a hotel in the downtown K Street, LA district. The charge was reduced to a misdemeanor in court the next day, and Rashad was released from jail without bail... In recent news Mr. Rashad was officially found guilty and a formal declaration was made by the decision of the court. Sentencing will begin tomorrow morning for the deaths of Mr. Noah Puckerman and Marshall Tyson Jones. The two men were leaving the home of Mr. Jones when Mr. Jones' vehicle blew up as he started the ignition. Mr. Jones was the youngest sibling in the Jones family and sister to Rhythm and Blues singer Ms. Mercedes Jones. Mr. Rashad who was already serving a sentence for possession and drug and weapon trafficking was soon to be released but instead of a lesser sentence he was informed by the lead on the Jones/Puckerman case, Detective Charles that he would serve 2 life sentences.

 **Anthony Rashad**

"Yeah they answered"  
"I want you to get that package, you know the one. It's time."  
"Once I do this how will I know my situation is done? I mean I won't keep doing this, I can't, this isn't me anymore?"  
"Like I can talk on these damned phones. You must have shit for brains. You will be done when I say you will. Don't worry about me keeping my word. You just make sure you keep yours.  
"Fine, I just thought"  
"That's your problem, I didn't ask you to think. Just do what the hell I ask you to no more, no less. Make sure you get that return flight, and keep your head down.

"Thinking as he walked into the general population, I'm-ah show you who has the Authority." 

**The Betrayal #1**

"Did she give you any problems?"

"Nope, I just got the word she took care of it too, and made her flight. So as promised 2 cartons of cigarettes. You ah, sure she won't know it was you? Don't let this bite me in the ass."

"Nah, she's not the brightest tool in the shed. Why would she suspect dear old dad? You and I aren't even connected, _he half smiled, revealing poorly kept yellow teeth."_

"Whatevah man, I always have a backup. She know where you are, the rest ain't hard. Don't forget said Anthony. _Waving away the older man to leave._ "

"Yeah man, you check on that that boy snitch, asked Anthony?"  
"Mhm said the inmate, how you know it was him though?"

"A'ight, where he at?"  
"Solitude, the inmate said."  
"Yeah, well he can't stay in there forever, how long they give him? 2 years off a 25 year sentence. Nah that nigga snitched. And if he didn't oh well but I know he did. Not when I gets 2 life sentences without an option for parole. Man get that shit away from me. I get conjugal visits you idiot, what I look like, man git cho, _he says to an inmate throwing a balled up piece of paper. The paper had the next name Anthony was planning to destroy. He was running his own system from behind bars_."

 **The Betrayal #2**

"Yes, I'd like to withdraw a package from the banks vault, please?"  
"Name and I.D. and if I can have you to please remove your sunglasses and hat for the purpose of security, _said the bank representative."  
_ "Yes, of course."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
"Harley. Harley Valentine."  
"Yes, of course, and is everything to your liking, Ms. Valentine?"  
"Yes, thank you kindly, I would also like to close out the account."  
"Oh, well we are certainly sorry to lose your business. Are you leaving the country?"  
"You can say that."  
"Well, do take care of yourself and if you should ever need our services again I hope we will be your first choice, as I said before you are certainly a valued customer, one of our favorites. You've been coming here for what 6 or 7 years?"

"Thank you again, it's been 6 years but I appreciate what you said. If there's nothing more I guess this is farewell". Holly walked to the rental vehicle and took off the blunt _styled, black wig, the fake candy apple red nail tips and peeled off the wax from her fingers, she had fake breasts and ass too, and made sure to be seen on camera when asked. She checked the time_ _on the return flight from Jacksonville, Florida to Huston, Texas. Thinking, it had to be my father, how could he? Does he really care so little for me? What the hell am I going to do? Think. Always have a backup plan. If I tell what I did, then I will go to jail for embezzlement, unless I can trade someone on something bigger. Insurance dad you taught me that. God, I'm such a coward. At least give her a heads up. I, can't go back to Lilly Roads. I have to or they will suspect. This is such a mess thought Holly. Just leave it to men to fuck up a perfectly good plan. She dialed a number._ "Hell mother you miss me? Yeah well your ex and my dear old dad sold me out to some creep named Rashad. Yeah, that's the guy. I haven't figured that out but don't worry. I'm calling about that insurance policy. It's time."  
 **  
Mercedes and Sam**

 **S**

 _Fox 5 is_ _first to bring you the latest in Entertainment News. Well it appears that America's Sweetheart has some skeletons in her closet. Fox 5 has received video footage of a nude Mercedes Jones performing sexual acts with now, convicted felon Anthony Rashad. The video was sold to Penthouse Media and released to every media network._ Rachel Berry is first on the scene. She reports, "it appears that the video was dated back to 2018 which is why the footage is so grainy but there is no mistaking that this is indeed America's Sweetheart Mercedes Jones. Back to you Irene." _Our phones are lighting up, let's take the first caller your on the air caller." Anonymous Caller Question:_ "How do you think this will affect her career now that something like this was released Rachael?" "Rachel said, you never know how something like this will turn out but I can say that in my opinion Mercedes should not be judged on the release of this video, hell everyone and there brother has made a sex video. Mercedes will never lose me as a fan and if her fans leave then they were never really her fans to start. Mercedes did not give herself the title America's Sweetheart. Hang in there Mercedes, girl. This is Rachel Berry for Fox 5 news at 11:00."

 _Meanwhile on another channel_ "I believe she should have known better. Everyone is taught that this is not the behavior of a good girl said reporter one. This is wild behavior of a closeted person who obviously doesn't care for herself and loved ones. I mean really people we know what kind of people do things like this." **Reporter 2** _replied_ "Oh, so you are saying that in your early years you were never caught on camera or video unaware, in a compromised situation, because that is what this looks like here. As you can see from the expression wait, rewind, OK stop, her expression does not look like she is enjoying this whatever is happening, even if there was a consensual agreement with it being done. I don't agree. I don't agree. Mercedes Jones has been violated on two accounts." " **Reporter 1.** Oh, of course **you** are going to say that face it, she was young, she was stupid, and isn't that what you all are known to be good for anyway? Especially with that ass. _Holding their hands in the air._ Hey, her fans have called it, I'm just saying what has been said before." " **Reporter 2.** Excuse you? I'm sorry who is ' **you all** ' and what exactly are you inferring? You know what, takes a deep breath, look we are not going to turn this into a race thing because that's not what this is about. It's not about her body so again not going there Poppa Whiskey Tango ok, this is not about class and I won't repeat my first point but this is a violation of her rights as a human…" _The T.V. was turned off._

 **The** **radio**  
 _Twitter accounts for Mercedes Jones have been silent all day. Everyone is wondering where is Mercedes Jones and what does she have to say about all of this? I want to know America, Don't you?_

 **The** **Rents**

"How is she Sam asked Momma E., Mrs. Jones and Mr. Jones on skype?"  
"About as good as can be expected."  
"Ok, said Mr. Jones and how are you son?"  
"My lady is hurting right now and I can't do anything to stop her pain. I'm about as good as can be expected. Um, I don't want to be rude but I just wanted to return your calls, if you don't mind can you let our brothers and sister know they've been calling, we just aren't ready to face everyone said Sam."

"Momma E. said take your time baby, our doors are always open if you two want to get away."  
"Thanks Momma, Moms and Daddy J."

 **Sam** **and** **Mercedes**  
"Hey I didn't see you coming said Sam."  
"Yeah, I heard your voice talking and I got up, you didn't wake me no, no. It was time to get up don't you think?"  
"Sam said I think if and only when you are ready we will face this thing together."  
"Mercedes smiled weakly, this was, I. I am so angry right now Sam. I'm scared to think. I keep trying to stay calm you know for the baby and not sink into a depression but this, I am just so angry. What must people think of me? I really have never hated another human being like I have this ugggghhh. God I know it's not the Christian thing to do, I do. but I am raging on the inside."

"I get it. I want to kill him with my bare hands. Sam said. "  
"I'm – I haven't asked you about how you feel said Mercedes? I mean, I do feel ashamed Sam _she bent her head and her shoulders fell. As if she could shrink further down."_ "Mercedes said, I am embarrassed and humiliated and for everything I am, you have to be feeling double. I mean me as your wife to be she whispered the last part. This affects you too. I don't know what to say, Sam. How do you feel? Are you mad at me? Please don't say no and then later not want to touch me or something. Just really think about it. Please?"

 _Sam took a deep breath and did as she asked. Mercedes moved to sit on the table in front of him so they were facing each other._ "It's almost like you were visually raped by the whole world. I mean everyone is seeing a part of you that was only meant for my eyes. _He scratched his head chuckling humorlessly_ , I sure do understand how you felt about Taresa, "Mercedes looked confused, who she asked?" Never mind he said, that time you went to Cali. I am feeling jealous and I am angry too. I feel sick to my stomach every time I see it on another channel because knowing you as I do, he wiped his face with two hands. I can see that you weren't enjoying yourself he said lowly. And that makes me want to kill him." _Mercedes started to tear up_ "No, no darlin, I don't mean to make you cry." _He said reaching for Mercedes_. "No it's not you Sam, it's like I have to live it all over again but now everyone is able to see what I have been hiding, I'm humiliated, I'm just humiliated and the whole world is my judge."  
"Sam said I know and I get it. Telling me about what happened and seeing it has a different effect on me. I was angry before I thought but, I want him dead, I know I shouldn't say it but I mean it I really do. He's petty and evil." "Sam said, if you are worried that something this horrible will drive me away, come, come now kid _he smiled lopsided_. Mercedes, I was there with you the first time to help you heal through all this shigidy I am NOT going anywhere."  
 _That's all Mercedes needed to here. She burst into tears. Sam pulled her to him and held her letting her cry it out. He was softly crying too._ _He made her a light meal for the baby and hot ginger tea to settle her nervousness in her stomach. He cuddled with her and sang their song softly until she started singing too. They laid like that on the sofa snuggling, and cuddling all night.  
_

**All Hands on Deck**  
 _The next week they began a plan of_ **RE-action** _and gathered their team. HQ's was at Mercedes CA, beach home. All friends and family were either at the house or conferencing and skyping in_.

"First thank you all for the love and support. We appreciate it like you don't know. Now I want that video taken down and every copy destroyed, Sugar Motta said I am working it as we speak."  
"Second we need a good statement for the fans that are still with me said Mercedes"  
"Quinn said I will help with legal and anything written please let me see it before you release it to the public. _She looked at Mercedes with soft eyes and a weak smile and Mercedes mouthed thank you, and blew her a kiss._ Quinn said it's about time I put this Yale degree to work."  
"Santana said, I will work Public Relations. I really am the best at what I do and I know some people, so piggy backing off what Quinn said Mercedes meet with me you too Sam I have some experience in this kind of thing as well and I'd like to make sure everything you say is from a united front. Not that you aren't but as for how to answer questions, just come see me when you are ready for your press release. You are having one right, she asked? Sugar, don't leave without seeing me hun, she smirked." 

_Mercedes looked at Sam,_ "I guess I should have a press conference, I guess we should. Wow, this is not how I wanted the world to find out I am preggers. _Sam rubbed her back and she leaned into him._ "I appreciate you all giving up your time to do this. I just can't do this with my camp."

"Ok, Sebastian spoke up I'm investigating this to see how from a jail cell Rashad could reach to do something like this. We all know he's behind it. He's not that powerful. My sources tell me he's just an oversized bully protected by his father and we don't cow down to bullies. _He got up to leave and gave Mercedes a hug saying_ , don't worry we got him before, we'll get him for this too. _He shook Sam's hand and said good bye to the group."_

"My parents are being harassed as well, someone put a burning cross on their lawn in Ohio _then Mercedes whispered_ with a note calling me a … a whore" _Sam pulled her close and held her tight._ "This is going to pass he said softly, then whispered in her ear they've got it all wrong, I'm the freak and the ho and only me in this relationship. You're still learning. There are some things I want to do with you Ms. Jones. You ain't nobody's anything but mine and I am the **only** one who brings out that side of you. They are ignorant and racist my love _" He looked in her eyes then kissed her softly._ "I love that side of you, all sides of you. You my love are more beautiful than ever. Do you hear me Mercedes?"

"Ok said Mercedes. I was thinking before all of this happened that I would like to throw a benefit concert in Puck and Tye's honor. Something so the proceeds can go to Lilly Roads for victims of violent crimes. Something like that"  
"Sam said that's a great idea babe, and this is a good time for some positive energy said Britney I will help getting the word out to some big named contributors."  
"When you know who you are going to ask to sing with you I would like to work the other end from a choreographer's perspective. That's right everyone forgets about us laughed Mike."

"Clive would like to meet with you Mercedes, he just called _interrupted Wade her Personal Assistant_." Ok, did he say when Mercy asked?" "Yes said Wade, tomorrow morning."

 **Fox 5 News**  
 _Sources say that Mercedes Jones reputation took a dive when her fans found out about the tapes. When Jones learned that a nude video of her taken before her involvement with Arista records, would be published without her consent by_ _Penthouse_ _her camp put out this statement._ Jones believed that the private video had been destroyed; she stated that she never agreed to the making of any videos or sexual media of any kind with Anthony Rashad.

 **Random People of New York  
Person** **#1.** "The victim in all of this was the young woman herself, whose right to make this decision was taken away from her. I believe she was violated twice. It has nothing to do with her ability to teach children, she says she didn't agree to even take the video. It certainly has nothing to do with her ability to sing and from what I understand she was handpicked by Clive Davis himself."

 **Person** **#2.** "People always trying to bring sistahs down, chicken head mofo's. Mercedes is a grown woman. At least she has talent. What about Paris Hilton or them Kardashian's. Go somewhere else with that."  
 **Trending on Twitter:** Take 'dat ass' video down.

 **Clive** **Davis**

"Mercedes _he kisses her cheek._ Sam, _he shakes his hand._ Please have a seat. How are you holding up Mercedes?"  
"I'm getting stronger every day." _She and Sam linked their fingers holding hands._

Well the reason I wanted to see you is because I think this is the perfect time to market a new image, a new brand. You can use this to your advantage and be more liberal in your music as well. Do you understand what I'm saying _asked Clive_?"

"Mercedes answered, I think so, you are saying I can bring the sexy she smirked looking at Sam for his opinion. Of course he chooses now to be unreadable."  
"More like, introduce the sexy using your words said Clive, smiling. Sam, she's not going to agree if you aren't on board. I know how this works with you two. I also want to assure you that you would have total creative control, nothing you are not comfortable doing will be released."

"Sam said, when do you need a decision?"

"Clive Davis replied take all the time you need but tomorrow night I need to know your answer."  
" _Sam smirked lopsidedly,_ you'll have your answer by noon."  
Clive said, I always did like you Sam, Mercedes when are you going to say yes and become Mrs. Evans. I know he's asked you. I also know you two are expecting my niece and nephew. A birdie told me."  
 _They looked at each other and said_ , Tina laughing _. Sam shook Clive's hand and so did Mercedes before walking out into a plethora of paparazzi._

"Mercedes are you leaving Arista asked one photographer?" "Mercedes look this way they yelled another." "Sam is it true…" _Sam shut his door._ "Mercedes said they get worse and worse. You know, we can't keep hiding the pregnancy?" "Sam said, Oh yeah, _I know kissing her forehead_ let's talk to Dr. Scurry and make all of our decisions after, what do you say?"

"I'd say that my sweet, loving, intelligent man is leading and I don't have a problem with that." _They kissed while cameras flashed all around the car._

 **Mercedes being interviewed by Oprah Winfrey over the phone.**

"I admit there has been a slight delay in my career these past 6 months but, I still have a career if I am apparently still the punch line to every late-night monologue it seems."

 _Ellen, whom Mercedes and Sam adored and met on_ _The Ellen show_ _recently has been particularly relentless_. "Just when I figured she'd exhausted every possible Mercedes Jones joke, she has a whole new slew of them. I have been inviting fellow musicians and stars to sing with me or make a donation of some kind to the Victims of Violent crimes at Lilly Roads in Lima, Ohio where I was born and raised, as well as the victims, but where are we going to sing is the question? I wanted to do this in Lima, Ohio as this is where the crimes took place but I have been told by the owner of the Equestrian Center that Mrs. Sung Lee decreed: 'Over my dead body will that whore be in my show.'

 **Renowned Reporter** Amanda Berry, _no relation to Rachael Berry- Saint James, suggested in_ _The Beast_ _that_ "we owe a lot to Mercedes Jones for being a pioneer when it comes to showing the world how to recover when you've been unjustly shamed for being sexual."

 **Twitter is trending:** Hell no we won't go, let Mercedes do the show.

 **Fox 5** **News**

 _Sources tell us that a fight broke out and several inmates of the Rockaways Correctional Facility are now being treated in the infirmary. Anthony Rashad was amongst those that was injured and taken because he sustained a broken arm._

 **Anthony** **Rashad**

"I'm telling you someone stuck me with something! He was in a state of panic."

 **Nurse** : "Ok, what were you stuck with or where?"

"Look lady I don't know but, you can see the difference in my skin right there. Damned white people said Anthony."

"I'm sorry Mr. Rashad I really don't see anything said the nurse."

"What is your name asked Anthony?" "Valentine." "Harley. Harley Valentine."

"Look, see. He points to a dot of blood."

"Ok, Mr. Rashad I can give you Motrin or a Tylenol shot for pain. Sorry no pills today."

"Next! Yes Sir how can I help you today?"

"Mr. Holiday said, you look familiar, I was hit during that fight that broke out."

"Oh, a lot of people say I remind them of family, Oh dear, I can see that looks like a nasty bruise. Why don't I give you a Motrin or Tylenol shot? I will even let you pick she smirked."

 _Once Harley Valentine administered the shots she told the other nurses she needed a bathroom break and when she came out she was Holly Holiday. She walked around to sign in as a visitor to see her father._

"Holly, it's so good to see you…"

"Cut the act Dad. I know you told Rashad to come for me. _Keeping his gaze on her_ _she said,_ mother sends her love." _Holly walked away leaving a wide eyed Daddy Holiday thinking about her words._

"Humph, well done daughter he thought. I guess you're no dumb blonde. No dumb blonde indeed. _He smiled proudly_."

"Was it her, well.. Asked the guard?"

"No, it was someone else said Daddy Holiday. Take me back."

"You're certain, just take another look at the picture."

"Take. Me. Back. He replied to my cell, now I said it isn't her."

 **Anthony Rashad at the Infirmary**

 _Anthony had developed bronchitis and once again was taken to the infirmary._ **Nurse 1.** "Oh I see you're here again. Didn't I see you here last month?"  
"Coughing and wheezing, Yeah, I saw, coughing, that other Nurse. Ugh, Valentine said Anthony coughing **. Nurse#1.** Who she asked?

" _Anthony was having chest pain coughing so hard._ Valentine he repeated."  
 **Nurse #2. "** We don't have a nurse Valentine my brotha."  
 **Nurse #1.** She's not lying we never had one named Valentine.

 _Now Anthony is wondering who did I see?  
_ **Nurse 1.** C'mon take this.

 **Nurse #2.** We have to take blood. _Anthony holds out his arm_. **Nurse #1**. Now don't move, I don't want to stick you. Alright I'm all done. If there is a problem they will find you."  
 **Nurse #2.** Man, feel better. _She looks at Nurse#1._ and says, now they done started hallucinating. Who the hell is Valentine?"

 **Mr. Jones**

"Hey, Aunt J. Leaning to kiss her cheek. Where is Baby boy he asked?"  
"He's out somewhere getting in trouble. Callem?"

"No that's ok, I can just walk on back thanks Aunt J."  
"Hey, big head come on over hear let me put a big in your ear. _Jeffrey was beyond angry he was mad and out of his mind over the scandal with Mercedes. Then to have some racist bs burned on his lawn. He was tired and new where to go for the kind of help that makes people think twice about messing with you._

"Aiiyo cuz what's going on show me some love, show me some love. Man I been watching how they been doin FAM man. I just been waiting for the call. So this nigga Rashad did all this?"  
"Jeffrey answered that is what we believe."  
"Look, I gotchu FAM. We take care of our own."  
"Jeffrey said, yeah well I need something to protect our home too. I already lost one son."  
"Oh Yeah, yeah ok. Come wit me. You know how to use one of them thangs cuz? I can send somebody back wit chu man, I don't want fam in shit like dis."  
"Jeffrey said, Yeah, don't forget who taught you."  
"Yeah man it wasn't chu." _They laugh together_.  
"Yeah, well my daddy taught me too."  
"Aight cuz that's what's up. I get it man protect your home as the man of the house, but yo y'all call me for anything. I mean anything. I got chu fam man I luh you. Hit me back. Don't worry about nothing."  
"All right _and with a head nod Jeffrey left. He didn't have to but he would compensate his family. Not as payment but family takes care of family_."

 **The Infirmary**

 **Nurse#1.** "Wow, you're back again? Rashad, right?"  
 **Nurse#2.** "Is that Anthony Rashad? Send him back."  
 **Nurse#1.** "You can go ahead back."  
 **Nurse#2.** "Mr. Rashad I'm afraid I have very bad news."

"Well, don't keep me waiting. I need to lay down. What's up? _He could only whisper said_ Anthony."  
 **Nurse#2.** "I'm afraid you have AIDS. Are you familiar with the virus?  
"Anthony said, no. Nah, I have bronchitis. No, no damned AIDS. I ain't stupid woman. You have to have HIV before you get to AIDS. I just started feeling bad earlier this month. Where is the doctor? I want to see the doctor."  
 **Nurse#2**. As you know we only have one doctor and he hasn't had a chance to get around to you. So we took your blood work last week and just as we suspected you test positive for AIDS. Sometimes HIV can be dormant for months, yearsbefore it actually turns to AIDS. I am sorry Mr. Rashad. We have some paperwork that you need to fill out. Next of kin and those you would like a letter sent to for a final visit. Anthony got up like a zombie walking away. **  
Nurse#1,2**. Mr. Rashad they called.

 **Lilly Roads**

"Yes I'm Detective Cole and this is my partner Detective Holmes how are you today?"  
"Fine thank you, how may I help you said Momma E."  
"Ma'am we understand that Ms. Holly Holiday works for you and we just have a few questions for her."  
"Momma E. said is this something she can meet you somewhere to discuss. You're being here makes the guest's anxious and most of them have experienced great trauma"  
"Well, please give her this card. She can come to the station or we can meet her some place that is more conducive."  
"Thank You kindly you two, now I just made some peanut butter cookies won't you take a few on your way out?"  
"Thank you ma'am, have a nice day."  
 _Momma E. watched them leave her property then walked to the office to see Holly._

"Who was that asked Holly?"  
"Momma E. said "Who was that? As if you don't already know. Look here Holly you hear me and you hear me right the hell now. I don't know what your ass is into, runnin here there and everywhere the past six months. I took you in here when you had no place else to go. This ain't my first time around this here rodeo sweet cheeks. Get your shit together and I mean quick. Lilly Roads is not going down for your foolishness. And IF I find out you had anty thing to do with that Kat girl and her boyfriend you will wish for the day you were never born. Now I don't care what kind of assassinin you used to do. You told me you gave it up and you damned well bettah had."  
 _"Holly, just listened and when Momm E. finished and put the Detectives card on her desk she picked it up shook her head once and got her coat but before she could leave she turned and gave Momma E. a hug._

"Momma E. could feel her shaking. She told her in ear to call the lawyer and take him with her when she goes."  
 _Holly shook her head once and did as she was told. There were a lot of things in the world Holly was NOT afraid of but losing Momma E. terrified her. She didn't look back she just left to take care of this mess her daddy and Rashad pulled her into._

 **Precinct 49**

"Yes, hello I'm Fanny Fabray, my client and I are here to see Detectives Holmes and Cole."  
"Whose your client?"  
"Ms. Holly Holiday."  
"You can have a seat over there"  
 _"Fanny tells Holly to keep her mouth closed as they do not know why she's being asked questions. Do not answer any questions without her ok."_  
"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Holiday sorry to keep you waiting. If you would follow me we can go somewhere more private."

"Ms. Holiday you didn't have to bring an attorney you aren't being charged with anything said Det. Cole."

"Ms. Fabray said, true but this isn't the first time Ms. Holiday has sat on this side of the table and let's face it, coercion and crooked cops is a reality of the day we live in. Better safe than sorry."

 **A/N**

Wow, there is a lot going on. Did you get the 6 month time jump? Mercedes has been going through with her career She and Sam and her parents have been targeted.

How about the Jones' cousin Mr. Jones went to see. Is Mr. Jones really going to shoot someone for being on his property?

Sam and Mercedes have yet to announce their bundle of joy.  
Has the wedding been put on hold? So many questions.

With all the characters being introduced I hope it wasn't confusing.

There is: Ms. Valentine, Ms. Holliday, Daddy Holiday, the media and Radom's of NY, Clive's proposition, Anthony catching AIDS… all that and a lot more is going on in this Samcedes story.

It will all come together and to an end.

Thank you silent readers and fans. Thank you for the likes on Tumblr.


	28. Chapter 28 Ding Dong the Pimp is Dead

**Chapter 28: Ding Dong the Pimp is Dead  
** _This chapter like every chapter was not Beta'd so forgive the oopsies._

 **MERCEDES**

MERCEDES, MERCEDES how do you feel now that Anthony Rashad is dead asked one reporter?

"I don't feel anything, there is a scripture that I've read that speaks of a time for everything. It was simply his time. I feel nothing."

Mercedes over hear, do you feel your brothers and friends lives have been avenged asked another reporter?

"Again, I say that I am not happy for any of the deaths involved. Do I feel their truth is vindicated? Yes, do I feel a peace or calm, or that I can let go Mercedes started to tear up, she _sniffed,_ I feel my family can finally rest, and my brother and friend will now rest in peace. Thank you. _Mercedes turned to leave_."

 **Quinn and Mercedes**

"Hey, it's good of you to stop by Quinn. I know seeing you will make her day. Thanks for coming, I am going to be back as soon as I can. I just haven't been able to get to the office and said Sam."

"Sam, called Quinn, your rambling. I really don't mind. It's time to bury all the pain. Finally. I just want to be here for her. Don't worry about us. Go make money save the day or whatever it is you do."

"Was he giving you instructions on how to care for me? Hi sweetie Mercy says as _she squeezes Quinn in a hug._ I told him I would be ok. He acts like I'm 9 months pregnant and I'm just 6.

"Quinn said, no he was thanking me and saying how glad he is that we are back."

"Well, color me surprised laughed Mercedes."

 _Quinn asked Mercedes what new things were happening in her life, is she having a big wedding and baby shower and moving to TX this year or next._

"Mercedes answered I just don't want anything huge. If Sam does we can but honestly immediate family, a couple friends and I'm fine. Maybe it's the pregnancy or the Rashad drama, or maybe I thought it would never happen for me and girl, I really just want Sam. Just my Sammy."

As for moving we are looking now, as for parties we don't need anything but I don't care if you all meaning Tina, you, Britney, San and Sugar oh and the parents and sissy, y'all can do something but, its hypocritical don't you think? We don't need anything said Mercy."

"I don't feel it's hypocritical and besides once you are in the middle of it you may love it said Quinn. I will contact the girls. You really shouldn't be worrying about anything. Did he propose yet?"

"Nope said Mercedes. Not yet. I'm trying not to get my hopes up but, _laughing at herself_ I have been dressing myself up, trying to be prepared. Nope. Every time he says let's go I'm looking for it, but no. Girl he had candles everywhere and roses in the water and plane rides to exotic locations, a helicopter ride at night to a roof top restaurant, and just no, _she throws up her hands and says_ I just give up. It will happen when it's supposed to."

"Well maybe he will do it at the benefit concert suggested Quinn."

"Nope too many people she replied. Chile, we'll be here all day she chuckled. So tell me who are you seeing Mercedes asked?"

"Well, _Quinn blushed_ , it's nothing serious and probably won't go anywhere but, Joe, _Mercedes screamed_!"

"OMG, yes I totally ship that. Awesome. When, how?"

"Mercy you can't say anything, promise she asked?"

"Okay, ok, ok, but you don't mean Sam right?"

"I guess he's ok, _Quinn smiled_ but only him. We shared a taxi the last time we were here."

"Where's your car Mercedes asked?"

"Quinn said Oh, I have it, I just didn't drive that day."

"Wow Quinn, you and Joe. It's a perfect balance."

"We really just started but yeah I like him she giggled. "

"Awe, Mercedes started singing and rolling her arms in a circle, People all over the world, join hands, for the love train. I don't know the rest." _They laughed at her silliness and took a break from talking to prepare lunch_.

"Yeah, so like the first trimester I really couldn't eat anything except salad. Then one day Sam came home and I had cleaned, cut up, and FRIED a whole chicken. The entire thing. Girl the bad part was how I looked at Sam when he tried to take a breast."

"What!? Asked Quinn."

"OMG, he said for a moment he was scared of the look I gave him. LMAO! Imma be straight with you girl. I had to remind myself that I loved him. I felt like I hadn't had real poultry in so… damned... long."

"Wow Quinn said, you were serious. I was like that over bacon when I carried Bethany so yeah, you can get that way she laughed."

"I've been eating regularly ever since. I can't eat like salty stuff like sandwich meat or a lot of sweet things like too much ice cream. But we love vegetables and fruit she said _rubbing her stomach_ , just a healthy balance."

 _The ladies had lunch and skyped with the other ladies before Sam came home and Quinn had to leave._

 **SAM & MERCY**

"How was your visit with Quinn asked Sam?"

"Good, did you know Quinn and Joe are talking asked Mercy?"

"Are they now, hmph I knew he liked her? He asked about her. I guess I could tell if I think about it. That's an interesting combination. _He poked out his lips and furrowed his eyebrows_ , It just might work."

"Yeah, I think so Mercedes said."

 _Sam was undressing and talking while Mercedes sat on the corner of the bed._ _Sam called Mercedes to get her attention._

"Yeah babe what's up she answered?"

"You were crying in your sleep last night do you remember asked Sam?"

"Mercedes said I don't remember crying but I remember my dream." _When she didn't offer to share Sam asked_ , do you want to tell me about it?"

"Ok _she sighed_ , I dreamed of our daughter."

"Sam said that's it?"

"See, you don't understand. I'm saying, I know what our child will look like."

"Sam said ok." _But he wasn't understanding her_.

"Mercedes tried again, Samuel I **KNOW** her face. I know **her**. You don't believe me?"

" _Sam blinked several times then frowned._ Baby, of course I believe you, but I can't see her."

" _Mercedes thought for a moment then said,_ well ok, get your sketch pad."

"What, where are you going with this asked Sam?"

"I'm going to help you see what I saw, just draw what I tell you. Draw, she said."

"She has dark brown ringlets all over her head. It reminded me of a mop, _she chuckled_ I don't know why, no. They were twists, yes. _Mercedes was standing with her eyes closed as if she could touch the baby girl. Mercedes went on,_ her skin is beautiful like caramel but slightly lighter, but her eyes. They were brown with a shine, like copper or, amber, I don't know. Gold or something, her eyes were mesmerizing. One time she was a little, little baby laying on her stomach, _Mercy said really sweetly_ , one time she was just sitting up in white, smiling or playing with something I didn't see, something white, but the last time she looked right into me. It was overwhelming Sam. _Mercedes was tearing up._ _She turned toward Sam and he held up what he drew._

"Saaaaaam _she said softly_ , that's a damned good likeness."

"Sam said yeah _?" He turned it around and grinned really big. Mercedes walked beside him and picked the picture up, the sketch pad._

"She said, meet your daughter Sam _when she looked over to Sam his eyes were glossy with tears_."

"Sam said, wow darlin that's just amazing. She's beautiful I gave her your cheeks see, mmhmm, said Mercedes. I really like the mop hair how did you know what I meant? Aw man it's really thick she laughed."

"I don't know babe said Sam It just made sense. Thank you Mercy he whispered _and hugged her while he remained seated on the bed. He laid his head on her chest_."

"Aww you're welcome baby _she said caressing his head_ , but what for Mercy asked?"

"Sharing this, your dream. Helping me see. There's so much about the pregnancy I will never know but this, I don't know, I was feeling like you are getting to know her without me, and you are. I want to see too."

"Aww babe, you are so sweet. You know that asked Mercedes?" "How about we do something like this from now on, would that work she asked?"

"Sam explains I don't mean to sound petty, I don't, I just want to be a part of this part too."

" _Mercedes kissed Sam sweetly and said,_ I understand and it's not petty. I don't mind. You want the sickness and weird nose thing too?" _Sam's eyebrows shot up, he thought Hell to the No._

 _Mercedes chuckled._ "Sam asked, darlin why do you think you don't dream of our son?"

"I do dream of boy children but the feeling I got from seeing her, I don't have that with any other child I see." "Sam said, wow that's really something, a real gift."

"Mercedes said, I don't know I don't feel special. My family always talks about dreams, your mom does it. You draw like, whatever out of thin air. THAT to me is special, a gift." _Sam asked Mercedes if she remembered how the boys looked and what she remembered she shared as Sam drew. When they were finished Mercedes had the idea to get them framed. A little later, after watching Jane the Virgin, Mercedes prepared a milk bath and soaked for awhile. When she came out Sam had_ _the bedroom lit with candles and the lights were off. He had made a heart shape on the pillow of rose petals and more strewn about the room. She inhaled the smell of fruit, maybe green apples. She did not see Sam. She covered her mouth so she didn't squeal. The bed was turned down and there was a gold colored night gown laying across the bed._ _Mercedes slipped on the gold lingerie. Still no Sam insight. Hmm she thought. Now what?" She turned around to fix her hair and saw a note taped to the mirror_.

"I choose you Mercedes to be my wife, in sickness and in health we'll never be apart she read out loud tearing up. There's no other person that can fill me with desire and fury at the same time ha, ha. There's no other person that believes in me or knows how to love me the way you do. What we have is the real deal and I will fight to keep it. I promise to do everything I can to protect, provide and love you every single day for the rest of our lives. Mercedes you make me happy. You make me a better man. _Mercedes took that moment to look at herself in the form fitting, silky, golden lingerie and their protruding baby. It had a cow neckline that showed just enough cleavage and the fit of the lingerie formed perfectly to show the fullness of her breasts. She smiled and rubbed her baby bump. Mercedes never felt more sensual, and desired. She said to her reflection,_ maybe he is proposing tonight _and felt nervous and anxious instantly then turned around took a deep breath and walked out the door. As she walked out she still didn't see Sam. But her home was lit with candles, candles, and more candles of every_ _length and size. She was overwhelmed with the beauty of it._ Wow, she whispered.

 **SAM**

 _Sam was excited about setting up this romantic surprise for Mercedes. But nervous about the note he left. Everybody and there brother has been calling, texting, or e-mailing him ideas for proposals. But Sam felt their ideas were too over the top. He did like a couple ideas so he used them but not to propose_ to _Mercedes. He had hidden items under the deck of the beach house he was now using. Put rose petals in a cooler to keep fresh. He ordered both their favorite meals and as time went on he was getting anxious and nervous. When he heard the water_ _stop running he knew he had about 30 minutes. When he left the house earlier he put his plan in motion. He told no one. Because honestly he didn't want it too scripted. He showered and changed into white linen pants and shirt leaving it open_. _He set out the chicken nuggets. He had pasta salad and lemon tea. He timed everything for the surprise dinner. The music playlist was low and soft. A few sentimental songs she sang covers for years ago at Bone Fish and some newer music that he knew she liked. He'd turned on the TV to reveal pictures of all the places he had been taking her the past weeks running on loop. He lowered the lights for the best effect. The time was now 7:45pm._

 _He had just started double checking everything when Mercedes appeared. She was stunning. Her hair was in its natural curly state, he loved when she wore it that way._

 _She wore no shoes and the covering she'd put on fir the lingerie had fallen to reveal her spaghetti straps and her breasts were presented as an offering to his lust filled eyes. With no bra he could see her desire for him in her hardened nipples. Sam pulled his lips in to moisten them licking them and looked away to gain control of himself. Mercedes blushed and looked away as well knowing the effect she had on him_. 

**SAM and MERCY**

"Sam, Mercy _, they said together then laughed_. You go, go ahead _they did it again." Mercedes covered her face while Sam's cheeks reddened. He held out his hand._ "Mercedes, you take my words, my breath, my concentration, darlin you look Stunning." "Thank you Sammy, said Mercedes you really look beautiful in this light. You know for a man. The light from the candles is dancing off your skin _. She shook her head a little_. _Then asked_ Sammy what's happening, I'm so nervous and I... _Sam kissed her deeply._ _Mercedes fell right into the kiss. She pulled hard at him so he had no choice than to come forth even more. Sam's mind was mush_. _Mercedes had a sudden desire to feel all of Sam all over her right then and there. Sam whispered_ Mercedes name, _trying to gain some control. That just turned her on more. Sam said to himself, shit, his woman was wild and uninhibited. Sam loved it, he moved back careful of candles, his nose was overtaken by the vanilla fragrance she wore. His ears_ _were highly sensitive to the whimpering and pleading sounds she made. His eyes were closed but when she released his tongue Sam dived into Mercedes cleavage_. _He squeezed them careful to watch her for signs of sensitivity. Then hungrily sucked and squeezed her breasts. The silky dress he bought her was ripped off her revealing a completely naked and beautiful_ _Mercedes._ _Sam bent to pick her up, he placed her on the sofa. Kneeling down and taking off the shirt before untying his pants so they would fall with ease. Sam licked her essence. They both moaned with pleasure. Sam turned Mercedes around revealing_ _her ample ass and dined on her from behind he pulled her back on his face. Mercedes tried leaning forward but her baby bump was in the way_. _So she guided Sam to his side so they could pleasure each other together that way. Sam lost his train of thought when Mercedes first sucked in his length as far as she_ _could._ "Ahh … _he expressed how much he wanted Mercedes to keep sucking his dick_. "Yeah darlin, oh yeah that's it." "He growled out Suck that dick girl, just like that" _and was motioning in her mouth with approval. He tried licking and sucking Mercedes clit but kept getting lost in his own pleasure. Mercedes was chuckling when Sam heard her and stuck two fingers inside her. Mercedes screamed out in pleasure and Sam smirked lopsidedly. Mercedes was on her way to ecstasy from him fingering her when Sam pulled back, licked his fingers and pulled her up to slide down the entirety of his dick, all 10' inches. Mercedes yelled out in pleasure_ "ughh hungh, Yes Sam, you like that she asked _? Sam hissed laying back for better positioning. He slapped her ass and demanded she ride him harder. Mercedes cried out again in pleasure. It was easier to bounce in rhythm with Sam's thrusts. Sam pulled slightly up half way sitting up as close as he could without hurting Mercedes_ _and the baby while she rode him, taking him in completely, he leaned them to the side holding onto the furniture_. _This gave even more depth for Sam as he slammed into Mercedes_. "Mmph she grunted, oh yes."  
"Mercy, said Sam, you feel so damned good baby. Oh my fucking …shit, _he said not holding on like he wanted_."

 _Sam felt Mercedes reaching her peak so he rubbed her clit._ "Ahh, oh, wooh yes, yes, yes she screamed! _Sam smacked that ass again their bodies slipping in sweat. He licked her chest and sucked on her as she let go then he groaned low and deep as he came. Riding out his release. After, he layed completely back as the two were now separate people once again. Their bodies laden with sweat. Mercedes called for Sam to help her up_. _She was a bit uncomfortable. As Sam pulled Mercedes up, he pulled her into his arms._ _They kissed softly. Sam picked Mercedes up wedding style and walked to the bathroom so they could wash each other._

Mercedes said, "Sam I wont apologize for being so aggressive just now but I'm sorry I messed up your plans."  
"Sam said, Mercy, there was no plan tonight. I just wanted to surprise you with dinner and love on you but making love to you works too. _He grinned._ I had no goal other than to NOT do too much. I know I can get carried away he looked around at the candles and laughed at himself, I just wanted tonight to flow and let whatever happened happen."

"Ok, then Sam this was a beautiful surprise and I feel so loved and full of you, _they laughed at her choice of words_. I mean my heart. You're just such a blessing. I am so thankful we are together _. She smiled but Sam, being intuitive and hyper sensitive to all things Mercedes saw the tiniest flicker of something. He leaned forward and kissed her. They held hands and walked to the kitchen when they fished washing. As they made their plates_ Mercedes said, "Oh, my God all our favorites _Mercedes was excited._ Thanks Sammy." "You're welcome darlin I love you, you know that." "She said, yeah I really do, and I love you more." _After eating and watching a bit of TV, they retired to the bedroom for the evening. Mercedes was_ _truly tired from their earlier activities and fell right to sleep on Sam. Almost right away. Once he knew she was asleep, Sam cleared everything up, he talked on the phone for a bit and returned to Mercedes._

 _Before closing his eyes he pulled out a little purple velvet box, took the engagement ring out and ever so carefully, slid the ring on her ring finger. He cuddled her from behind with his hand resting on her stomach_.

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes awoke still on a high from the night before. Sam was wrapped around her still sleeping. She kissed arm trying to lift it so she could start her morning routine. That woke Sam up_ "He said, good morning darlin, smiling, _thinking she doesn't know yet._ "Mercedes said morning babe can you make us a shake while I go to the _**she stopped**_."  
"Darlin everything alright?" _Mercedes had started tearing up. She wiped her face and Sam sat up. His back to the head board._ "Mercedes _he rubbed her back_ , darlin _?" Mercedes couldn't speak but turned half way to reveal a shaking hand and the ring on her finger._ _ **"**_ **Sam said marry me Mercedes** _ **?"**_ _Mercedes eyes stretched wide as she looked at Sam then whispered_ a _yes in between tears. She laughed as he jumped out of bed lifting her up. Once he put her down Sam did the first bump body roll_. _Then walked to the kitchen to make her the morning shake with prenatal vitamin. As Sam walked back to give Mercedes her shake he heard her being sick in the bathroom a_ nd said "I'm sorry, aw man I shouldn't have picked you up, it's the pitts? He helped her up joking, you really hated my proposal that much?"

"She said, actually knowing you as I think I _do she brushed her teeth then continued_ you have been proposing to me for several weeks." _Sam smirked lopsidedly,_ "Oh, care to share asked Sam?"  
"Ok, the helicopter ride at night and dinner on top of that rooftop. Last night was my favorite. Umm, the museum and looking through that big telescope thing at the stars. _Sam chuckled._ Mercy continued it has taken me a moment. You were making me crazy with it. _He laughed at her_ and said see and you said you didn't know me. _He hugged her around the waist and said_ , "aww I just didn't feel those places represented us you know?"  
"So what, you give me all of them but bring it back home she asked?"  
" _Sam, caught a tear from falling down her cheek and_ said I just listened to you babe, you kept saying I. Just. Want. You."

"I do she said. I don't need all that other stuff, it's nice and all, thoughtful but that is more "Mercedes Superstar", it's not the me I am with you. I'm really, really only my true self with you. You strip me to my core and every time we come together as one, we reach another level."  
"Yeah, Sam said I can feel that too but I never have before with anyone else."

"Mercedes said now I feel like we already are one. We've been two halves of a whole and apart she said for long enough."

 _Sam shared that he called Joe, and started to have Joe fly in to marry them._

"Wow, she chuckled just like that, hungh?"

" _Sam linked their fingers._ Come on I know you three are hungry, _but as Mercedes stood up she became a bit dizzy._ _She_ _sat back down. Sam was going to leave but stayed saying_ "Hey why don't you lay here and I will bring you something."

 _When he returned Mercedes was laying on her side._

"Sam, can we look at houses today she asked? "Um, yeah ugh _he was confused by her question, they were in Cali not Texas._ "But why don't we take it easy this morning and go this evening? Wait, Sam said in Texas? Mercedes we can't do that today."

"Sure we can she smiled, bring me the laptop please and come sit by me?"

"What are you up to Mercy he inquired?" " _Mercedes giggled which made Sam laugh, he loved her giggle, it was cute._ Here you go my lady said Sam." "Ok, so get that writing pad and let's do this. I was taught to pick out every single detail I want and give that to the realtor and let them do the house hunting. When they find the one with every thing we want then and only then do we fly to Texas and do a walk through." Smart, Sam said _giving her a butterfly kiss. She giggled._ _Mercedes and Sam picked out every tiny detail for each room, every faucet, and every cabinet._ _They picked out furniture for each room and did research on the schools and hospitals as well as local shopping districts. Wade found two aggressive realtors who promised to incorporate all that they reasonably could or have space to put it in later. By the end of the following month Mercedes and Sam were moving into their new Texas home._ _Mercedes decided to let family take over the Cali, and NY homes. Keeping the real estate was just a business move._ Both _Sam's siblings and her young cousins that were college students or just starting out like Stephan and Stephanie. Mercedes now entering her seventh month could lift absolutely nothing but gave great direction. Sam was becoming more anxious. He kept running through drills for "theee day"  
"_Sam was saying to Mercedes ok that was better, but next time we gotta get to the car a little bit faster you know maybe we should sleep downstairs, _looking at Mercedes he decided against it. Mercedes rolled her eyes_.  
"Mercedes said, Sam, take several seats."  
"What _he asked not understanding the slang_?"  
"Sam, sit down said Mercy."  
 _Sam sat for exactly 5 minutes before he was up doing something else_ **. "FIRE DRILL!** _Came Sam's voice over the intercom system. Mercedes was chopping cucumber, tomatoes and onion for a salad when he scared the Bejesus out of her. She dropped the knife in the sink and held on to it until her heart rate lowered._ **"Samuel Jeremy Evans she yelled!"** But _when he peered around the kitchen door with those damned puppy dog eyes she just shook her head._  
"Sam, baby come here said Mercy gently."  
 _Sam was red in the face and walking slow. Mercedes tried hiding her laugh._  
"Sorry, it was for the staff I just want to be prepared. I will pull back, he said."  
"Like a lot. A lot, a lot said Mercedes."  
" _Sam frowned_ , but Mercy we have to test the detectors, the windows, the.. _Mercedes put her hand up. She picked up her salad and put a slice of cucumber in his mouth. Sam was distracted._ "What, what is that it's good he asked?"

"I found a recipe online for it, so I thought I'd try it, come here said Mercedes and let me sit on you."  
" _Sam grinned_ I see your wicked ways squinting his eyes he said in his Wizard of Oz voice."  
"But he sat down while Mercedes sat her ample ass on him and ground into him just a little. Mmm, he moaned."  
"Why, Samuel whatever do you mean she asked?" _Feeding him more salad. As she shared her salad Mercedes said_ , Sammy." "Yeah he responded?"  
"Baby you know you are going to be a wonderful daddy right?"  
"I know, but why do you say that, I mean how do you know asked Sam _feeling uncertain and anxious_?"

 _Mercedes turned to face him and explained her theory._ "Nobody loves me like you do. Like that Anita Baker song."

"Sam said, you lost me."  
"Mercedes sang a little to Sam, No one in the world can hold me, or move me or love me like you. You've got the love that I need. You give me so much every day. One day your love stretched through your penis and ejected into me like a torpedo. It fills me up and my job is to cook it _. Sam was amused._ I'm serious when our love manifests itself life will spring forth. "And then _he asked_ how do you know I will be a good dad though?"  
"Sammy because you love me and our babies were made from our love. You take such good care of my heart. How can you purposely hurt or neglect any part of our love, not on purpose. I don't believe it. Our babies are an extension of that love, our love. Do you see?"  
" _Sam looked confused,_ torpedoed?"  
"That's what you got from all that _she shook her head as he kissed her neck,_ that is what you sound like _she giggled_.

Sam said, wait what, I do not woman _he laughed._

"Mercedes teased, Mhm hmm it's coming, it's coming, and then you explode, Houston we have lift off." _Sam was laughing_ _but stopped and looked in her eyes and said_ , found it."

" _Mercedes was calming down after clowning Sam and said_ found what?"

"My confidence, whenever I feel unsure or insecure all I have to do is look into your eyes. I'm only who I am because of you. I love you he said kissing her nose."

"Mercedes said aww sweetie you are the love of my life. I love you beyond all the planets and the galaxy. Now will you leave the poor staff alone and help me pick out baby things or something?"  
"What haven't we done asked Sam?"  
"Well, there is that small marriage detail."  
"Oh, yeah there is that. He smirked what are you thinking next year he asked?"

"Nah, what if we get married after we give birth at the hospital said Mercy?"

"What! In the hospital, Sam said girl you crazy _he laughed."_

"Ok, she tried again, how about this, we throw up this game piece what is this a dice? And whatever number it lands on is the day and time. Like its June now so if I roll a six it would be six days from now at 6:00pm."

" _Sam's eyes shot open_ your serious aren't you?"

"Yes, she said **and** I want to marry here."

"In the house, eight months pregnant asked Sam"  
"Seven _she interjected_ " "and just moving in and said Sam..?" "Yup, she said."  
"What about guests or family I mean what about your dad giving you away Sam asked?"

"He can, from right up there _she said pointing up the stairs_ , see we start there and the ceremony would be out there, its beautiful and spacious enough. What she asked? Its private and as she looked at his expression then she said, Well it was a thought. I have hair brained ideas sometimes, pregnancy brain she chuckled."  
"Please don't do that Mercy, if you want it like that baby I say let's do it. But are you certain Sam asked?"

"Yeah baby, I am said Mercy."  
"What about a dress, maid of honor, bridesmaids and traditions he asked?"

"She replied, Kurt, Tina, Steph, Quinn, Brit and San."

 _Sam smiled_ "ok, what color for us?"  
"Well if you have no preference I like you in mint green. So we could have black, green and white."

"No, said Sam."  
"Ok I love pink so how about grey and pink?"  
"Nah, Sam said purple."  
"Nope said Mercy, aqua, that looks good with grey it is green enough to complement your eyes and blue enough to complement your skin tone."

"What about you he asked?"

"Oh, I look delectably delicious in anything I put on she winked."  
"For sure, Sam _growled making Mercy laugh out._ Ok flowers or no?"  
"No, you have a thing for candles let's stick to that, have as much of ourselves in this as we can, ok she asked?"  
"Sam replied, so no flowers except your bouquet? I kinda like having both."

 _Mercedes rolled the dice_. _They talked out details and typed an e-mail to send everyone "Save the Date" and just like that a plan was in motion._

 **A/N**

 **Sam and Mercedes are going to the chapel, so to speak.**

 **Thank you to jacquelinehoigan922 for all your support.  
Thank you to the readers.**  
 _Finally we are coming to an end. But first I have loose ends to tie up. Like what happened to Holly and Fabray at the police station? What happened to Shana, Kitty and Shawn? What did Mr. Jones do to the people harassing him and his wife, did he shoot somebody?_

 _All this and more when Cuddle Monsters returns._  
 **If it isn't real it must be fanfiction. I only own what is real. I don't own Glee, I didn't create the characters or their scripts I sometimes use here and there throughout the story.**


	29. Chapter 29 I Did it My Way

**Chapter 29: I Did it My Way  
** (I'm apologizing right now for the length)

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes was getting fussed at by everyone. From Momma E_ _saying she thought we were getting married at Lilly Roads and from there she was being selfish [again] and taking advantage of sweet innocent Sammy. Her entire face was contorted as she thought (who da fuck she talkin about_ )  
"Momma are we still talking about the 30 something year old Sam, or Sammy in that picture over there asked Mercedes?" 

"Don't patronize me this is serious all his family should be able to come to his wedding."  
"They won't fit Mercy said lowly."  
"Momma E said which is why having the wedding here would be better. Well, I can see there's nothing I can say to change your mind. I'm just so disappointed in you over this. At least give it some thought."  
 _Mercedes began to push and pull up from the table. Momma came around to hug her and kiss her usually on the cheek or forehead but for the first time Mercedes pulled away._  
"I will let Sam know we had brunch um, and I'm sure he'll call. Have a good morning said Mercy."

"Then her mom and dad came at her with Mercedes this just doesn't even sound like you said her mom."  
"Mercedes said who does it sound like?"  
"Her dad said we understand that some family members have not painted us in the best light to everyone but asking you to leave out Nanna and your uncles and cousins said her mom."  
"Mercedes put up her hand and said wait, you think Sam put me up to this?"  
"They both said yes, I mean that's the only way an idea like this would spring up that we could even begin to figure out."  
"Oh, I see said Mercedes. Is it that you two believe I'm too stupid to think for myself or the mere thought of me not doing what you want is incomprehensible?"  
"Mercedes watch yourself. No need to use tone with us said Mrs. Jones. It's just we know it isn't a money factor."  
"Mercedes sighed saying, no money has nothing to do with it. I think I should leave."  
"What, where are you going asked her father?"  
"Mercedes we are still discussing this said her mom?"  
"I have another appointment to go to, _which wasn't a lie_ , I'll just get an early start. Oh Mercy said _opening the door_ the idea is mine. None of it was Sam, not this part anyway. _She closed the door behind her._ She inhaled long the cool air before releasing, woo sah said Mercedes.

 _She heard her phone ringing Sam's ringtone,_ Hey baby _she answered getting in the car._

"Hey darlin you don't sound so good asked Sam?"

"Yeah, well I'm not it's just wedding stuff. I'll be fine. How are you asked _Mercedes changing the subject or trying to?_

"Sam replied, I'm ok, worried about you."

"I'll be alright babe she said."

"Sam said maybe we should just go along with having it at LR. I mean, they kind of have a point about inviting family, don't you think darlin?" _Wow Mercedes felt that punch in the gut._

"Hungh said Mercedes I don't even know anymore. Let's talk _sighing again_ more about it later tonight. I need to go ahead and meet the girls. _Again not a lie just not entirely true."_

"I thought you are meeting with them at 12:00, ok darlin, I love you, you know that right?"

"She didn't respond to the first question. Yes of course, love you too. Bye, bye." _Sam knew he messed up saying that and further more since when don't they say "I" love you, not love you. He told himself he was being petty and silly._

 _Mercedes was feeling frustrated and hurt, disappointed in Sam not standing up for them. She was angry with all the parents and she was having trouble thinking. She didn't have far to drive which was great she was feeling tight like the babies were balled up and it was hurting. "_ Hey you two she said, I'm sorry mommy will calm down then you can relax ok?" _She rubbed her babies and then as she was in the habit of literally picking up her stomach to relieve pressure she pulled up on her stomach. These days she would do anything for relief. Sam was usually around to massage her. She took several deep breaths and got out the car._

 _She smiled her best but it was tight and fake_. "Hi ladies, man it is so good to see you all. _After greeting one another they sat down to order. Mercedes couldn't decide so she ordered last. She really wasn't hungry but tried for the babies._  
"Mercy said Tina, do you want to talk about it?" _Mercedes softly smiled at her bestie._

"It will blow over, it's nothing really just our families don't agree with our decision of where to get married. Mommy and Daddy think Sam put me up to it because he's supposed to be ashamed of our family."  
 _They looked confused saying what and shaking their heads_. "Momma E is disappointed in me for not getting married at Lilly Roads but her Sammy had no input at all according to her. I don't know."  
 _The table was quiet._  
"What asked Mercedes?"  
"Well said Quinn, maybe you should wait til next year."  
"Yeah, Britney chimed in and shook her head in agreement plus said Santana you'll be back to your regular size and can wear whatever you want."  
"Tina said, Mercedes you know I'll support you either way, but I just think there is something you aren't talking about that's got you in this state."  
 _Mercedes was quiet for a minute. She was thinking her face gave that away_. "Ok, said Mercedes what state is that?"  
"Tina said, it's like you are giving up who you worked so hard to be for years. You have put yourself in a 'SAMCEDES' square from all of the world and the decisions you are making are sounding so completely different from your usual ones."  
"Funny. Mercedes said dryly, that's what my parents said. Is that the consensus of the table?"  
 _Everyone agreed uncomfortably._  
"Taking a deep breath ok, well I really don't know how, _she was a little dizzy_. _She grabbed her water and unbuttoned the top button to her shirt_ , was it hot in there? Let me think about it, and let you know. Oh wow, is that the time? I just need to pick up, to pick up something for Sam."  
 _That was a lie_. _They all stood up and hugged goodbye. With that Mercedes was out. As she walked she really thought hard about the why. She didn't see or hear the children yelling at her to watch out, or the car speeding towards her, her mind was on everyone else, not paying attention, she stepped into the street headed for her car but she didn't make it._ She was hit by a speeding car _. None of the girls saw what happened, they were discussing whether or not they did the right thing.  
The force from when the young man in that car hit Mercedes was so hard she flew up and landed hitting her head, blood immediately made a path down the street like a road map. The girls were just walking out when one saw Mercedes car still there._  
" _Britney walked towards the small crowd gathering and saw Mercedes purse on the ground._ "She called out to the others hey, guys, I think it's Mercedes!"  
"Oh God no, covering her mouth gasped Quinn."  
"Tina was stuck at OMG!"  
 _Santana said nothing but held a crying Britney._

 _The ambulance arrived and EMS lifted an 8_ _th_ _month very pregnant, blood soaked, Mercedes Jones._  
"Wait! Yelled Quinn she's my family, I'm going with her. Quinn said, Tina, call Sam now tell him to get to the hospital!"  
" _Tina called Sam from Mercedes phone."_

 _ **SAM**_

"Sam answered, Hey darlin you headed back?"  
"Sam… Sam it's Mer.. tried Tina, crying uncontrollably."  
Sam was screaming "What happened Tina?!"  
"When Santana came on the line and calmly said Sam, this is Santana. You need to get to Providence right now, Mercedes was hit by a speeding car walking to her car, and she's unconscious." _Sam was already in his car. Driving like a maniac until he nearly had a collision. As he felt his heart race he slammed on the breaks. After that he drove slower or at least more vigilant._

 _Sam arrived at the hospital to see Quinn walking towards him._ "What the hell happened asked Sam?"  
"We weren't there but from what we were told Quinn answered, she was walking to her car and a young man collided with her in his car head on."

"What said Sam, walking? Why don't you know, she was meeting you, all of you?"

"Yes and we did, Sam listen she hit her head pretty hard."  
"The babies Sam said"  
"Quinn replied, they are checking on them now."

"We just have to wait, said Quinn"

 _One hour later the Jones', all the girls, Momma E. and Sam were waiting together.  
_ "Well, its good we were all in town for the wedding said Britney to no one."

" _The Dr. finally came from behind the double doors._ He asked who is here for Ms Jones?"  
 _Everyone said we are,_  
"Yes I'm Dr. Mackay who is Mercedes immediate family?"  
"We are, we're her parents said the Jones', and I'm her fiancé, said Sam this is my mom."

"The Doctor explained Mercedes suffered a traumatic brain injury, what they all started asking? A concussion grade 3, he went on when she landed on the ground at the angle she hit her head some strain was put on her neck. Of course her right side will be bruised but the majority of the fall landed on her posterior and that is the easy part to explain. There are too many factors to speculate that could happen because of this, so I won't. Has she complained of dizziness, pain in her abdomen? Right about here he pointed to himself showing where? "Sam said, yes the dizziness happens first thing in the morning if I don't give her, her morning shake before she stands, I've noticed. So I try to get up before her _, he was scared and rambling."  
_ "Is this her first pregnancy?"  
"Yes they all said."  
"Does anyone have a history of preeclampsia in your family?" "No said the Jones'."  
"I'll need her obstetrician if you haven't called them please do. The doctor started to leave then asked has Mercedes ever been diagnosed with hypertension _?"  
Everyone looked at each other_. "The doctor said, I see. Look I don't want to give false hope. I am going to suggest taking the babies to her obstetrician but I would like a little more information about her first. As I said, she's unconscious right now. We don't know if she will progress to a coma. The women gasped _." Sam was stone faced something was off to him, Mercedes always looks before stepping off the curb. The doctor was white noise right now to Sam. His baby is unconscious, they may perform a C-section on the twins._ "When Sam came back the doctor was saying Mercedes and the babies will be in the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy, she is now considered a high risk. Either there or wherever the regular doctor suggests. The doctor looked at Sam and said I will do my best, son. Do you understand?"  
 _Sam shook his head but didn't trust speaking right now._  
"If you have questions he pulled out his card and gave it to Sam, you can call and I will return your call." _Sam nodded._ When the doctor left he headed straight to Tina.  
"Tina, can I speak with you Sam asked?" 

_Tina was still tearing but she could speak and be understood.  
Santana knew of Sam's temper and not that he would hit a woman, but come on when it came to Mercedes anyone was at_ _risk._ "So she said I'm coming too."  
 _Sam shook his head ok._  
 _They walked to a lobby that had a door and some chairs and tables. Sam went in right away._  
"Tell me what happened from the time she arrived to the last second of her departure. _Please? All of a sudden he remembered his manners. "  
"_Tina said, she was upset when she arrived so I asked her to talk about it. _Santana shook her head agreeing_."  
"What, what was she upset about Sam asked _, but had a feeling he knew already?"_  
" _Tina was_ _searching for a way to say the next part._ _Santana spoke up._ "Sounded like everyone is against her getting married in your home, including you."

"Sam said what?" _Frowning he shook his head,_ now wait a minute I am NOT against it, I just said maybe we should just marry at LR to stop all the fussing, to keep the peace."  
"Tina said, well she was disappointed at whatever it was you said."  
"Santana looked at Tina with a side eye, we aren't exempt from that Tina, Santana quipped."  
"I know, I mean as her trusted friends and sisters we let her down too. Collectively, because of our own selfish feelings about **HER** wedding. When all she's ever said was "I just want Sam."  
 _Sam felt a smack across his face, oh no, those were words of truth stinging his cheeks._  
 _So the three of them_ _sat feeling guilty but Sam pushed on._

"Then what happened he asked?"  
"Santana said, she made an excuse about picking up something for you, or picking up you and left. We didn't follow her. Shit, _Santana was getting emotional"._

"Ok, did she say what exactly our parents said?"  
"Ugh yeah, _said Tina sniffing_. The Jones' were blaming you for putting such an idea in her head because of your shame for their family." _Sam's eyes shot open in bewilderment._

"Santana continued and YOUR Momma told her she was disappointed in her, Oh and selfish for doing this to YOU again. She put all the blame on Mercy the way she explained it."  
"Tina said, yeah but even after hearing all that we just poured it on. We suggested she move the wedding back a year. I, I asked if there was a reason she was acting differently, making decisions different from her usual ways. I think, I hurt her most said Tina."

"No Sam said, I did. I was supposed to be on her side and stand up for us. I was supposed to fight for us. I didn't do that with my mom, and that probably really hurt her more than anything anyone else said. I'm saying that none of what was said should have been thrown at her, by herself. I should have been by her side for each and every meeting. But everyone requested to meet with her, alone. So, we had no way of knowing. Now she's literally fighting for her and the twins lives.

"Fuuuuuck! _Sam pulled at his hair before laying back on the chair and wiping his face with both hands._ Ok, if that's everything. Thanks for telling me."

"Sam, said Tina, I don't think it was planned to happen like that."

"Sam said, does it matter and Sam walked out the room leaving them sitting at the table staring at nothing."

 _When he returned to the lobby everyone was seated different places, everywhere. Mike had arrived and Joe, he waved. Joe led everyone who wanted in prayer. Then made his way over to Quinn and held her while she cried._  
 _Sam's mind was on a constant replay of Mercedes saying "I just want you Sam. Just you."_

 _He wouldn't let himself cry, he knew he'd never stop. Dr. Peggy Scurry came walking down the hall. He'd know her short stature anywhere._

"Sam, she said opening her arms for a hug. _She was the same height as Mercy, but she wasn't Mercy. He allowed her hug and hugged her back._ How are you holding up?"  
"Not very well doc, said Sam."  
"Well, said the doctor I need you to pull it together son, you have two no three you are responsible for now, can we count on you?"  
"Sam said, yes in a whisper"  
"Dr Scurry said, I am going to move her to the Women's Hospital across the street. She will be under my watch 24/7. The babies are not in danger. From what I can tell Mercedes is just not conscious, sleeping."

"Sam asked will I be able to stay, with her?"  
"Dr Scurry smiled, well considering you two are such high profile patients it may be best. Less chance of unwanted press. I will start the paperwork. No babies today, she said walking off." 

"Hi Tina _she waved as the Changs approached her._ "  
"Who was that asked Momma E coming to sit beside him?" "That's Doctor Scurry, they are about to move Mercy across the street. She is sleeping, just not conscious. _He moved away from her. She let him go knowing him as she did. He would talk later.  
Sam was just waiting now for someone to come get him a nurse or something, he didn't know." _

**JOE and Sam**

 _Joe walked up beside him._  
"Hey man said Joe."  
"Hey bud, said Sam, I am scared shitless, Joe. I, sorry man, I need to be strong now you know, for Mercy, for the babies. I just don't want to, you know break down. Not right now."

"Joe understood, is everything ok though, with you and the parents and the girls?"  
"Sam said, honestly all of us have a part to play in Mercedes being upset today. So upset that she was preoccupied stepping off the curb. It's all of our fault. He shook his head. I may say the wrong thing. It's best if I say nothing right now."

"Joe said, well its ok if you let that go right now you know and come together. You need them right now Sam. All of you are feeling guilty about a freak accident. Your words did not push Mercedes in front of that young man's car. As I understand it, he had a seizure while driving."

Sam shook his head.  
"None of you have any idea of what she was or was not thinking. Being mad at yourself and the world is not going to heal Mercedes any sooner. You may be angry. You may hate what they did, or what you did. But the simple fact is, you need each other. You are a family. All of you. Maybe, just maybe when all of you let go of guilt and allow love in, you will see your prayers have been answered. But why answer prayers if you're only going to go back to thinking with your emotions. Let it go, and learn from this. He looked around at everyone. All of you, and grow. It's never been a better time to surrender all, I always say. Let the one who knows all handle that which you cannot."

 _He hugged Sam and told him he would be around if he wanted to talk or needed him. When they let go they saw they had an audience. Sam looked around the room and understood that Joe's words were heard by all, and he was right._

 _An RN came to get Sam and take him to the [Women's Center] not hospital he thought and showed him where they would be bringing Mercedes. Now that Sam knew Mercedes_ _was not in a critical state he was less anxious. But he wouldn't be right until_ _his family was out of there and back at home. Sam was_ _impressed with the Center's accommodations. You wouldn't_ _know it was a hospital if not for the rails on the bed. But the bed was big enough like a queen sized bed. There was a nice sized t.v. a refrigerator, a kitchen area. There was what looked_ _like a section to weigh babies, medical supplies and things that looked medically to him that he did not know. A sense of calm came over him._

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes was dreaming of kissing Mike. The kiss was sensual, she sucked his bottom lip, she felt comfortable but something was wrong. She dreamed of Tina in a room carrying a child a toddler, but talking the child was talking to Tina. She saw bugs hiding and felt yucky. She dreamed of kissing Mike twice. Mercedes head hurt. She relaxed into her dream state again._

 **SAM**

 _Sam had spent the night but didn't really rest. Mercedes didn't say anything but she was moving a lot. He kept watching her, all night._

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes saw Mike again. This time they were having sex. She knew he was married but knew him before he got married. Mike didn't care, but didn't want his wife to know. Mercedes was confused by this._

 _Mercedes was watching a play about a preacher speaking up for a very young and handsome Sam wearing a fake military uniform. Everyone was wearing something weird and outrageous. Leopard print stuck out the most. The woman had family that filled the row and, she didn't know… her head hurt._ _Mercedes heard the preacher say something in Sam's defense._

 _Her head hurt again. She relaxed into sleep._

 _Mercedes saw Tina walking around holding the child feeding it crackers but they kept falling on the ground so Mercedes had to pick up the fallen pieces. She relaxed into her sleep. Mercedes just felt a sense of time pass, a long time or a while ago_.

 _Mercedes dreamed of junk food, candy and chips. She and the girls were going to the movies. Mercedes didn't want to leave two people out._

 _Her mom was not in the group she left but then two strange men were waiting. Mercedes head hurt._

 **SAM**

"Sam was on Mercedes watch again. He told the Dr. About how Mercedes has basically trained her body to sleep for weeks at a time after pushing herself on these world tours and concerts over a seven year span. He asked if it was possible for her to also do this when overwhelmed. She told him she would look into it. They talked more about Mercedes behavior during that time and if he noticed differences. The biggest difference was that she wasn't talking but moving from side to side like a rocking rhythm but slowly. She was also frowning and making noises like she was in pain. He noticed the babies would start kicking until she rocked them back to being calm. He videotaped her this time to show her. She didn't stay unconscious for long.

 _On the night of the third day Mercedes started coughing and asking for water. The one thing that remained the same was when she reached for Sam and called for him he was there. It was in that moment that Sam could finally breathe_. _After giving her the water and calling the doc, after the nurse took her vitals and their families and friends were called, after everything that happened was explained thoroughly to him and Mercedes_ , Sam held his lady and cried.

 **MERCEDES**

"Aww Sammy, I'm ok. I'm alright. We are alright, _see she was pointing to the monitor of the cardiotocography or CTG. Which monitored the babies' heartbeat and let them know if she was contracting and she was not. Plus they were monitoring her heartbeat._ _It didn't matter to Sam and she knew she would be the same way had the situation been reversed._ So she softly sang their song and rubbed her fingers through his hair til he calmed."  
"Then she asked, what's a girl gotta do to get some eats around here? In her best Groucho Marx voice and Sam was floored with laughter. But seriously babe we hungry."

"Sam called the nurse who came up with a tray of food for both of them. Mercedes said uuuww and clapped her hands as she came." _Sam kissed her forehead chuckling at her antics. While they ate Mercedes told Sam about her dreams_.  
"He asked what she thought they meant she said, "I think I am the people in my dreams acting things out in my life or someone else's close to me or sometimes there really is a message and sometimes I'm not going to know. I do think I was wrong about Shana. I think the message was for me. The time that Tye referred to was my time with he who must not be named and this time in my life."  
"I think you should know I've been paying for Shana's medical care. _Mercedes lowered her shoulders slightly preparing for the response but Sam just asked_ why?"  
"I feel oddly connected to her. I feel like I sort of understand her. Even if **SHE** may have had ill intentions toward us. I am not upset, she still gave up her only relative so that my family would have justice. I don't expect her to miraculously get better. But her last days can be comfortable said Mercedes." 

"Sam said ok, _well he breathed a sigh,_ I have been helping Joe to rehabilitate her brother Shawn. I have known the entire time. I wasn't sure how you would feel or any of your family but I met him. He's really just a naïve boy, trying to be a man. With the right direction and guidance I think he will make better choices said Sam are you upset he asked?"

"No, I have peace about what happened now. What about Kitty she asked?"  
"Sam said, I haven't had anything to do with her sentencing or anything but I do know she was offered a similar program like Shawn's said Sam."  
"What asked Mercedes, 2 years penitentiary then rehabilitation?"

"Yes said Sam, I believe so. I can check with Joe for certainty. Also, Sam went on, Holly is going to have to serve time."  
"WHAT asked a surprised Mercedes, why?"  
"Sam said apparently she had a past that involved embezzling big funds and was some kind of female killer, _Sam shook his head at Mercedes wide stretched eyes and open mouth but_ _proceeded._ Yeah he laughed humorously and scratched his scalp, and Momma knew about it. Yup he said again _, he cleared his throat anyway,_ her father was incarcerated at the same time as you know _he pointed his head forward_ and Mercedes shook her head. Well, Holly's dad was abusive to her and her sister. The mother tried to get away and take the girls but he found them and took Holly and her sister. Mercy, the man sold his own daughter." 

"Mercedes gasped covering her mouth. No… she whispered."  
"Sam responded yeah, but he took Holly and trained her. When Holly was old enough she escaped and that's where my parents come in. They were called by a friend at Social Services and adopted her into the LR community. Now all these years later her father tells asswipe about her past. He threatened to go public if she didn't release the video."

"Mercedes said, son of a bitch."  
"Yeah Sam agreed but Momma thinks Holly injected the Aids virus into him and her father."  
"Mercedes said wow frowning. I don't know whether to be thankful or afraid."  
"Sam said, let's go with thankful besides the cops couldn't pin it on her. So they are making her serve 5 years. Fabray her attorney says she can get her out within two and probably community service which she can fulfill at LR." 

"Mercedes said I thought my family was bad."  
"Sam asked what do you mean?"  
"Mercedes _lowered her eyes not knowing how Sam would take what she was going to say._ Mommy said she believes daddy had "you know who" jumped inside."  
"Sam said I can see it."  
"Mercedes looked shocked and confused. She said daddy came home with a weapon, and was intent on using it on the backasswords in Ohio, but a mysterious disappearance befell certain community leaders that rallied and harassed my parents. One was found in a burned up car on the side of the road. One has yet to be found."

 _"Sam looked white(er) in the face. When he didn't speak she touched his arm,_ Sam she chuckled you ok?"  
"Sam snapped back and said yeah, I often wonder what lengths a man will go to, to protect his family. I think it scares me that I would see no wrong in that. What does that say about me?"

"Mercedes said nothing baby. It's a thin line between sanity and insanity. I think these are prime examples of temporary insanity. Don't you?"  
"Sam blew out a breath, yeah."

"I know I shouldn't be but I'm tired. What time is it she asked?"  
"It's like 3:00 in the morning and you are very pregnant, I know you must be sore, maybe close your eyes and relax for few hours. We both can he said."  
"Mercy? Said Sam"  
"Yeah huhn she answered. Looking at him she said come on, we can cuddle until the dawn."

 **MERCEDES and SAM with the Group**

After waking up later that morning Mercedes was ready for battle. She called an emergency meeting with everyone, including Mike.

 _Once everyone arrived she began._

"My reasons for wanting a small private wedding. It's really what I want. A big wedding is overwhelming me, I realize that now. I don't want a wedding thrown for me that would be your weddings or what you think I should have or deserve. I don't want someone else to plan my wedding. I just want Sam. I realized something too. I won't argue about this either, if what I want is too difficult and you can't wrap your head around it, you don't have to come. We want you to. But obviously this is just too much for me to handle. _She said pointing around the hospital room_. _A few if them lowered their heads in guilt_. I didn't say that to guilt you. I want to help you understand."

"To our parents I know for me, I won't speak for Sam but for me, something is changing me. Not just physically but I see things from a mothers perspective or from Sam's view point. My mind is preparing for the next chapter in our lives. I know this is going to be a time of transition but for me I won't be running to you all anymore. I am ready to rely completely on Sam and to meet him with whatever he has to give."

 _She looked in Sam's eyes and sang the first line of a Tony, Tony, Tony song from …. "Just me and you" Sam came in with the next line "ooh baby" and laughed_ at Mercedes screaming Yes! _Like he just gave her the best orgasm of her life. Composing themselves_ Mercedes said sorry, but you understand right?"

 _The parents looked a bit stunned._ _The friends all said yes in agreement and SAMCEDES thanked them for their support._ "Ok, said Mercedes _but was interrupted by Momma E._

"I understand your feelings Mercedes but are these really Sam's feelings or are you just going a long to get a long? _Sam raised an eyebrow and pulled Mercedes and the babies closer. He could feel her body tightening. And everyone could hear the heart monitor. He began rubbing her stomach on autopilot. This did not go unnoticed by everyone else in the room._

"Sam said, of course I'm going a long with my wife to be and the mother of my children. I want her happy, that makes me happy Momma. I thought we went through this back home?"  
 _Sam through look to Stevie who caught it in return. Stephanie_ _was covering her face._ Sam looked back to his mother who just charged forth with "what is it **YOU** want Sammy for **YOUR** wedding day?"  
"Sam blurted out I want to marry her right here, right now! _He was rising and didn't know it. As he walked forward he continued to say,_ I want Mercedes to be mine in every way, shape form or fashion. _He pointed back toward Mercedes_. She is my soul mate. Her love gives me life. I **WILL** choose her over you Momma. Don't make me do it. And don't ever question my wife on what is best for us. That goes for all of you Sam said _angry now, looking around the room."  
_  
 _Momma E was stubborn and argumentative. Sam turned in a face and walked back to Mercedes._  
"Sam got on one knee and said Mercedes, I was wrong. I now want to marry you **IN** the hospital, today if you'll have me?"

"Mercedes was tearing up but she managed a yes. _She was crying because he got it. He really understood what she meant. He just wanted her, just like she just wanted him. They kissed sweetly while clapping came from both sides of the room. It would seem everyone understood except Momma E.  
"_She turned towards the door saying "Well if that don't beat all, I don't know what does." _And walked out. Stevie and Stacey hot on her heels._

"It was Joe that spoke up "So we are having a wedding here today?"  
 _Sam and Mercedes were lost in each others eyes having a private conversation about what just happened_.

 _Some would say Sam just became a man. When things died down Mercedes continued._  
"I hate to spoil the mood but I need to explain something to you all, please. Then I will let you go so you can change for my wedding, she grabbed her cheeks and squealed Eee! Um, Mike if you could stay behind please, I need to talk to you." 

"Alright, I realized something else recently. Something that's bothered me since that whole video debacle. She took a deep breath. I stayed in that horrible relationship because the things that were happening to me were not normal things I was used to. I was shocked and tried to make the terrible things make sense by giving those things a place. It was me not accepting what happened but finding a way to blame myself, and by saying I chose to stay it put blame on me for the horrible things. But I now know that I did not choose any form of abuse. I did not sign up for what that relationship ultimately ended up becoming. I just needed to say that."

"Mrs. Jones said, baby you don't owe any of us an explanation. None of us think any less of you. _She kissed her daughter and one by one everyone came to hug and congratulate them."_

"I don't have anything else for the group babe maybe you do?"

"Sam said no, did you need me to be here with you for Mike?"

"Mercedes answered, no, I think I've got it. _She looked at Mike._ Yeah, we'll be fine. Alright Sam kissed her then said men, I guess we need to go get ready. _He clapped his hands._ " 

**MERCEDES** **and** **MIKE**

"Hey Mike can you come sit over here please? _They had Mercedes on a light bed rest, but they kept saying she was alright._

"Sure Mercedes, what's going on he asked?"

"I won't bs you Mike, I ask that you do the same. I know you are having an affair. I do not know with whom but it is someone you have known for years and Tina knows her too. Maybe not as long as you. _Mike looked confused, then tried to deny at first_. Mercedes said Mike I know that she sucks your bottom lip and pulls it and that drives you wild. I KNOW you slept with her. I might even know how many times."

"Finally, Mike asked in shame, how did you know?"  
"Mercedes responded I dreamed it Mike. Believe it or not. When I awoke I was certain of several things. I have such clarity. I wanted to meet with you before Tina."

"Mike panicked you, you're not going to tell her are you?"

"Mercedes said no, you are. I just need to know if she is pregnant or the other woman. I will know that when I look in her eyes."

 _Mike's head was spinning. He was utterly blown. He thought he'd been so careful._

"Mercedes said, Mike, I know you don't want to lose Tina. I could also see that. You need to work this out Mike. I am not angry with you (yet) because I have not witnessed my sister in pain and we have not talked. But if you're wondering when it's coming I can only say, be vigilant." _Mike Kissed Mercedes forehead and walked out. He was not happy he was angry with his selfishness and the fact that he wasn't ready to end the affair. He KNEW he was wrong. They both did._

 **Mercedes and Tina**

 _As Mike walked out Mercedes saw Tina on the other side of the door_. _Watching the two she understood another part of her dream, Mike didn't want to stop. Mercedes was conflicted._ She _hated this for Tina._ _She didn't deserve this. Nobody does. Tina came in breaking her train of thought._  
"Hi baby come here and hug me."  
As Tina walked closer Mercedes looked for signs, "Dammit my pregnancy radar is off."  
"How are you, Mercy asked her old friend?"  
"Tina said I'm ok, I've been kind of sick but it's not serious. Just probably stress. There's so much going on you know. _Tina wouldn't look in Mercedes eyes."  
_ Ok Mercedes said, she does know and it is her that's pregnant. "Tina asked timidly what did, what did you and Mike talk about?"  
"Mercedes said several things sweetie, like the fact that you might be pregnant, and just you know, get your house in order stuff said Mercedes."  
"Tina looked at her surprised. How, um… she looked away."

"Tina, you and I are soul sisters _. Mercedes held out her hand._ "She said when something this important is going down, I'm gonna find out. She chuckled"  
"Tina said, surprisingly I haven't been my crybaby self. Mercedes I want to hate him, I do. But I can't. The heart wants what it wants."  
"Mercedes listened then said, yeah I know how you feel, literally she thought."

"Tina, said well one way or another time will tell what happens next. Now, Tina said a bit more cheery"

"Its wedding time"

"Yay said Mercedes! Are you ready for the girls? Yes said Mercedes. Let them in.

 **MERCEDES**

(Doing it her way)

 _When Tina opened the door every one came in and grabbed a piece of her. Someone had hair nails, feet. There was the order to Stand Up, ok sit back down._ "Is she supposed to be standing Mercy tried to answer but someone somewhere said only for short periods." _Then someone pulled her hair too hard_ "Ow, heey… precious cargo over here." "Sorry Ms. Jones."

"Mercedes took a breath woo saaah."

 **SAM**

"Wow, dude that came out of nowhere, said Blaine."

"Joe responded actually no, he's been trying to get me here since last month. I've come prepared."

"Mr. Jones asked, Sam that was some speech you gave, are you nervous?"

"Not to get married to Mercy, but for it to all be over with. I mean the ceremony. Not the marriage"

 _Sam looked over at Mike and hit his shoulder as if to say, people mess up, but it's ok. Mike nodded in return._

"Well what do we need for this surprise wedding?"  
"Sam side eyed Blain, we need flameless candles, our suits, and shoes."

"I'm forgetting something said Sam."

"The **RING!** All the men yelled."  
 _They reached their vehicles and agreed to meet at Sam and Mercedes place in 2hours. That should give you time for fresh cuts, get Fresh get your suits and be back here._

 **MERCEDES**

Back in Mercedes room Britney and Stephanie were decorating with flowers, a wedding runner, they had fold up white chairs, wedding streamers. "Mercedes said where did you get this from so fast?"

"Quinn said did you forget we were going to do this at your new home."  
"Oh, said Mercedes head injury. She had assumed they weren't doing it that way." _She underestimated their willingness to respect their wishes. That made her think of Momma E._

"Where's momma she asked Stephanie?"  
"She went home I suppose. But you have all of us."  
Mercedes smiled sadly. Hand me a phone she said, then said well I don't know the number, it's in that dumb, smart phone of mine."

Santana gave her the phone from her purse.

"Here you go Chica."

"Thanks San, _she looked troubled briefly then Santana squeezed her shoulder_ and said, you've got this."

 _Mercedes called Momma E who answered. She thought wow today is just filled with surprises._

"Hi Momma E said Mercedes, I was wondering if you were coming back for the wedding?"

"Momma snapped, Why would I miss my child's wedding, no matter how I feel."

"Momma E I thought you approved of our getting married. What has changed?"

 _Momma thought about it_

"Mercedes said hello?"

"Momma E said, nothing has changed I just seem to be having a problem letting my Sammy go I suppose."

"Mercedes was at a loss for words. She began Momma E I'm going to say this in love. Please accept it that way."

"This is Sam's life. He chose me as his companion. Your life mate spent all the time he possibly could on this Earth with you. It is now Sam's time to experience a life like his dad, your loving husband and his granddad taught him." _She heard her chuckle a little._

"Momma E said, yeah frowning you may be right but it doesn't make this any easier."

"Ok, said Mercedes well I hope, well I guess, I have no more to say. Bye Momma E."

"Momma Evans walked to the lake on her property. _She's right Dwight's voice said in her head. Mary you are realizing your place in our sons life. You know Mercedes, better than her own Mother. She would never do to you what your parents did to us. The gal even called to check on you after that scene you made. Mary you aughta be shamed. Just what do you think a_ _woman that gives up her career, her home and everything to move to Texas? Just where do you think she's taking him? And you pick a fine time too, right before my grandchildren come_. _Make this right Mary Evan's. Fix it._ "Oh, Dwight she said wiping a tear." _She began to feel a warmth surround her even though the sun was going down._

 **SAM**

"Well, is everybody here? We got the ring? Mr. Jones said it's time."

 **MERCEDES**

"Kurt looked Mercedes up and down, this is the best I could do with the little I had to work with he sighed complaining. Out of all her supporters Kurt most wanted to show off his new design, her wedding dress."

"Mercedes hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek Kurt I look beautiful. Sam's gonna love it. Thank you. Thank all of you, you really came through for all of us Mercedes said rubbing her stomach."

 _The girls had changed and were led out by the nurses, who happily joined the Celebrity celebration of love. They took the men and women to different rooms. Music played from an iPod 'Endless Love'._ _Flameless candles adorned the hallway on both sides with a vase of flowers from the Women's hospital._

 _The ladies carried candles instead of flowers. The men came out of the room one by one and waited for his partner to escort down the hall and into the open lobby. The nurses didn't want a fire violation one of them said. Sam and Joe were waiting in the lobby in front of a large window that revealed the open court filled with colorful flowers. It was as if it was planned. They had just enough light to see._

 **A/N**

Wow this is the longest chapter yet. I hope it doesn't feel rushed. But we are so close to the end…

Someone checked all the boxes. I was happily surprised.  
Thank you bcandylandgirl. Thank you to the readers that only read, all of you are appreciated, and Thank you jacquelinehogan922 for all you have done.


	30. Chapter 30 The Wedding Quashers

Cuddle Monsters

Chapter 30

The Wedding Quashers

 **Chapter: 30 The Wedding** **Quashers**

《 _In_ _the_ _last_ _chapter …the ladies carried candles instead of flowers. The men came out of their room one by one and waited for his partner to escort them down the hall and into the open lobby…_ _》_

 **MERCEDES**

 _Mercedes was in a closed-door examination room. She began to feel lower back pain so she asked someone to help her to sit on the examination table._ "Is it hot, this room doesn't _have good_ ventilationorsomething _asked Mercedes fanning herself?"_

 _Michelle looked at Mercedes face and squinted her eyes thinking something wasn't right but rather than make a scene she excused herself from the room. Mrs. Jones wasn't sure but she had a feeling she needed to get the Doctor. Mr. Jones opened the door waving for Michelle to come back._

"He whispered she looks overheated can you bring a cup of water back too? _Mercedes_ _was_ _in_ _the_ _background_ _saying_ I'm fine daddy I think I was just hot, see?"

"Mrs. Jones said better yet I'm getting the doctor _and_ _she_ _made_ _her_ _way to Dr. Scurry who was waiting in the lobby area with everyone else for the bride to come_."

 _Doctor Scurry walked in the room with Mercedes and as soon as she saw Mercedes she motioned for a nurse to come assist her._

**Doctor Scurry and Mercedes**

"Well mommy it looks like your big day may be quashed."  
"What do you mean quashed Mercedes asked looking confused, what like overruled?"

 _The_ _nurse_ _rolled_ _in_ _the_ _ultrasound_ _machine_. 

"Granddad if you could just wait on the outside, better yet can you go get Samuel for me, thank you? Ok, Grandma and Vera can I get your help here with this beautiful dress we don't want to get gel on it. Mercedes dear, I'm going to have to ask you to take off this beautiful dress so that I can check on your precious cargo. I have a feeling they want to make their grand entrance on your big day. Lay back she said guiding her to lay on her back, well hmm…"

" _Sam walked in_ _the_ _room_ hey, ugh what's happening, is Mercedes alright?"  
" _Doctor_ _Scurry_ _assured_ _Sam_ _that_ _Mercedes_ _was_ _fine_ , _she_ _was_ _just_ _checking_ _on_ _the_ _twins_."  
 _Mercedes assured Sam that she was fine and in fact she was feeling a lot better with the dress off._

"Doctor Scurry was looking at the ultrasound and said ungh hungh." "Mercedes asked what?"

"Doctor Scurry walked around and had Mercedes propped up so she could check dilation. Hmmmm, _she_ _raised_ _her_ _eyebrows_ ok Doctor Scurry said."  
"Hmm ok what asked Sam and Mercy?"

"Doctor Scurry said, well Mercedes is in active labor. She was just at 5 cm dilation. _Sam and Mercedes were surprised to say the least_. Doctor Scurry said, I'm sorry we need to get Mercedes to the …"

"Mercedes said but I'm not in pain, Dr. Scurry said some women are silent laborers. Mercedes cut her off **PLEASE** Doctor Scurry, please can we just really quickly have the ceremony? _Becoming_ _emotional_ _Mercedes started to cry._

 _Seeing her reaction to the news Sam was just as overwhelmed, he was wiping her tears and his._

" _Doctor_ _Scurry_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _young_ _couple_ _knowing how_ _important_ _this_ _was_ _for_ _them_ she said ok, but we have to hurry. As soon as it is over we need to get you to delivery she smiled at Mercedes and pat her arm gently."

"Sam looked at Mercedes and asked are you sure, are you in pain or anything?"  
"Mercedes said, no except for the lower back pain a bit earlier but now we know why _she_ _smiled_. Do you still want to, to get married to me today, I mean here?"

"Of course, woman let's do this he grinned."

 _Mrs. Jones and Vera the nurse put the dress back over Mercedes head but they didn't fasten it all the way the back up. They helped Mercedes to stand._ _Sam walked to the lobby and stood with Joe and the other men. Everyone was now anxious and excited haven heard the news that Mercy was in active labor they were all on pins and needles._

 **Saying I DO**

 _Dr. Scurry and Mr. Jones walked Mercedes down the makeshift aisle. Tina sang the Lord's Prayer._  
 _Mary Evans read scripture from the book of 1 Corinthians 13:1-8,11. Stevie gave Sam the ring and Stacey took Mercy's bouquet and gave her Sam's ring._  
 _Mr. and Mrs. Jones gave Mercedes away._  
 _Joe based the wedding nuptials on Genesis 2:21-24 adding just a bit of humor about Sam since he was also the best man and now the soon to be Godfather._

 _As soon as Joe said you may kiss the bride nurse Vera pushed a wheelchair up for Mercedes to sit in. The nursing staff had put a sign on the back of the wheelchair that said_ _ **Just Married**_ _with streamers hanging. Vera wheeled Mercedes to labor and delivery where Doctor Scurry was waiting. Sam was taken to prepare for the birth of his babies._

 _Doctor Scurry measured Mercedes again and told her she was now at 7cm dilation. Sam entered the room.  
_

**MERCEDES and SAM**  
 **Labor and Delivery**

"Wow baby this is amazing a bride and babies in the same day said Sam, how are you doin darlin?"

"Mercedes said I'm ok, I don't feel anything yet but, she spoke too soon. Woe she said that was something!"

"Doctor Scurry said you're doing good Mercedes that contraction was off the chart reading from a computer generated print out from what they could tell. They are coming fast now."

"Oh, Jesus Mary **and** Joseph, what on Earth was I thinking? _Mercedes_ _eyes_ _were stretched_ _wide_. Sam I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know the first thing, **OW** Sam, Sam I change my mind! I don't want to do it. _Mercedes started trying to get off the bed_."

"Doctor Scurry said hold her Sam, Vera get in here lady we need you." 

"Sam was trying to think of what to say to Mercedes that could calm her down. Sam said baby yes you can. You are the best person for this and your body has been preparing for months to do it. Hell, we have been planning for years baby. Don't worry about knowing everything. We know we love them and we have a multitude of friends and family to help us."

" **L** screamed Mercedes Oh God it hurts! Oh my God this is like nothing I, I, I…"  
"Vera said Mercedes honey look at me I need you to breathe baby."

"Doctor Scurry what is happening asked Sam?"

"Doctor Scurry said we are at 10 and we need to push on my word."

" _Sam was looking at Mercedes whose eyes were wider than he had ever seen._ What's going on Sam asked Vera?"

"She's not breathing he said"

"Mercedes listen to me Mercedes honey you need to breathe baby said Vera." 

_Mercedes_ _wasn't_ _listening_. _She tried to breathe but she could only remember how to suck in the air she couldn't let the air go._

"Doctor Scurry yelled **SAMUEL Get Her to** **Listen!** "

"Darlin, listen baby said Sam it didn't work, come on Mercy baby remember look at me Sam was making the he- he-he-who sounds."

 _Mercedes looked but looked away._

" **MERCEDES** yelled Sam which got her attention finally. **DO THIS** he-he he-who!"  
 _Mercedes started to mimic Sam._

"Good said Vera keep talking to her."

"Alright, Mercedes I want you to push when I say. I know you can do this."

 _"Mercedes was crying now,_ Sam, Sam it hurts Sam."

" _Sam was tearing up because there was nothing he could do to relieve her suffering._ I know baby, it's only for a little while baby I'm so sorry but I know you can do this Mercedes _. Sam held Mercedes gaze. Come on Mercy his eyes were saying._ "

" **P U S H** said Doctor Scurry alright again **P U S H!** "

 _Mercedes was straining she was pushing as hard as she could._

"And rest said Doctor Scurry."

"Mercedes said **WHAT THE HELL, get it out she screamed!** "

 _Vera put a cool cloth on Mercedes forehead and eyed Sam to calm her down._

"Sam said baby breathe with me. She just wants you to catch your breath babe so you can do it again."

 _Mercedes head was spinning. She thought she would pass out from the pain. Pain in parts of her body she never knew existed.  
_

"Alright, Doctor Scurry said I need you to give me all you have Mercedes on three. One, two, **P U S H**!"

 _Mercedes pushed with all she had. The thought went through her mind what the fuck happened to three, I HATE THIS WOMAN!_

"Sam could see the baby's head crowning, he was crying. Oh my God Mercedes baby you are doing it Mercy. They are coming baby. I knew you could do it Mercy, I knew you could do it! He was holding her hand for support. He wiped her face."

 _Mercedes thought my whole damned body is wet. She heard Sam talking. She tried to think about something to stay alert and with them. She just knew that if she closed her eyes she wouldn't wake up. Maybe that was crazy talk._

" **MERCEDES** , yelled Sam he-he-who baby **COME ON DAMNED IT!** "  
 _Mercedes followed Sam's example again._

"Doctor Scurry said alright, hold on don't push. **DON'T PUSH**."

 _Mercedes never felt pain suspended in the air before. OH God I hate this woman she thought, just waiting on the pain to get worse or stop. They were just waiting. She felt the doctor doing something to her in a circular motion._

"Ok, last time Mercedes **P U S H!** "

 _Mercedes gave everything in her to push that last time. She was exhausted and delirious. She only wanted to know if the babies were_ _healthy._

 _It seemed like everyone left her there._

 _Where did they go?_

"Ok Mercedes honey I need you to push again. We have to get the afterbirth said Doctor Scurry."

 _Sam, she tried to call. Her voice was strained. Her throat was dry but Sam appeared._

"She said they lied Sam, they want me to push, they said I didn't have to anymore Sam please, no more she cried."

"Sam said they have to get the afterbirth babe. I'm not gonna let them hurt you darlin." 

"Doctor Scurry said ok, good I just need to stitch you up Ms. Jones, excuse me Mrs. Evans she smiled. Alright Doctor Scurry said as she finished.

"She walked around to Mercedes and said, I thought you were going to give me trouble missy. You had me worried there for a moment."

 _Mercedes was crying and laughing, she was a bundle of emotions_.

"You both did an excellent job said Doctor Scurry, I am very proud of you. Congratulations. _She_ _gave_ _Sam_ _a hug and patted Mercedes on her shoulder with a little squeeze._ I am going to let you two have your moment. Nurse Vera will be back with your little ones for first feeding as soon as they clean them up."

"Mercedes said, I'm cold and she was shaking."

"Ok, said Doctor Scurry I will tell them to bring warm blankets."

" _Sam was looking at the bed shake from Mercedes shaking, he pushed the red button._ Mercedes needs those heated blankets **NOW Please!** "

" _Sam started rubbing her shoulders. One of the nurses opened the door walking in saying_ sorry about that Sir here we are. Oh my, she said once she saw Mercedes shaking. _She ran back out telling Sam put those on her and you lay on top of her we have to get her body temperature up._ " 

_Sam did as he was told but even with his weight Mercedes was still shaking the bed. The nurse came back and put another heated blanket on them and one on her head. Finally Mercedes began to warm up._

"Sam, she said."  
"Yeah love how you doin, feeling any warmer?  
"Yeah, this feels gah… good. Sam, where are they?"  
"What the babies are being cleaned up."  
"Mercedes said I heard them say the baby came too soon. Did you hear that Sam?"  
"No, babe but there was so much going on."  
"I saw one of the babies being weighed."  
"Yeah, one came in at 7lbs. 5 oz., and the other just made 6lbs. 3 oz.

I'm so proud of you Mercy _. Sam moved some of the blanket so he could see her face and kiss it._ "

"Mercedes chuckled then said Ow, oh. Don't make me laugh Sam, I

can't with you."  
"Sam said aren't you tired, why don't you rest?"

"I am but I can't seem to make myself. I want to see the babies."

"Ok, said Sam maybe you're just excited. We haven't decided on names babe."

"I know but I wanted to look at them first. Right now the only thing I saw was little red legs open on the weight table. That one will be called little girl Red-leg she giggled."

"Sam laughed too, you telling me not to joke but you have jokes. Listen to you. _He kissed her._ You are amazing you know that he asked?" 

"MmmHmm she said, but keep telling me she smiled. That was like the most difficult thing I have ever had to experience. It is indescribable babe. I just can't stop thinking about the pain. She was crying softly. I just never imagined it to feel like that." 

"Mercy you did all of that without anything to help with the pain said Sam. Why?"

"I don't have a clue, everything was happening so fast and I thought I asked for something but I don't know. God it seemed like forever.

Sam, I forgot how to breathe."

"I know said Sam not laughing. You scared the shit out of me." 

"I'm sorry Sam she was crying again. I really just…"

"He cut her off, I'm not upset Mercy. I was just scared is all? It was so intense you know. Like you said he yawned. Aren't you sleepy Sam asked again?"

"Um no actually said Mercedes is that normal?"  
"You are probably in shock said Sam, your body is traumatized. Come here, can we lose a couple of these blankets babe?"

"Ok, yeah you think they will bring them soon?"  
"I do babe, they're ok."  
"I know, I just. I want them here with us. I don't want them to stay in the baby nursery."  
"Ok, darlin let me go see what is happening, ok?"  
"Yeah, thank you babe."

 _"As soon as Sam was gone Mercedes became restless. She decided she would get up and walk around. She got her phone and was about to dial when the door opened and someone said_ just what do you think you are doing young lady? _It was Vera the nurse._ Get your hiney back in that bed. You are not supposed to be on your feet that soon."

"Yes ma'am said Mercedes following her order. Are you bringing the babies?"  
"They are coming, I want to check your vitals. I heard you had a drop in your pressure. Now I see you up walking around like Super Woman so I know that you can sit up but not too much too fast." 

_Sam came back with another nurse behind him pushing in the_ _newborns._

"Daddy tells us that you two are going to keep them with you in here tonight asked the nurse?" 

" _Mercedes was grinning,_ yes she _reached out her hands for the babies._  
 _Sam brought over the boy._ Mercedes said, hi aww Sam look at those lips and cheeks she chuckled. He looks like your baby picture Sammy."

 _Sam said yeah, he was crying. He was thinking of how he couldn't share the moment with his dad. Mercedes looked at him and said I know baby. Sam walked off to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back Mercedes was saying Hi Jeremy in her arms and the girl baby in her lap._  
 _Sam moved beside her on the bed and picked the baby girl up_.

"Look Mercy she's sucking her tongue he laughed."  
"Yeah I noticed that. I used to suck my tongue."  
"Ugh Merce, I hate to tell you this but you still do."  
"What? I do not."  
"You do babe in your sleep he laughed and kissed her nose."  
"Mercedes side eyed him. I think this should be Jeremy Nicholas Jeffries Evans. What do you think?"  
"Sam said, well I like Jeremy but I kinda wanted my dad's name in there somewhere."  
"Of course, I'm sorry Mercedes said. How about, I don't know. Well look at the cheeks the eyebrows he's so serious.

Hmmm, ok well how about Jeremy Nicholas Dwight Evans?"  
"Well why do you want Nicholas in there asked Sam?"  
"I don't know said Mercedes. It doesn't have to be."  
"Sam said what about Nehemiah?"  
"Ok let's hear it said Mercedes. You have to look at him to see if it fits."

"Sam said, Jeremy Nehemiah Dwight Evans _and the little baby boy moved his tiny head. Sam raised an eyebrow_. It's unanimous!"

 _Mercedes laughed she was holding their baby girl._

"Sam said I already know her name."  
"Mercedes said oh, ok what do you have?"  
"Sam said it didn't come from me it came from you. Her name is Narissa."  
"Wow Sam that is really pretty said Mercedes. What do you mean it came from me, _she_ _frowned_?"  
 _The one thing that really puzzled Sam about Mercedes was that during those long bouts of sleep she never remembered the name Narissa._

"And since all three of the ladies in her life's names start with M. I thought we should give her an M too."  
"Sam that's perfect have you got a name Mercedes asked?"

"Not yet, let's see Narissa Mon, he said no, Narissa Mac he shook his head, how about Narissa Musique Evans asked Sam?"

"I think that's beautiful Sammy said Mercedes. Like Mu zeek right? That's so us you know?"

" _Mercedes_ _smiled_ I can't get over the fact that I am a wife and a mother in the same day."

 _Mercedes started singing an old gospel song by La Shun Pace 'He keeps on doing great things for me' she only sang a line or two. Sam asked what's that you're singing and pulled the song up on YouTube using his phone. I like it, so your happy he asked even after the labor?"_

 _"Yes, love and thankful said Mercedes, so very thankful, aren't you?"_  
 _"Oh yeah Sam played the song again."_

"Well, Sam said pretty soon the zoo will begin. We'd better rest as best we can. _Sam put Jeremy and Narissa in the incubators and climbed in the bed beside a non-sleepy Mercedes. He just cuddled into her but Mercedes stared at her babies until her eyes burned and she had to close them."_

 _They only slept for a few hours before a nurse was waking Mercedes to feed the babies. Sam woke up too and watched. The nurse showed Mercedes how to help the babies latch on. Jeremy had no problem. No problem at all. Narissa took a little more coaxing. Jeremy ate more and sucked harder. Narissa was gentler and didn't eat as much_ _but was the first to open her eyes._

"They were big and round with long lashes, wow Mercedes said."  
"Sam said what looking at Narissa now. Oh wow he smirked that's beautiful. One green eye and one hazel is what it looks like to me." 

"Wow said Mercedes. What's that called, she leaned back into Sam and kissed Narissa's forehead?"

"I don't know, beautiful Sam replied."  
"Now I'm tired Sammy said Mercedes."

"Ok love just lay back here let me take Moo-moo."  
"As in what, a cow SAM? Really? _She_ _was_ _shaking_ _her_ _head_ _and_ _rolling_ _her_ _eyes_ _but_ _laughing_ _all_ _the_ _same_. Only you Sammy Evans you are crazy, but you're mine."

"What asked Sam? He pulled out his urban dictionary and said look see, it's a sugary sweet term of endearment. Hah, _he_ _said_ _chuckling_!"

"Ok, well you just be prepared to explain that it's not a dress for the curvy people _she_ _chuckled_ _yawning_. What time is it babe? What time is everyone coming? _Mercedes didn't even hear Sam answer her she had drifted off to sleep."_

 **First** **Visits**

The next morning Sam was first to wake up. He immediately changed both babies diapers and fed them with the formula. At least he tried to but little Moo moo wouldn't drink it, at all.

"Sam told Mercedes she spit it out or I don't know let it run out her mouth. Then I thought she gagged, scared the shi-ugh crap out of me. Then when she started crying, then screaming that woke you up. I'm sorry darlin but I'm afraid Moo moo doesn't like formula."

It's ok said Mercedes. Here let me try. Sam watched a screaming Narissa calm down in her mommy's arms as she nursed her. Mercedes was cooing and rocking their daughter.

"Sam took some pictures of them. Mercy you're so good with her he said smiling at them."

"Mercedes said nah, she just don't like that stinky formula that's all."

"Jeremy had no problem they both laughed. He definitely takes after his daddy."

"Sam said ungh ungh, I'm a breast man then half smiled."

"True said Mercedes but you also eat and eat and eat."

"Only when it's you Sam said and winked."

"Mercedes eyes stretched wide and she burst out laughing causing a very comfortable Narissa to squirm. Well you were certainly giving your daddy the business. That's ok, he's the same way over his Cool Ranch Doritos Mercedes chuckled."

"Hey, no bad talking the dad over there said Sam from the chair beside the bed he was holding Jay now, they gave their son Mercedes dad's nickname."

"Aww daddy knows he likes what he likes and that's all there is to it said Mercedes kissing Narissa's forehead."

"She's got some lungs on her too said Sam."

 _The_ _nurse came in with a cart of fo_ od. _Enough to feed a small Army._

"Good morning Evans family she said. Mommy we want to try and feed you first in the future she said to Mercedes gotta keep up your strength. Visiting hours start at 8:00am the nurse said so dad why don't I help you bathe and dress the babies while mommy eats and drinks. She explained that Mercedes had to stay at the hospital until Doctor Scurry gave the ok.

"Mercedes said I really want to get out of here. What is she checking for I want to pass with flying colors?"

"Generally, only after mommy's body is performing at least 95% on your own and everything is healing as it should."

 _She looked at them to make sure they understood what she was not saying._

Samcedes said ok, we understand. _After advising them on proper hygiene for the babies and Mercedes she took the empty food trays away._

"Sam showered and dressed after he helped Mercedes. Next time we'll just shower together Sam joked."

"I don't mind said Mercedes but I'm sure you don't want that stinky betadine stuff on you."

"Sam kissed her sweetly I don't mind darlin. Mercedes was crying now.

"Sam came over and sat beside her on the bed asking hey, what's going on he said softly?"

"Well, Mercedes said I can't even wash my own ass right now. She and Sam burst into giggles.

"I want to take care of you darlin you know that. Talk to Sammy baby what is it really hmm?"

"I want to go home but they won't let me until I have a movement. The last thing I want to do is push Sam."

"Your body is still traumatized said Sam."

"Either that or it's in my head either way she pouted."

 _Sam raised both eyebrows twisting his lips trying to think of how he could help her. He wanted to go home the first night so he understood_.

 _He held Mercedes not knowing what to say, her poor body had been through so much. He made a mental note to ask what the nurses can do to help if anything. Sam kissed Mercedes head who had stopped crying._

"I'm just being a baby Sam, I'm ok, really."

"No darlin you're not but even if you were you'd be my baby. Let me send the moms a text maybe they know something."

 **Visitors**

 _The first visitors to come were the grandparents and siblings. The moms had each brought Mercedes a home remedy just as Sam figured they may know what to do and they did._

 _Mary was convinced Jeremy was Sam reborn._

"All the parents were touched by their choice of names but the really interesting thing was when Mary asked how did you know about Narissa?"

 _Sam explained how Mercedes would talk about her when she slept but never remembered having done it._

 _Then Mary told them she had a sister who passed away very young from Tuberculosis she never knew her but her name was Narissa Marie Evans_. _There's_ _only_ _one_ _picture_ _of_ _her_. _The child's death was difficult for her mother Sam's grandmother._

"Mercedes said mm hmm, that's not creepy at all. _Sam rubbed Mercedes arm she looked up at him with a cross between confusion and a frown on her face saying_ nope not creepy at all."

"Mary came over and hugged Mercedes saying I'm sure we must have talked about it in the past. It's a really beautiful name. _Mercedes said mmm hmm but still looked bothered."_

 _Mr. And Mrs. Jones were convinced it was a coincidence and none of that mattered anyway Michelle said because she is her own person. They took pictures and passed the babies careful not to over exert them or the newlywed parents. Mercedes room was filled with congratulatory gifts and flowers so much so that they had to redirect them to their home. There were kisses and hugs and promises to return with real food for Sam and home remedies to help Mercedes so they could go home._

 _Dr. Scurry stopped by to check on her patient. She told them that not all hospitals still follow that rule and since this was a Women's Center they did things differently. Besides that Mercedes was under her personal care she would not be leaving her there and returning to California. She would however agree to assigning a midwife to Mercedes that can visit several times a day or can reside on the premises of the Evans estate for easy access for nor less than three weeks. She referred a young lady by the name of Harmony._

 _They took pictures of Doctor Scurry holding the twins. Doctor Scurry told them if all goes well she would send her home with her babies the following day and just have the midwife or a nurse preferably Vera to come check on Mercedes stitches and stomach._

 _There were forms to fill out and decisions to make, ear piercing or not, circumcision or not. So many decisions to make._

"Oh my God said Mercedes this is a lot. How much time do we have to turn these in? We have to meet with our attorneys about our marriage can't we do all of this next week baby, please?"

"Sam said it is a lot and actually that sounds like a good idea. Let me get the word out that we would prefer things done that way. We don't have to make all the decisions right away but this one, he was holding a certificate of birth and smiling, this one we sign right away."

 _Sam told her Mr. Jones talked to him and Stevie briefly but he didn't say what about and she knew not to ask._

"I'm gonna be just fine love he said kissing her forehead with that half smile. Don't worry darlin, I just hate he missed meeting them ya know, it's fine babe. Changing the subject Sam asked did ugh, momma say anything to you?"

 _Mercedes asked if he meant about her temporary insanity._

"Whatever Sam rolled his eyes at her laughing did she?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't necessary. I mean I had talked to her before the wedding and she helped me to see that one-day Jeremy or Lil Miss are going to do the very same thing and I will have to let go. Looking at them right now, I don't ever want to do that.

So yeah, I understood where she was coming from but I really get it now. She is losing her boy, her son.

"Mercy I ain't been a boy for awhile now _he_ _winked_ _and_ _gave_ _her_ _a_ _half_ _smile_."

 _The next group of visitors came in the late afternoon._

 _All the friends Joe and Quinn with Bethany, Mike and Tina who looked troubled they noted by looking at each other briefly but they kept up appearances. Sugar came alone and seemed slightly sad. Which was unusual for Sugar. Sebastian came with his wife Bree who definitely had that baby look in her eye. Sam told Mercedes they'll be next. Mercedes replied care to make a wager with smirk and a wink. Britney and Santana were the very last to arrive._

 _More pictures this time everyone said the twins looked like more like Mercedes with the little pug noses and round cheeks. But those lips could not be denied. A perfect mix of both their parents. Narissa became a bit fussy. Only calming down with Sam or Mercy. She was probably tired from the days events._

"Mercedes said I think they look like daddy especially Jeremy. Look at that serious look on his face. It looks just like Sam in deep thought and Lil Missy here looks like him when he is being silly. She definitely has Sam's temperament." 

"As if on cue Narissa stated crying turning completely red as if she knew they were discussing her and did not like it. Sam picked her up saying settle down with that deep male voice and she calmed right down. He grinned at Mercedes who was impressed."

Out of everyone Joe handled both babies the best. Jeremy even opened his eyes for the first time. Sam and Mercedes were surprised. Joe had whispered something to their son.

"Hey little guy I'm Uncle Joe he said, then whispered something to the newborn when Jeremy opened his eyes as if to say let me get a good look at this person. His eyes were a blueish gray color. The nurse said the color of their eyes would more than likely change like their features."

"Sam asked what did you say to him?"

"Joe said I told him I couldn't wait to take him for ice cream one day he joked."

"Sam said Rev. Joe just lied Sam laughed."

 _Joe actually sang in a whispered tone the song Yes Jesus Loves Me to the little guy. He probably liked the music being the child of two musicians._

 **A/N**

Thank you for reading. I welcome your reviews all of them.

I appreciate them all. Thank you again jaquelinehogan922 for your continued support.

I was going to end this story right here but the anonymous Bullying messages I am receiving are inspiring me to continue. So thank you as well my friend. ;)

The scriptures from the bible Mary and Joe read are listed below for those that would like to read them for themselves.

Genesis 2:21-24

 **21** So the LORD God caused the man to fall into a deep sleep, and while he slept, He took one of the man's ribs _c_ and closed up the area with flesh.

 **22** And from the rib that the LORD God had taken from the man, He made a woman and brought her to him. **23** And the man said:

"This is now bone of my bones

and flesh of my flesh;

she shall be called 'woman,'

for out of man she was taken."

 **24** For this reason a man will leave his father and his mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh.

 **And**

1Corinthians 13:1-8,11

 **Love**

 **1** If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a ringing gong or a clanging cymbal. **2** If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have absolute faith so as to move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. **3** If I give all I possess to the poor and exult in the surrender of my body, _a_ but have not love, I gain nothing.

 **4** Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. **5** It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no account of wrongs. **6** Love takes no pleasure in evil, but rejoices in the truth. **7** It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

 **8** **Love** **never** **fails**.

 _Finally, not that anyone cares, I did send the writers forum administrator an apology and that Venomheart individual._

 _I didn't expect to be critiqued on my dash. I thought it would be in the writer's forum._

 _Posting something like that for let's face it, the world to see seems like over kill. Perhaps it's a cultural issue._

 ***** As always, I am not a writer whatever did not happen in real life must be fanfiction.

 **I do not own Glee**. I do not own anything about the show.

 **The** **wedding** **idea** was based on an actual event in Texas.

25


	31. Chapter 31: What's Done in the Dark is R

Chapter 31: What's Done in the Dark is Revealed in the Light

The following days after Samcedes returned home their home was taken over by the ladies brigade. At least that was how they acted. Mercedes was put on a feeding schedule.

Mrs. Jones started the day helping Mercedes to shower and dress, Mary prepared the breakfasts which included: Gritts/oatmeal, home fries/hash browns, eggs boiled/scrambled, biscuits, toast, jelly preserves, milk and water.

After Mercedes showered, dressed and fed the babies the moms would take them to care for them and allow Mercedes to rest.

Lunch time was pretty much the same. A lot of food, a lot to drink and they took the babies.

Dinner time was another six course meal. She always had two something's from all food groups.

She had to get proper rest so her bed time was at 9:00 p.m. Up at 6:00 a.m. to feed the babies by 7:00 a.m.

The nurse was aloud to examine Mercedes and the babies but right after she had to go.

Mercedes had a light exercise routine. She would walk around their estate and back. When she returned she showered, dressed ate lunch, fed the babies and they were taken away to be burped and played with by the moms and usually whatever visitors of the day. Sometimes Mercedes even joined them.

Their home was grand central station until dinnertime and sometimes until people were asked to leave, or go to a guest room for the evening.

Mercedes tried not to complain about anything because she was certain she and Sam would be lost without their help but she had to draw the line at relatives telling her how long to hold the babies.

 **SAMUEL**

Baby how are you settling in with the new schedule Sam asked Mercedes.

It's ok I guess she said pouting.

Then why the long face?

The ladies think I shouldn't hold the babies for long periods of time because I will spoil them and they won't want anyone else to hold them.

Well who holds them if you or I aren't?

I guess anyone that wants to. She was tearing up now.

But you can't because you, their mother who they only knew for 9 well 8 months will spoil them? Is that right? He pulled at his hair thinking what the hell happens while I'm working.

Mercedes sighed.

Does something about that seem odd to you darlin?

I don't know said Mercedes.

You don't, he raised an eyebrow, why don't you?

I mean all of them are mothers and I don't really know what I'm doing and I just want to do the be…

The best thing for our babies, he cut her off shaking his head.

Yes, what?

Mercedes you are the best thing for our children. You are their mother darlin and if you want to hold them til they are black and blue that's your prerogative as their mom. Sweetheart you're not getting this time back after they grow up.

Mercedes looked as if a light went off.

Listen baby I'm thankful for all the help. God knows we need it but don't let them raise our children. They don't do that with me. When I walk in the room they hand over my children and if I had known they were making you feel guilty about lovin on **OUR** babies I would have said something sooner. Now grabbing her hand and pulling her come with me.

Where to Sam I don't want to upset anyone.

Sam stopped and turned around. Truth time Mercy baby come sit with me.

Mercedes rolled her eyes feeling like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Now, what's going on baby?

I'm scared to be alone with our babies. I don't want to mess up. I didn't even realize I had to stay on top of cutting their nails, I'm scared to cut their nails Sam.

So they have swooped in and taken over instead of showing you how and encouraging you, is that it?

I feel like I'm the food factory. After I feed them they are gone until lunch or dinner.

So their telling me, we got it Sammy you go ahead and work and all the while they are hogging our kids from you. I see how it is. Well we are going to change things right the hell up.

Sam what are you going to do? I don't want them completely gone.

I know you just want help and for them to let you learn. Ok, well that's what will happen. But, I need you to stop letting them do whatever they think is best for our babies. Yes I know they raised us and our siblings and cousins but you have good instincts Mercy. You just need to trust them.

Ok said Mercedes.

Plus darlin you're still healing. You can't lift but they can put them in your arms.

I appreciate all that good food they've been cooking Sam said rubbing his stomach. But I'm here too. I want to do those things for you.

You do?

Yeah darlin, I just figured like you in the very beginning but we have to jump in sometime.

Blah, said Mercedes. I'm getting so tired of food. I never thought I would say that but ughh.

Well there ain't nothing we can do about that we are nursing he said giving her breast a squeeze.

Sam, don't even start. You know the milk will come down and like clock work Jay will start crying. I don't event think he's hungry all the time either.

Boy takes after his old man is what I'm hearing.

Oh yes, and once he starts she said moving away from Sam your Moo-moo will too. So hands off my good loving and patient man she kissed his nose.

Sam takes a deep breath then rolls his eyes I miss you darlin he says breathing her in..

Mercedes started singing Michael Jackson's lyrics you are not alone trying to lighten the mood chuckling.

Oh this is funny to you hungh he said tickling Mercedes who screamed out with laughter saying no, no, no its not funny.

When they settled Sam pulled Mercedes into a cuddle, holding each other. Mercedes kissed the inside of Sam's hands you know Sammy?

Mmm hmm.

Mercedes turned around and began to rub her hands and legs against Sam. Sam's eyes opened in understanding of what was happening. The couple was still in their waiting period after child birth. Not to mention making sure any injuries from the accident were also healed mainly on Mercedes bottom.

Intimacy during this time became creative and experimental to say the least.

Mercedes knew she would have to feed the babies soon but still missed Sam's touch as much as he missed her.

Take off your clothes she said

Sam complied without hesitation.

Now she said moving down to face his dick don't make a sound. She quickly put his dick in her mouth allowing it to become erect from her sucking and pushing her head up and down on him.

She grabbed his ass and squeezed as Sam struggled to make no sounds. Mercedes chuckled at Sam struggling which caused vibration on his dick.

Sam tried to keep his hands out of Mercedes hair. He tried not to get carried away pushing her head deeper on his length but as Mercedes teeth grazed across his dick he groaned deeply.

Mercedes motioned for Sam to put the pillow over his head which Sam did just in time because as he released his seed a string of profanities rolled off his tongue and since this was the first time in nearly four weeks Sam had a lot to give and say.

Mercedes couldn't contain it all.

Damned baby, a bit backed up Mercedes said licking her lips and getting a tissue off the night stand to quickly wipe what spilled over.

Sam was still buzzing from the orgasm. He was just as surprised as Mercedes.

Yeah, he half smiled I guess I was. Mercedes kept on her clothes to help herself remember two more weeks before they can truly make love. But first she just wanted a good hammering forget the niceties and Sam was more than ready from the look of things.

She giggled as she got up and turned on the shower. Come on Sammy.

You coming with me he asked?

Um, maybe just to loosen some of this she said lifting her breasts in the maternity bra. I feel really heavy, it hurts.

Shouldn't you pump asked Sam?

The pump and the babies are in the nursery or somewhere. You wanna go out there?

No, smirked Sam. But I can text someone to bring the babies or the pump if you need release and don't want to waste milk.

Mercedes agreed reluctantly.

Unless you just want a shower.

Well yeah, I need to clean up even though I didn't have a **BIG** orgasm like someone she rolled her eyes teasing Sam. I still got excited.

Sam raised an eyebrow as if discovering new information.

Damned babe that's sexy as hell.

Down boy she chuckled. So yeah a quick shower yeah?

Yeah, come with me.

The babies were just waking up for their next feeding when Sam and Mercedes joined everyone in the family room. The ladies brigade had set up baby cradles and play pens as if two infants would need it all.

Michelle gave Mercedes Jay he usually was most impatient for his meals.

Narissa was too busy being curious of her surroundings. When Sam entered the room no matter who was holding her she would whine and fuss for him to pick her up. If he still didn't get her she would escalate to a full blown scream.

Mercedes thought that was the funniest thing in the world watching Sam race to get to her before she became red all over arms and feet stretched straight and stiff as if she could stand up on her own.

One settle down from Sam's deep voice and all was right in her world.

When it came time to nurse she liked holding Sam's finger. Jay on the other hand was asleep, eating or making funny faces. They both made faces but his were the best. He would look at you like something stank one minute then burst into a gumless wide smile. He already had the Evan's half smile but usually you didn't see it if he was awake.

Mary said he's playing with Angel's.

Jay was also the one most likely to throw up from eating too much. Still the more aggressive out of the two Jay had begun pulling on Mercedes nipple after he was finished which really hurt.

The first time he did it Mercedes yelled out in surprise Ouch! Getting the attention of the women and Sam the ladies began telling Mercedes what to do. Sam waited to see if Mercedes would say anything to their advising her to be stern with a one month old. Mercedes looked confused. But when her Aunty on her daddy's side said here let me show you the mother in Mercedes **finally** came out of her.

"Wait a minute Aunty, I love and appreciate your advice but I am not about to raise my voice to my infant son. He is trying to scratch his gums or maybe he is playing, he doesn't know what he's doing.

I Know said Aunty that's exactly why you have to nip that in the bud.

Perhaps but I prefer gently removing myself and giving him a teething toy. Scaring him like that will make him nervous.

You do what you want it's your child. I was just trying to help.

Mercedes rolled her eyes covering her face. Jay was looking staring at her when she looked away with curious eyes. He was now interested in his fist.

You shouldn't let him put his hands in his mouth. He could get Thrush. This time is was Mary who said that.

Sam watched again this time he could see the exasperated look on his new wife and mother of his children's face.

Alright ladies how about you ladies allow me to treat you to a nice spa day asked Sam?

I don't want nobody rubbin on me. I got a man for that said Mercedes Aunt.

I wouldn't mind said Michelle but it wouldn't be right to leave you two right now, unless you feel ready.

Yes it would said Sam and Mercedes together.

Mary chuckled ladies she said me thinks our newly wed parents are asking us to leave.

Mercedes looked down not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

Mercy said Michelle if that's what you two want you can say that. Maybe we are a little overbearing especially since it's three of us she was looking around the room.

And, Stacey and Stevie, and Markeith and Daddy when he gets here then the friends. It's just I need, I just want to learn about them you know with Sam and she looked at Sam who was smiling encouraging her.

Sam said maybe you could write out all the schedules since we have so much love. How about that? We still need you, just not so much face time he smiled awkwardly furrowing his eyebrows as if to plead for understanding.

Mary said well it's about time. I was wondering when you two would want your lives back.

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other confused. Why everything gotta be a lessons learned type thing asked Mercedes?

Michelle said, because everything is an opportunity to learn my dear.

Now we can be packed and out of here by 9:00pm I have a husband of my own in a hotel room trying to run his business over the internet and phone.

How's that working out asked Aunty. It isn't.

Mary added and Lilly Roads don't run on it's own you know. I'm right down the street up the hill and around the corner she winked if you really need me.

Aunty just stuck her lips out pouting which made Mercy feel guilty Aww Aunty I just…

No, no you don't. You have your own life to live. Your own way to find. She hugged Mercedes you gone be just fine.

Yes ma'am. Thank you really thank each of you.

Yeah, yeah but get out my house said Michelle as they all laughed.

She kissed Mercedes cheek. I know you can do this baby girl. Your daddy and I are a phone call away.

Mercedes had begun tearing up.

All of a sudden I don't want you all to go.

Nah, too late said Mary. She hugged Mercedes and kissed her forehead. You are surrounded by strong women should you need us. But you are right darlin it's time for you to fly. A month is plenty time. I only had two weeks with my twins before Dwight's mom kicked everyone out. If I can do it with an absent Dwight and a screaming Stevie you can with Sammy here and two perfectly behaved angels.

Mary looked at them she squeezed Sam's hand and I know I raised a good one with you. Just listen to each other and keep love alive.

Now I am going to go she took in a long breath hugged Sam and made her rounds.

Michelle had excused herself and Aunty to pack. They were serious about going home that night.

When she came out of the back Michelle had made a schedule of feeding times exercise, shower and even when to dress. Everything they had Mercedes doing was listed. Another schedule was given with Nehemiah's and Narissa's feeding times and daily routines.

Sam wasn't completely clueless he had made sure to watch their interactions as they cared for Mercedes and the twins. But like most men he was from the school of trial and era. Sam believed whole heartedly that he and Mercedes were capable of raising their family and loving each other to life every day.

Thank you Momma, thank you Aunty and thank you too mom, now since none of you wanted the spa day Sam laughed.

Hey, a resounding protest came from the three ladies! They had reconsidered in light of their recent acquired freed time.

The next two months Sam would get up first go for his morning jog, come back shower and get the children up bathe them, dress them and wait for Mercedes to come nurse them.

On one particular morning when he came back from his jog there was a delivery package he had to sign for.

Kind of early he said, for deliveries.

Yes Sir said the delivery man. This was a special requested delivery.

Oh asked Sam, by who? Does it say?

No Sir, the lady came to the shop and asked my boss to have it delivered. I only know because I was clocking in and overheard. Wasn't even supposed to start driving my rounds yet.

Well ah, what did she look like?

Little shorter than you, blonde, model type.

Ok, well thanks man. Here you go said Sam giving him a $50 bill from his wallet.

Wow thanks Mr. Evans. He smiled wide looking at the $50.

Sam smiled, your welcome he said taking the package and walked into the house.

Hey darlin he said kissing Mercedes and then the twins.

What's that she asked in the box?

Um I don't know he said pouring something to drink. It just came.

Let me grab a shower then I can help with them.

Wooh, yes you stinky. Mercedes scrunched up her nose at the twins she was nursing Narissa which is the only reason she wasn't trying to get to Sam. Daddy stinky she teased.

Yeah, yeah, yeah he said walking to the shower smirking at Mercedes antics with the twins.

Sam showered came back and took over watching the babies so Mercedes could start their routines keeping to the schedules the ladies made for them proved to be more trouble than they were worth. After the third day the lists were ripped up because there was no way they could do the work of the three ladies.

Sam and Mercedes finally had a moment to rest when the twins took their first nap of the day.

It was then that Mercedes asked Sam if he was going to open the package. He had forgotten about the package enjoying family time and getting reacquainted with his wife. Just in the touches and kisses that they weren't privy to in front of visitors unless they would be rude.

As Sam opened the package he shared the strange conversation the delivery person and he had.

Yeah, so he said a model type woman dropped off the package requesting special delivery service.

As Sam opened the package and talked Mercedes had a sinking feeling that something was off or not right. Mercedes phone rang and then Sam's but they didn't answer them.

Inside the box was a video diskette with a note saying watch me first. Do we have the right equipment for this she asked no one, what is this?

Yeah, we can play it on the laptop.

The screen revealed a dark room immediately Sam's face lost all color.

Mercedes quickly understood why. Who is that Sam?

He didn't speak.

Stop the disk he said.

Ok, said Mercedes as she paused the recording. She was able to see they were white people. Someone was performing oral sex on someone else. Mercedes said Sam we need to see the rest.

No, I don't want you seeing this trash.

Why not Sam, I mean I am guessing this is from your stripper days, right?

Sam was livid. He couldn't think.

Mercedes was hurt and becoming angrier with his silence as well as afraid of what this would mean.

They needed to get control of this situation.

Do you think they released this like was done to me?

I don't know.

I mean I thought you said you didn't have sex with any of the clients.

And I didn't he snapped.

Oh, well who is that on the screen Sam?

It looks like me but I don't recall this happening.

Is it possible you were drugged?

No.

Well, who is that with you I'm assuming.

That is Charley Darling.

A client that always pushed the dancers for more but I constantly turned her down.

She threatened to make me pay for saying no to her. But I don't know.

Mercedes said mm hmm. You know Sam, I. I need some air let me take a walk.

Where are you going?

I just need air. I need to think.

You can't think here?

No Samuel I Can Not!

I need to be away from you to think.

Sam just stared off into nothingness.

I will be right back she said.

Yeah, ok he said. I will be right here he sighed.

Sam just, just don't do anything. Don't call anyone please or anything else. Let's think first.

What's that supposed to mean?

Look Sam don't have a drink. It's not what we need right now. Don't call anyone no one needs to know if it's not leaked.

Why the fff ?

What?

Just go, go take your walk or whatever.

Do I need to take the babies?

Mercedes don't say something you may regret.

Oh, you mean like what you just did?

I didn't say…it.

No but you damned well started to. Mercedes walked out and left the door open for fear she'd slam it.

As the air hit her face she realized she was crying. Sam lied and she knew it. She knew it was him in the video. She just didn't expect him to lie about it and for what? She didn't even know him then.

Texas was filled with trees. The scenery on their estate was something off of a card. She walked to an area that had a lake and sat down. She decided to give Sam the benefit of the doubt and focus on how they could put a stop to this. Who needed to be called. How would this affect his career, or hers. She layed back on the grass. Honestly the thought of running occurred to her but the thought made her heart ache. She could never leave her family. Her days of running were no more.

Time to fight back.

She got up and quickly walked back to their home.

Sam

Sam had waited exactly two minutes before calling the number on the letter after Mercedes left.

Hello Sam dear it's been so long.

Don't fuck with me Charlie what do you think you're doing?

I'm not doing anything. I warned you. This just seems to be a good time.

Yeah well whatever you're after my answer is hell no.

Sammy boy don't be so quick to make your final decision. At least not before hearing what I need you to do.

Which is?

A little reinvention of sorts.

You want me to help you reinvent yourself? Your deranged.

Well then I hope you are ready to loose everything even your precious new wife when they find out who you really are. I'm looking forward to letting the world know you aren't the golden boy just like she fell from grace so will you. You two are pathetic she growled.

We are pathetic but you and… you know what Charlie do your worst. I'm getting those recordings. And one more thing Charlie you leave her name off your filthy lips he said ending the call and throwing the phone in a moment of rage nearly hitting Mercedes as she walked into the house from the back door.

Woe, what the hell Samuel!

I'm sorry I, I didn't see you. He looked like he could kill someone with his bare hands.

Do you need to walk?

No.

When you are ready to talk I'm here. I'll be here.

Oh, now you want to talk? The moment he said it he regretted it. I'm sorry Mercy. You don't deserve that.

Ok, thank you. It's fine. I'm sorry if you needed to talk earlier. I just can't speak without thinking and I can't think when I'm upset and it's about you and you're near.

Yeah Mercy he said sighing, I know and it's fine.

Silence

I fucked up Mercy.

What do you mean?

I lied to you.

Oh, I know.

You knew he looked at her with big eyes that said I'm sorry?

Ugh Yeah Sam I know when you're lying. I especially know what your voice sounds like intimately she was looking down at her hands.

Ok, ok. Why didn't you say anything feeling embarrassed?

I didn't want to further humiliate or embarrass you if you felt the need to lie.

I don't know why I lied darlin. I guess, I just didn't want you to see that side of me. He laughed humorlessly I don't give a shit if the whole wide world sees it he opened his arms wide, family or friends. But I didn't want you to see it.

Samuel Jeremy Evans come here to me right now. As he walked over meeting her half way his head hung low.

Lift your head up. You are still my good strong beautiful loving man. I'm very proud to be your wife and mother to our children. No one can make me change the way I feel about you, not even you. She pushed him slightly.

He grabbed hold of her face wiping her tears with his thumbs and pulled her into a deep gratifying kiss. The kind of kiss that said I'm so glad you're mine. Then held her close.

I love you too she whispered holding him.

Sam pressed his forehead to hers with a half smile.

I love you so much more. He kissed her again slowly and deeply.

You ready to talk asked Mercy?

Ok he whispered inhaling a deep breath. Just let me bring the monitor out here.

Sam told her what happened when he called Charlie Darling. You know I don't know what she wants other than to ruin my life.

Why after all these years though? Well we are going to need legal advice and to get a gag order if we still have time. We need to show unity. We should call Clive she was thinking as well. So tell me what happened?

Sam looked at Mercedes with wide stretched eyes. Uh, I was a different person you know he frowned.

I do know Sam, you did tell me for the most part. You probably thought you'd never have to share this like I never thought the world would see that awful video of me. I do understand she said rubbing his arm.

Yeah, I know. So Charlie kept throwing herself at me. She was older and willing to do anything. Sam covered his face rubbing it roughly. I don't know I really didn't care, I was angry with the world, young, reckless. Really for no reason that I can think of now. He shook his head at himself.

Mercedes twisted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows so you said no, to an older woman, and she kept pursuing you until you gave in? So was this like that Kitty situation where you two used each other she asked him softly?

Pretty much, except she was way more hungry, like more aggressive than Kitty. It was once he said cringing. But yeah Sam rolled his eyes, basically.

What do you mean aggressive, did she force you?

Not force but she would push you into a corner. Like literally I don't know, manipulative. I wasn't forced but I kept saying no and she kept you know pushing.

Mercedes was now thinking of another defense for Sam.

What is it she thinks she can get from you now if she couldn't get what she really wanted then?

I don't know darlin, he was exasperated, maybe shaming my family name? Maybe cause drama with us or perhaps ruin my professional reputation? I am more annoyed that she has waited so long for this drama.

Mercedes got a devilish look in her eye we can flip it.

What are you thinkin Mrs. Evans?

Mercedes eyes lit up she wasn't used to hearing herself referred to as his Mrs she grinned.

I was thinking we can put a spin on this.

Yeah you said that, how?

First we need to find out the laws for Cali. My rep is shit to hell, not that I really care but why don't we do a sexy photoshoot and release it. I'm thinking back to Clive's idea.

How sexy, he was squinting at her?

Ok. Turn the video back on.

What his eyes wide now, Sam frowned, no!

Just… turn the sound down, babe come on. I'm not hurt anymore. I mean I don't think I was so much hurt as jealous and angry for us or maybe possessive over what I feel is only mine or something. She was frowning thinking about it, I mean I knew you had a past. It was seeing someone else with you like that. I don't want to see it but I do have an idea. She tried smiling. It didn't work.

Sam pressed play already regretting his choice and Rowling his eyes.

Ok stop! We can recreate this part. We can even build it up.

How much time would something like that take he asked?

I don't know we need a studio. We need buy in. We need babysitters she smirked.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other. I am Not leaving my family.

I'm not suggesting we do. We aren't going on tour. Just taking sexy photos and maybe even a couple Adam and Eve type with the kids.

Nope shaking his head absolutely not said Sam. I do not want our children to have any part of this. It's bad enough you are getting involved. Don't smile.

Ok, ok. So is that a strong maybe or a soft no? I need a little wiggle room. Sam rolled his eyes at his love, heading for the babies nursery.

Mercedes was hot on his trail. I'm just saying Sammy we could make it a love thing and not you know so…

Mercedes no he looked her in her eyes saying.

Ok she said quickly throwing up her hands.

Sam looked at Narissa who was trying to hold her head up but it was too heavy to keep up for long periods.

They grow so dang fast. Look at her. She is so curious. What you looking at sweetheart? What do you see, hmm? He picked her up and walked to the changing table.

Jay opened his eyes next. It's like they are so connected if one is not around the other will miss them.

Well they were together all their lives said Sam.

Ha ha, I just mean it's like they can't bare to be a part.

Sam raised her up and kissed her cheek. Narissa tried to catch Sam's face with her hands she could not control yet, and hold onto it with her mouth wide open and drooling. Sam laughed. Look at your daughter. She's making grunting noises he laughed, you hear?

Mercedes smiled, she was changing Jay now who was yawning.

You two are too funny. I think she is trying to kiss you back. Didn't you just kiss her?

Sam smiled. He kissed her again making a loud smacking sound.

Narissa looked like she was falling trying to catch Sam as he moved his face away from her.

Sam stop Mercedes whined, frowning. She looks scared.

Aww she's fine Mommy. She's just getting her bearings. Stop worrying, Mommy.

She is cute, look at her little feet she hasn't stopped kicking. So what if we put little bathing suits on them?

Sam was sitting now, he turned around with Narissa laying beside him kicking his thigh. He looked at Mercedes and raised an eyebrow poking out his lips.

Mercedes I'm not changing my mind on the world seeing our children. But if you just want a private shoot like that with us and the babies then ok.

Yippee Mercedes clapped! I'll take it.

I get to pick out the wardrobe.

Ok, she was still clapping and grinning.

I mean for you too. I don't want the world looking at you either Mercy, agitated now he mumbled, shit and rubbed his hand over his face.

Ok, why don't we relax. How about we take the kids for a walk its really nice out. Mercedes could see the stress weighing on Sam. As much as she wanted to help him move on she now knew they needed to deal with one more thing.

When they came back from their walk Mercedes looked up the new definition of rape under the Justice Department of the United States. Babe can I get you to read this please?

What is it?

She smiled sadly and picked up the laptop. Well its not good she chuckled.

He sighed and started reading but Mercedes couldn't read his face. After he closed the laptop he said what are you saying?

I'm saying by this definition what she did is considered...

What rape Sam look sickened? No Mercedes just stop.

Ok, ok I know but not to push I just think it could be a defense.

What he said incredulously looking confused how Mercy? First of all the statutory limits have passed. Second I do not want this and that's final.

Ok. I'm sorry babe.

Sam shook his head and walked out of their room.

Mercedes knew what she found wouldn't go over well with Sam. It had to do with pride and self-esteem she imagined, possibly embarrassment. But she was determined to somehow show that Sam was not in agreement with this Charlie person and he didn't know about the film.

Sam

The entire time Mercedes was talking Sam heard her speaking as if through a glass. He had zoned out. Maybe he knew deep down with his training at Lilly Roads that this was a possibility and had pushed it down. Thinking back maybe he just felt filthy because of what he was doing at the time and thought he could handle those experiences. Maybe he just liked the thrill of dancing but he didn't like the feel of strangers touching him. At one time April hired security to keep the patrons at bay while the dancers performed. So it was never supposed to get to that point. He was young and too trusting, April had to know about the tapes he thought.

Yeah, he began to jog. I need to make some calls. What Mercedes researched started him thinking about this being a scheme that included April. If this was true then who was actually behind all of this. He picked up his pace as he began running. Who would benefit now after all these years? Before he knew it he was back home still thinking hard about who would benefit. After finding out Kitty worked for Rashad and was related to April he thought if Rashad wasn't dead he would say he had something to do with it. Sam took a shower and instead of going to their bedroom he went to his drawing room and he stayed there all night only coming out to check on Mercedes and the babies.

Mercedes

The moment Sam said he'd be back Mercedes knew he was dealing in his own way. She felt awful but knew to give him his space. After he came back from his run he took a shower which he always did. The babies were awake now and behaving really well. Mercedes played with them, read to them and bathed them. She was doing really well by herself with them but her eye was never too far from Sam. She watched him go into his drawing room and brought him a plate of food. He never even acknowledged it or her even when she rubbed his back. He was extremely focused. Finally she layed down leaving the light on for Sam to turn off when he came to bed.

The next morning she checked on the babies and found Sam holding Jay asleep in the rocker. Narissa was in the cradle beside him holding his finger. She slowly removed Jay from Sam's arms and changed him. The baby never even opened his eyes. Ha! Mercedes thought to herself. She checked Narissa's diaper and decided she could let Lil Miss sleep a few minutes more while she put Daddy to bed.

She kissed Sam's forehead and he grabbed her to hold onto.

Hey, you slept in here last night?

No, I came in early this morning he said whispering.

Well, come lay with me. I missed you last night. Sam squeezed her tightly.

How much time before they wake up? Well I just changed Jay so Rissy will probably be ready soon she wasn't wet.

Ok, well let's just lay in here.

Where?

We can make a pillow palette. He was pulling her down and throwing pillows from the loveseat on the floor. Here just cuddle with me. Mercedes grabbed the throw they kept on the rocker.

I made something I want to show you.

You finished it already?

Yeah, I'm sorry I was so distant?

It's ok Sammy she said kissing him. It's ok. She settled into his arms as he kissed the back of her neck and the top of her head.

I have a theory.

You do?

Yeah, I think it was a set up.

It could have been.

I even thought it might have all the makings of Rashad believe it or not.

I, hmm yeah she frowned.

It's complicated but yeah, April, Kitty and him. I just..

But how though?

I don't know yet but, I'm going to figure it out.

Mmm hmm she said getting drowsy. Tell me she said yawning all about it.

He kissed her again ok, but let's get a little sleep darlin. I'm sorry you didn't rest well. It's my fault.

Mercedes was asleep. She had long since told him sleeping without him was the pits.

It was about another 40 minutes before the twins were waking up for the morning. Sam took the lead letting Mercedes catch up on sleep. He bathed them and got them dressed then fed them and was burping one on his shoulder and one across his thighs when Mercedes came and picked up Jay.

Good morning my little man. Good morning she said kissing him. Mmm you smell like a baby. Did Daddy give you a bath? Jay just grinned with no teeth and a little drool.

Sam was behind her now snapping pics. He loves his momma.

Yeah but he loves his Daddy just as much. They are balanced in the love their parents department.

In our love grinned Sam.

Yeah, she said kissing Narissa's stomach who screamed with laughter. This little girl is so silly she laughed.

No not silly, she's happy they both are. Come on let me show you my latest project.

Your latest creation?

Yeah that. Sam arranged his drawings on the drawing table for Mercedes to read in sequence.

Wow, Sammy baby this is so amazing. Yeah, I think this is going to knock whatever they are trying to do out of the water. Wow.

It's not original he said, I mean the idea.

What do you mean? Sure it is. This is your story. It's what happened to you. You've made that Charlie a witch. I love it she laughed. I really love it. So it's not your Iron Man series what will you call it?

I don't know The Million Dollar People, White Chocolate's revenge. Mercedes twisted her mouth. Let's keep thinking. I'm loving the character name Pedophilia for Charlie the witch.

Yeah?

Oh yeah. It's so colorful too. Not too scary so children can read it too. But you captured the truth. Your truth which for me and all your family and friends and fans this is the only truth that counts.

I can't release this under Marvel. It conflicts with my current contracts.

Ok, well how about a pseudonym?

A pseudonym company he chuckled. He raised his eyebrows thinking.

Yeah, sure I mean we'll get a front man like Clive. Then Tina, Kurt, Momma, of course moi we will be silent partners. Oh we've got this she said. That and the photo shoots Sam cut her off rolling his eyes not this again.

Ugh yeyah we have to.

Sam grumbled and Jay mimicked him. Mercedes fell out laughing. Sam smacked her ass.

What you and your son sound just a like. It's funny.

Mercedes spent the morning calling family and friends letting them in on the latest news.

The friends were on board one way or another. Santana being the most extreme in her support agreeing to a completely nude photo shoot.

What I always wanted to.

And this surprises no one said Tina while everyone laughed at their sudden awkwardness.

You really don't have to San. But I appreciate it said Sam.

Oh no fish lips you don't get credit. I'm doing this she patted him on his shoulders.

Brittney are you ok with your love doing this asked Sam?

Hell yeah, she's beautiful. Lord Tubbington said this will be good for her career and our love life.

Alrighty then said Quinn, its settled. San let's make sure the legalities are covered.

Mercy can we talk later asked Quinn?

Yeah, babe should I call you?

Oh uh yes, please call me tonight or tomorrow. You know or whenever.

Ok said Mercedes looking at her with confusion. Ok, well I'm hanging up. Hang in there Sam said Quinn, we love and support you.

Tina was last on the Skype call. How you doing babe?

Not the greatest. I'm pregnant divorcing my husband for cheating and impregnating me oh and his mistress.

Oh sweetie I'm sorry.

Nah, I'm actually ok today. Mother has moved in with me. I'm living in reverse hell.

Oh Tina, I wanna cry. She was holding Narissa who was trying to stand up.

Well I don't surprisingly. I just want to fight all the time.

What can I do babe?

Mercy, she sighed I will make it through this. Mainly because of you and Sam.

Sam?

Yeah, he layed into Mike he didn't tell you she chuckled?

Um no, when?

When he found out about Sugar and I being pregnant one month a part. He slut shamed him she chuckled.

How did you find out?

Oh, umm. Arty.

Arty? You still talk to him?

Well he called to ask if what he'd heard was true and we've kind of been talking ever since.

Oh, well. I think you could use his support right now. Maybe even other parts of him too?

Tina gasped agh she screamed with laughter. You slut!

Yes, and I don't deny it laughed Mercedes. Seriously though let someone be nice to you Tina being pregnant is hard enough.

I will think about it. I'm really not interested in a relationship right now. I wanted to save my marriage but he just walked away. He just walked away Mercy. How could he?

I know babe, I don't know. I'm so sorry. So very sorry.

Hold on that's the door. When Tina came back she was crying.

What is it? What?

Arty sent me yellow Rose's with on pink one. He said I just wanted you to know I'm on his mind.

Aww T' that was sweet.

Yeah, it is. Tina smiled through her tears. I'm gonna call you later babe.

Ok, I love you. So much, I really do.

I know and I love you so much too.

Sam

Hey Joe man what's going on?

I'm going to ask Quinn to marry me.

Woe, wait, wow Sam scratched his head. Well um when did you guys get serious?

We've been seeing each other pretty regularly. Pretty nonstop actually.

I took her to meet mom and she's over the moon. I thought you would be too.

No, I am I guess I'm shocked. I'm happy man I mean this is great. Congratulations.

I want you to be my best man what do you say?

Of course man. Yeah, absolutely Sam had begun smiling. Wha, ugh when is the big day or I mean is there going to be a traditional wedding I mean she is a Fabray. So Joe, I'm assuming she told you who Beth's father is?

If you mean has she told me about her childhood and the abuse yeah, by her dad. We talked in great detail. Actually it was in helping her and talking to her about how she forgave him and her mother that I began to love her. She has such a loyal devotion in faith and her conviction of values just make me want to know her completely.

By completely you mean sex?

Well yes intimately mind body and soul.

Ok guy if you are happy than I am too. Quinn's a great girl and Bethany has grown like a beautiful flower despite her conception. Despite losing Noah, ugh Puck really the only dad she knew. She's special.

Quinn actually said she wants a small wedding with a theme. Something outside she said.

Wow, Rev. Joe is getting married. That's amazing. How soon did you say?

Oh ugh we're thinking early next year. By that time school will be on break and we can begin moving in together.

So you guys are waiting until marriage? Ok, that's awesome man. Wow.

Hey look I've got a meeting to go to I'd better go or Lauren is going to grow horns.

Ha-ha, I'm just making sure you stay on schedule church meetings are serious said Lauren. We barely make it out unscathed.

Alright well Congratulations again man.

Mercedes and Quinn

So how did he ask you?

Well it was after I met his mother. That weekend I went to Texas.

Wait, that was two weeks ago. I'm right, right?

Yes you are. So after we meet he drives me around to his old schools, the community college, the church which is just heavenly. Its beautiful. He took me to a lake and we sat and started talking about knowing what he wants at his age and how he never even pays attention to other women or think of them like me. He said if we didn't marry surely he would burn in hell for his carnal thoughts.

Wow, so marry me so I can sleep with you?

No,no,no Quinn said laughing. It was all very unexpected and sweet. It was not rehearsed and well it was just Joe. I loved it. I love him Mercy. I want this.

How does Bethany feel about him?

He's great with her. She is ready to pack up and move. He's the closest to perfect I've seen in awhile and he accepts me flaws and all. Although he says I flawlessly accept you she chuckled nervously.

You sound happier than I've heard since well, you know.

It's ok Mercy. Its finally really ok to talk about Puck, I have to say Joe helped me there too.

A/N

I guess I completely slowed down for awhile. I'd like to say it was life but the truth is I nearly gave up from the bullying, being called out of my name by strange people. I had to redirect my mail. I had no intentions on involving my inner circle and family but bullying is serious for me and has been a major issue for my family.

If not for people like Jaquelinehogan922 I probably would have taken much longer.

I find it difficult to turn off the story or end it when there are loose ends. So I write.

There are all types of artists in my life. Of course they shared their negative experiences as well. I just don't know what would possess someone to be so cruel.

Social Media for some is a shield to let their horrible show I think. In person I believe these people would never have the courage for fear of bodily harm.

You never know who you will effect or how.

Jacquelinehogan922 has shown positive encouragement for me. Hopefully if others are being bullied they have a social media and physical support system.

Until next time

We have yet to find out who is working with Charlie Darling.

All that and more to come when Cuddle Monsters returns.


	32. Chapter 32: Angels and Demons

**Chapter 32: Angels and Demons**

 _Hi everyone remember in Chapter 27 The Betrayal and the Humiliation, Anthony tells an inmate to get away from him and throws a balled up piece of paper at him saying he gets conjugal visits and get away from him, well that paper held the name of the next person he planned to destroy. So let's find out what happened…_

 **CHARLEY** **DARLING**

Charlotte Yvette Darling was now a washed up, has been and retired model. In her day her face covered every fashion magazine. Charley as she was called after a French designer named a fragrance after her, was known to be difficult to work with but because she had the look that was in demand she remained gainfully employed.

She liked to party and was known for hosting lots of parties. Due to her pedigree she started partying at a very young age (12) with her families adult coworkers and friends in the entertainment business. Her parties were known to be wild providing anything you wanted and everything you needed, from human beings to every form of drug imaginable. Charley was also known to dabble heavily into drugs and alcohol. She had been arrested several times but nothing would ever stick due to her age and the privilege of old money. When Charley's brother and father both died tragically Charley spun more out of control. Losing the support of her father Charley self-medicated using drugs and alcohol to deal with her depression and loneliness.

It was during this time she met Anthony Rashad. Charley began buying from Anthony at first. But when she started losing big sponsors and millions in contracts that were breached Charley started spiraling downward. She fired her father's attorneys and isolated herself from anyone that had her best interest at heart. The year she turned 25 she threw the party to beat all parties. Everyone who was anyone came to her party. She had money, so she had friends. Anthony came to her party which was no different than any other party except this time he came with an entourage of young women and men. It was at this party that Charley found a young boy overdosed on Heroin in her bathroom. Charley had no idea who the young man was. She found him with the needle still in his hand. Charley was in a panic, she had no one to call that she could trust and made the mistake of trusting Anthony. After making a few calls she found out he brought the young boy as his guest.

Anthony to take care of her (which gave Charley a world of relief) for a price. He used contacts of his father's judicial system pay roll without his father's knowledge to help get Charley off. The deal was that Charley had to take the fall not only for the overdose of the young man, but also for having illegal drugs at her home and giving harmful drugs to a minor. That's right the young man was 16 years old Charley later found out nick-named Scooter. He had run away at the age of 15 and Anthony had the boy seduced and working for him. Charley was arrested and booked. She was given a 25 year sentence, and a 10 year sentence but because of Anthony Rashad she only served 6 months in jail. The rest of her time she was placed on probation. Her career as a model was over. She could procure contracts on her looks alone. Her PR team and agents left. Her sponsors dropped her. Her public reputation suffered greatly. When word got out the news media referred to her as a predator of minors. "She's like the witch in Hansel and Gretel luring children to their deaths with candy said Scooter's mother on Eye Witness News." She was blacklisted.

Anthony set her up as a photographer under one condition. The business was an undercover pornography ring. Charley needed to make a living and figured she could do this and keep her medicinal connection as well. Though it was drastically different from her upbringing Charley agreed. She began frequenting strip clubs trying to scout the desperate and the weak as a form of payment to Anthony.

It was during this time that she heard about White Chocolate. Charley was what most would call a functioning addict, she was now considered a cougar. Surprisingly she still had her looks and that was with minimal cosmetology. After she finished taking her pictures she would ALWAYS request WC in a private dance. The fact that he was young didn't matter, Charley was smitten. There was only one thing she loved more than watching White Chocolate dance for her never mind his age or the fact that he said no to her many advances it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except being high and having her one desire, White Chocolate.

 **YOUNG SAM EVANS**

"C'mon Sam, if someone offered me 5k for 15 minutes to let her suck my dick, I'd let her suck the dick, the balls, the thighs, hell my big damned toe Ryder laughed. I know it ain't because of Kitty, man. You already said she's just something to do. Shaking his head, I don't get it said Ryder."

"Yeah well, I guess you never will. I won't be cheapened man. Ryder smacked him upside the head.

It's bad enough I'm stripping. I mean I get that I'm a dancer living out some fantasy. I do it because I want to. I don't have to do this. I like dancing. I like the applause and admiration of my hard work and sacrifice to maintain my physical form. Yeah whatever, you like the ladies. Yeah ok, I even like the attention, you know it's an ego boost. But I don't like it when they get handsy, you know grabbing my junk and shit like that. Charley is all about grabbing. The bitch cornered me coming out of the mens room one night and kissed me, FULL on.

Did you kiss her back? Yeah, I mean not on purpose it was reflex.

Reflex my ass laughed Ryder, man reflex is pulling away and saying hell no.

It was reflex because she caught me off guard. I thought her ass was Kitty at first. What ever man believe what you want. I wants no parts of her near me said Sam.

Alright bro I hear you man. I don't believe you but I hear you man.

Sam you got a call. How many times have I got to tell you to tell them hoes not the main line? Last damned time Evan's, I mean that shit.

Sam jumps at April's tone. He knew she wouldn't do anything to him. Her bark was worse than her night. Sam walked to her office asking her can I use the phone in your office, but didn't hear April say no in time before seeing what looked like blow and a about five people he didn't know dividing it, packaging it, counting money. He shook his head out of the daze it was in, closed the door quick and hoped he wasn't seen.

What the? Sam I swear your country bumpkin ass can't hear or are you too damned dumb to follow directions? Go on, take your damned call next door.

You sure, April?

SAM next door, it's fine. Just go on Sugar now we will talk later.  
Sam left nodding his head in agreement. What the Sam hill did I just see? Was that a policeman? Shit, shit, he took a deep breath.  
Hello. Sam's entire expression changed when he heard Santana's voice. Hey fishy, fishy what the hell took you so long? I could have been dead by now. What Santana this better be an emergency. Shut up guppy and listen, Britt says your mom is in town.  
SURPRISE! She is expecting to have a meal with her eldest who she can't reach because I bet he either has no juice on his phone or it was put on silence and **YOU** forgot to turn the volume back up.  
Dammit!  
Yup, sucks to be you.  
Is that all Tana?  
Umm, let me think.  
SANTANA!  
Oh, quit yelling my name b4 people get the wrong idea in that whole in the wall where you work. She wants to see where it is you work and meet your "professors."  
WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no!  
Yes, yes, yes, you have one cluster of fucks headed your way!  
No chance you can be in two places at once tonight? 

**CHARLEY AND SAM**

Hell No San I gotta go. Sam hung up the phone and was in a complete and utter daze when he heard someone at the door.  
Looking up, what do you want Charley I am seriously not in the mood?

I was next door when you opened it just now and, you don't look so well. I told April I would check on you.  
I'm fine. I will be fine Sam ran his fingers through his hair which was now shoulder length and blonde.  
Charley slithered over to Sam smoothly and leaned on the desk beside him. You sure you don't want to talk about it?  
Shit said Sam not listening to Charley. Thanks but no.

I can see you are all tensed up. Won't that affect your routine?  
Sam snapped out of his daze. No Charley I will be fine.  
Woe cowboy Im just trying to be nice. Don't bite my head off. I will just leave as I see you want to be alone.  
Thank you Sam said turning his back to Charley.

You know she said. I may be able to help and it will only take 3 minutes of your time.  
Sam rolled his eyes amused, Charley he sighed what the hell are you talking about? He was still facing the window thinking maybe I can get Mike to come cover for me, no April will never go for that. Even if she did hell Mike wouldn't. I got nothing else he thought when in the distance he was aware of the sound of his zipper. He jumped when Charley touched his back and grabbed his dick.  
Now he was angry.

What the fuck Charley goddammit I said no!  
Shhhhh said Charley, let me make you feel good and with that Charley got her wish.

Well partly, because afterwards Sam felt ashamed and dirty, he was a little frightened honestly. He had never encountered blatant disregard for what he said before. Something was taken from him in that moment. She had this look in her eye as Sam stared at her in disbelief zipping his pants.  
See she said I told you I could help you.

Sam was speechless. Charley carried on like she didn't just give him a blow job against his will. She almost seemed proud or something. This damned day just went from bad to worse. He waited for Charley to close the door then quickly ran to the bathroom behind him to wash. Once in there he turned on the water and before he could wash his face he looked at himself, he was so angry there were hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Sam never felt such loathing for another individual. This was something he could not share with another single soul, ever. When Sam came out of the bathroom he heard voices. He could only make out April and Charley talking to a male.

"He's not like that I told you. You don't have to do this. He's a good kid."

"I hear you, this is just…insurance."  
"Insurance for who, this is still my club."  
"That boy said no and this, this, thirsty bitch has been after him ever since she layed eyes on him said April."  
"Charley always gets her way, he wanted it. Rewind look he's all into it. Damned he was sweet too."  
Hearing this Sam rushed into the bathroom to vomit. Get your fucking self together. You're acting like bitch over head. He washed his mouth and face again. Pulled out his shades and tried his luck walking out all the while he was thinking those fuckers recorded that shit. Sam distracted himself with the fact that his mother was in town and the shit was probably going to hit the fan.

 **MERCEDES EVANS**

Oh I know, I never thought it would be so intricate.

I couldn't do it. Those photographers have the patience of a Saint.

Mercedes held Narissa in her arms and the other mother held her daughter when OUT OF NOWHERE the other baby reached out and grabbed Narissa trying to bite her. The other mother and Mercedes were completely stunned momentarily.

Aghh screamed Narissa smacking the other baby away! Mercedes didn't know what to do. She kept looking between the baby and the mother who was clearly embarrassed while she tried bouncing Narissa and holding her close. Narissa and her brother Nehemiah were just a couple days shy of 7 months now.  
Mumma she cried patting Mercedes as Mercedes pat her back. Mumma she kept crying.  
I just I don't know what the hell happened said the other woman here you go.  
What's that?  
It's her earring.  
Ughh, still in shock Mercedes quickly took the earring and looked at Narissa's ear. Her baby had a scratch mark on her face. Oh Hell NO! Stay calm Mercedes thought. Calm Narissa down first she thought. I need some disinfectant please preferably Poly or Neosporin. She sighed. When Mercedes reached for the Neosporin Narissa screamed in agony thinking she was putting her down.  
Mumma, Dahdee Mumma. She was asking for Sam. Mercedes heart strings hurt.  
Ok baby girl, ok just let me clean your face here see, pointing to a stuffed Winnie the Pooh. Who's that Sah Sah?  
Narissa held on tighter digging her hard bottom shoes into Mercedes trying to climb closer.  
Ok, ok. It's ok. Mommas not going anywhere, she said no time soon anyway. Narissa started patting Mercedes again as Mercedes gently pat her back to soothe her.  
Well, sweetie I don't think we are taking pictures today. Mercedes started humming "You are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can bring me down. So don't you being me down today."  
Finally able to get her to stop crying, she cleaned her face and gave her one of her toys. Honestly Mercedes was feeling horrible. She called Sam knowing the moment Narissa was put in that car seat she would scream. She had never seen anything like it. The child hated riding in the car seat unless someone was with her. Sam had Jay or Mye-Yay. She was trying to say Nehemiah is my Jay but it came out as my yay.

Hey Darlin, my girls missing me already asked Sam.  
Umm sweetheart I need your help. Where are you? Are you close?  
I am at a game store. I'm not too far, what happened? 

It's best I jut let you see for yourself then tell you Daddy.  
Oh no, what's Mumma trying to blame on my Moo-Moo now laughed Sam.  
Actually she didn't do anything but she has been calling for you and she won't let me put her down and honestly Sam I don't want to put her down, and I won't be able to get her in that car seat and home without you. So can you get, I don't know. I'm getting…  
Frazzled darlin, whatever it is calm down Super dad is on the way.  
That made Mercedes smile.  
Ok, I will just have a seat. Narissa was pointing now, Pooh Mumma shee, and patting Mercedes breast with her chubby little baby hands. Then she said Mumma Ow, touching her face. Mercedes frowned.

Mumma ma, ma, she said smacking her lips, then she would go back to looking in her book at Pooh.  
I know sweetheart, I'm so sorry she said kissing her forehead.  
Narissa loved kisses. She turned to stand up and grabbed Mercedes cheeks saying Mmmm mah! She gave juicy kisses and said kish for kiss. 

Yeah that's right, Mercedes said as one of the other parents asked her how old is she?  
Mercedes kept her distance this time from the other toddler holding parent.  
She couldn't be too careful those damned babies were savages.  
She's almost 7 months, she and her twin brother.  
Dahdee babbled Narissa distracted once again. 

Oh wow twins, are they identical? My goodness she speaks so well to be just 7 months.  
Thank you said Mercedes. The mother with the biting child walked out of the main studio carrying her child.  
When Narissa saw them she straightened up pressing her head into Mercedes breast then sat back in her lap clapping her little hands.  
Ow, ow, ow, ow she kept a saying and clapping her hands with chubby fingers. Ow, ow, ow she said. That's new Mercedes thought. She knows that baby hurt her. Mercedes held her close and Narissa laid her head close to Mercedes neck.  
Dah, dah, dah.  
He's coming baby girl. He's coming. Then complete and utter gibberish. 

Well sounds like she said ouch like she was hurt said the other parent. Oh, yes she was. I'm still baffled but she is never going to let me put her down now. We will come back another day. I know they will be upset but I will have someone reschedule that is if her dad still agrees after this. Just then Sam came walking through the door.

 **SAM and MERCEDES**

Hey darlin he said kissing Mercedes on the lips. Narissa had just started to get drowsy but when she heard Sam she popped up like popcorn.

Dahdee she clapped and kicked her legs excitedly. Sam kissed her and hugged close. Then he felt the greasy, stickiness before looking at the red scratch slightly raised now. What the F…  
Mercedes grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the studio. As she explained what happened Sam's face showed five different shades of red.

They say that when children do that it could be for attention. Yawl were just standing there talking hungh?  
Yeah, and she lunged for Sah Sah! Then before we new what was happening she bit her so hard she pulled out her earring look. You can see the bite mark.  
Wow Mercy, I just don't know what I would have done, Lord knows I hope I would remember it's another baby and not the Spawn of Satan. 

Mercedes laughed, I mean the mother was mortified just as much as me. Clearly she didn't know what to do. Narissa had fallen asleep in Sam's arms. It's like she waited for you to get here to relax. She was drooling on his shoulder.  
It was nice meeting you. You have a lovely family said the woman. Come on Mercy let's get you home. I'm sure you can use some down time too.  
Yeah, a nice massage maybe.  
I think I can make that happen.  
Possibly a nice pedicure.  
As long as I ain't polishing them there hands for feet.  
Mercedes laughed, my feet are _perrrrfect_ she said rolling the r's on her tongue, she sighed.  
What is it he asked opening her door then the back door to place Narissa in her car seat.  
I don't know babe maybe that was a sign to not go through with this. I mean maybe I will wait a couple more months.  
Well, whether in two months or two days I'm coming too.  
What, you mean you don't object she asked with her eyes squinted? 

Mercedes I already said yes. I'm not gonna back down at the first road block. I'm supposed to protect you anyway.  
Baby I don't even think your being there would have made much difference.  
Yeah, I know but I just hate that she was crying and calling for me and I wasn't there you know?  
Mercedes just rubbed the back of his arm and linked there fingers. Yeah she said I do. So Momma E has Jay?  
Yeah, she was making dinner I hope you don't mind I told her we would come but given the current situation I'm sure you want to relax.  
Well, let's play it by ear, is that ok? She may be cranky or something.  
I should have given her pain med but I just hate how it makes them drowsy. 

As they pulled up to Lilly Roads Mary had Jay in her arms waving his hand at his parents. Jay clapped his hands as best he could while she held him.  
Hey big boy said Mercedes. How's my little man? Jay just blew bubbles and drooled. He babbled very softly Dah dah dah until he saw his sister then he wanted to be nosy.  
Sah Sah he whispered Sam picked him up while Mercedes changed Narissa and nursed her.  
Who's that man, asked Sam is that Sah Sah?  
Saaaaaaah Sah he burst out as if singing.  
Yeah man that's Sah. Nehemiah was not interested anymore he now wanted down on the floor and Sam placed him on his very colorful blanket.  
Alright little one said Mary. Your Granny is going to start dinner.  
Wait, wait Ma can we reschedule asked Sam? Not that Mercy would ever say but she is emotionally drained and physically worn out. Mercedes was trying without success to keep Mr. Sandman away.

 **MERCEDES AND CHARLEY**

At home later Narissa was a little clingy and fussy. She wanted her Momma but Mercedes needed rest so Daddy would have to do.

Mercedes was awaken the next morning by the sound of Sam's phone ringing but Sam was not in the bed. As Mercedes got her bearings she heard water running and grabbed the ringing phone as it would not stop ringing. Mercedes opened the bathroom door.

Morning babe.

Good morning sleepy head. Sam had shampoo in his hair.

Somebody's is really trying to get in touch with you but the number is blocked or unavailable.  
I don't know who that could be. Can you answer it darling mmh, please and thank you.

Good Morning answered Mercedes sighing into the phone.

Hello is Sam there the female voice said.

Yes but he's indisposed whose calling?  
Can you tell him its Charley, I'll wait. Mercedes raised and eyebrow and looked at the phone.  
What do you want Charley you have two minutes before I hang up.

Oh, ok this must be the little lady, I mean in your case big, little.

Now that is original, I'm crushed. Get to it.

I will be at _our_ place at 12:00 PM. Tell Sam he needs to come, alone with what I asked for if he wants the recording. Get that?

Sam had turned off the water and stepped out of the shower listening to Mercedes. He mouthed who is that?

Mercedes said now you listen, Sam is not coming anywhere near you alone. You don't _have_ a place. You never had a place and you **will** never have a place when it comes to Sam Evans.  
You think so hungh?  
Bitch please I know so. He's not making a deal with you. But he has made a deal with Cybercom Security, the local police, his attorney and oh, who was that babe, what's that old mans name at the Rockaways you and Sebastian talked to?  
Anthony Rashad Snr.  
Oh yes Anthony Rashad Snr.

Is that supposed to scare me?  
It damned well should if your ass was smart but oh, you're not.  
Well let me help you out.  
Charley began looking around suddenly feeling paranoid that she was being watched or followed.  
Here's what is going to happen. You are going to give a statement to the police telling them who put your dried up pussy ass up to this stupid shit to shave a couple years off your sentence.  
You _do_ know it's illegal to blackmail people?  
What the fuck are you talking about? You just messed up. I'm not blackmailing Sam. I am offering him an exchange of information and in return he's offered to make some calls on my behalf. Money never came into question.  
Bitch how stupid do you think we are? We, as in Sam and me, we are **NEVER** giving you what you want and in fact it will be the exact opposite. Look around Pedophilia.

Peda who? Charley looked right into the eyesight of Sebastian Smythe. She knew him because he worked as security back in the day. Yeah so, what am I supposed to be seeing?  
You are looking at your last opportunity to do the right thing before you are arrested, tried and found guilty. I hear things don't go well for people that rape and prey on young men and kill children.

Fuuck Charley said under her breath.  
Get your life Charley and stay the hell out of ours.

You may think you have done something but you haven't.  
Haven't we? It's not just me ya dumb ass we are a goddamned legion. 

Mercedes heard in the background Charlene Darling, I need you to hang up the phone and come with me.  
Ope sounds like Sebastian. In case you're wondering we were waiting for this call.  
No you weren't you had no idea when I would call.  
True we didn't know when but we knew you would. Your ass took long enough. This plan was put in motion fuckin three weeks ago. Every conversation, every outing, every friend and family member is aware of operation take down Pedophilia. Yo ass may think you're doing something but we are three steps ahead. I'm done. Babe did you want to talk to old pussy?  
Sam stood in the middle of their bedroom listening to Mercedes getting more and more turned on.  
Ugh Na ugh no, no he said coming out of a daze.  
When Mercedes hung up the phone he was staring at her.

Damned darlin that shit was Hot! I married a straight up Gangsta. Where the hell did she come from and how long is she staying cuz I…

Stop right there said Mercedes holding up a hand. Don't get happy yet she said laughing as Sam.

Big Rashad claims he has no idea about this remember.

Sam closed the distance between them.  
Down boy she smiled slyly.  
Sam kissed her neck.  
C'mon babe I need a shower.  
Mmm I don't care.  
Laughing Mercedes said, yeah well you may not but this mommy can't go there, she smacked his ass.  
Ow, you know that just turns me on he smirked.  
I think that's Jay babe can you get him? What… I mean. I was just saying she looked at him sheepishly.  
Yeah and you don't need to is all I'm saying I got this Sam said walking to the nursery.

 _The_ _Family_

Mercedes aloud herself to relax a little in the shower. Father she began to pray in song help your children and don't let them fall by the side of the road. Mm mm mmm and teach them to love one another she trailed off thinking. That's what is missing. The love. The love is missing. She was trying to believe there was an ounce of decency in Charley Darling. I don't know what Sam was talking about Lord you know I am no gangsta. More like jealous and mad. Not even angry just stark raging mad over my Sammy. God I know I'm wrong to think like this but I am asking for you intervention so I don't kill a bitch. No offense. She shook her head at herself. Not only am I talking to myself but I am cussing to God. Don't strike me down Lord. Seriously Saviour all we need is a little space grace.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel sheet. Ohhh that felt so good baby.

Well hello bed head she said to Jay who was sitting up on their bed clapping. Me, me, me ma.  
Ok my love let mommy get some clothes on first. When she sat on her bed to put whipped Shae butter on her skin she felt Jay crawling over to her and pulling himself up using her robe.  
Where's Rissa?  
Um she was still sleeping so I didn't bother her.  
Hmm she stood up and tied her robe, picked up Nehemiah and headed for the nursery.  
What's up asked Sam.  
Nothing I just want to check on her. She doesn't normally sleep so long. Sam walked with her only to find her still asleep. See, she's still sleeping.  
Yeah, here babe hold Jay for me.  
Yeah sure, what are you doing?  
I need to check her for a fever. When did she last eat? Mercedes felt Narissa' forehead and cheek. They weren't exceptionally warm. Hmm. Mercedes wasn't satisfied something didn't feel right. Baby can you put him in the Walker thingy I need to take her temperature.  
Sam's color drained from his face. You mean?  
Yes my love I do. She picked up a sleeping Narissa and sat on the loveseat.  
Sam came back in the room with petroleum jelly, a rectal thermometer, the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and a wet baby cloth.  
Ok, said Mercedes she prepared for the worse.

Out of the twins Narissa **hated** the rectal thermometer. She would tense up and scream. But this morning she just remained asleep with the exception of a grunt here or there.  
Talk to me babe or sing.  
Well you got me darlin, I am at a loss.  
Calm down baby. We got this.  
O? Scratching his wet hair Sam thinks Oh Yeah, thank God for you.

The thermometer read 103 degrees.

Ok Mercedes said really calmly. I need you to listen my love. Call Momma E. tell her we are taking Narissa to the hospital. Ugh Children's Hospital not just any hospital.  
Ok said Sam with a small smile.  
Then call the driver because I don't want an accident on the way.  
Ok said Sam then what?

Mercedes looked at Sam who looked terrified and honestly she was too but something inside of her was working on auto and she had a one track mind.

Put on your shoes. Do you want to do this she was placing cool cloths on Narissa's body?  
Ugh, I wi, I can get him dressed darling. You ok he looked worried, confused.

Yes my love I am is her bag packed?  
Yeah ugh, I let me check – the intercom rang.  
Your mom's here let's go.

Mercedes was up and out the door with Narissa in a flash.  
When Sam joined her he just stared straight ahead. Mercedes could feel the heat radiating from her baby's body. She kept calm, rocking her and humming.

 _The_ _Emergency_

They arrived at the emergency room and Mercedes didn't bother checking in she walked straight to the back with Sam in toe.  
Ma'am excuse me you can't be back here. Hey,  
Mercedes walked up to the first white coat she saw.

My baby has a fever of 103° she hasn't been awake since last night at umm about 8 or 9 which was also her last feeding. The Doctor didn't even question her presence she took Narissa and looked at the nurse behind her and said, I need a bed. Why don't you work with dad she told the other lady?  
Are you dad?  
Sam shook his head he was red in the face now from crying.  
Dad you go with Cathy and I will take this little angel.  
What's her name?  
Narissa. It came out in a whisper. Clearing her throat she's a twin she has a brother. He was fine should I have brought him too?  
Doc was checking her vitals. Does she have allergies?  
Not that we know … of she trailed off.  
The Doc removed her pamper Narissa was not crying but her eyes looked glossy.  
Ok, said the Doc that looks good. Did you give her medicine?  
No, I didn't know what to do.  
Sam came into the room. No not yet.  
Well let's get some motrin and I need an I.V. she is dehydrated. Mommy what happened here? The Doctor was touching the reddened area on her ear where she was bit and the scratch mark.

Um, Mercedes was just beginning to break. She began crying.  
Sam spoke up, yeah she was bit by another baby yesterday at a photo shoot.  
Hmm said the Doctor.  
Sam raised an eyebrow looking on as he caressed Mercedes.

The Doctor said she needs to run tests and Sam could no longer hear. Mercedes was listening but could not understand.  
Look Doctor said Mercedes, I apologize for how this may sound but none of that means anything to me, to us.  
Ok said the Doctor. Well that is fair. How about I just tell you what I am looking for. One more question her shot records I do need those did you bring them?  
Um, no said Sam but can't you bring them up?  
Yes we can but we need your permission.  
Well you have it. Please. Just. Sam walked out to get himself under control.  
The doctor said when I have her results we can talk. Narissa was asleep again. The nurse came in and said Mommy you may want Daddy to do this part. What, why just do it…  
Ok, I need you to hold her still. Very still, as the nurse pulled out a tiny little needle. Mercedes went back into a zone and was startled out of it by a screaming Narissa.  
Sam came running in the room ready to fight. What the hell is happening?  
Narissa was awake now. She was settling into a whine.  
Dahdee she whimpered drooling everywhere. Sam picked her up when he kissed her he noticed her body temperature cooler than before.  
It's ok he said softly as he sat down beside Mercedes.

The nurse came back to take vitals again. Narissa started to cry again. Has she been around any pets she asked?  
No. We don't have any pets.  
Yet, said Sam should we not get any?  
Oh no that's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to make sure I have covered every question.

When the Doctor returned Narissa started to whine again until Sam picked her up.  
Oh I see, Mommy is the bad cop and holds her down for all things painful and Dad here comes to the rescue.  
Yeah said Mercedes on his white horse like the Lone Ranger.

Hey, hey, hey I can hear you. They laughed quietly while Sam gave his famous half smile.

So said the Doctor. We aren't able to find the cause of her temperature spiking up. She has no sign of infection. No rash, she hasn't been vomiting or not eating. What is concerning to me is this, may I?

Narissa looked at her hands and smacked her hands away then clapped but she didn't cry when the Doctor held her. She brought there attention to a swollen lymph node on her neck. I'm concerned with what may be inside and there is no way to know without taking a sample.

How are you going to do that? Well, we need to make a small incision and take a sample and test it.  
Is this absolutely necessary? I mean you're talking about cutting am I right.  
Mercedes rubbed Sam's arm. What happens if we don't so this.

Well right now I say we can wait a day or two but I have never seen this before and I don't know if you knew it but I am the top rated Pediatrician in the state.

No I had no idea. So what are you saying?

I'm saying you aren't going to find better care. I would not recommend anything I wouldn't be willing to do on my child.  
Sam looked confused. Can we have a moment please?

Absolutely, I'm going to take this little angel home. She hugged Narissa before giving her back. Why don't I give you a few minutes?

Thank you. Well, I don't want her cut said Sam.  
They don't have a choice. I don't want her in pain or running fevers. Neither do I, I mean she's just seven months old and they want us to sign paperwork saying should anything go wrong they are not liable.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand honey I have prayed about it.  
I have too, of course I have.  
Well can you honestly say you have no peace in making that decision or is it purely based on fear? Because if fear is driving this, I can't right now Sam. I only have enough faith to hold on right now. I need you to be here with me and not uncertain. Together she said grabbing his hand. Look how lethargic she is.

I want her well and giving a seven month old anesthesia is terrifying but I believe God is in control. Like she said I just walked in here and walked up to the head of Pediatrics, or how about me not freaking out especially when they stuck that needle in her. Sam I can't explain it. I just know we need to do this.

Sam didn't say anything. He was sulking.

When the Doctor returned she said ok, what questions can I answer?

Is this an in and out procedure?

No, overnight. I am actually waiting for this to turn red and harden she was pointing to the lymph node on her neck. It is already on its way so we can do this today while I'm here. I leave for Baltimore tomorrow but Narissa will be in the very best care.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow looking at Sam.

So we have to stay overnight? Yes Sir. If she looks ok after we will want to keep her hear to monitor and ensure proper care. It will be less than an inch and as she grows it won't even be noticeable.

Mercedes was thinking hard. Sam said ok. Ok asked Mercedes to Sam. Yes, ok. How long will it take?

The Doctor smiled and told the nurse to prepare a room for her and her parents. Narissa was asleep again which was better than her trying to take the I.V. out.

 _Systems of Support_

The parents called their family and friends. Mary offered to come up there and let them come home to rest. Of course they weren't leaving. How is Jay asked Mercedes?

He's missing his Momma and Sah Sah.

What? He's not asking for me Sam said in mock shock.

He likes us better kidded Mercedes.  
No son he hasn't asked for you. Not unless your name is ungh she laughed. Aw now don't be offended he misses mom because she has the food and Sah Sah is his partner in crime.  
Yeah, I know but other than that how is he?

He's home so that's good. I think I will just stay here with him.

I wish he could come see her. I know she would light right up.

Is she still in and out.

She stayed up for awhile. They have an I.V. on her so…  
Ok sweetie you stay strong. We are praying. Yes Ma'am I know. Ok, well you try not to worry. Kiss her for Granny.

Ok Momma I will.

Man what a day.

Sebastian left a message.  
You gonna call him?  
No. I am staying with my girls. Rooted to the spot. That Charley shit can wait.

At 6:00pm Narissa was rolled out to surgery.

Sam and Mercedes were both anxious and restless.  
Do you want something to eat? You want to walk downstairs? I mean she's going to be with them for at least three hours.  
Yeah said Mercedes, let me grab my purse. Wait, did I bring my purse? I haven't seen it.  
Wow, well hubby she chuckled you have the power.

Sam said I Have the **POWER**!  
Ok He-man let's go so we can get back she laughed.  
Hey Sam grabbed her hand I love you, you know that right?  
Yeah she said and kissed him.  
Sam really looked at Mercedes. Her eyes had dark circles and she looked exhausted.  
What are you looking at?  
Nothing darlin. You can lay down and I can go if you want.  
Sam I can't, I can't keep still. I need to keep moving. She started to cry really hard.  
Hey, hey baby I got you. We are together darlin. Our girl is gonna come out of this with renewed strength. He kissed the top of her head.

Yeah. You're right.  
I know, I'm always right.  
Mmgh too far.  
Too much?  
Yeah. They walked down and decided to stay there and eat.

I just don't understand Sam.  
We may never know, one thing I do know.  
Oh yeah, what's that?  
I'm blessed for sure if you hadn't taken control whenever I would have panicked. You are so beautiful and strong. I'm so thankful you chose me. I am so grateful.  
Thank you baby I just keep wondering…

Stop it Mercedes. You did a really good thing. Don't talk about my wife like that.  
Ok, what time is it? We can go back, you wanna?  
Yeah I just want to be close you, know to her.  
Yeah, I get it. Me too he chuckled.

 **A/N**

Hello everyone, thank you for hanging in there with me.

I just wanted to say yes, Jacquelinehogan922 I love the pics of the baby's and Samcedes. I think that's _my fave._

I don't want to give it away about Charley and Anthony Snr. But that's an awesome idea.

I figured I would throw people off with the note. Sneaky of me

I appreciate the support and kind words each of you have sent to me. Thank you for your reviews and for following the story. I hope it does not disappoint. We are nearing the end of the story (I know I keep saying that but I really mean it this time).

We still need to know who Charley is working with. Is it April, maybe Kitty is coming back. Could it be Rashad Snr., What about baby Narissa. What the hell happened there?

All this and more when Cuddle Monsters returns. Don't forget to check out Cuddle Monsters on Tumblr for pictures.


	33. Chapter 33: Romans 8:28

**Chapter 33: Romans 8:28**

When Narissa was rolled back into the room she was asleep. The nurse explained that the on-call Doctor when they did their rounds. Mercedes was first to rise. She shook Sam's shoulder gently who opened his eyes and squinted from the morning golden light coming through the window. Mercedes had walked over to the crib and was rubbing her hand over Narissa's loopy curls. Sam stretched and yawned as he walked over and whispered Good Morning darlin how did you sleep. Mercedes leaned on to his shoulder and hugged him while she responded Oh, like I was on a wooden board. I miss our bed she chuckled. But I am grateful that I could be here. Sam squeezed her and kissed her temple. Mercedes phone vibrated and she turned to retrieve it.

 **MERCEDES**

Good Morning Stace what's going on?  
Not much I was thinking you and Sam probably needed change of clothes and necessities.  
Well, yeah but I don't want to leave and I KNOW your brother is not leaving his Moo-moo.  
I was going to offer to stay with Narissa and allow you and Sam to come home. I know Jay misses you both.  
Yeah, my little man. How did he do through the night?  
He was a little fussy but Momma gave him a nice warm bath and massaged cream into his skin. Then she gave him a bottle. Are you giving them table food?  
Well, not a lot I mean Sam gave them a strawberry, and I mashed a sweet potato for them. So yeah I guess why?  
Momma gave him some squash and pureed carrots.  
Did he like it?  
Yeah she smiled he gobbled it right up. He has this little moan that he does and claps his hands she chuckled.  
Mercedes laughed they just learned the hand clapping thing and they sometimes make sounds because they can or to just hear their voices at least that's what I think. Did you have enough sleep?  
Oh yeah I love the SAMCEDES mansion.  
Pft, it is hardly a mansion.  
Yeah ok, tell me anything, well when everyone gets up we can come to the hospital and take turns watching Jay downstairs and visiting Narissa.  
That sounds wonderful, awww, thank you, thank you, mmmwah! Mercedes was tearing up.  
Sam walked out of the bathroom and over to the crib. Hey, look who is awake. Narissa was smiling nice and big for her Dahdee. Mercedes walked up to them and Narissa grinned.  
Hey my sweet girl she was laying her head on Sam's shoulder.  
The nurse walked in to take Narissa's vitals and offer formula for breakfast.  
Oh, no thank you I'm still nursing her.  
Well if you check what you'd like I can get you some breakfast. You and your husband. Right now I want to make sure things look ok. As she took the bandage off Sam held Narissa a little tighter. She showed them a tiny open wound that she swore on all things holy would heal promptly.  
Sam asked when is the Doctor going to come talk to us?  
Rounds usually start at 10:00 am.  
Is there any way we can call Dr. P or get a message to her?  
I can look into that for you Mrs. Evans no problem.  
Sam said even if the Doctor on rounds comes we would still like to speak to her please.

Staphylococcus that's what the Doctor said was inside the swollen lymph node.  
Staff-ah-la-what asked Mary?  
Apparently it is something that you have to get by touching someone, although it can live on towels and bed linens.  
Skin to skin well it was probably that other baby.  
Yeah that's what Mercy and I think too. But it is easily cured and baby girl looks so much better already. She's playing Patty-Cake with Mercy right now. You would never know she was sick.  
Children are quite resilient in that way. We were thinking about coming to the hospital did Stacey tell you or Mercy?  
Oh, I don't know about that Momma. I mean if this Staph can be picked up by air or skin to skin.  
Now you listen to me Samuel Jeremy Evans you are not going to be able to protect these children from every single thing in this world. I know you were scared and probably still are but locking them away from the world is no way for them to live. Don't you think your daddy and I had to live through sicknesses with you and the twins? Gahley I tell you when you got Chicken Pocks and came home sick Dwight and I knew there was no way we could get around it invading our home. Then your dad had never had it so he caught it from you.  
Oh no,  
Oh yes, and he didn't know that he was sick at first so he was still helping me care for Stevie and Stacey. Well let me tell you right now it was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. But we got through Samuel, as a family and you will too. Now I am coming up there and bringing Jay and when I get there with Stacey, she and I will take over Narissa for a while and you and Mercy will come downstairs and love on my grandson who has been calling for his Mumma and Sah-Sah.  
Yes Ma'am, how in the world did his mom still have the power to make him feel 12 years old. Every. Single. Time. I'm a grown damned man said Sam as he hung up but Mercedes heard him.

Not when it comes to Momma E. she laughed you can forget that. What is she fussing about?  
They are coming up with Jay so we can spend time with him.  
Yeah, are they on the way?

Sam didn't even respond he just rolled his eyes. Obviously he was the only one against hanging out in hospitals with small children.  
Mercedes laughed at Sam's expression.

Are you going to call Sebastian back?  
Sam sighed, I guess I should now that we know what is going on.  
We need to close this out when we leave here tomorrow or later today I just want peace in my home with my husband and mini–usses  
Sam half smiled at her, grabbed his phone and said I will be right back.

 **SEBASTIAN and SAM**

Smythe speaking.  
Yeah Bas it's me thanks for waiting. Narissa is here at Children's Hospital.  
Yeah, yeah I was told how is the little tike?  
It was an infection she probably got from another baby that bit her.  
What, wow they start young hungh?  
Who are you telling, so ugh, what is happening with Charley did she fess up to Rashad?  
She's still in holding.

You kept her over night?

She broke probation and the law. She received word from Junior while he was alive and well in jail. Apparently he had his own operation on the inside. Not that I didn't suspect. Just couldn't get anything to stick.  
He used his father's contacts without his father's immediate knowledge.  
Wait, don't these kind of people have a tight circle?  
This is true. So a piece to the puzzle is missing.  
I have an idea, did you talk to April?  
We did she said she didn't know anything about what Charley has been up to.  
Ask her about the two offices in the back of the club that Sam Evans knows about.  
I already know about those rooms and the dealings that went on. We searched them.  
What about the recordings and there has to be some kind of device.  
They weren't there.  
Well they have to be somewhere for her to come after me like that.  
Yes, she received the command from Rashad but after he died she wasn't obligated to it any longer. She claims she never had the recording and had no knowledge as to where they were.  
And you believe that?  
Hell no, I believe her stupid behind should have dropped it when Rashad died but I think the junkie in her took over. She's broke and desperate and desperate people do….  
Sebastian had a thought. There was something he had not tried with Charley.  
Hello Bas, hello?  
Yeah, yeah I'm here I just had an idea. If it works this will all be over by tonight. Later. 

**MERCEDES and TINA**

Yeah girl I was so scared Tina.  
You probably wanted to throw the baby from the train Tina laughed.  
I haven't admitted it but **HELL** **YEAH** she hurt my baby UGH it feels so good to admit.  
Tina was on the floor in tears laughing at Mercedes. Oh my God girl these people and their kids will make you catch a case.  
Well I don't need a case for beating somebody and their child down.  
What's going on with you and Mike asked Mercedes changing the subject?  
The divorce was made final. We share the children.  
How are you?  
Tina chewed on her lip, I am ok. I mean Artie has been a great part of it. He… wants. To. Marry me. If I hadn't gotten pregnant with Lyn I probably would have. Drunken sex is sloppy and just… Tina shed a few tears. I just thought I was doing the right thing. For all the progression with Women's rights, Girl power, and the independence that I established at that moment I didn't want to be alone.  
Mercedes protruded her lips thinking of a way to comfort her best friend. Well, at least now you have a second chance.

It's just so humiliating you know on one hand and then on the other, she sighed it was crumbling the marriage and I held on. He asked to leave before he cheated. I threw a bitch fit. I convinced myself that we loved each other and this was a rough patch. She grimaced then laughed never again. She wiped her eyes.  
Mercedes held onto her old friend. I'm here for you girl. I'm here.

 **SEBASTIAN SMYTHE and CHARLEY DARLING  
**

Charley, Charley, Charley you know I was almost ready to give up and turn you over to the state when I thought about who want to avenge the death of Anthony Rashad. You see at first I thought this was about you and your junkie ways.  
Charley was clammy and obviously suffering not having her fix. She kept scratching her skin and twitching.  
I bet you'd do just about anything for a bit of relief he whispered.

I…. I don't know anything… she was shaking profusely. I TOLD YOU ALREADY I GOT A NOTE. IT TOLD ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT TO SAY. She was screaming at him.  
Sebastian pulled a small plastic bag from his pocket and waved it in front of Charley.  
Charley's mouth looked white from the dryness. She licked her lips but it did nothing to moisten the dryness. Wh…what.. do you want?  
C'mon Charley you can do better than that. If it wasn't the father than it HAD to be the mother.  
Charley's eyes stretched wide and Sebastian thought **GOT HER**!  
So he kept going how did she do it? Since Snr Rashad didn't order the hit and Jnr did this without his knowledge who else would have the authority to put fear in his circle and convince them that Snr Rashad was on board. I mean he is still inside so that would give her time to get the recordings to you. Did you meet her in person?

No.  
Speak up Charley he slammed his hand on the table causing her to jump.  
I said I never met with her in person. A cop brought me a package.  
Which cop?  
I have no idea, sandy blonde with this limp.  
Sebastian ran through the catalogue of his brain but came up short.  
Go on Charley the sooner you tell the sooner you can have this.  
He waved the bag in front of her again.  
After the initial message was delivered, after… Anthony died I thought it was over. I had made contact just like he wanted. When I didn't hear anything for at least another month I thought it just dropped. I got a call from Mrs. Rashad telling me the job wasn't finished and to expect another package with directions on what to say, where to go to make the call and that is it.  
How were you supposed to receive pay?  
Receive pay? Charley laughed HA! My payment is in the form of pharmaceuticals. I just have to do what they ask and they give me Aaaaallll that I want.  
Sebastian looked at the two way glass with an expression that said we got it. His partner was making the call to have a car dispatched to the Rashad's home. Sebastian turned around and threw the plastic bag on the floor and Charley dived to the floor to retrieve it.

 **PHILYSIA RASHAD**

Get your hands off of me.  
Ma'am you have the right to remain silent he thought please remain silent  
Mrs. Rashad was in her home when the doorbell rang and upon opening the door a white officer began reading her- her rights.

She wasn't confused. She knew they would come for her eventually. It was just last month that she went to the Rockaways to meet with her husband.  
I have waited long enough Tony. I know those people had something to do with my baby's death. I will avenge him. I don't know how you could call yourself a man, a father she was crying now.

Anthony Sr. let her rant before he spoke low and slowly. He was a powerful man. Big and tall in stature. As far as I am concerned the day your son decided to go against my advice he was on a downward spiral. Now woman you will not come in here and call me anything but the man I have proven to be for you and our children. Do not test the love I have for you Lisa. I did not give our son the ok on using anything beyond the mess he created on the South side. Face it Lisa the boy was a bad egg. He was using.  
 _He was our SON, Tony. He was our first born.  
_

And he was a bad egg.  
No, she shook her head, you never spent enough time with him. He only wanted to be like you. He wanted your approval. 

Lisa, the boy was a bad egg. I will not protect who he really was from you anymore. You have to let this go or you are going to make yourself sick. 

Well, if you will not avenge the wrongful death of our son then I will.  
Philysia Symone Rashad there is nothing I can do to protect you in here. You don't have the experience for something like this woman. LISTEN TO ME baby please. This won't end well. 

YOU don't understand Tony. They took you away from me. They took my baby away. I'm alone Tony. I don't have anything to live for. My baby Tony. OUR baby.

Anthony Rashad Snr. looked at his wife for the last time and he knew it and it broke his heart.

Mrs. Rashad you have a right to an attorney he said as he walked her out of her home. Philysia had no intention of going to jail. She had made up her mind.  
Anything you say can and will be used against you said the officer when Philysia clumsily grabbed for his gun right before she was tackled to the ground.  
HELP she screamed HELP! People were coming out of their homes. Some with phones taking pictures. Some were talking on the phone. Another officer was addressing the fast growing crowd.  
There's nothing to see here. Go back to your homes.

HELP! GODDAMMIT she cried at her failed attempt to kill herself and again for her attempt to provoke police brutality.  
AGHHH she screamed as she was placed in the back of the police car.

 **ANTHONY RASHAD SNR**

Do you understand what you are to do?  
Yes Sir.  
Make it fast, I don't want a mess, don't make her suffer. She's the mother of my kids for Pete's sake. Sometimes you have to do what you have to. She knows entirely too much. She's just not in her right mind right now and because of that I cannot afford for her to bring down an entire empire. So make it quick.  
Yes Sir.

 **SAM and MERCEDES**

After hanging up the phone with his good friend Sebastian Smythe listening to how the case was finally closed Sam released a long steady breath.

Come here Momma I have to tell you something.  
Tell me from over here Daddy chuckled Mercedes sitting on a couch across the family room.  
Come cuddle with me you know I need my cuddles.  
That's because you are the world's biggest Cuddle Monster.  
Mainly because you are the absolute cuddliest you bring it out of me, AND you love me, Sam walked over to Mercedes.  
And I love you she kissed him very, very much she laughed as he pulled her into himself to cuddle and snuggle.  
The End of Cuddle Monsters 

**A/N  
** I think this is a real good place to end the story. This has been a journey and a challenge but I did it with the encouragement of you the readers and the reviewers. To the silent watchers old and new thank you.

By now EVERYONE knows who you are.

 _ **THANKS**_ _**jaquelinehogan922 from the very beginning to what is now the end.**_

I may write an Epilogue for the closure of Tina and Artie (Tartie) and Joe and Quinn (Jinn) but as of now I am comfortable ending on a good note. I thought about going into their careers again, or even skipping to the adult lives of the children but for now as I said before, the end.

So, what did you think? Did I answer your questions? Did things end remotely how you envisioned? Please let me know. The scripture title is below.

 _Romans 8:28  
And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who_ _love him, who have been called according to his purpose._


End file.
